Polaris
by jos Black
Summary: Han transcurrido 10 años del final de la guerra, la oscuridad regresa. Draco Malfoy es malo por conveniencia y bueno por conviccion, Hermione Granger guarda un secreto. 5 magos extraordinarios buscaran el ultimo horrocrux. Vean el blog si. FINAL
1. Hogwarts

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Hola bueno, en realidad una chica me llamo la atención en relacion a los errores ortograficos y por eso he decidido reeditar el fic. Sin cambios sustanciales. Espero que les guste. Solo habra una sorpresa en el capitulo de necesito besarte. Gracias por el apoyo.

A los que leen por primera vez, advertidos, este fic es una cosa totalmente diferente, con influencias de muchos libros y peliculas, pero sobre todo es una historia de amor. Asi que preparen pañuelos

Capitulo 1 Hogwarts.

Tac, tac, tac , tac,

El ruido de la pisadas se transmitía a lo largo del pasillo, por cierto un largo pasillo, la luz dorada del atardecer se filtraba a través de los ventanales enmarcados en piedra, reflejándose en el piso, una figura cubierta con un sobretodo, caminaba justamente en donde finalizaban los rayos de luz. El castillo de Hogwarts había permanecido inalterado a pesar de mil años de historia, sin embargo 10 años para Hermione Granger habían significado dejar atrás la imagen de insufrible sabelotodo y la habían convertido en una mujer de aspecto sereno, callada y cautelosa, cualidades muy importantes para su ocupación actual. Al finalizar el corredor, se encontró con la gárgola que ocultaba el acceso a la oficina del director:

-**_Felix Veritas- _**dijo Hermione, la gárgola se echo hacia un lado, dejando ver la escalera de caracol, que giraba hacia arriba, hermione subió un escalón y pronto se encontró en el despacho.

-Srta. Granger, gracias por venir- saludo Minerva McGonagall, con su habitual moño alto, su aspecto severo y a pesar de los años con el mismo aspecto que Hermione recordaba de cuando ella cursaba en Hogwarts.

Se adelanto para saludar a la profesora McGonagall, cuando se percato de que no estaba sola, cuatro figuras vestidas de negro estaban sentadas en una especie de salita de estar frente a la chimenea, de pronto observo una cabellera roja fuego larga en un hombre, que definitivamente era Ron, tenia largos años que no lo veía, pero era la única persona con la que regularmente se escribía, él la miro y le guiño un ojo. A su lado estaba un hombre de estatura mediana, delgado, con unos ojos verdes ocultos tras unas gafas, ella sintió que la mirada la traspasaba, sin embargo tampoco dijo nada. Apoyado sobre la chimenea, había otro hombre joven, muy pálido, alto y con el cabello rubio pulcramente cortado al ras de la cabeza, vestido con pantalón y camisa negra, cubierto con una túnica negra y con botas altas de montar, fue el único que finalmente hablo:

-Hola Granger, tanto tiempo-dijo arrastrando las palabras, seguidamente volteo para enfrentarla y Hermione sintió un escalofrió, la que una vez fue la agradable fisonomía de Draco Malfoy, quien habia sido un chico realmente atractivo, ahora estaba marcada visiblemente por una cicatriz circular en el cuello y una expresión triste en la cara. No estaba segura, pero ella sabia que esa marca, solo significaba de que Malfoy había sufrido un intento de ahorcamiento, un intento, ya que el hombre estaba vivo.

Draco Malfoy miraba intensamente a aquella mujer que habia dejado de ver cuando era una niña, había cambiado mucho, nunca se imagino que aquella chica de cabello enmarañado, que él solía acosar, que molestaba tanto y que siempre le había gustado (a pesar de que lo negó hasta el cansancio) estuviese allí, oculta con una tunica negra, se percato en sus manos palidas cubiertas de venillas azules, podía ver a través de la penumbra de su capucha, esos ojos color miel que siempre lo volvieron loco, aunque esta vez , a diferencia de cuando era chico y la espiaba hablando con sus amigos, no tenia una mirada tierna , sino que esos eran duros como el acero y fríos como un iceberg.

Hermione sintio el peso de la mirada de Malfoy, que era una mezcla de asombro y aprension, sin embargo con el paso de los segundos cambio a indiferencia, se volteo para mirar nuevamente las llamas crepitar en la chimenea. Hermione miro el fuego e instintivamente se alejo de él, fijo su atención en el otro hombre que estaba sentado en un sillon, después de unos minutos, este se levanto y camino directo hacia ella, le hizo una reverencia y le beso su pálida mano.

-Espero que te acuerdes de mi, Granger, Theodore Nott, iba en tu mismo curso en Hogwarts, Slytherin- Nott era un hombre alto, corpulento, se dejaba crecer la barba de color castaño, lo que lo hacia ver un poco mayor, sus brillantes ojos azules centellaban mirando a Hermione. Ella lo miro con indiferencia y Nott termino de saludarla sin dejar de notar de que la mujer estaba helada, su especial condicion lo llevo a calcular certeramente la temperatura corporal de la joven, 34 grados centigrados, justo la tempertatura de un cadáver, "realmente extraño" pensó.

Hermione comprobó el reloj en la pared, 7 pm, se dirigió a la silla frente al escritorio de la profesora Mc Gonagall y se quito la capucha. Su cabello castaño ahora era mucho mas liso, su piel era extremadamente pálida pero parecía que irradiaba luz propia, tenia un reflejo azulado, probablemente por la venillas que surcaban sus parpados, la boca con sus labios gruesos sensuales, eran exactamente del color de las fresas, rojos, la expresión de su cara era serena, pero su mirada era como la piedra, impenetrable, en su iris color miel se podían notar pequeños rayos de color perla, que de lejos le daban una impresion que fuesen azules o grises, aquellos que habían conocido a la antigua Hermione Granger no pudieron dejar de asombrase, inclusive la Profesora McGonagall dio un respingo en su silla.

-Ya que todos nos hemos saludado-dijo McGonagall- creo que seria conveniente de que iniciásemos esta reunión, profesores Dumblendore y Snape les cedo la palabra.

Severus Snape desde su retrato hizo un gesto de asentimiento al retrato de Dumblendore y empezó a hablar:

-Han pasado 10 años desde la caída del Señor Tenebroso, donde todos tuvimos un papel importante- Hizo una pausa y miro a Nott y a Malfoy- algunos en el bando equivocado.

-Severus- Dumblendore hablo desde su cuadro- no es necesario, eran unos chicos, se han arrepentido y han llevado vidas constructivas.

-Hay que dejar clara la situación, profesor- Snape hablaba con determinación- no pueden haber cambios de opinión esta vez- carraspeo un segundo y continuo- El ministerio y la orden del fénix han detectado un incremento en la tasa de tragedias y desastres naturales en el mundo muggle, algo que solo ocurrió durante los advenimientos del Señor Tenebroso. Por ejemplo la Segunda Guerra mundial y la Guerra Fria ocurrieron durante su apogeo y la Tercera Guerra empezó y termino durante la Gran Guerra Magica, donde Potter- y miro al hombre de cabello negro y gafas- aparentemente y digo aparentemente acabo con él.

-Debido a estas señales- hablo entonces Dumblendore – y después de un intenso periodo de reflexión, he llegado a la no muy agradable conclusión de que después de todo, no eran siete las partes en las que Voldemort dividió su alma. A parte de esto, la tasa de nacimientos mágicos ha disminuido notablemente, y se han reportado casos de desapariciones en la comunidad mágica, la mayoría de magos con ascendencia muggle, lo cual me lleva a deducir, que los mortifagos han reiniciado sus actividades.

-No puede ser cierto- Draco Malfoy se dirigió al retrato de Dumblendore- si eso fuera así, yo estuviese muerto, no creo que sean los mortifagos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Malfoy- dijo Nott – yo hubiese sido contactado, herede la jefatura de los Mortifagos, gracias a la caída de Lucius Malfoy e hijo, y mi traición no es de conocimiento publico, solo lo saben Dumblendore, el departamento de Aurores y ahora Uds.

-Entonces si no son los mortifagos¿Quién esta detrás de todo esto?- la voz de Ron se había convertido en profunda y melodiosa, poco quedaba de ese chico inmaduro que hacia rabietas por cualquier cosa, sin embargo, tenia un carácter explosivo latente, el cual había logrado dominar con los años, en parte gracias a su paciente esposa, Luna Lovegood. Sus ojos celestes no se apartaban de Hermione.

-Solo puede ser él otra vez- Dijo calmadamente Harry Potter- hace dos dias desperté otra vez con dolor en la cicatriz, por eso vine de Surafrica a hablar con el profesor Dumblendore, pero al parecer, Ud se me adelanto y convoco esta reunión.

-No sabia lo de la cicatriz Harry- Dumblendore hablo con un tono de sorpresa- pero eso confirma la sospecha, Voldemort no ha desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, así que después de meditarlo mucho, decidi llamarlos para pedirles que fueran en busca del ultimo horrocrux, cuya existencia ha sido descubierta hace una semana gracias al departamento de misterios.

-¿Qué demonios es un horrocrux?- pregunto Draco Malfoy, él y Nott se miraron uno al otro con cara de desconcierto.

-Eso te lo explicaran luego la Srta. Granger y Harry, si aceptas - dijo Dumblendore- lo importante es que han sido escogidos cada uno por sus habilidades para estar en la misión y destruir el horrocrux.

-No voy a ninguna parte con Malfoy y Nott- dijo tajante Harry- yo todavía no creo en su arrepentimiento.

-Si claro Potter, como que si lo que tengo en el cuello fue un regalo de Navidad de mis amiguitos mortifagos- bufo Malfoy visiblemente molesto.

-No es suficiente para mi- Harry retomaba el ataque- Además tampoco entiendo porque va ella- dijo señalando Hermione- evidentemente esta enferma, solo nos retrasaría en el camino.

-Harry, mi nombre es Hermione, por si no lo recuerdas, no negare que estoy enferma- dijo pausadamente Hermione- pero te aseguro que eso no impedirá que pueda desarrollar la misión y además ME NECESITAS para destruir el horrocrux.

-No entiendo- dijo Harry mirando con reproche a Hermione.

-Eso se develara a su tiempo- dijo Snape- ahora les diremos porque los necesitamos a Uds. Los inefables, utilizando técnicas poco ortodoxas- hizo una mueca de asco y miro a Hermione-han averiguado de que el Horrocrux se encuentra en las tierras del Norte, mas precisamente en Noruega.

-El viaje será por tierra, agua, aire y fuego, deben vencer los cuatro elementos para poder llegar a él y eso no es todo lo que tendrán que enfrentar, también hay otros poderes oscuros que duermen en el mundo, que serán convocados por Voldemort para evitar que Uds. Lleguen a él, por lo que analizando la situación decidimos poner lo mejor del mundo mágico, al servicio de nuestra causa, he allí la razón por la cual han sido convocados, además de que para algunos de Uds. Este viaje significara la redención de su alma. Cada uno tendrá la oportunidad de hacer un cambio en su vida así que analícenlo, pasaran la noche en el castillo y mañana nos daran su respuesta, dormirán en el Gran Comedor que hemos preparado para Uds., la Srta. Granger se ira esta noche, por adelantado sabemos que ella ha aceptado la misión, los demás, Buenas Noches y Dulces Sueños- finalizo Dumblendore.

Hermione se aparto para dejar pasar a Harry que no le dirigió la mirada, al igual que Malfoy que fingía mirar el piso, Nott salio alegremente del despacho tomando del brazo a la profesora McGonagall quien lucia visiblemente incomoda. De pronto sintió que una mano se cerraba sobre la suya y una calidez la invadió, hacia años que no la sentía.

-No te preocupes por Harry, Herms- dijo Ron afectuosamente- esta muy dolido por todos los años que has estado ausente, ni siquiera Ginny a podido convencerlo para que cambie de opinión.

-El no sabe que yo……..-Hermione no pudo terminar la frase.

-Nadie sabe de tu accidente- dijo Ron calmadamente, llevo su mano al pecho de Hermione en la zona del corazon y se sorprendió- ya no late.

-Hace 5 años que dejo de hacerlo- dijo Hermione con voz clara.

-Srta. Granger, el señor Weasley y yo hemos discutido que quizás sea conveniente que Ud. No vaya, el puede reemplazarla en su parte de la misión- dijo el profesor Dumblendore.

-No, lo haré yo, es mi única salida- dijo Hermione con determinación- y en caso de que las cosas se compliquen, Ron no saldría vivo, así que yo iré.

En otro lado del Castillo, Theodore Nott estaba acomodando su bolsa de dormir, Draco Malfoy estaba a su lado mirando el cielo embrujado del comedor, que lucia tal cual como su corazón en ese momento, nublado.

-Malfoy, ahora se porque me escogieron.

-De que hablas- de pronto Malfoy salio de su ensimismamiento.

-Necesitan a alguien para que los guié al norte, y allí precisamente amigo es en donde entro yo.

-No entiendo- pregunto Malfoy.

-Yo soy ………..una especie de brújula humana- Nott se toco la cabeza con el puño y se echo a reir alegremente- cortesía de mis antepasados exploradores, además el tal Amudensen es el abuelo de mi padre.

-Quien diablos es Amundsen- grito Harry sin poderse contenerse, habia estado callado desde que llegaron al gran comedor.

-Por Merlin, cada vez me asombra mas tu ignorancia Potter- dijo Nott divertido-, no sabes la historia del mas importante explorador noruego.

-No- dijo secamente Harry.

-Cuando tu nos digas lo de lo Horrocrux- finalizo Nott acostándose en su saco con cara de cansancio- yo te contare de Amundsen.


	2. Reflexiones

Capitulo 02 ReflexionesCapitulo 02 Reflexiones

Alrededor del mediodía, todo lucia tranquilo en el castillo de Hogwarts, eran las vacaciones de Navidad, y no había alumnos, así que los cuatro hombres podían pasear a sus anchas, cada uno sumido en sus propios recuerdos, habían quedado en reunirse en el Despacho de McGonagall a las 3 pm para comunicar su decisión

Ron Weasley se propuso ir a las cocinas, le hizo cosquillas a la pera del cuadro de la entrada y seguidamente entro a ella, multitud de elfos domésticos se le acercaron, ofreciéndole manjares y bebidas, Ron sonrió, este era su sitio preferido en todo el castillo, definitivamente Hermione había estado demente con la idea del PEDDO, a los elfos les encantaban servir. El no tenia elfos en su casa, aunque con los dividendos de Sortilegios Weasley tanto George como él , eran medianamente ricos, mas ricos de lo que algún Weasley llego a soñar, pero Luna se encargaba de todo, de la gran casa que tenia en Londres y de sus dos hijos, dos gemelos de 9 años que se llamaban Fred Remus y Dora, no podía quejarse, a pesar de que cuando tenia 17 años le parecía que su vida habia terminado, con el fin de la guerra, la muerte de su hermano, su rompimiento con Hermione, poco a poco su espiritu optimista le había hecho sobreponerse y fue cuando se fijo en Luna……….A pesar de todo y de que fue muy criticado por sus padres, decidió casarse con ella y formar una familia, tomo una decisión y maduro de pronto. Su familia era lo más importante para él y por supuesto, aparte de todo, Hermione. Otra era oscura era lo menos que se le antojaba a él en ese momento, así que iría a buscar ese Horrocrux, si significaba la salvación del mundo mágico otra vez. Ron se paso una mano por su cabello rojo que le llegaba a los hombros, lucia tan guapo como su hermano Bill, cuando este era de su edad, ya le parecía estar escuchando a Luna reclamándole que se cortase el cabello, no lo haría, y ella lo sabia, él era todo un hombre y no permitía que nadie cuestionase sus decisiones, después de todo las cosas no le habían salido tan mal.

Theodore Nott se había dirigido a la sala común de Slytherin, cuando llego a la armadura que la custodiaba, se dio cuenta que no sabia la contraseña, instintivamente volvió sobre sus pasos y se fue al otro sitio que mas le gustaba de Hogwarts, la Biblioteca. Nott siempre fue un chico independiente, a pesar de formar parte de la pandilla de Slytherin donde Draco Malfoy era el jefe, siempre tomaba sus decisiones en relación a su actitud hacia las otras casas, que ha diferencia de la mayoría de los Slytherin, no era de hostilidad. Si habría que describir a Nott con una palabra esta era Diplomacia, era dado a resolver los problemas mas con palabras que con golpes, hecho que disgustaba de sobremanera a su padre, un mortifago viudo, que tenia una visión de la vida diametralmente opuesta a la de su hijo, sin embargo apreciaba la inteligencia y astucia de su único hijo, así que utilizaba el poder de convencimiento mas que la fuerza y fue así como logro que el chico fuera mortifago muchísimo antes que Malfoy hijo, Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle, cosa que le dio a Theodore prestigio dentro de los mismos mortifagos.

Al caer Voldemort Theodore puso sobre la mesa sus cartas, por lo que descubrió que su as bajo la manga era el nuevo primer ministro, Kingsley, así que le ofreció trabajar como doble agente hasta desmantelar la organización. Theodore Nott y su especial habilidad mental eran apreciadas tanto para el señor Tenebroso como para el ministerio, de hecho gracias a Theodore, Voldemort ubicaba a aquellos que se hacían inencontrables, así que él era tan preciado para el lord, que nunca entraba en acción en las peleas , para no ponerlo en riesgo.

Sin embargo Voldemort no contó con el espíritu independiente de Theodore, que se preguntaba todos los días la ironía de que un mestizo fuera la cabeza de un grupo que proclamaba la pureza de sangre, de paso, le parecía una soberana tontería la pureza de sangre, para él eran mas importante las habilidades mágicas y durante su corta carrera como mortifago, pudo percatarse de que inclusive algunos sangre sucia como Granger, eran excelentes magos, así que el gusanillo de la traición carcomía a Nott mucho antes de la caída de Lord Voldemort, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando su propio padre violo y mato frente a él, a una chica de Ravenclaw que había sido su mejor amiga durante la escuela, que tenia la mala suerte de ser hija de muggles y fue capturada en un ataque. Cuando Nott llegaba a la biblioteca, sacudió su cabeza intentando desaparecer aquellas imágenes tan lugubres, saludo a la Sra. Prince y se puso a recorrer los estrechos pasillos, de pronto sus ojos azules se iluminaron, con un poco de esfuerzo, saco un viejo compendio de mapas de una estantería y lo empezó a examinar, sus ojos recorrieron un mapa del hemisferio boreal y se desviaron hacia el norte, hacia Noruega, y de pronto se percato en un nombre que estaba junto _al_**_ MARE TENEBRARUM_** , un pequeño puntodenominado **_Maelströn_**. No supo porque pero sabia que debía evitar ese lugar a toda costa. Sus deseos de aventura le hicieron tomar la decisión, iria en la misión, no podía rechazar la oportunidad de ver con sus propios ojos, lo que se dibujaba en su mente.

Harry Potter sabia desde un principio a donde iría cuando se vio abandonando el castillo, a hablar con su querido amigo Hagrid, vio la tosca cabaña de madera y el humo negro saliendo de la chimenea le señalo que el semi-gigante estaba en casa, al pasar por el jardín cultivado de calabazas, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, se sentía de vuelta a sus primeros años de Hogwarts, donde a pesar de la amenaza latente que se cernía sobre él, era un chiquillo que se emocionaba ante la perspectiva de ganar la copa de Quiddicth.

Harry después de ser adorado por el mundo mágico como "el salvador", cosa que lo avergonzaba bastante, porque estaba seguro que en su lugar, todo el mundo habría hecho lo mismo, decidió tomarse unas largas vacaciones, así que decidió recorrer el mundo como mochilero junto a Ginny su eterna novia, después de dos años recorriendo el mundo y viendo todas la injusticias que lo aquejaban, llego la conclusión de que aunque Voldemort no existía, los males que llenaban el mundo eran tanto o mas que antes, llego a pensar de que definitivamente él no había hecho ninguna diferencia. Fue así que repentinamente decidió volver a Inglaterra y se inscribió en la academia de aurores, Ginny termino su séptimo año en el colegio algo retrasada y lo siguió hasta la academia de aurores, donde se comentaban que eran tan buenos como la legendaria pareja de aurores conformada por "Alice y Frank Lomgbotton".

Así que entre eliminar lo que quedaba de los mortifagos y enfrentarse a cualquier criatura tenebrosa que hiciese su aparición (incluyendo a Ginny cuando se molestaba por algo), la vida de Harry Potter era bastante aburrida, vivía solo en Grimmauld Place con Kreacher. A pesar de haber estado con él durante dos años, Ginny se negó rotundamente a irse a vivir con él si no se casaban y allí estaba el meollo del asunto. Harry le tenía pánico al matrimonio.Quizás fuera porque nunca tuvo a sus padres con él, quizás fuera porque creció con Vernon y Petunia Dursley o a lo mejor quizás pensaba que su vida siempre pendería de un hilo, lo cierto es que tenia una barrera psicologica que le impedía concretar desde hace 8 años su relación con la menor de los Weasley, con el tiempo Ginny se sentía mas decepcionada, así que desde hace dos meses, solo se intercambiaban algunas palabras en el trabajo y se veían los domingos, lo cual le decía que prácticamente se estaban yendo a pique.

Y además para colmo, durante su viaje a Surafrica, una noche se había despertado sudoroso y con un terrible dolor en la cicatriz, lo cual no había sucedido desde hacia 10 años, lo cual termino de encender todas sus alarmas internas y decidió regresar a hablar con Dumblendore. Estaba mas claro que el agua, de que el iba a aceptar la misión, ya que si Voldemort regresaba lo iba a cazar a él y sus seres queridos como animales, así que era un asunto de su especial incumbencia. Lo otro que lo molestaba era Hermione, era increíble, 8 años trabajando en el ministerio y nunca se la había encontrado, ella solo enviaba cartas y tarjetas en los cumpleaños, que él no respondía por orgullo, no podía creer que su mejor amiga no quisiese verlo, ni siquiera fue cuando nacieron los gemelos de Ron. Sabia que ella era una Inefable, pero a pesar de que él tuvo que ir al Departamento de Misterios varias veces en todos esos años, nunca la vio ni nadie le dio información de su paradero y ahora aparecía, su aspecto era enfermizo, nada lo preparo cuando la vio la noche anterior, pero lo que mas llamo su atención eran sus ojos, que ahora tenían vetas color perla, le recordaban a los ojos amarillos de Lupin, pero ella había admitido que estaba enferma, "¡Maldita sea, Hermione! A que juegas", Harry llego a la entrada de la cabaña y toco ligeramente la puerta, al abrirse estaba Hagrid con su sonrisa afable, haciendo gala de algunas canas en su barba y su encrespado cabello, saludo a Harry con un apretón de manos y le dijo:

-Hola chico no te veia desde el cumpleaños de Molly, pasa, estas en tu casa, como están Ron, Luna y Ginny.

-Todo bien- dijo secamente Harry -¿Sabes que Hermione estuvo aquí ayer?

-Si, tuve que buscarla en el Bosque Prohibido, ya sabes que no es posible……

-Si ya se, aparecerse en Hogwarts ¿Por qué en el Bosque Prohibido?

-Eso hay que preguntárselo a Dumblendore ¿Quieres Té?- pregunto Hagrid amablemente.

-Si no hay más remedio- dijo Harry con resignación.

Draco Malfoy llego al séptimo piso y se detuvo frente a la estatua de Barnabas el Chiflado, se concentro un poco y luego vio que se develaba la entrada a la Sala de Menesteres. Si bien había sido un chico egoísta, presuntuoso, odioso y francamente insoportable, al final de su adolescencia estuvo en una situación que si no hubiese contado con su vena slytherin probablemente no lo estuviese contando y"ella tampoco"pensó. La vida puede no ser justa, a veces, pero no hay nada mas injusto que nadie reconozca cuando te has portado como un héroe, aunque sea porque no tienes mas remedio, y él, Draco Malfoy, mortifago renegado, era total y absolutamente un héroe, aunque la beneficiada de tal acción, fuese una sola persona. No iba a caerse a mentiras, él también pensó en las posibles ventajas que dicha buena acción generaría, pero debido a un pequeño, pequeñísimo detalle, el cual consistía, en que prácticamente murió durante el acontecimiento, todo el asunto se había complicado.

Después de 3 años en San Mungo, recuperando su capacidad para hablar y respirar normalmente, Draco Malfoy se había hecho cargo de sus negocios familiares y después de algunos años de soberano tedio, representado por eternas reuniones con contadores y abogados, decidió que finalmente iba a divertirse un rato y entro a la Academia de Aurores, donde para despecho de Potter y compañía, se graduó con los mas altos honores. Posteriormente al serle asignada una misión de enlace, se había reencontrado con Nott, y juntos estaban trabajando en el centro de contraespionaje del Ministerio.

No se había casado, ya que su antigua novia Pansy Parkinson se había arrepentido a ultimo momento hace 5 años en su boda, porque se había enamorado de otro, el cual permanecía incógnito hasta la fecha, pero, contra todo pronostico, Pansy era su mejor amiga e inclusive compartía con ella un piso en Londres, lo cual era la comidilla de toda la sociedad mágica, pero al nuevo Malfoy le tenia sin cuidado ser el centro de un escandalo, en cuanto a las chicas, si bien no le interesaba ninguna, eventualmente de dejaba ver algún tiempo con alguna para no perder su fama de playboy. Su trabajo como Auror le había abierto nuevas posibilidades en cuanto a sus habilidades, una de las cuales era el esgrima, la otra era su capacidad de manipular las propiedades físicas de ciertos objetos, transformación, lo curioso era que podía hacerlo con la mente," tres años conectado a un respirador en San Mungo te dan tiempo para practicar" pensó, había investigado si otro mago podía hacer lo mismo y había dado con un nombre (que realmente lo sorprendió ya que no opinaba que ese hombre fuera especialmente talentoso), si bien ese mago hacia algo diferente, podía crear y manipular el fuego con la mente, aparentemente tal habilidad había sido despertada después de un trauma emocional, así como la suya fue floreciendo después de un trauma físico.

Malfoy se detuvo dentro de la gran habitación en que se había convertido la Sala de los Menesteres, cuando se percato al ver su reflejo frente a él, que había encontrado lo que buscaba, El espejo de Oesed, dos veces en su vida ( siendo esta la segunda) se había visto en el espejo, Malfoy se observo y miro la cicatriz que tenia en el cuello e instintivamente se la acaricio con la mano, luego paso lo que había pasado la vez anterior, y una mano femenina le tomaba la mano que estaba acariciando el cuello y la dirigía a su corazón, una cabellera castaña con rizos sueltos se dejaba ver detrás de él y el rostro borroso de una chica se apoyaba contra su brazo, la mano que quedaba suelta también era tomada por la otra mano de la chica, que la cerraba sobre la de ella, manteniéndola al lado de su cuerpo. Draco suspiro, el espejo le había mostrado lo mismo que la vez anterior hace 10 años, lo cual lo ayudo a tomar la misma decisión de nuevo, iría en el dichoso viaje costase lo que costase.

A las 3 pm en punto, se escucharon las campanas del reloj de Hogwarts y los cuatro magos estaban reunidos en el despacho del director.

-Entonces¿Qué decidieron?- pregunto Snape expectante desde su cuadro. Dumblendore permanecía callado.

-Yo iré- dijo Harry con determinación- porque este asunto me atañe más que a cualquiera.

-Yo también voy- Ron lucia un poco aprensivo- Quiero ver crecer a mis hijos en un mundo libre de Voldemort.

-Nott- Pregunto Snape mirando penetrantemente a Theodore.

-Yo iré, pero mis razones no son tan altruistas- dijo Theodore pausadamente- deseo probarme a mi mismo, pero juro que no traicionare los ideales de mis compañeros.

Finalmente todos los presentes escrudiñaban a Malfoy con la mirada:

-Iré-dijo finalmente Draco Malfoy-pero el motivo me lo reservo.

-Perfecto- dijo Dumblendor satisfecho- ahora discutiremos……

-Profesor, no confió en Malfoy- dijo Harry de pronto interrumpiendo a Dumblendore

-Otra vez con lo mismo Potter- dijo Draco impaciente- Bueno, te probare que no soy un traidor, haré el Juramento Inquebrantable contigo.

El ambiente de pronto se puso bastante pesado.

-Que les parece si hacemos los cuatro el Juramento Inquebrantable, así se despejan las dudas- dijo Nott tratando de relajar la situación.

-Falta Granger- dijo de pronto Malfoy.

-La Srta. Granger no puede hacer el juramento inquebrantable- dijo Snape con cara de "no preguntes nada mas".

-Entonces hagámoslo- Ron se adelanto y tomo la mano de Malfoy, Harry y Nott hicieron lo mismo.

-Minerva, haz los honores- dijo Snape con sorna.

La profesora McGonagall hablo solemne:

-Juran llevar esta misión hasta el termino, sea cual sea el desenlace, no traicionarse unos a otros ni sucumbir a la maldad de Quien no debe ser nombrado- la varita de la profesora estaba encima de las manos de los cuatro hombres.

-**JURO**- gritaron los cuatro al unísono y una lengua roja salio de la varita entrelazando las cuatro manos.


	3. Historia de un amor que fue pasion

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Espero que sigan disfrutando, gracias por todos los rr. Y a los nuevos lectores, les pido un review por cada capitulo. Besos.

Capitulo 3 Historia de un amor que fue pasión.

Hermione salio de Hogwarts en medio de la oscuridad de una noche sin luna, hacia bastante frió, el invierno que recién empezaba prometía ser muy crudo, sin duda efecto de los tiempos aciagos que se acercaban. Quería llegar lo mas rápido posible a su cabaña en el bosque, tenia aproximadamente 5 años viviendo en ella , desde que su condición se fue agravando, le gustaba el contacto con la naturaleza, y no le parecía seguro quedarse en Londres, además los animales y bestias del Bosque Prohibido la había aceptado como una de ellos, era prácticamente como el cuento de BlancaNieves, "solo hacen falta los 5 enanitos o eran 7 ……ah y por supuesto falta el príncipe encantador", Hermione solía pensar tonterías como esa de un tiempo para acá, constituyan su pasatiempo favorito, entablaba largas discusiones consigo misma y mantenía contacto con el exterior lo menos posible , casi todo mediante correspondencia, se estaba preparando para lo que seria el resto de su existencia.

"El príncipe encantador", Hermione sonrió, realmente le gustaba pensar en cuentos infantiles, cuando llego a la cabaña, abrió la puerta, y luego utilizando el desiluminador de Dumblendore, encendió una pequeña lámpara que estaba sobre un escritorio, allí tenia unos libros apilados, se sentó y empezó a revisar aquellos que seguramente necesitaría para la misión, **Male Maleficarum**, definitivamente este lo llevaría, **Historia de Howartgs**, lo dejo al lado rechazado, después de casi 20 años leyéndolo se lo sabia de memoria, había otro que ella sabia que lo había comprado en una librería muggle hacia muchos años, **Exploraciones Polares**, decidió llevarlo, no sabia porque pero pudiese servir en su viaje al norte. De pronto se encontró con un pequeño libro de poesía, con un nombre que con los años se había ido borrando, _Draco_…. se había olvidado completamente de que tenia el poemario, realmente la perspectiva de que Draco Malfoy volviese a su vida no era realmente alentadora, si bien en su condición actual poco era lo que podía hacer él para perturbarla, de hecho muy pocas cosas la perturbaban, sus emociones las tenia bajo llave en su corazón. Había descubierto que un despliegue emocional no hacia mas que empeorar su situación, así que Hermione evitaba a toda costa sentir algo, ni por nada, ni por nadie, retrasando lo inevitable, su desaparición definitiva del mundo….Sin embargo, a veces era reconfortante recordar cuando ella era una chica adolescente que se debatía entre el chico que no debía amar y el que creía amar…….

Flash Back

Cuando bajo de las escaleras al lado de Victor Krum para el Baile de Navidad, Hermione estaba más que satisfecha con ella misma, vio la cara de enojo de Ron, que casi le fractura una mano a Parvati Patil cuando llego al baile, y también como Draco Malfoy la miraba intensamente incapaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra o insulto.

Si bien el final del baile, no fue lo ella espero, se sorprendió un poco cuando a las 3 de la mañana en la entrada de la sala común de Griffindor la estaba esperando nada menos y nada mas que ……Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy se había vestido concienzudamente para ese baile, su mejor túnica, su mejor colonia, sus mejores zapatos italianos y hasta había intentado afeitarse su inexistente barba. A sus 14 años era un niñito rico consentido, con una bandada de amigos que lo idolatraban y una novia, que sin duda era el mejor partido del colegio, no solo por bonita, sino porque era tan rica como él. Cuando llego a la entrada del Gran Comedor con Pansy Parkinson y vio bajando a Granger de las escalares, fue como si de pronto le hubieran golpeado con un mazo, si bien estaba muy molesto porque ese año cada vez que la veía sentía que su corazón se le aceleraba, y tenia un nudo permanente en la garganta que le impedía insultarla, no estaba preparado para sentir lo que sintió y que reconoció enseguida, ya que era una emoción mas cercana a su personalidad habitual, tenia un ataque de celos………Durante todo el baile se la paso pensando e imaginando mentalmente como podía estrangular a Krum por invitarla, a Weasley por permitir que Krum la invitara, a Potter por permitir que Weasley no la invitara y a él mismo por ser idiota y estar pensando tantas estupideces. Al verla salir del Gran Comedor furiosa, decidió que iba a aclarar de una buena vez la situación, Draco Malfoy, sangre pura, futuro mortifago no podía gustar de una vulgar sangresucia, por muy bonita que esta fuese.

Cuando Hermione lo vio al lado del retrato de la Sra. Gorda, busco instintivamente su varita, pero se percato que la había dejado en su alcoba, miro a Malfoy desconfiada:

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- le dijo amenazadoramente.

-Yo…..este……- Malfoy estaba mirándola como un tonto, todo su cinismo se había evaporado y sus hormonas de chico de 14 años sin experiencia amorosa lo estaban traicionando – Vine a…….

Hermione se quedo un poco sorprendida y lo miro.

-¿Viniste a?……..- su voz sonó con su habitual tono de cordialidad, pronto se arrepintió de haber bajado las defensas, se puso las manos sobre las caderas y se acerco a Malfoy a tres centímetros de su cara, lanzándole una mira inquisidora.

-Vine a hacer esto- dijo Malfoy seguro, se acerco a ella, la tomo por los hombros y le dio un corto y fugaz beso..

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, nunca la habían besado, jamás pensó además que su archienemigo fuera hacerle………eso, se quedo congelada entre los brazos de Malfoy , es mas ni siquiera le respondió, de pronto el contacto ceso y Hermione le dio un fuerte empujón a Draco, quien tropezo, quedando tirado en el piso y murmuro la contraseña al cuadro de la Sra. Gorda quien aparentaba estar dormida, y después de reprocharle la hora , dejo que entrara como un rayo por él.

Tendido en el piso, con la túnica desarreglada, la corbata suelta y su largo cabello despeinado, Draco Malfoy poco a poco hizo gala de su sonrisa de lado, se levanto y se dirigió a las mazmorras, sonriendo y llevándose los dedos instintivamente a los labios. Después de todo era solo un beso, ya había satisfecho su mas profundo deseo desde hacia unos meses y ahora su mundo seria como antes, donde Malfoy odiaba a Granger.

Si bien ese beso paso sin pena ni gloria, el resto de lo que quedo de su 4to año ambos chicos se declararon la Ley del Hielo, de hecho Malfoy pasó literalmente desapercibido y Hermione trato de exiliar de su mente el recuerdo de ese beso robado y se dedico a su relación platónica con Victor Krum, así mismo Draco intentaba cortejar a Pansy Parkinson, la novia impuesta desde su mas tierna infancia, pero debido a la inexistente química entre ambos, su relación era mas bien amistosa.

Durante su 5to año Malfoy se dedico a hacerle la vida imposible al trío dorado gracias a la Brigada Inquisitorial, de echo los atrapo con las manos en la masa en la Sala de los Menesteres, y nuevo se dedico a insultar a Hermione como nunca. Por supuesto los chicos del ejercito de Dumblendore no se la hicieron tan fácil, y pronto Malfoy estaba ingresado en la enfermería, intentando quitarse los efectos del maleficio de mocomurcielagos que le había lanzado Ginny Weasley, directamente a la cara….Permaneció en la enfermería durante varias horas y su madre le envió una lechuza informándole que su padre había sido atrapado en el ministerio, lo cual empeoro su mal humor, pero termino quedándose dormido sobre la cama, al día siguiente seria llevado a su casa, por orden de su madre.

Hermione recibió varias heridas en el Ministerio, y fue conducida también a la enfermería de Hogwarts, al despertar en medio de la noche, intento levantarse para ir a buscar a Harry, se salio de la cama cautelosamente para no despertar a la Sra.Pomfrey y al ir recorriendo la sala, se percato de que Draco Malfoy estaba acostado en una de las camas, ya recuperado del maleficio que Ginny le había lanzado, por un momento se detuvo y lo miro con lastima, parecia totalmente inofensivo dormido, inexplicablemente le daba tristeza que el chico tuviera que sufrir las consecuencias del encarcelamiento de su padre, a veces su espíritu compasivo le jugaba malas pasadas, Draco despertó y se dio cuenta de que Granger lo estaba mirando fijamente, trago en seco y finalmente dijo:

-Me imagino que estas contenta, sangre sucia, San Potter logro que metieran a mi padre en Azkaban- dijo con rabia.

Hermione se quedo un poco sorprendida, realmente no era su intención burlarse, solamente quería preguntarle como estaba, a pesar de que el muy imbecil prácticamente los había torturado por orden de Umbrige, pero de pronto volvió a su realidad, donde Granger odia a Malfoy y le espeto:

-Malfoy de verdad que eres idiota……- dicho esto apuro el paso y salio por la puerta de la enfermeria.

Draco la miro con desden y se hundió con una expresión hosca en su cara, sobre las almohadas de la cama.

Al llegar a su casa, se encontró con unos inesperados visitantes, su Tia Bellatrix Lestrange y el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso, que prácticamente lo obligo a tomar el puesto de Mortifago de su padre. En la mente de Draco Malfoy, ser el rufian del colegio era una cosa y estar matando gente por gusto era otra , pero en vista de que Lord Voldemort amenazo con matar a su madre. Draco hizo de tripas corazón, acepto la marca tenebrosa y además la misión que le fue asignada; Matar a Dumblendore. Y tomando en cuenta de que Albus Dumblendore era inclusive más poderoso que el mismo Lord, Draco se dio cuenta el mismo día de su iniciación como mortifago, que lo lograse o no, estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte, con lo que dio inicio a la etapa más desesperante de su vida.

Cuando acabaron las vacaciones y llego a Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy con 16 años prácticamente era un alma en pena, lucia realmente amargado, no sintió satisfacción cuando le rompió la nariz a Potter el primer dia del curso, ni tampoco cuando tuvo su primera experiencia sexual con una chica de Ravenclaw, se emociono mas de lo que cabia. Estaba empeñado en cuerpo y alma en lograr conseguir la manera de asesinar a Dumblendore, pasaba muchas horas metido de cabeza en la Biblioteca, tratando de encontrar algún hechizo, poción, lo que fuese. Cuando un día, mientras estaba en un pasillo oculto entre las estanterías de libros, escucho a tres personas hablando:

-Estoy seguro de que Malfoy es un mortifago- dijo Harry Potter con fastidio.

-Es muy posible-dijo un Ron distraído mirando como Lavender Brown se iba hacia la salida.

-No creo que Malfoy sea un mortifago, apenas tiene 16 años- dijo Hermione con seguridad- además creo que le ha afectado que su padre esta en Azkaban , ya no nos molesta.

-Te estas poniendo de parte de Malfoy- le dijo Harry molesto, a veces la confianza en la gente de su amiga era insoportable.

-No, sino que yo digo…….- dijo Hermione desesperada.

-No quiero oírte mas- dijo Harry apartándose de ella seguido de Ron.

Hermione Granger se quedo en la biblioteca sola, como cada vez le ocurría mas a menudo, sin percatarse de que en otro pasillo, oculto por una estantería llena a mas no poder de libros, estaba Draco Malfoy preguntándose porque diablos ella lo había defendido delante de sus amigos.

A medida que pasaron los meses, Hermione se sintió mas dolida, habia descubierto que le gustaba unos de sus compañeros, y si bien hacia todo lo posible porque Ron la mirara como algo mas que una amiga, el decidió hacerse novio de Lavender Brown, y para colmo, sentía algo indescriptible cada vez que veía a Malfoy, literalmente mariposas revoloteando en su estomago, diferente a la sensación de comodidad y cariño que tenia cuando veía a Ron, realmente estaba muy confundida, además la actitud y el aspecto de Malfoy eran cada vez mas sospechosos , así que Hermione se tomo la tarea de seguirlo. Una noche que hacia su ronda de prefecto, le pareció verlo doblando un pasillo en el séptimo piso, así que fue tras de él, pero ya Malfoy se había dado cuenta y la embosco.

-¿Qué crees que haces siguiéndome?- le dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras, con un mechón rubio cayéndole sobre la cara y mirándola fijamente con sus ojos gris acero, la tenia atrapada contra la pared, con las manos sujetas a ambos lados, la varita de Hermione cayo al piso debido a la presión sobre su mano.

-¿Qué te pasa Malfoy? Solo estoy haciendo la ronda- dijo Hermione, con el corazón latiéndole desbocadamente, sentía el aliento a menta del chico en su cara, su mente fugazmente recordó el beso que le había dado 2 años antes y las mariposas volvieron a revolotear en su estomago.

-Mentirosa, se que me sigues desde hace unos días- Malfoy se acerco al cuello de la muchacha y pego su cuerpo con el de ella, en ese mismo instante se dio cuenta que la atracción no había desaparecido como se hizo creer todos esos años, sino que mas bien habia crecido, la tenia muy cerca y de pronto se dedico a observar el delicado cuello de Hermione y sus rizos castaños claro cayéndole desordenadamente a un lado de la oreja, hizo mas presión sobre el cuerpo de la chica y ella lanzo un gemido.

-Suéltame Malfoy- le pidió Hermione tratando infructuosamente que su voz no vacilara.

-Tienes miedo- le dijo Malfoy hablándole al oído, la sintió estremecerse cuando sus labios tocaron su oreja.

-No- dijo Hermione, pero al tenerlo tan cerca no podía evitar temblar, cerro los ojos.

-Deberías- dijo Malfoy en un tono bajo, de repente aparto la cara de su cuello y dedico a observar a la chica que tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados, se acerco lentamente a los labios carnosos de ella que ejercian un poderoso magnetismo sobre él, y la pasión pudo mas que la razón , cuando decidió besarla.

Hermione se impacto, cuando sintió los fríos y delgados labios de Malfoy sobre los de ella, intentando abrirse camino. Al no poder pensar claramente, ante la sorpresa del chico, ella le correspondió con furia, abriendo la boca, para recibir la lengua de él, a la vez intentando penetrar su boca con la lengua, así estuvieron varios minutos al final de los cuales Malfoy la seguía besando y ya no sujetaba sus brazos sino que la tomaba de la cara para evitar que ella se separara. Hermione inconscientemente abrazaba a Malfoy. De pronto el contacto ceso y ambos despertaron del dulce sueño en que se habían sumido. Malfoy la miro con cara de desconcierto y ………

-!Maldición! – y se fue corriendo por el pasillo dejándola apoyada sobre la pared, con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, despeinada y los labios rojos debido a la intensidad de sus besos.

Los días siguientes estuvieron llenos de miradas perdidas. Miradas de él hacia ella lánguidas, Draco no podía entender como dejo que sus sentimientos lo traicionaran, miradas implorantes de ella a él, Hermione quería que el le diese una explicación, cualquiera menos que él estuviera enamorado de ella, porque ella estaba enamorada de Ron, su futuro lo tenia planeado con Ron, el padre de sus hijos iba a ser Ron, claro, cuando terminase con la estupida de Lavender.

Además de todo el enjambre de abejas que tenia en su cabeza, Draco había recibido una advertencia de Voldemort , "cumple antes de fin de año tu promesa o desearas no estar vivo", lo cual hizo que su estabilidad emocional se fuese definitivamente a pique, por lo que fue a los baños de chicas abandonados del 3 er piso, a hacer , lo que años atrás hubiese constituido una traición a sus mas altos valores familiares, fue a llorar de impotencia. Trataba de evitar que las lágrimas salieran de su rostro al entrar a los baños, cuando escucho a alguien sollozando.

Hermione Granger se sentía profundamente desgraciada, ya que su amor por Ron definitivamente no era correspondido, de hecho lo había visto salir de la habitación de Lavender con solo su pantalón de dormir un día temprano en la mañana, además de todo, estaba el asunto con Malfoy, quien tambien parecía ignorarla completamente. Estaba muy confundida respecto a sus sentimientos por lo que fue a desahogarse a su sitio habitual, el Baño.

Malfoy se acerco a la chica que estaba arrodillada sobre un lavabo y le empezó a acariciar la cabeza, de su ojos salían lágrimas, así que cuando Hermione levanto el rostro y se encontró con su triste mirada, una profunda comprensión broto de su cerebro, se levanto y le abrazo fuertemente.

-Estas llorando por Weasley- le dijo Malfoy suavemente, se sentía tan desvalido que ni siquiera tenia fuerzas para sentir celos.

-Si- le dijo Hermione, acercando su rostro hacia él.

-Weasley es un idiota- dijo Draco secamente.

-Tu también- le respondió Hermione, lo cual casi fue una invitación para que él la besara.

Hermione respondió a su beso furioso tal cual como la otra vez, mordió el labio inferior de Malfoy, pero de pronto un fuego dentro de ella amenazaba con consumirla, así que abandono sus labios y empezó a morderle la oreja. Malfoy no necesito un segundo para entender la insinuación y la sentó sobre el lavabo, colocándose entre las piernas de ella, y desabotonando la blusa de Hermione sin que ella opusiese resistencia, se la quito, dejándola con el sujetador, pronto estaba tratando de besar sus senos por encima de la tela, mientras ella le sacaba la camisa por la cabeza, por lo que se deshizo del sujetador con una sola mano y empezó a morderle los pezones, Hermione cerraba los ojos y empezó a gemir ruidosamente, pero ya que eran las 12 de la noche y ese baño en particular quedaba en un sitio bastante apartado, nadie la escucho.

Malfoy volvió a besarla en la boca para hacerla callar y sus manos se fueron debajo de la falda y empezaron a tantear la extensión de su ropa interior, recorrió una mano por el muslo, la entrepierna y pronto se percato de la humedad que tenia la muchacha en su hemisferio sur, se abrió camino y empezó a masajearla con un dedo y con la otra le apretaba una nalga. Hermione sentía el dedo del chico realizando movimientos rítmicos debajo de ella, así que poco a poco fue moviendo las caderas al compás del dedo del chico, de paso clavándole las uñas en la espalda.

Draco estaba totalmente excitado, sentía que su miembro no podía aguantar mas encerrado en sus pantalones, así que soltó un rato a la chica que protesto por la interrupción, sin muchos preámbulos se quito el pantalón y los boxers, la atrajo hacia a el, le coloco de lado la ropa interior de ella y después de sentir una pequeña barrera, que supuso era la virginidad de la chica, la penetro violentamente, puso ambas manos sobre las nalgas de ella levantándola y la obligo a pegarse a el.

Hermione rodeo a Draco con sus piernas instintivamente para no caerse, cuando sintió que las manos del chico apartaban su ropa y luego sintió algo caliente y duro apoderándose de su interior, por un momento intento protestar ya que ella no le había dado permiso, pero al sentir el dolor y luego el vértigo que le produjeron sus continuas y enérgicas embestidas, de la boca de Hermione solo salían gemidos, al igual que de la boca de Draco, que se entretenía a su vez con los pechos de Hermione, largas gotas de sudor caían de sus caras y cuerpos, y después de muchos minutos moviéndose en una intima danza, estallaron en mil pedazos, con los temblores del orgasmo. Al terminar Draco respiraba trabajosamente sobre los pechos de Hermione, esos pequeños pechos redondos con sus pezones rosados ahora rojos por el roce de sus dientes, era la visión mas maravillosa que podía tener.

Hermione estaba mareada, nada la había preparado para lo que estaba viviendo , muy a su pesar no lo había hecho por despecho, sino porque realmente le quería hacer el amor a Draco, y de pronto se sintió asqueada consigo misma por amar a Ron con todo su corazón y desear a Malfoy con toda el alma, de pronto su mirada se fijo en el antebrazo izquierdo de Malfoy y la vio, la Marca Tenebrosa.

No le llevo mas de un segundo tomar una decisión, se aparto del chico y se empezó a vestir con una expresión totalmente decepcionada, Malfoy solo tuvo que seguir la mirada de ella hasta su brazo para comprender lo que ella había visto y como debería sentirse, traicionada.

-Granger te juro que……- Draco quería explicarle que no fue su culpa, que matarían a su madre, que ella era importante para él, que lo que había vivido no lo había sentido con nadie.

-No tienes que explicarme nada- le dijo ella enfrentándolo con lagrimas en los ojos, de todas formas no podía ser, ella nunca podría estar junto a él- igualmente no te creería.

Malfoy se quedo solo en el baño, se vistió lo mejor que pudo, se sentó en el piso y hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos, sollozando imperceptiblemente, de alguna manera lo había perdido todo.

Fin Flash Back

Hermione seguía contemplando el libro de poesía, había llegado a sus manos el día del entierro de Dumblendore, lo había traído una lechuza negra muy elegante, lo interpreto como una despedida de parte de él, de boca de Harry sabia que Malfoy no había matado al Director, pero eso no tranquilizo su corazón, para ella siempre seguiría siendo un maldito Mortifago, a pesar de que hubiese logrado el perdón del ministerio, pero sabia que no tenia nada que temer. La palabra MIEDO pronto tendría nombre y apellido, HERMIONE GRANGER.


	4. La Promesa

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Capitulo 4 La Promesa

Dumblendore observo cautelosamente como los 4 magos realizaban el juramento inquebrantable, quizás no había que reprimir las acciones espontáneas , pero sospechaba que ese juramento traería mas problemas de los que hipotéticamente resolvería.

Los 4 jóvenes, separaron sus manos inmediatamente al sellarse el hechizo sobre ellos, Harry miraba fijamente a Malfoy, a pesar de todo, desconfiaba profundamente de su antiguo enemigo, sin embargo le iba a dar la oportunidad, después de todo Malfoy había arriesgado su vida inexplicablemente por algo muy valioso para él y si bien le había devuelto el favor con creces, todavía en el fondo se sentía en deuda.

-Que es un Horrocrux- Nott rompió con el silencio.

-Durante sus años de ascenso, Voldemort consiguió dividir su alma utilizando un maleficio muy poderoso en donde entre otras cosas, se ameritaba un asesinato, trasladando su pedazo de alma hacia un objeto o animal, hasta ahora pensábamos que eran siete incluyendo al mismo Voldemort, pero como les dije anteriormente, hay señales que sugieren la existencia de al menos uno mas- explico mecánicamente Snape.

- ¿Qué paso con los otros seis?- Malfoy sabia que en teoría Voldemort había muerto, así que estaba contando con seis

-Fueron destruidos por Harry, Hermione, Ron y Neville Lombotton- contesto Dumblendore.

-¿Cómo obtuvieron la información de que esta en Noruega?- pregunto Malfoy, Ron y Harry miraron a Snape, esa pregunta era crucial.

-Un mortifago, Yaxley suministro la información al ministerio hace una semana- dijo Snape después de un rato.

-No puede ser posible, yo mate a Yaxley hace un mes en un enfrentamiento- dijo Harry con seguridad.

-En el Departamento de Misterios, un inefable logro extraer información del cadaver- Snape torcio la boca.

-¿Quién lo hizo?- Ron imaginaba la respuesta, pero tenia que escucharla de otros labios.

-Hermione Granger- contesto tranquilamente Dumblendore- pero no nos detengamos en detalles sin importancia, lo interesante es que Yaxley fue el encargado de esconder el último horrocrux de Voldemotr en Noruega.

-¿Cuál es su forma? ¿Dónde exactamente esta?- pregunto Harry.

-No sabemos de ninguna de las dos cosas, lamentablemente había pasado mucho tiempo desde su muerte cuando ……….bueno cuando se proceso a Yaxley, pero sabemos que tu lo identificaras y que Nott encontrara el lugar donde se encuentra oculto- respondio Snape

-¿Cómo lo haré?, no se que buscar, es casi imposible- dijo Nott.

-Debes intentar ponerte en sintonía con el campo magnético del planeta e intentar localizar la distorsión que provoca ese objeto mágico tan poderoso que contiene el alma de Lord Voldemort, tu has escudriñado esa mente Nott, así que sabes que buscar, es lo único que puedo decirte, lo demás va de tu cuenta- dijo Dumblendore mirando fijamente a Nott.

-Deben reunirse con la Srta. Granger en las islas Orkney dentro de tres días, allí decidirán su medio de trasporte, así que vayan pensando, no deben aparecerse de ninguna manera mágica en Noruega, los pocos mortifagos que quedan los detectarían, viajaran en lo mas cerrado del invierno y deben pasar desapercibidos, recuérdenlo- finalizo Snape

Ron estaba preocupado, si Hermione viajaba con ellos, podrían plantearse ciertas dificultades logísticas, sin embargo ir en invierno era preferible a otra época del año, suspiro, si ella había aceptado probablemente había resuelto su "pequeño problema".

Nott le daba vueltas en su cerebro a la situación, las islas Orkney estaban en la costa atlántica de Escocia, pero podrían ir hasta Noruega, cruzando el Mar del Norte, vagamente recordó el nombre antiguo del Mar de Norte, NORWAN MAELSTRÖN, se sacudió de escalofríos, de allí recordaba esa palabra, había que evitar ese punto en el mapa, pero su vena de aventurero hizo que aflorara una idea en ese instante, aunque decidió consultarlo mas tarde con Draco, sabia que ninguno se iba a negar, aunque fuese un artefacto muggle.

Todos salieron del despacho de Dumblendore, para arreglar sus asuntos antes de emprender la marcha, Nott y Malfoy hacia Londres y Harry hacia La Madriguera con Ron para despedirse de Ginny y los Sres. Weasley.

-Sr. Weasley, quédese un momento- dijo Dumblendore.

Harry miro a Ron luego al retrato del director y salio.

-Supongo que saben lo que puedo hacer- dijo Ron tranquilamente, mirando alternativamente a la profesora McGonagall, a Snape y a Dumblendore.

-Siempre somos consultados por San Mungo, cuando alguien presenta trastornos inusuales- dijo Snape maliciosamente.

-Durante los 3 meses que estuviste ingresado en el ala psiquiatrita del hospital, el gran shock emocional que recibiste, aparentemente activo en ti algunas habilidades, pero hemos investigado en la ciencia muggle y sospechamos que hay una mutación en tu familia, aparentemente, Arthur y Molly son los portadores, pero eres el único de la familia en el cual se ha manifestado, el cabello rojo también forma parte de la característica del gen. Nunca antes un mago hizo lo que puedes hacer y sin embargo hemos descubierto otros dos con habilidades diferentes, un hecho inusual en el mundo mágico- explico amablemente Dumblendore.

-¿Quiénes?- pregunto Ron.

-Malfoy y Nott- dijo Dumblendore- la mente de Nott esta conectada con la fuente de poder magnético de la tierra, prácticamente es capaz de ubicar cualquier cosa en el planeta, además todavía no sabemos todo su potencial, Voldemort usaba Legeremancia habitualmente con él para localizar gente, así que si hay alguien aparte de Harry que conoce la mente de Voldemort es Theodore Nott.

-Interesante- dijo McGonnagal quien no estaba enterada de todos los detalles.

-Por otro lado, Draco Malfoy puede transformar las características físicas de los elementos y modificarlos a su antojo.

-Y eso que tiene de extraordinario, todos aquí pueden hacer lo mismo-Exclamo Minerva McGonnagal un poco indignada.

-Lo extraordinario Minie- dijo Dumblendore calmadamente- es que no necesita varita ni ningún objeto para canalizar la magia, lo hace con su mente.

-Es increíble- tuvo que admitir Ron, cuando de pronto sintió los ojos de McGonnagal clavados sobre él

-¿Quisieras mostrarme?- le pidió la profesora McGonagal, que lo observaba sumamente interesada.

Ron le sonrío y estiro hacia delante la palma de su mano, cerró los ojos y su cara adquirió una expresión tranquila. De la mano de Ron fue generándose de la nada, minúscula al principio y luego mas grande, una chispa de fuego, que se convirtió en un pequeño sol, Ron abrió los ojos y con la mente hizo que el pequeño sol se convirtiera en una figurilla humanoide de fuego que hizo una reverencia a Mc Gonnagal y posteriormente desapareció. Ron bajo la mano.

-¿Es magia?- pregunto McGonnagal, sabia que convocar fuego, aun de la manera habitual entre los magos, usando una varita, era bastante difícil, pero lo que acababa de presenciar era……..extraordinario.

-No lo se, no lo siento igual, es como si formase parte de mi de una manera mas visceral, a veces cuando me enojo no lo puedo controlar, así que ahora me tomo las cosas con mas calma-explico Ron- ¿Malfoy y Nott, saben de mi?

-Creemos que Malfoy si, de Theodore no estamos tan seguros- dijo Snape- sin embargo no tiene mucha importancia, ya tendrán oportunidad durante el viaje de demostrarse lo que pueden hacer.

-¿Qué hay con Hermione?- Ron ahora se puso mas serio- ella no debe ir, es un peligro para ella y para todos.

-Ella esta decidida a hacer cualquier cosa para salvarse, si es destruida también será un escape para ella-dijo Dumblendore con expresión sombría- me ha dicho, que si las cosas se salen de control, tu eres el que debe encargarse.

Ron respiro profundamente y suspiro, sabia el significado de esas palabras ¿como era posible que ella confiara tanto en él?, pero ¿ podría él confiar en ella?, esa era la pregunta que le había rondado en su cabeza, desde ayer, cuando la vio después de 10 años y vio su aspecto tan escalofriante, a pesar de que en sus cartas Hermione le contaba con detalle las cosas que le sucedían, fue un poco chocante verla. Y si así era para el, que conocía y había vivido toda la situación de alguna manera, no se podía ni remotamente imaginar lo que sintió Harry al verla. Por otro lado, ……Draco Malfoy…….., siempre el fantasma Malfoy acechando sobre él y Hermione, si bien habían pasado ya muchos años y él había entendido a Hermione y la había perdonado, no podía dejar de pensar como hubiese sido su relación con Herms si Malfoy no hubiese existido, aunque ella lo negó siempre, Ron sospechaba que ella alguna vez estuvo enamorada de él, aunque ella siempre estuviese diciendo que fue un momento de duda, que su condición de Mortifago hacia imposible que ella lo aceptara.

Malfoy nunca intento acercarse a ella después de 6to año, por lo que se daba por hecho, de que no le importaba. Hermione se hizo novia de Ron, y estuvieron juntos alrededor de 7 meses después de la caída de Voldemort, hasta que ocurrió aquello, y ella renuncio para siempre a su amor. Ron casi muere del dolor, con una depresión profunda que lo llevo a desear su muerte, de la cual se recupero gracias a que nuevamente se había enamorado.

-Sr. Weasley, tenga cuidado con la maldición del fuego- le dijo Dumblendore enigmáticamente, Ron asintió- y entréguele la espada de Gryffindor a Harry, apenas se hallan ido de la isla.

Harry llego a la Madriguera y Ron unos pocos minutos después. Encontró a Ginny hablando alegremente con su madre, se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina y la Sra.Weasley se fue educadamente para dejarlos solos, seguida de Ron. Harry se acerco a Ginny y la abrazo fuertemente, besándola con ternura, Gnny estaba molesta pero le correspondió.

-Tengo que irme con Ron, a una misión, también irán Malfoy, Nott y Hermione-le dijo Harry de pronto, aspirando el aroma del hermoso cabello rojo de su novia.

-Quiero ir- dijo Ginny .

-No puedes, Dumblendore solo nos llamo a nosotros, no se la razón- mintió Harry, no quería pelear mas con ella.

-No es justo- Ginny hacia todo el esfuerzo por contener su furia, Harry siempre la dejaba de lado en todo, estaba cansada.

Harry miro los ojos marrones de Ginny y finalmente dijo:

-Ginn, si vuelvo, me casare contigo- la voz no le tembló, a pesar del impacto que sus propias palabras le produjeron, tenia que darle algo, algo para que ella lo esperase.

-Entonces procura volver-le dijo ella con una expresión de dolor en su cara.


	5. Despedidas

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Capitulo 05 Mas despedidas

En un gran departamento en Picadilly Circus, estaba sentada una chica en el sofá de la sala, tendría unos 27 años, tenia el cabello negro cortado en sutiles capas que llegaban a sus hombros, su piel blanca contrastaba con el color de su cabello y tenia unos asombrosos ojos azules, se encontraba entretenida leyendo una novela romántica del siglo 19 titulada "Emma", al pasar las paginas seguía suspirando, ella realmente era parecida a la chica de la novela, bonita, huérfana de madre, rica y con una vida amorosa desastrosa, bueno realmente no tenia vida amorosa, vivía con el chico que ella había plantado en el altar, y que la había acogido en su casa, cuando su padre casi la deshereda. Su verdadero interés amoroso, no la registraba, claro ella no era de las que desesperaba, trataba de tomarse las cosas con calma, pero al pasar el tiempo y sin haber señales de interés de parte de él, de alguna manera se había dado por vencida, por lo que no tenia ningún sentido destrozar una amistad siendo sincera, a fin de cuentas ella había desistido de su matrimonio con Draco por él ,y el culpable de tal acción, había sufrido un ataque de moralidad antes de que la situación fuera publica y decidió terminar con ella.

Draco y Nott entraron a la sala haciendo bastante ruido al aparecerse, Pansy que estaba acostumbrada a la poca sutileza de los jóvenes, se mantuvo imperturbable en el sofá, levanto un ojo sobre el libro que estaba leyendo y dijo:

-Ah son Uds, no los esperaba hasta mañana- volvió a concentrarse en la lectura.

-Hola a ti también Pansy- le espeto Nott quien de pronto se volvía huraño. A Draco nunca se le escapaba el detalle de que a Theo se le esfumaba el buen humor cuando estaba cerca de Pansy.

-Hola Theo- contesto Pansy educadamente y con un dejo de indiferencia.

-Oye linda, Theo y yo nos iremos de viaje, el viejo quiere que arriesguemos el pellejo con Potter y Weasley- dijo Draco, a Nott no le paso desapercibido que omitió a Hermione- Así que recojo unas cosas y me voy, me gustaría que estuvieses en contacto con tu amiguita la Weasley, así estarás mas protegida.

-Pasa algo- de pronto Pansy se puso alerta, si bien ella no lo necesitaba, era la secretaria del jefe de Aurores, con lo cual había desarrollado una relación muy cordial, basada en el cotilleo constante con Ginny Weasley, por lo que tenia una sensibilidad especial para oler los problemas tal como su nueva amiga.

-Los mortifagos probablemente vuelvan, así que se precavida y no te alejes de Weasley- le dijo Draco que iba a su habitación.

Nott y Pansy se sumieron en un silencio incomodo, pronto Draco regreso con una mochila y le dijo:

-Adiós, Pansy, cuida mi casa por favor- Draco sonaba irónico sabia que Pansy era muy desordenada, pero algo en los ojos de ella impidió que se siguiera burlando.

-Si te mueres te mato- solo Pansy podía decir una cosa tan incoherente cuando estaba preocupada, de pronto ella miro a Nott y le dijo- y eso también va para ti.

Nott se sorprendió un poco y no pudo evitar tratar de sonreír, pero se contuvo al ver la expresión seria de Pansy, por lo cual solo asintió en señal de entendimiento.

Ron Weasley estaba en el sitio de reunión de su casa, la cocina, los chicos se entretenían jugando ajedrez mágico, habían heredado el gran talento de su padre, "espero que solo hayan heredado eso" pensó Ron, de pronto apareció una mujer rubia de largos cabellos, muy delgada, ojos celestes saltones y una expresión muy afable en su rostro, que en conjunto era muy bonito, vestía un pantalón marrón y blusa de seda blanca, llevaba una especie de bandeja donde habían galletas. Luna Weasley era toda una Martha Stwart, jamás perdía la elegancia , ni siquiera cocinando, con un golpe de varita, se abrió el congelador y salio una jarra de jugo de calabaza que lleno cuatro vasos que habían en la mesa.

-Luna no te enfades, sabes que voy a ir- le dijo Ron cansado, habían estado discutiendo cerca de dos horas por lo mismo y todavía no terminaba de convencerla.

-Esta bien cariño, vete- Luna se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente, acariciándole el largo cabello rojo, ella no quería pelear, menos ahora que pronto él partiría- pero antes me gustaría darte algo, en mi habitación- de pronto su voz se volvió picara.

Ron salio como alma que lleva el Diablo hacia la parte superior de la casa, específicamente a la habitación que compartía con su esposa, Luna puso los ojos en blanco y dejo escapar una risita, sus hijos no se habían percatado de nada, estaban absortos en su juego.

-Hombres, son todos iguales- dijo finalmente lanzando un bufido, dejando las galletas sobre la mesa y saliendo de la cocina para encontrarse con su esposo.

Una figura negra destacaba en un acantilado, llevaba sobretodo con capucha, el cielo estaba visiblemente encapotado, de un gris oscuro, eran las 3 de la tarde, el ambiente olía a humedad, probablemente se acercaba una tormenta. Bajo la capucha, la cara pálida de Hermione destacaba visiblemente sobre el negro de sus ropas, sus ojos miraban el mar que se encontraba agitado. A ella siempre le había gustado el mar, recordaba vagamente unas vacaciones con sus padres en el sur de Francia, pero ahí el océano tenía otro color, verde cristalino, en contraste al gris que lucia en ese momento, también en Francia había sol, muy diferente al sitio en donde se encontraba, las islas Orkney. La vista desde la pequeña saliente en donde se encontraba era impresionante, podía ver incluso el Faro de Bells Rock, con una luz tintineante a lo lejos, también debajo podía ver las luces de un pequeño pueblo pesquero, había decidido retrasar lo mas posible su llegada, para permitir que los chicos deliberaron sobre los planes a seguir, no quería estar metida en medio de una discusión ya que se había vuelto muy sensible a los cambios de humor. Empezó a bajar la colina, hacia el pueblo.

En un pequeño Pub, se encontraban Ron, Malfoy, Nott y Harry sentados alrededor de una mesa, lo más alejado posible del resto de la gente, si bien a esa hora el bar no estaba muy concurrido, tanto Draco como Theo encendieron un cigarrillo, Harry vio la pequeña lumbre aparecer en el cigarrillo de Nott y este le dijo:

-Quieres uno Potter- Nott le ofreció la cajetilla, no hay nada mejor para disipar la tensión que ofrecer un cigarrillo.

-Si, gracias- dijo escuetamente Harry, tomando un cigarrillo.

-No sabia que fumaras- dijo Ron sorprendido.

-A veces, para relajarme- contesto Harry aspirando el cigarrillo y entrecerrando los ojos.

-Bueno Nott, entonces como demonios nos vamos para Noruega, he estado pensando que nos apareciésemos en Suecia y luego hiciésemos el recorrido por tierra, en auto- dijo Malfoy.

-No, es muy peligroso, los bosques de Suecia deben estar infestados de lobos, hombres lobos o mortifagos- dijo Nott- tengo otra solución para Uds.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Harry.

-Es una pequeña sorpresa, pero debemos establecer un plan al llegar a Noruega, sugiero que debemos definir una estrategia, si nos encontramos con mortifagos, la prioridad debe ser proteger a Potter, ya que él es el único que puede destruir al señor tenebroso, así que el resto seremos una especie de guardaespaldas- concluyo Nott.

-Creo que también debemos protegerte a ti, ya que tú localizaras el Horrocrux- añadió Ron.

-También hay que proteger a Hermione, ya sabes es una chica y además esta enferma- dijo Harry, de pronto sintió que la temperatura bajo unos cuantos grados en el pub.

-¿Alguien menciono mi nombre?- Hermione hizo acto de aparición, lentamente como un gato se dirigió a la única silla vacía que había en la mesa, allí descubrió su cabeza y coloco sus blancas manos sobre la mesa.

-Hola Herms, discutíamos que nuestras prioridades eran proteger a Harry, a Nott y a ti- dijo Ron quien empezaba a sentir frió, pensó que la calefacción estaría averiada.

-No se preocupen, se cuidarme sola- Hermione le sonrió a Ron y a Harry, que se sobresalto un poco, de pronto un fugaz brillo recorrió los ojos de Hermione- pero estoy de acuerdo contigo- dirigiéndose a Harry le dijo- Tu y Nott son imprescindibles para esta misión.

Draco Malfoy intentaba de manera infructuosa dejar de mirar a Hermione, un olor dulzón embriagante le estaba perturbando la nariz, era miel, el olor de ella, pero parecía estar intensificado mil veces, también tenía frió, por lo que se coloco sus guantes y una bufanda, definitivamente el dueño del pub tenia que hacer algo con la calefacción.

Hermione sintió como los ojos grises de Malfoy la taladraban, pero no presto mayor atención.

-Bueno ahora - dijo Nott levantándose- nos vamos.

-Tenemos que recoger las cosas- dijo Ron.

-No te preocupes ya me encargue de eso, síganme- dijo Nott dirigiéndose a la salida del Pub, dejando 2 libras en la mesa, todos se levantaron y lo siguieron.

Al llegar a la puerta, Draco se aparto para que Hermione saliera primero, ella lo miro un instante y luego salio, Draco la siguió.

De pronto los 5 magos llegaron a lo que parecía ser un muelle, atracado en él se veía un barco, un velero estilo clipper, con el nombre Goërl escrito sobre la proa, sobre la borda estaba un hombre de unos 35 años, rubio, de aspecto nórdico, quien llevaba una gorra de lana azul sobre su cabeza, de pronto el hombre saludo a Nott.

-Así que llegaste, pensé que tardarías mas- le grito lanzándoles la pasarela para que los jóvenes subieran, uno a uno se fueron montando en la embarcación, la ultima fue Hermione quien lo hizo con una facilidad asombrosa y rechazando la ayuda del hombre.

-Les presento a Lars Gunnen, un viejo amigo, él nos ayudara a ir hasta Noruega- dijo Nott visiblemente alegre.

-¿Vamos a ir en un……..barco?- Ron abrió los ojos como platos, estaba tan emocionado como asustado nunca en su vida se había montado en un barco.

-Bueno el Goërl no es un barco, es un velero, lo tengo desde que murió mi padre, aquí paso la mayoría del tiempo y Lars me ha enseñado a navegarlo- proclamo orgulloso Theo Nott-¿Tienen algún problema?

-No, es fascínante- Harry lucia tan emocionado como Ron.

-Tampoco para mi es problema, Theo- dijo Malfoy caminando por la cubierta y examinando con curiosidad los amarres.

Ron de pronto se percato de algo y miro fijamente a Hermione, ella suspiro y dijo:

-No te preocupes Ron, no hay problema- dijo finalmente, de pronto Hermione sintió algo, Ron vio como sus fosas nasales aleteaban.

-Todos saquen sus varitas, Mortifagos- dijo Hermione con una voz un poco más profunda de lo habitual.

Rápidamente, en un destello sin que los demás se percataran, Hermione se coloco delante de Ron y conjuro un encantamiento escudo, un rayo rojo reboto sobre la madera de la cubierta.

De pronto tres mortifagos enmascarados estaban sobre el barco, Harry reacciono, tomo su varita y se fue hacia ellos.

-Desmaius- grito Harry , su hechizo fue directamente sobre el mortifago mas cercano a él, que cayo por la borda.

-Lars , desamarra el barco, debemos partir, yo te cubriré- dijo Nott, lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, Lars se tiro al suelo antes de que un rayo rojo impactara en su cabeza y luego corrió hacia los amarres.

Malfoy estaba luchando con otro mortifago, se resguardo detras de un tonel, ya Ron y Hermione habían logrado aturdir al segundo mortifago , que también cayo al agua.

-Crucio- la maldición de Malfoy dio de lleno en el pecho del tercer mortifago que empezó a aullar de dolor, se acerco lentamente- ¿Quién te envió?

-Nadie- dijo el hombre gruñendo.

-Habla maldito- le espeto Malfoy, Draco odiaba a los mortifagos visceralmente- _CRUCIO…_

-El Señor Tenebroso volverá, Malfoy y desearas no haber nacido- dijo el mortifago ente los gritos.

-_AVADA KEDAVRA_- un rayo verde salio de la varita de Malfoy y todo quedo en silencio- después con un hechizo de suspensión lo tiro también al mar.

-Eso era completamente innecesario- le recrimino Harry a Malfoy.

-Déjalo ya, Harry, por lo menos es uno menos- dijo Ron todavía jadeando, cansado de la pelea, de pronto todos sintieron el movimiento del barco- estamos en marcha.

-¿Cómo demonios se enteraron? Enviare un patronus al Ministerio para advertirles-dijo Harry apartándose del resto.

-Estaremos seguros en el mar- dijo Nott- nuestros problemas empezaran en Noruega, Granger tu camarote es el de la derecha, los demás dormiremos en el de la izquierda, también hay ropa de invierno, esta haciendo bastante frió.

-Gracias, Nott- Hermione bajo las escaleras hasta su camarote.

-Cuanto tardaremos en llegar a Noruega- le pregunto Ron a Lars Gunnen.

-Con buen viento 10 días aproximadamente- dijo Lars.

Anocheció y la temperatura bajo por lo menos 15 grados, ya no se veía la costa, multitud de estrellas iluminaban el cielo, Hermione estaba sobre la barandilla con una dormilona de seda blanca, estaba descalza, y la palidez de su piel en la noche hacia que esta brillase, se reclino sobre la baranda pensativa, sin embargo pudo sentir al hombre que se acercaba.

Draco Malfoy se situó junto a ella, iba con un abrigo de piel negro y una gorra de invierno, metía sus manos en ambos bolsillos del abrigo.

-No deberías vestir así, hace mucho frió, vas a pescar una neumonía- le dijo Draco a Hermione con voz preocupada.

- Estoy bien- le dijo ella después de un rato sin mirarlo.

-Sabes que, tu y yo nunca hemos sostenido una conversación civilizada- Draco intentaba sonar calmado, la verdad es que estaba muy ansioso, y el olor que despedía ella no lo ayudaba.

-¿A que te refieres?- Hermione miro fijamente a Draco, a este le pareció que sus ojos estaban mas oscuros de lo normal.

-Si vamos a estar juntos en esto deberíamos empezar a llevarnos bien- dijo Draco, evitando mirarla nuevamente, algo en sus ojos lo inquietaba.

-Eso se hace un poco complicado debido a nuestra historia pasada, no te parece Malfoy- Hermione estaba tratando de controlarse, recordar el pasado no era bueno para ella en ese preciso momento, apreto las manos fuertemente sobre la barandilla.

-Creo que nunca tuvimos oportunidad de tener una historia pasada- le dijo Draco firmemente- por favor Granger, éramos unos crios, se que me equivoque, en todo, pero si te sirve de algo todos estos años he deseado pedirte perdón.

-¿Perdón porque?- Hermione estaba un poco dolida, si bien se trato de convencer a si misma de que no le importaba en absoluto la noche que paso con Malfoy, que él le dijese que estaba arrepentido por haber tenido sexo con ella, lastimaba un poco su orgullo.

-Por haberme convertido en mortifago- Draco utilizo un tono tajante que indicaba el final de la conversación.

-Lo pensare – Hermione se dio la vuelta para ir al otro lado del barco.

Draco se dedico a ver las estrellas y de pronto sonrió, después de todo no había sido tan difícil.

Harry, Nott y Lars decidieron hacer guardia esa noche, por lo que Ron y Malfoy se fueron a dormir.

_Draco estaba en la sala de reuniones de Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix Lestrange tomaba del cabello a una chica delgada con ojos castaños que se encontraba tirada en el piso, la expresión de ella era de puro pánico._

_Draco temblaba perceptiblemente, temía por ella, nunca se imagino que los capturarían tan rápido, Bellatrix lo miro y le pregunto:_

_-Draco,¿ esta es tu compañera de colegio, la sangre sucia Granger?- Bellatrix trato de utilizar legeremancia con él, pero Draco fue mas rápido, corto el contacto visual y cerro su mente._

_-No estoy seguro- Draco no podía dejar de mirar a Hermione, estaba aterrado, si la mataban, él no podría seguir viviendo de ninguna forma._

_-Responde Draco¿es esta la amiguita de Potter?-Bellatrix sabia que su sobrino le mentía._

_-No se- Draco no pudo evitar que su voz vacilara._

_-Crucio…..-Bellatrix lanzo el hechizo contra Hermione, que empezó a gritar de dolor, retorciéndose en el piso._

Draco Malfoy se despertó sudoroso y respirando rápidamente, estaba muy alterado, hace tiempo que no tenia esa pesadilla, bueno realmente eso había sucedido y él no pudo evitar hacer nada para protegerla, se porto como un cobarde, solo atino a comportarse torpemente en el enfrentamiento que siguió después, para ayudar a Potter y a Weasley que se escaparan con ella. Trato en vano de conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

En la otra cama, Ron se había despertado por los gritos de Malfoy, estaba pensativo, le intrigaba sobre todo que había escuchado el nombre de Hermione en boca de Malfoy mientras este se agitaba en sueños


	6. el juramento casi inquebrantable

Disclamer: personajes de JKR

Capitulo 6 El juramento casi inquebrantable.

_Bueno como si ya no le hubiesen sucedido suficientes cosas a Malfoy ( y las que faltan) aquí les va esto. Le seguiré construyendo un infierno a Draco. ( soy la vengadora de todas las Hermione sufridas)_

Después de 5 días navegando, con unas condiciones aceptables, ya que el viento ayudo al pequeño velero a aumentar la velocidad, reinaba un ambiente de inquietud, Hermione pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada en su camarote, y casi no hablaba con nadie, excepto con Ron. Harry y Draco se dedicaban a discutir todo el tiempo, hasta que Theo Nott les quito las varitas (temiendo que fuesen a destrozar el barco) y le entrego una espada a cada uno, para que descargaran energía practicando esgrima, hasta ahora después de 10 encuentros iban empatados, sin embargo a medida que podían expresar su aversión mutua peleando, su trato iba haciéndose medianamente cortes. Lars Gunnen navegaba la embarcación y mantenía embrujado el timón las veces que iba a dormir. Se turnaban para hacer la comida, aunque después de 2 días, por decisión unánime Ron Weasley fue designado cocinero oficial, ya que las habilidades culinarias de los jóvenes, sobre todo de Draco y Harry dejaban mucho que desear.

Draco seguía teniendo pesadillas, solo saber que Hermione estaba a dos puertas de distancia, no contribuya mucho a su paz mental. Los remordimientos no lo dejaban tranquilo, hasta había pensado entablar una conversación con Potter para aclarar el asunto de una buena vez, ya que este conocía la raíz esencial de su problema, rápidamente se arrepintió, las cosas entre ellos estaban mejorando, pero no tanto. Todo el día anhelaba ver a Hermione, por lo menos oler su embriagador aroma, pero la chica había decido enclaustrarse en su camarote, así que realmente no había mucho que hacer hasta que llegasen a Noruega,

Esa noche Draco volvió a encontrarse con Hermione en la cubierta, le tocaba guardia con ella, después de un rato en un incomodo silencio, Hermione decidió hablarle, ella lucia como siempre pálida, pero se notaban unas oscuras ojeras debajo de sus ojos y estaba mas delgada de lo normal, lucia famélica e inquieta, estaba vestida con blusa y pantalón gris oscuro casi negro y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Lo que mas impresionaba a Draco eran los ojos de Hermione, marrones con rayos perlados, muy diferente a los ojos castaños que él recordaba, o "quizás fuese una ilusión óptica", se dijo así mismo. Draco se acaricio con la mano el cuello, sin percatarse de ello, Hermione lo miro interesada.

-¿Qué te paso?- le dijo Hermione con su habitual tono seco al hablar con el.

-¿A que te refieres?- le pregunto Draco con el mismo tono, le irritaba de sobremanera que ella lo tratase condescendientemente.

-A tu cuello- Hermione esa noche estaba muy ansiosa, así que quería un tema de conversación para distraerse un poco.

-Este…….- dijo Malfoy un poco incomodo, la joven no tenia idea que ese era el único tema de conversación que a él no le agradaba para nada- Es una larga historia.

-Suéltalo de una vez Malfoy- dijo Harry acercándose a ellos, no podía dormir así que había decidido unirse a la guardia nocturna - nunca he sabido tu versión de la historia.

Draco Malfoy le lanzo una mirada asesina a Harry, hecho que no paso desapercibido por Hermione, pero se mantuvo callado.

-Bueno si no le cuentas tu, lo haré yo- Harry no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de molestar a Malfoy- Hermione te acuerdas cuando fuiste capturada por mortifagos, horas después de la caída de Voldemort.

Hermione tenso todo su cuerpo, ella había ido a vigilar el Bosque Prohibido con Ron, de pronto inexplicablemente se separaron, un grupo de Mortifagos le tendieron una emboscada y la aturdieron, todo se volvió negro y después sintió que la llevaban en brazos hasta un claro, recordaba vagamente una figura negra con Mascara que le dijo que se quedase quieta, que estaba a salvo, Hagrid la encontró horas después, pero ya Harry y los demás habían salido en su búsqueda.

-Solo recuerdo a un mortifago llevándome a un sitio del bosque a salvo- Hermione bajo la voz, nunca había sabido la identidad del mortifago que la había rescatado, pero de alguna manera se sentía en deuda con él.

Draco Malfoy se sorprendió por un momento, como era posible que ella……… no recordase nada.

-Bueno Hermione, lo cierto es que yo te estuve buscando por horas, y de pronto tropecé con una reunión de mortifagos, me oculte entre los árboles y pude apreciar que estaban torturando a uno de ellos, Lucius Malfoy estaba……..- Harry entornaba los ojos tratando de recordar las palabras exactas, Malfoy se decidió a hablar.

-Mi padre me estaba acusando de traidor- Dijo Malfoy con un ligero temblor en su voz, recordaba todo como si hubiese sucedido ayer.

-Malfoy aparentemente había frustrado sus planes de secuestro de algunos sangre sucia, de hecho los había ayudado a escapar, así que Lucius Malfoy determino que ya que él era tan amante de los muggles, había que darle un trato muggle y entonces……- explico Harry que veía correr en su mente la situación como una película.

Hermione contuvo la respiración, ahora entendía, el mortifago era él, Malfoy la había rescatado, se había jugado todo por ella, de pronto miro a Malfoy intensamente y este le devolvió la mirada. Draco suspiro y dijo:

-El decidió ahorcarme- Draco recordó como lo habían llevado hacia el tronco de un árbol, Mulciber le había colocado una soga al cuello y fue su propio padre quien pateo el cajón, donde se estaba sosteniendo, de pronto se sintió asfixiado como aquella vez, recordaba que las imágenes se hacían cada vez mas borrosas, que su boca se abría para respirar el aire que no llegaba a sus pulmones , hasta que despertó en San Mungo y años después………, sintió escalofríos al recordar lo que había hecho, eso era su mas terrible secreto.

Hermione se mantenía callada, no dejaba de mirar a Draco, estaba muy impresionada, Harry en vista de que Malfoy no seguía hablando continúo:

-Solo pude atacar en el preciso momento en que Malfoy estaba colgando del árbol, los mortifagos se dispersaron y pude llegar….bueno pude bajar a Malfoy antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, cuando te encontraron ate cabos y me di cuenta de que Malfoy te había ayudado a escapar, claro él fue a San Mungo, y en el posterior juicio a puerta cerrada, yo testifique a su favor- termino diciendo Harry- Ahora te toca a ti.

-Creo que ya has dicho todo- dijo Malfoy con expresión hosca, tenía un dolor en el pecho indescriptible cada vez que recordaba aquello, se alejo dejando solos a Harry y a Hermione.

-No me mires así, nunca tuve la oportunidad de contártelo ya que desapareciste- le dijo Harry a Hermione que lo miraba con furia, de pronto ella se aparto de él para seguir a Malfoy.

Se acerco a Draco lo suficiente para tomarle una mano, Draco dio un respingo, Hermione esta helada, sin embargo el contacto con la piel de ella disipo un poco el agobio que tenia en ese momento, ella retiro la mano rápidamente arrepentida de lo que había hecho, la piel de él era irresistible para ella en ese momento.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Somos……éramos enemigos- le pregunto Hermione con tristeza.

-Como es que no lo adivinas, Granger- le dijo Draco con furia, porque diablos ella le estaba preguntando eso, lo único que no quería admitirse a si mismo después de tantos años, después de que ella nunca lo volvió a buscar.

-No se lo que hay en tu cerebro- le contesto ella, quería saber la razón con urgencia.

-No sabes o no quieres saberlo- le espeto Malfoy de mal humor, dejándola sola.

Hermione de pronto se percato de algo, si Draco la había salvado de una muerte segura, entonces él se merecía que por descontado, que ella le confesase algo, algo que había guardado en su corazón mucho tiempo, algo que tenia olvidado, por lo que tomo aire profundamente.

-Perdí un bebe- dijo de pronto Hermione, bajando sus ojos al piso, pero pudo ver a Malfoy deteniéndose- Perdí un bebe el verano cuando terminamos 6to, no fue mi culpa solo sucedió. Nadie lo supo.

Draco se quedo petrificado por un momento, saco cuentas mentalmente y la verdad lo sacudió, era suyo, no lo dudo un instante, lo sabia, no importaba que después Hermione se hubiese enamorado de otro, sabia que era suyo de otra forma ella no se lo hubiese dicho, sintió pena por ambos y por el niño que nunca nació, pero quizás hubiese sido lo mejor. Le siguió dando la espalda a Hermione, no quería que ella viese la expresión de desconsuelo de su cara.

-¿Querías tener al bebe?-Draco necesitaba oír la respuesta desesperadamente.

-Si- le dijo Hermione decidida.

-Ibas a decírmelo alguna vez- Draco le costaba formular preguntas, su mente divagaba en millones de posibilidades perdidas.

-No, nunca- Hermione fue tajante, era la más absoluta verdad.

-Ya veo- esta vez Draco no tenia intención de detenerse por nada en este mundo, tenia el corazón destrozado, se fue a la cabina del barco, tenia unas ganas desesperadas de gritar, pero no podía hacerlo,

Hermione trago en seco y recordó toda la situación. La sorpresa de enterarse que estaba embarazada, la sensación mezclada de miedo y felicidad, la horrible incertidumbre, la decisión final de criar al niño sola y ocultárselo a Malfoy, los ojos de decepción de sus padres cuando finalmente les contó y luego se visualizo en una cama de hospital, llorando desconsoladamente en el hombro de su madre, al enterarse de que el bebe ya no existía. De pronto un dolor antiguo despertó en su pecho, pero ella no derramo una lagrima, ese niño fue la única oportunidad de ser madre que tuvo, ella hizo todo lo posible por olvidar, sus manos empezaron a temblar descontroladamente, cerro sus ojos, y aparto ese recuerdo en lo mas profundo de su alma y su corazón, pasados unos minutos en donde se permitió ser libre, volvió a su inquietud habitual, la cual se debía a otras cosas.

Llego la mañana y Draco se encontraba en la cabina vigilando los movimientos del timón hechizado por Nott y Lars, ya se había calmado un poco, había reflexionado y sorprendentemente le había dado la razón a Hermione: la breve relación que tuvieron se caracterizo por su inestabilidad, a ella le gustaba Weasley, él estaba comprometido con Pansy, ella era amiga de Potter, él era un mortifago, ella no estaba segura de los sentimientos de él, él no sabia que diablos sentía por ella, sabia que era fuerte pero no lo sabia, estaba asustado, tampoco estaba seguro de lo que ella sentía por él, quizás solo fue atracción. Hermione hizo bien en ocultarlo, si se hubiese sabido lo del embarazo, Merlin, eran apenas unos chicos y además, ella era una sangre sucia y el niño un mestizo. Draco sabia muy bien que él a esa edad no hubiese afrontado la situación, aunque hubiese querido, su padre no se lo hubiese permitido, ella había sido muy valiente, "como siempre", si la noticia hubiese llegado a oídos de los mortifagos, los habrían matado a ambos.

Hermione estaba en su camarote sobre la cama, no había podido dormir, pero su agotamiento se debía a otra cosa, su mente no dejaba de analizar todas las posibles causas por las cuales Draco Malfoy la salvo de una sesión de tortura medieval a cargo de una banda de mortios, recordaba que él no había vuelto a buscarla desde esa noche en sexto, cuando ella huyo, Herms dejo pasar los días y pensó hasta en darle una segunda oportunidad, pero como el chico la ignoro, entonces ella se dedico a odiarlo con toda su alma, paso lo del embarazo, y ella estaba envenenada de odio. Draco permitió que Bellatrix Lestrange la torturase en frente de él, y luego se comporto como un idiota en la 2da batalla de Howargts, en fin millones de razones para odiar hasta la muerte a Malfoy, sin embargo saber que él casi muere por ella, había hecho renacer dentro de ella ese sentimiento que tenia hace años cuando lo veía triste y pensativo caminando por los pasillos del colegio, Herms de pronto escucho un murmullo, una distorsión, un sonido que se le antojaba eléctrico, como un radio mal sintonizado, en un instante dejo de escuchar el sonido, sin embargo se levanto de la cama alerta, escucho unos pasos acercándose, por la cadencia y el ritmo de las pisadas, supo que se trataba de Ron.

Ron abrió la puerta después de tocar dos veces y se encontró a Hermione parada en medio de la habitacion.

-Harry me contó lo de Malfoy, increíble no Herms- le dijo Ron casualmente, ella supo inmediatamente que él esperaba su reacción.

-Bueno si, al final tuvo su momento de arrepentimiento, no- dijo ella fríamente, sin darle importancia.

-¿Qué sentiste?- los ojos azules de Ron estaban taladrando a Hermione.

-Sinceramente……..lastima- dijo ella con tono glacial. Ron se sintió de pronto aliviado.

-Así que por eso obtuvo el perdón del ministerio- dijo Ron – bueno después de que se que él te salvo, siento un poco mas de confianza, aunque después del juramento inquebrantable……

-¿Qué juramento inquebrantable?- pregunto Hermione visiblemente interesada.

-El juramento inquebrantable que hicimos todos antes de salir de Howargts, el mismo Malfoy fue quien lo propuso- dijo Ron acercándose a ella.

"Asi que Malfoy esta de nuestro lado, quizás siempre lo ha estado" pensó Hermione, de pronto el aroma de Ron le dio en la cara como un puñetazo, repentinamente se sintió mareada y un hueco enorme se fue formando dentro de su estomago, miro a su amigo y repentinamente sintió una oleada de deseo dentro de ella, algo muy primitivo y poderoso, una atracción sublime, una necesidad de abalanzarse sobre Ron.

-Ron, podrías dejarme sola-Hermione trataba de sonar casual, pero le costaba trabajo hablar.

Ron se percato que los ojos de su amiga lucían un poco mas oscuros que de costumbre, de pronto sintió mucho frió dentro del camarote, empezó a tiritar y entonces se percato de lo que sucedía, una chispa de entendimiento ilumino su cerebro.

-Cálmate Hermione, no te dejare sola, se lo que te pasa, te habías tardado mucho- dijo acercándose a su amiga, Hermione retrocedió jadeando ruidosamente, mantenía la cabeza baja mirando al suelo.

-Ron……- Hermione estaba suplicando.

-Tranquila- Ron se acerco a ella, trago en seco y la abrazo.

Esa noche Ron Weasley no durmió en su camarote , Harry , Nott y Lars se abstuvieron de hacer algún comentario y Draco se sentía profundamente infeliz y terriblemente celoso, cuando amaneció, todavía daba vueltas en la cama tratando de conciliar un sueño que nunca llegaría, decidió ir a buscar aire fresco así que se dirigió a la cubierta.

Al pasar por el camarote de Hermione, la puerta estaba entreabierta, no pudo contener la curiosidad, en ese momento se odio a si mismo por masoquista, se acerco sigilosamente y de pronto…….la puerta se abrió de par en par.

Ron Weasley lo miraba escrutadoramente en el marco de la puerta, solo iba vestido con su pantalón, el largo cabello rojo estaba revuelto y estaba un poco más pálido de lo normal. Pudo ver a Hermione acostada en la cama, mantenía los ojos cerrados, parecía dormida, con un camisón de seda bastante revelador, Draco no le quitaba la mirada de encima, Ron pareció darse cuenta y avanzo hacia la salida del camarote, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunto Ron con un tono poco amistoso, parecía un león marcando su territorio.

-Nada- le dijo Draco, molesto pero incapaz de decir algo, era evidente lo que había sucedido en ese camarote.

Cuando Draco subía las escaleras, con todo su orgullo Malfoy herido, saco gala de su más profundo cinismo y le dijo a Ron:

-Creo que tu esposa no estará, muy contenta cuando sepa que te follas a Granger.

Eso fue demasiada provocación para Ron, así que estiro la mano y le envió una bola brillante y caliente a Malfoy, Draco sabia que Ron lo iba a atacar así que esquivo limpiamente el fuego y al voltearse , toda su rabia estallo e hizo que Ron se convirtiera en una estatua de hielo, no pudo dejar de sonreír pero de pronto su expresión cambio a consternación cuando vio que el hielo se derretía rápidamente, podía ver partes de la piel de Weasley, se preparo para atacar otra vez, hasta que vio a Nott corriendo hacia él tirándosele encima y a Harry sosteniendo a Ron que había recuperado su forma

-ESTAN LOCOS, Draco!! el juramento inquebrantable- Nott le tenia sujeto sobre las escalerillas, pronto Malfoy reacciono, si hubiese atacado nuevamente él hubiese caído muerto en el acto.

-Sabia que lo harías, maldito hurón- le gritaba Ron a Malfoy, a Harry le estaba costando trabajo sostenerlo, de pronto Ron cayo desmayado a sus pies.

Hermione sostenía una varita, había lanzado un hechizo aturdidor a Ron para que las cosas no se salieran de control.

-Ahora Malfoy, vas a tener que explicar como demonios transformaste a Ron sin varita- Hermione estaba arrolladora con ese camisón casi traslucido que dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus senos perfectos, estaba menos pálida y lucia radiante como el sol en una mañana primaveral, a Draco se le seco la garganta, "MALDICION" pensó

Harry miro asombrado a Malfoy, seguidamente a Ron y luego volvió a mirarlos a ambos, después de todo no iba a ser un viaje tan aburrido.

_Nota de la Autora: espero que les haya gustado, saludos chicas, no contesto los rewies personalmente porque no tengo mucho tiempo, ya saben el trabajo, emmadrake esto es para ti, tome algunas cosas de la liga de la Justicia o "**The ligue of the extraordinary people",** una película bastante rara ( pero a mi parecer de culto) en donde Mina Hacker ( leyeron Drácula de Bram Stoker), Tom Sawyer ( creado por Mark Twain), Dorian Gray ( creado por el gay mas superguau del siglo 19 Oscar Wilde), el Capitan Nemo ( por Julio Verne), el Dr. Jeckyll ( y su contraparte maligna Mr.Hayde, no recuerdo el autor), El Hombre invisible y el Cazador ( personificado por el actorazo Sean Connery, que con 70 años esta mejor que muchos quinceañeros , lo siento chicas me gustan de 30 para arriba, odio los chicos latosos) iban al norte a destruir el villano de turno, pero tambien me inspire en la serie Heroes y los X-Men (el comic), asi como la Brujula Dorada, los Seis Signos de la Luz y por supuesto la serie de Libros de Stephanie Meyer.Se preguntaran que hace una chica como yo , medico, que trabaja en un hospital, que hace bastante tiempo dejo el colegio y que no se acuerda de su primer beso (eso es mentira me lo dio un primo cuando tenia 12, asco!!!!!!), escribiendo historias de Harry Potter, bueno la verdad es que hace un tiempo, tuve una situación emocional bastante estresante, llegaron a mis manos los libros y digamos que prácticamente creci con Harry, ademas me evado escribiendo, estoy haciendo un cuento corto, no un fic, llamado la historia de Hanna, cuando lo termine lo publico en my space._


	7. Hay peores sustos que el Mar Tenebroso

Disclamer : personajes de JKR

**Please dejen reviews, por fa **

Capitulo 7 Hay sustos peores que el Mar Tenebroso.

-Yo sabía que ocultabas algo.

-Bueno no es el único.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A tu supuesta enfermedad.

-Déjala Harry.

-Weasley de nuevo salva a Granger.

-Cállate Malfoy, todavía no acabo contigo.

-SILENCIUS- grito Nott desesperado agitando su varita, todos los presentes se llevaron la mano a la garganta, intentando pronunciar palabra, Nott estaba harto, tenía aproximadamente 15 minutos soportando la batalla verbal.

-Sugiero que nos calmemos y así poder continuar nuestra interesante conversación- dijo, Theodore Nott, quizás por su barba castaña con reflejos rojos, aparentaba más edad de lo que tenía, lo cual le daba de cierta forma un aspecto autoritario, aunque de todos los jóvenes era el más imperturbable, la situación de constante disputa desde el inicio del viaje había acabado con su paciencia. Al ver que todos asentían con la cabeza, levanto la varita y deshizo el conjuro.

-Bueno, primero que todo quisiera que Ron y Malfoy me explicasen como demonios hicieron magia sin varita- pregunto Harry por decima vez.

Ron miro con rencor a Malfoy, quien estaba sentado sobre la mesa, fumando tranquilo un cigarrillo, no tenía ninguna intención de contestar de primero, así que con un gesto le cedió la palabra a Ron.

-Hace 10 años, cuando estaba ingresado en San Mungo, fui sometido a una terapia que utilizan los médicos muggle llamada electroshock- Hermione se acomodo en su silla, ese detalle no lo sabia- debido a la furia que genero en mi el dolor de las descargas eléctricas, logre incinerar toda la habitación, de hecho produje quemaduras bastantes graves en dos sanadores, por lo que descubrimos que podía crear fuego con el pensamiento- termino de explicar Ron- ahora le toca a Malfoy.

Draco se dejo esperar unos minutos y luego hablo.

-Debido a que después de que casi me ahorcaran, me mantuvieron vivo en San Mungo por medios especiales, durante 3 años fui incapaz de hablar, moverme o respirar por mi mismo , sin embargo conserve la consciencia, un buen día estaba enfadado con el sanador que había venido a examinarme y de pronto pensé en convertir su túnica en una camisa de fuerza y sucedió, de ahí en adelante logre transformar algunas cosas , así que se dieron cuenta y empezaron a incentivarme, cuando sali de San Mungo, ya había avanzado bastante, lo único que no he podido hacer nunca es transformarme a mi mismo.

-Nott tiene la capacidad de ubicar objetos y personas, eso ya los sabemos- dijo Harry reflexionando- y uds. dos pueden hacer bueno……..eso que hacen, a ver Hermione ¿Tu también tienes superpoderes?- esta vez Harry fue bastante sarcástico, Ron miro a Hermione penetrantemente.

-Oh, por Dios, Harry no seas tan infantil- Hermione estaba bastante enfadada, sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros, Harry instintivamente retrocedió y tomo su varita, al darse cuenta de lo que hacia la soltó, los ojos de Hermione volvieron a su color habitual.

-Y volvemos otra vez a lo mismo- esta vez fue Malfoy quien hablo hastiado.

-CALLATE- le gritaron al unísono Ron, Harry, Hermione, y Nott. Malfoy sonrió de lado. De pronto todos rieron a carcajadas.

-Bueno, bueno ya que todos sabemos lo que podemos hacer, deberíamos replantearnos algunas cosas- dijo Nott de nuevo de buen humor.

-Si y también deberíamos hacer las pases- dijo Hermione, se volteo y miro a Harry- discúlpame si te herí todos estos años, pero te sigo queriendo, eres mi mejor amigo. Algún día me entenderás.

-Eso espero Herms- dijo Harry un poco triste, sin embargo se acerco y la abrazo, la sintió muy fría, pero no le dio importancia.

Theodore Nott miro a Malfoy fijamente, Draco hizo una mueca de desagrado, se puso de pie, y se dirigió hacia Ron

-Weasley discúlpame haber mencionado a tu esposa- dijo Draco, sabia que eso había sido un golpe bajo, pero no se pudo resistir, le ofreció la mano, pero al ver que Ron no le devolvía el gesto, la bajo rápidamente. Se juro a si mismo no pedir nuevamente disculpas a alguien tan cabeza dura.

-Si alguna otra vez quieres preguntarme algo, te estaré esperando- dijo Ron con sus ojos azules brillantes fijos en Draco, sabia que Malfoy estaba celoso de él debido a Hermione, ahora no tenía ninguna duda.

-Potter, gracias- dijo Malfoy mirando a Harry, él entendió enseguida el porque.

-La próxima vez que quieras hacerte el héroe, Cuídate mejor el pescuezo, hurón-le contesto Harry.

-Dudo que tenga una razón tan buena como la vez anterior- contesto Draco sonriendo de lado nuevamente, Hermione lo miro un segundo y después le dio la espalda, cerró los ojos, cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y lanzo un suspiro imperceptible.

Más tarde en la cocina después de que todos se hubiesen ido a descansar, Ron y Harry estaban tomando Whiskey de Fuego en la mesa.

-Nunca pensé que le fueras a hacer eso a Luna- dijo Harry tomando un trago.

-De que hablas- dijo Ron tratando de fumar un cigarrillo, pronto tuvo un acceso de tos y decidió apagarlo, era un caso perdido.

-Bueno tu y Herms……..- le dijo Harry incomodo, no quería profundizar en los detalles escabrosos del asunto.

-No es lo que piensas- le dijo rápidamente Ron un poco nervioso- y ni se te ocurra contarle a Ginny, yo hablare con Luna.

-¿Sabes lo que tiene Hermione?- le pregunto Harry cambiando el tema de conversación.

-Si, pero ella quiere decírtelo, ten un poco de paciencia, si- le dijo Ron.

-Esta bien ¿Por qué pelearon tú y Malfoy? pregunto Harry curioso, al parecer Ron iba a seguir esquivando respuestas.

-Esta celando a Hermione- dijo Ron tomándose otro trago de Whiskey.

-¿Tu crees que…….?- Harry también conocía de boca de Ron, parte de la historia de la relación peor es nada que habían tenido Malfoy y Hermione en 6to.

-Bueno realmente según ella esa vez padecio una especie de locura temporal y Malfoy, bueno tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que paso - continuo Ron.

-Pero él la salvo al final y casi lo matan por ello- dijo Harry.

-Eso es lo que me lleva a pensar, que esa relación fue mas importante de lo que ambos aceptan, Hermione estuvo muy rara después de lo de Malfoy- dijo Ron esta vez molesto, sintió renacer los celos que tuvo en 7mo otra vez.

-Tú crees que ella le va a dar una segunda oportunidad- dijo Harry visiblemente descontento con la idea.

-No creo que ella este en condiciones de darle segundas oportunidades a nadie- dijo Ron tristemente.

-Entonces ¿tu que eres?- dijo Harry.

-Eso mismo quisiera saber- Ron se quedo mirando el fondo de su vaso.

En otro sitio un joven alto, de cabello rubio corto y ojos grises, miraba el mar cuyo color era reflejo del de sus ojos, Ron Weasley lo había retado, y él no podía negarse, lo quitaria del medio, de pronto su ojos se desviaron al cielo, repentinamente nubes oscuras se empezaron a arremolinar y el viento arrecio mas fuerte, la olas pronto alcanzaron los 5 metros, todo en cuestión de minutos.

Decidió ir a la cabina y se encontró a Lars Gunnen maniobrando el timón con dificultad, de pronto una gran ola rompió contra el barco, y los dos magos se tambalearon empapados, escucharon el casco del barco crujir, Lars Gunnen le dijo a Malfoy:

-Esto no es normal, llama a Nott, la brújula se rompió y el sistema de navegación no funciona.

-OK- Malfoy se dio cuenta del aprieto en que estaban, no podían definir rumbo, Nott tendría que hacer uso de su renombrada capacidad mental.

Cuando llego a los camarotes, Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban parados al lado de Nott en una especie de medio circulo, Theodore Nott tenia los ojos completamente blancos, como si estuviese en trance, sus manos recorrían un mapa, coloco un alfiler sobre el mapa, Draco se acerco y en ese momento Nott salio del trance.

-Que pasa Theo- dijo Draco.

-Estamos en problemas, entramos, no se como al MARE TENEBRARUM, iré arriba a navegar el barco, tenemos que salir de aquí, la presión atmosférica bajo 12 torrs se acerca un huracán, en 30 minutos aproximadamente- Nott miro su reloj, después a Draco y luego salio corriendo escaleras arriba.

-Que preciso-dijo Harry en son de burla, se quiso reír, cuando vio a tres caras largas mirándolo- hey , solo bromeaba.

-Para tu información Potter, Nott puede medir cualquier cosa, solo tiene que tener algún grado de contacto físico- dijo Malfoy.

-Bueno, Snape y Dumblendore me comentaron que no había desplegado todo su potencial, quizás se referían a eso- dijo Ron dirigiéndose hacia la cubierta.

-Quizás- dijo un Harry pensativo, saliendo tras Ron.

Draco y Hermione se quedaron en el pequeño pasillo, sin dirigirse la palabra, ella estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos desde hacia buen rato, y Malfoy estaba un poco cabreado desde que Ron paso la noche anterior con ella, de pronto otra turbulencia azoto al barco y Draco salio despedido hacia Hermione, cayendo sobre ella en el piso.

Lo primero que los ojos de Draco vieron fueron un par de senos que casi se salían de una pequeña franelilla blanca, podía ver parte del sujetador de encaje rosado, los pechos se agitaban con la respiración de ella, se percato en los pezones erectos que se insinuaban debajo de la ropa y abrió la boca sin que ningún sonido saliese de ella, luego al ir avanzando en su recorrido, vio un magnifico cuello blanco, en donde se notaban a la perfección las venas, parecía alabastro o quizás mármol, por un momento se le ocurrió acariciarlo con sus labios, pero solo se acerco. Hermione sintió el aliento caliente en su cuello, ella estaba inmóvil, curiosa de la reacción de él, el aroma de Malfoy, le golpeaba la nariz , sentía un hormigueo en la boca y las manos, pero no tenia tanta ansiedad como días atrás, así que estaba segura de que podía evitar la tentación, dejo que sus manos se posaran en los hombros de él. Malfoy no se percato que Hermione lo tocaba, estaba concentrado en el cuello de la joven, de pronto sus labios llamaron la atención, rojos como las fresas, en contraste con la pálida piel de Hermione, llenos, sensuales, de pronto estos ejercían una atracción incontenible, él se fue acercando, sintió el aroma a miel de ella, se acerco aun mas y luego…………………………………………………………

Un chorro de agua de mar, espectacularmente fría bajo por las escalerillas hasta el pasillo, mojándolos a ambos, Malfoy se paro ágilmente, y tomando a Hermione de la mano la levanto y la sujeto contra él , mientras el agua entraba y salía de los camarotes, el barco se bamboleaba de un lado hacia otro, así que se recostó sobre una pared sosteniéndose con una mano y la otra sujetando la cintura de Hermione, de pronto sus ojos se encontraron, gris plata contra marrón plata, él jadeaba debido al esfuerzo de mantenerse en pie, de pronto se acerco y ella le aparto el rostro, Hermione se deshizo de su prisión y subió por las escalerillas con una gracilidad de movimientos sobrehumana, sin perder el equilibrio, Malfoy le dio un puñetazo a la pared y la siguió.

El espectáculo en la cubierta era asombroso, las olas tenían el tamaño de un edificio, y rompían violentamente, amenazando hacer añicos el pequeño velero, Ron y Harry, siguiendo instrucciones de Lars Gunnen, amarraban las velas a los mástiles, podían perderlas debido a la intensidad de la tormenta, así que navegarían a palo seco, de pronto el mastil mayor cedió y uno de los arietes (el mastilero) se soltó , dirigiéndose impulsado por el viento con fuerza descomunal hacia Hermione, Draco observo impotente como el pedazo de madera iba directo a Hermione, ella lo vio antes que ningún otro y en una fracción de segundo salto encima de él, cayendo sobre el suelo acuclillada, Malfoy se sorprendió un poco, ella había sido asombrosamente rápida, Ron y Harry agarraron el mastilero y lo fijaron con cuerdas, Draco se dirigió a ayudarlos, de pronto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo se calmo, el agua se torno tranquila y las nubes se abrieron dejando pasar algunos rayos de sol agónicos del atardecer, Hermione miro un rato el cielo y luego se retiro nuevamente a su camarote. Nott les hizo una seña con la mano, y los tres jóvenes se fueron hasta la cabina

-¿Qué diablos paso?- dijo Ron apartándose el pelo de la cara y recogiéndoselo en una coletilla, era la viva imagen de un Bill Weasley mucho mas joven y sin cicatrizes.

-La tormenta se disipo, demasiado rápido diría yo- dijo Nott mirando el cielo, los instrumentos todavía no servían- Lo cual me lleva a pensar que hay algo o alguien que no quiere que salgamos vivos de aquí, pero primero va a jugar con nosotros.

-Mi cicatriz no me duele¿han sentido algo en sus marcas tenebrosas?- esta vez fue Harry el que pregunto.

Nott y Draco se apresuraron a descubrir sus respectivos antebrazos, la marca tenebrosa lucia descolorida y totalmente inofensiva.

-Esta como siempre- dijo Draco- Este lugar, el……Mare Tenebrarum. Lo había escuchado antes, cuando leía historias fantásticas de niño, es un sitio escalofriante.

-Si, es el sitio donde en teoría van todas las embarcaciones que naufragan en todo el mundo, ah y con sus respectivos fantasmas- dijo Ron, él también recordaba los cuentos de terror con que lo asustaban Fred y George.-además que tiene fama de estar embrujado y de que desaparecen los barcos.

-O sea que es una especie de Triangulo de las Bermudas- exclamo Harry de pronto.

-Es el equivalente mágico al Triangulo de las Bermudas- dijo Lars Gunnen finalmente- el Mare Tenebrarun solo afecta a las criaturas mágicas, entre ellas nosotros los magos, de la misma forma yo podría navegar esta embarcación por el triangulo de las Bermudas y no pasaría absolutamente nada.

-Me perdí- dijo Draco, quien no sabia que era el triangulo de las Bermudas.

-Bueno Draco, lamento que no hayas ido a estudios Muggle en el colegio, pero no tengo tiempo de explicarte- dijo Nott dándole vuelta al timón con todas sus fuerzas, había que evitar un sitio en particular- debemos virar al este todo el tiempo, sea lo que sea, que nos deje tranquilos por esta noche, estamos a la misma latitud que Oslo, así que debería ser pan comido llegar a Noruega- Nott de pronto sintió un sonido en su cabeza, parecido a la estática de una radio mal sintonizada, un dolor de cabeza horrible se apodero de él, perdió el equilibrio y Ron lo sostuvo, Lars tomo el timón.

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunto Ron.

-No lo se, es como que algo estuviese interfiriendo en mi mente- dijo Nott llevándose la mano a la cabeza, de pronto el dolor ceso.

-Todo esto no pinta bien, vamos a extender todas las velas, entre más pronto salgamos de aquí mejor- dijo Draco, Harry asintió y los dos fueron a desamarrar las velas.

Al llegar nuevamente la noche, Lars Gunnen grito:

-Vengan a ver esto

Los 4 hombres que se encontraban comiendo, se levantaron y fueron a la cubierta. El frió los impacto a todos, Hermione llego algo retrasada, pero no se altero ya estaba acostumbrada, así que no se percato del bajón de temperatura. Todos miraban estupefactos alrededor, al oceano, el espectaculo era increíble.

Habían cientos o quizás miles de embarcaciones alrededor del Göerl, algunas se veían como galeones españoles, barcos vikingos, transatlánticos, portaviones de la segunda guerra mundial, todas tenían un aspecto lamentable, descuidado, las velas de algunas se veían rotas y ondulaban pesadamente con el viento, todas eran de un color plata espectral, no se veía ningún ocupante, navegaban placidamente junto al Göerl. La noche era muy oscura, había un denso vaho ocupando el aire, y de pronto cuando mas se cerraba la oscuridad en torno a ellos, todo desapareció como un espejismo. La temperatura subió pero igualmente hacia mucho frió. Draco miro fijamente el mar negro que se abría delante de ellos, un miedo irracional se estaba apoderando de él, se percato que Hermione estaba a su lado, y sin pensarlo, le tomo su pálida mano, sintió como si estuviese agarrando un pedazo de hielo, pero no le importo, el miedo se alejo. Le sostuvo la mano y ella no lo rechazo, después de un largo rato, en donde las palabras no fueron necesarias, ella le apretó la mano fugazmente y se fue.

_**Nota de la autora: espero que les haya gustado, se resuelven algunos secretos, se plantean otros, Draco y Hermione estan avanzando, imperceptiblemente, pero ¿estara Ron enamorado de nuestra Herms¿ saldran del mare tenebrarum¿que le pasa a Nott y Hermione que escuchan el mismo sonido¿porque? el misterio de Hermione lo descubro el proximo capitulo, para asi atender a las suplicas, je je je, de mis lectoras. **_


	8. Miedo

Disclamer:los personajes son de JKR

Capitulo 8

Nota: les actualizare otra vez mas o menos en unos dias, este capitulo lo publico casi por impulso. Dejen fics con sus ideas, Uds. son fuente de inspiracion.

Esa noche ninguno durmió, Hermione decidió hacer la guardia, estaba menos atemorizada que los demás, no de gratis era Inefable y había visto bastantes cosas raras , además ella en los actuales momentos, no se iba a dejar asustar por unos simples barcos fantasmas, había cosas dentro de ella mucho mas espeluznantes que un montón de espectros. Olio el miedo de los chicos, así que decidió ofrecerse de voluntaria para vigilar la cubierta del barco, mientras Nott y Lars se ocupaban de sacar el barco del Mare Tenebrarum.

Los primeros rayos de sol llegaron y el amanecer fue espectacular, el mar lucia tranquilo y en el horizonte el sol nacía, el cielo tenía varios tonos entre naranja y gris, Hermione decidió que era hora de retirarse, todo lucia bastante calmado, así que fue a despertar a los jóvenes.

Cuando llego a la pequeña cocina, Ron estaba haciendo el desayuno, tostadas y bacon y Draco intentaba colar un poco de café, el resultado tinta casi imbebible, pero nadie hizo el menor comentario. Harry estaba sobre la mesa examinando los mapas de Nott, miraba la brújula rota y también tenia sobre la mesa su varita, de ahora en adelante no se separaria de ella. Hermione se sentó frente a Harry, acepto la taza de café que le ofreció Malfoy y se la bebió por costumbre, percibió el sabor fuerte del café, pero mejor así, a ella le encantaba el café expreso, aunque había perdido notablemente su sentido del gusto y casi no comía nada, había que guardar las apariencias, sin embargo no tomo las tostadas, le divertía pensar el sabor que tendría para los demás el café de Malfoy, una cosa era segura, no dormirían en días, por el efecto de la triple dosis de cafeína que este tenia.

-Hermione, este…….sabes que yo me preguntaba si tu también, bueno, realmente no pareces enferma, podrías decirme…..- le dijo Harry.

-No te preocupes Harry, si estoy enferma, solo que no de la manera que te imaginas- Hermione sintió que estaba retrasando mucho contarle a Harry, en un corto plazo no iba a poder ocultarlo mas- te lo diré pronto, lo prometo.

-A mi tampoco me pareces que estés enferma, hay algo raro en ti- le dijo Malfoy, recordaba la rapidez sobrehumana de ella el día anterior, pero no estaba seguro a la mejor debido a todos los acontecimientos, su mente les estaba jugando malas pasadas.

Hermione se hizo la desentendida y apuro un trago de café.

Nott apareció de pronto, tomo una tostada, le dio un mordisco y dijo:

-Ron, Harry los necesito en la cabina, Lars quiere enseñarles un poco de navegación- todos se sorprendieron, Nott los había llamado por su nombre de pila, Harry no tuvo que hacer ningún esfuerzo para contestar, a él le parecía que Nott era un tipo bien, a pesar de ser el supuesto jefe nominal de los mortifagos.

-Esta bien Theo, subimos en un rato- dijo Harry levantándose de la mesa y recogiendo los mapas. Ron antes de salir le dirigió una mirada desconfiada a Malfoy.

-Herms, espérame en el camarote- dijo Ron.

Hermione se molesto, a ella nadie le decía lo que tenia que hacer, miro a Ron, sus ojos se pusieron completamente negros y destellaban maldad, Harry se sobresalto un poco, era la segunda vez que veía eso, pero nunca había sido tan contundente y a pesar de estar en la cocina, el ambiente se hizo frió como en el interior de una hielera.

-No- le dijo Hermione con voz profunda, parecía una voz masculina, pronto se dio cuenta de la reacción de los dos hombres, parpadeo y les contesto con su voz dulce habitual- no querido, deseo quedarme en la cocina un rato.

Ron se dio la vuelta y empezó a subir la escaleras, lanzando maldiciones por lo bajo.

-Weasley es un poco sobreprotector a veces, tranquila que no muerdo- dijo Draco divertido, sentándose en la mesa.

-No sabes cuanta verdad hay en tus palabras- le respondió Hermione irónica.

-Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste, no estoy molesto, creo que tuviste tus razones, fue lo mejor- dijo Draco un poco apenado- ya sabes en ese momento, yo……….

-Eras un mortifago, lo se- dijo Hermione secamente- pero no quiero hablar del niño, por favor.

-Esta bien-Draco hizo una larga pausa- Sabes Granger, yo no tuve opción, amenazaron con matar a mi madre, era un chico asustado, pero realmente yo……..yo no quise hacerte daño, cuando estaba contigo me sentía diferente……..me sentía feliz- dijo Draco lentamente, dudando de la reacción de ella.

Hermione se levanto y empezó a dar vueltas en la cocina, así que eso había sido, su intuición no la había engañado, él sintió lo mismo que ella, claro el maldito destino torció todo y allí estaban 11 años después lamiéndose las heridas.

-Granger, yo nunca supe que sentías por mi y después no te busque porque pensaba que sin mi estarías mejor.

-Nunca se te ocurrió preguntarme - dijo Hermione todavía dando vueltas- olvídalo- agito sus manos- yo estaba mas confundida que tu.

Draco se levanto, la siguió, la jalo de su mano y la coloco frente a él, atrapándola en sus brazos, miraba sus ojos, que tenían una mirada dura hacia él, pero fueron cambiando a duda.

-No creo que hallas estado mas confundida que yo, pero me imagino que para ti solo fui diversión para un rato- le dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras.

-Malfoy, yo……yo por un momento pensé que estaba enamorada de ti- dijo Hermione con voz baja, sentía los ojos de él clavados en ella, sus brazos sujetándola por la cintura, su aroma a menta, envolviéndola, dejo un rato de respirar no quería que el olor le hiciese perder la cordura.

-Estabas…..- pregunto Malfoy acercándose a su cara.

-Si pasado, estaba- dijo Hermione aparentado seguridad, la cara de Malfoy estaba a 1 cm de la suya y ella no podía aguantar mas, el aroma de Malfoy le embotaba los sentidos.

-Pensándolo bien, yo también "estaba" un poco enamorado de ti- dijo Malfoy soltándola, todas sus excusas mentales de años cayeron como un castillo de naipes, ella de verdad era una idiota, claro que habían estados enamorados, sino porque tanto problema, además ella le entrego su virginidad, fue capaz de tomar la decisión de darle un hijo, era mas que evidente que lo amo.

De pronto Hermione se le tiro encima y lo beso, lo beso como si la vida dependiera de ello, Draco le correspondió con furia, la levanto en horcajadas sobre él con una sola mano y con la otra abrió la puerta del camarote mas cercano, Hermione lo envolvió con sus piernas para no caerse, a Draco no le importaba nada, se sentía embriagado con el sabor dulce de ella, cuando llegaron a la cama, se acostó con ella debajo y la siguió besando, sus manos recorrían su cuello y luego sus hombros, ella le acariciaba la espalda, le sacaba la camisa, y pronto él quiso algo mas así que se dedico a morderle una oreja y luego el cuello, ella de pronto se puso rígida y paro las caricias, él la miro a los ojos y entendió, se incorporo de la cama y se acomodo su camisa, ella estaba acostada sobre la cama mirando el techo.

-Discúlpame, me imagino que Weasley y tu están juntos- Draco intentaba guardar la compostura.

-No, solo somos amigos- Hermione le contesto automáticamente, seguía mirando al techo, jadeaba perceptiblemente.

-Entonces tu y yo………..- Draco pregunto esperanzado, esa revelación lo había hecho pensar que quizás ella volvería con él.

-No habrá un nosotros, lo siento Draco- Hermione lo dijo tranquilamente, pero por dentro se estaba consumiendo en llamas.

-Entiendo, Hermione- Draco se fue del camarote dando un portazo, estaba furioso consigo mismo por ser tan débil, si, era verdad, se había enamorado de ella cuando era un chiquillo adolescente, pero ahora era un hombre, bastante experimentado por cierto, pero ella lograba sacarlo de sus cabales, porque demonios lo había besado y de esa forma, él por supuesto, no pudo resistir la tentación. La confusión volvía a apoderarse de él después de tantos años. Decidió ocupar su mente en algo y se dirigió a la cabina del Barco para charlar con Nott y Lars, si tenia suerte caería una tormenta y se empaparía en agua fría, que era lo que mas deseaba en ese momento.

Horas después el navío se balanceaba al compás de las olas, inexplicablemente Nott estaba desorientado, le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, su incapacidad de determinar el rumbo solo podía significar una cosa, los poderes malignos estaban cerca y estaban interfiriendo con su habilidad mental, tampoco podía guiarse por el cielo, ya que este permanentemente había estado nublado incluso de noche ocultando la estrella polar que podía señalarle el norte. De pronto tomo el telescopio ya que Lars Gunnen quien estaba al timón del velero, le había señalado una gran mancha negra que se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos, cuando vio por el lente, se asombro y grito:

-Wolerbacks, se acercan, todos a cubierto- le lanzo una mirada de miedo a Draco, los Wolerbacks eran animales míticos, pequeños demonios alados, cubierto con una coraza de piel que era inmune a los hechizos comunes, podían a oler los humanos a la distancia y se alimentaban exclusivamente de ellos, estos debían estar muy hambrientos para alejarse tanto de la costa, la única salida era lanzar un hechizo protector sobre el barco y quedarse dentro de él hasta que los Wolerbacks se fueran. De pronto los cuentos de horror se estaban materializando y los estaban atacando.

Draco se adelanto pero fue atacado por el Wolerback líder, que rápidamente se había lanzado sobre él, Malfoy cayo sobre el piso quitándose la criatura de encima que intentaba morderlo, en su mandíbula habían dos hileras de dientes afilados que se le acercaban al rostro, intentaba apartárselo con todas sus fuerzas, Harry se acerco con una espada y la hundió sobre la espalda del animal. Draco se levanto:

-Gracias- dijo Draco respirando agitadamente.

-No podemos con todos, es imposible, prepara un hechizo- le dijo Harry rápidamente.

-NO, yo me encargo- dijo Hermione corriendo hacia la popa del barco, no llevaba varita, Harry se percato de que sus ojos estaban completamente negros como unas horas atrás. Draco intento tomarle la mano pero Hermione lo esquivo, de pronto ella extendió los brazos y su túnica negra salio volando por los aires, se había convertido en una bandada de cuervos, cientos de cuervos que salieron volando rápidamente hacia los Wolerbacks.

Draco, Ron, Nott, Harry y Lars miraban atónitos la escena, los cuervos estaban luchando en el aire con los Wolerbacks, de pronto Ron y Draco se miraron.

-El Hechizo, rápido- Ron y Draco agitaron sus varitas y lanzaron varios conjuros sobre el barco.

-¿Estas segura que ella podrá entrar de nuevo?- le dijo Ron a Draco.

-Más le vale- dijo Draco con temor.

Después de unos minutos, los cuervos acabaron con los Wolerbacks y estos huían. Las aves negras regresaron al barco, pero al pasar la barrera de protección lanzaron un chillido de dolor, se posaron sobre la cubierta y se unieron nuevamente para dejar la figura desnuda de Hermione, arrodillada respirando trabajosamente con los brazos apoyados sobre el piso de madera y la cara cubierta con largos mechones húmedos de sus cabellos. Su piel estaba más pálida y resplandeciente que nunca, tenía varias heridas en todo su cuerpo, con aspectos de mordidas, y se notaban todos los vasos sanguíneos por debajo de la piel, el aspecto de Hermione era escalofriante.

Draco se acerco rápidamente quitándose su túnica para cubrirla, los otros cuatro magos estaban literalmente paralizados de miedo.

-No te acerques- le dijo una temblorosa Hermione a Draco, con voz profunda y gutural. A Draco se le erizaron los vellos de los brazos, sin embargo siguió adelante.

-NO TE ACERQUES IDIOTA- dijo con un tono de voz glacial.Hermione entonces miro a Draco, este se echo para atrás de la sorpresa, los ojos de Hermione ahora estaban rojos, inyectados de sangre, lo miraban con ansia y en sus labios había un rastro de sangre que ella relamió, de su boca salían dos pequeños colmillos, de pronto pudo apreciar que las heridas en su cuerpo se estaban cerrando solas, curando espontáneamente, Hermione lanzo un grito y se puso de pie..

Harry desvió la mirada un instante por instinto, de la desnudez de su amiga, pero luego aprecio lo que todos veían. El pálido cuerpo de Hermione estaba surcado en su totalidad por vasos sanguíneos, su cabello seguía ocultando su rostro, sus senos perfectos con los pezones erectos completamente rojos, subían y bajaban al ritmo de su respiracion, su vientre plano terminaba en un vello pubico castaño claro escaso, sus piernas eran delgadas, y la curvatura de su espalda culminaba en un trasero magnifico, ella no hacia ningún intento por cubrirse, sus ojos brillaban malignos, de su boca salían gruñidos parecidos a los de un animal, tenia los brazos extendidos a los lados,trato de acercarse a los 4 magos, estos retrocedieron, después de un rato le dio la espalda a todos y bajo lentamente por las escalerillas que conducían a los camarotes, seguidamente escucharon un portazo.

Los cuatro hombres lanzaron un suspiro de tranquilidad cuando ella se fue.

-¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?- Nott corto con el pesado silencio que se había generado, como era su costumbre.

-Evidentemente tu amiga esta un poco enojada- dijo Lars Gunnen todavía asombrado, instintivamente había tomado el puñal que tenia en el cinto y con la otra mano, su varita.

-Que coño pasa- Harry agarro el cuello de Ron, quería con todas sus fuerzas entrarle a puñetazos a su mejor amigo- tu sabias todo esto ¿verdad?

-Cálmate Harry- Ron se lo quito de encima de un tirón- lo sabia, pero nunca lo había presenciado, es…….

-Espeluznante-dijo Nott estremeciéndose- ella es un……….

-Es un vampiro- dijo Draco intentando que su voz sonara normal, estaba aterrado, lo que acaba de presenciar echaba al traste todas sus esperanzas.

-Voy a hablar con ella- dijo Harry molesto, Ron se le interpuso, lo rodeo con sus brazos, impidiendo que avanzara.

-No te aconsejo que vayas ahora, ella esta furiosa, no podría controlarse- Ron miraba fijamente a Harry suplicándole- espera a la mañana.

Harry se sintió desfallecer y se sentó derrotado en el piso con la cabeza baja.

-¿Cómo demonios sobrevive?- pregunto casi a punto de romper a llorar.

-En tierra ella roba sangre de los hospitales muggle, y bueno….durante el viaje…..este…….-Ron dudo un poco no les quería contar algo tan personal pero finalmente al ver la cara de horror de todos lo dijo- yo le he dado mi sangre, la repongo con una poción abastecedora.

-Entonces tu también eres…….-Harry abrió los ojos como platos.

-Claro que no imbecil, ella no me haría eso……..no he bebido de ella-dijo Ron molesto- no debí decir nada, además eres tonto, no te has dado cuenta que Hermione no tolera mucho la luz y yo si.

-¿Cómo sucedió?-pregunto Draco no muy seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta.

-Hace 10 años viajo a Rumania por orden del Departamento de Misterios, allí fue atacada por un viejo vampiro llamado Lorcas Mander, ella estuvo a punto de morir, pero él estaba obsesionado con ella y le ofreció beber su sangre, Hermione se desespero y acepto el trato, luego fui a buscarla y ambos lo encerramos bajo llave en una catacumba en su castillo, espero que siga allí- suspiro Ron.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- pregunto Harry.

-Ella me lo pidió, pero en fin, ella ya se revelo ante ustedes. Su cuerpo humano ha estado muriendo desde entonces, pronto será un completo vampiro, no se puede detener, a menos que ………..

-A menos que……-pregunto Nott.

-Ella se redima en este viaje-finalizo Ron- no les puedo explicar mas porque Dumblendore no quiso revelarme mas, el resto lo sabe ella, por eso vino, nosotros estamos vivos y hay cosas que no podemos hacer en esta misión y ella si.

Nott se relajo y se echo a reír, todos lo miraron estupefactos.

-Bueno vampiro o no¡Dios!, voy a tener pesadillas húmedas con ese cuerpo- se dirigió al timón para seguir navegando el barco con Lars, Harry se levanto del suelo y los siguió a ambos.

Draco y Ron se quedaron solos.Draco Malfoy asumio su postura distante e inexcrutable.

-¿Estas enamorado de ella?- le pregunto Malfoy directamente a Ron.

-Si-dijo Ron calmadamente- y se que ella me amo alguna vez. Pero también amo a Luna y a mis hijos, lo de Hermione es mas como un enamoramiento de niños, algo mas platonico, a veces pienso en ella como si todavía tuviera 16 años- se maldijo internamente por estar dando tantas explicaciones y menos a Malfoy.

-No te creo, la comunión de sangre es casi como el sexo entre los vampiros- Draco estaba carcomiéndose por los celos y la duda.

-Lo se, lo he vivido yo también, pero créeme que nunca me he acostado con ella, ni siquiera cuando fuimos novios en Howargts, la respeto y quiero profundamente a mi esposa- Ron fue tajante con su respuesta.

-Como puedes vivir así- le dijo Malfoy.

-Porque soy sincero conmigo mismo y con lo que siento, a diferencia de ti, Malfoy-Ron lo dejo para que analizara sus palabras.

_**Bueno, felicitaciones a los que adivinaron desde un principio que Hermione era un vampiro, trate de guardar la incógnita lo mas que pude pero al final era bastante evidente, sobre todo cuando mordió a Ron, realmente al principio del fic, quería ponerlo antes, pero después pensé darle mas oportunidad a la relación DRACO HERMIONE, ahora las cosas quedan en stand by, obviamente a Draco no le hizo ninguna gracia el asunto, también aunque no lo han mencionado en los rr, me imagino que saben quien es el novio secreto de Pansy, todavía faltan muchas aventuras en este fic, procurare satisfacer todos los gustos en cuanto a cosas sobrenaturales se refieren, les prometo una buena vuelta.**_


	9. Sorpresas

Capitulo 9

Disclamer: personajes pertenecen a JKR.

Hola perdonen la tardanza, estaba ocupada en asuntos oficiales, espero que les guste este capitulo de transición, por cierto, si habrá DRAMIONE, solamente que espero que tengan algo de paciencia.

Hermione no volvió a salir de su camarote. Al amanecer Nott les informo que habían logrado salir del Mare Tenebrarum y que se dirigían viento en popa hacia Noruega. Draco, Ron y Harry se hallaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, el impacto de la revelación de Hermione de alguna manera había limado las asperezas entre los tres.

-No crees que es peligrosa- pregunto Harry un poco ansioso.

-Claro que no, es nuestra amiga, zopenco- dijo Ron.

-No quiero que vaya- dijo Harry cruzando los brazos- los vampiros son criaturas tenebrosas, como puedo estar seguro de que no esta al lado de Voldemort.

-Potter, ella podrá ser cualquier cosa, pero ten por seguro que ella no apoyara nunca al señor tenebroso- esta vez fue Malfoy el que hablo con tono duro, a él mas que nadie le constaba la determinación de Hermione de luchar contra Lord Voldemort.

-Malfoy tiene razón, Harry – dijo Ron- ella no nos hará daño y además Dumblendore dijo claramente que la necesitamos para destruir el Horrocrux, deberías hablar con ella.

-Eso es lo que quiero hacer desde hace 12 horas, pero no me dejas- dijo Harry mirando con reproche a Ron, de pronto se levanto y se dirigió al camarote de Hermione.

Toco la puerta levemente y una voz apagada le respondió.

-Pasa- dijo Hermione, vestida con un abrigo negro con una capucha que le ocultaba el rostro, sus manos de un blanco insano cursada de venas se distinguía sobre el color de la túnica.

-Herms, no se como empezar, yo no se que decir- Harry estaba muy incomodo, pero al final se decidió- ¿Sigues siendo mi amiga o no?

-A pesar de todo, todavía soy Hermione- ella entonces miro a Harry y él pudo ver su cara demacrada y en sus ojos castaños con destellos color plata, su mirada era de tristeza-No quería que lo supieras de esa forma, planeaba decírtelo.

-Hermione, lo que mas me molesta es que no me lo hayas contado al principio, tan pesado soy- dijo Harry- Entiendo que hayas preferido a Ron, pero…….

-Ron lo sabe porque estuvo allí cuando sucedió, pero si por mi fuera ninguno se hubiera enterado de mi desgracia- el tono de Hermione cambio a duro por momentos.

-¿Por qué no confías en nosotros?- dijo Harry mirándola con detenimiento.

-Yo confió en ustedes, pero ¿Uds. Confían en mi?- pregunto Hermione.

-Ron, Nott y Malfoy si. Yo no se que pensar- dijo Harry bajando la cabeza, algo en su interior le decía que estaba en un error.

-Estas equivocado Harry y te demostrare mi lealtad hacia a ti, la transformación es muy lenta, pueden pasar años antes de convertirme en un completo vampiro, así que por lo pronto, Uds. Están seguros conmigo- dijo Hermione.

Después de dos días, tocaron finalmente puerto, estaba en Nolvosst, una ciudad al norte de Noruega, en la región de los fiordos, bastante más al norte que Oslo, casi llegando al territorio Lapon. Hacia frió, y todos los techos estaban cubiertos de Nieve, era una ciudad bastante pequeña, pero sin embargo moderna en todos los sentidos, en el puerto se divisaban varias embarcaciones. Nott había pasado muchas vacaciones es Nolvosst, así que se conocía a la perfección la ciudad, esta le traía muy buenos recuerdos. Los 6 magos que estaban sobre la borda, divisaron dos pequeñas figuras en la lejanía que los saludaban.

Al atracar el barco, fueron descendiendo lentamente, Lars se dedico a amarrar el barco, Harry miro a Nott:

-Estas seguro de que esta aquí.

-Si debemos ponernos en marcha rápido, debemos pasar desapercibidos, esta en el Castillo de Borgën, a 15 kilometros- dijo Nott con la mirada perdida, de pronto diviso a las figuras que los estaban esperando- ¿Qué demonios hace aquí?.

-Hola Draco- dijo una alegre Pansy tirándosele al cuello a Malfoy y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla- vine a ver como estabas.

-Pansy deberías hacerme caso alguna vez en tu vida, no te mataría, ¿no?- dijo Draco con afecto devolviéndole el abrazo a su amiga, la sentía calida, cercana, no como Ella.

-Hola- dijo Neville – pensé que se los había tragado el mar, llevamos dos días esperando, Dumblendore me envió a darte esto- le entrego a Harry una pequeña snitch dorada- me tomo bastante tiempo encontrarla, me dijo que sabes como usarla y que esta vez no es para ti- le dijo con voz bastante baja.

-Entiendo-Harry se guardo en el pantalón la snicht- vas a quedarte.

-No, tengo reservado un vuelo- Neville rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros- Dumblendore fue muy estricto al decirme que debía ser lo mas discreto posible y no aparecerme en Noruega, hasta la red flu esta siendo vigilada.

-También envió a Parkinson- dijo Harry un poco escéptico, miraba a Pansy con recelo.

-No, coincidimos aquí, al parecer ella tenia información de otra fuente de que uds. Llegarían aquí.

-Ginny- dijo por lo bajo Harry, por un momento deseo que ella estuviese también ahí, pero sabia que su orgullo no la dejaría, esta vez no iba tras de él, se lo había dicho la ultima vez que hablaron.

Nott no lograba disimular su mal humor, ignoro completamente a Pansy y decidió ir a un Bar que conocía, estaba loco por degustar arenques ahumados y un buen tarro de cerveza. Ron lo siguió.

-Hermione no va a salir del barco- dijo Nott.

-En la noche- dijo Ron con tono lúgubre- ella sabrá donde encontrarnos.

Harry se despidió con un abrazo de Neville, quien se monto en la parte trasera de un taxi, él siguió a Ron y Nott. Pansy y Draco se quedaron un rato hablando en el puerto, él todavía estaba un poco dolido por lo de Hermione.

-¿Por que tienes esa cara?- pregunto Pansy.

-Este viaje no ha sido un camino rodeado de rosas precisamente- dijo Draco melancólico, miraba al cielo que empezaba a oscurecer, de pronto diviso una figura negra bajando del barco.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Pansy, de pronto sintió escalofrios y una sensación de desasosiego la inundo.

-Es Hermione Granger- dijo Malfoy, pero ya Hermione estaba frente a él, llevaba capucha así que no se veían sus ojos, Pansy le tomo la mano instintivamente a Draco, quien no pudo evitar parecer incomodo, sin embargo él miro a Hermione con furia contenida.

-Hola Parkinson, que bueno que viniste a cuidar a Malfoy- dijo Hermione irónica, "Estupida, esta con su prometida, eres una estupida" dijo una parte de su cerebro "Eso no importa, él ya sabe que no puede ser" "muérdela, estas hambrienta" "no, no voy a morder a nadie sin que me lo pida", Hermione se alejo de la pareja.

-Oh Draco, es un vampiro, viste sus dientes- dijo Pansy aterrorizada.

-Lo se, no te preocupes todo esta bajo control- dijo Draco, cuando vio a Hermione desapareciendo entre los matorrales de un bosquecillo.

Fueron al pequeño Bar, donde todos estaban degustando una exquisita cena, alrededor de las 8 pm, Harry se levanto:

-Debemos irnos, iremos caminando, Parkinson iras con nosotros, luego te explicaremos, tienes tu varita- dijo Harry.

Pansy se hizo a un lado su abrigo y le mostró su varita que tenia en un bolsillo de su pantalón, Harry asintió.

-Mantente a mi lado y sobre todo, obedéceme- le dijo Malfoy susurrándole.

Mientras caminaban, Draco Malfoy se debatía en una lucha interna, por un lado, ¿estaba enamorado de Hermione? Realmente todos las cosas que sintió renacer en su corazón durante el viaje, eran recuerdos, era real o solo eran parte de la atracción que como vampiro Hermione ejercía sobre él, nunca se había sentido tan engañado en su vida, ella no le había dirigido la palabra, no le dio ninguna explicación, ninguna excusa, solo "Nunca habrá un nosotros, Draco" y había pronunciado su nombre, la primera y única vez en todos esos años, en donde él se había consumido lentamente, porque no tenia ninguna dirección en su vida, porque ella no lo había perdonado y porque ella no lo había amado. Por otro lado, sus besos, su ardiente beso, la sensación de ella acariciándolo, deseándolo, ¿iba a morderlo? ¿Por eso se detuvo? O había algo más. "Maldita sea, Hermione, porque no me dijiste", pero una pregunta mas fundamental rondaba su cabeza, ¿El realmente la hubiese comprendido?, en el fondo de su corazón, algo le pedía a gritos "Confía en ella".

Hermione caminaba inquieta entre los árboles, había recuperado su aspecto habitual, se había encontrado con un ciervo y rápidamente lo había cazado, ahora estaba satisfecha, no era igual que la sangre humana, algo le decía que debía tener cuidado con ella, que podia desatar algo dentro de ella, además no quería abusar mas de la hospitalidad de Ron. De pronto sintió una presencia, que la seguía "Tontos, ya se donde están "penso, siguió caminando un rato y dio una vuelta en circulo para desorientar a quien la venia siguiendo, rápidamente salto hacia la copa de un árbol y se escondió en el follaje para observar, dos figuras enmascaradas con varita estaban justamente debajo de ella, "Mortifagos", no lo pensó mucho, se echo como un ave de rapiña sobre las dos incautas figuras, que nunca supieron que les había sucedido, Hermione como un torbellino, paso entre los dos, mordió a uno en la yugular, dejándolo desangrado en el piso el mortifago lanzo un aullido de dolor, y a su sorprendido compañero, lo tomo del cuello con ambas manos y con fuerza sobrehumana, se lo fracturo, escucho el chasquido de los huesos y vio la figura desvaneciéndose sobre el piso, se arrodillo y le quito las mascaras, eran dos desconocidos.

Los 5 jóvenes escucharon un grito y se dirigieron al sonido, encontraron a una Hermione con la capucha del abrigo dejando ver sus largos cabellos castaños sobre su espalda y en su pálido rostro, no se veían colmillos ni ojos negros, estaba arrodillada sobre unas figuras tendidas en el suelo. Hermione estaba mirando detenidamente los rostros de los mortifagos, parecían muertos.

-Ron, la sonda, dámela- dijo Hermione sin mirar a Ron.

Ron saco de su mochila, un instrumento de metal alargado, con aspecto de saca corcho, pero con dos tirabuzones cortantes de ambos lados, se lo dio a Hermione, quien tomo el instrumento y lo clavo en el cráneo de unos de los mortifagos, Pansy dejo escapar un gemido pero se puso una mano sobre la boca. Hermione luego clavo el otro extremo de la sonda en su muñeca, lucia imperturbable y empezó a recitar:

-_**Sornu dormiens, corpus morto, revelio mentis**_- de pronto los dos tirabuzones empezaron a girar y el muerto abrió los ojos, empezó a moverse convulsivamente, Hermione tenia la mirada extraviada, estaba concentrada, algunos minutos después, el cuerpo dejo de moverse pero sus ojos quedaron abiertos mirando al vació, con un chasquido, Hermione desclavo la sonda de ella y del cráneo del mortifago. Apunto su varita a la sonda y dijo:

-_**Frotego**_- la sonda quedo limpia de la sangre y los pedazos de hueso y cerebro que tenia incrustados, ella le dio la sonda a Ron, no tenía ninguna marca en su muñeca.

-Así que es así como los Inefables le roban sus secretos a los muertos. Interesante- dijo Nott bastante sorprendido.

-¿Qué pudiste averiguar?- le pregunto Harry a Hermione. En todos sus años de Auror, no había presenciado tal demostración de Magia Oscura, sabia de su existencia por los estudios de la academia perodefinitivamente no estaba de acuerdo con los métodos del departamento de Misterios.

-No saben nada de nosotros, estos dos estaban merodeando por aquí por casualidad- dijo Hermione tranquilamente, sus ojos eran de color castaño, con una mirada neutra.

-Hasta que tuvieron la desgracia de toparse contigo- dijo Ron bastante serio, tampoco aprobaba los métodos de Hermione, ella le había dado ese objeto para que lo cuidase, desconocía lo que era, sin embargo tenia que reconocer que era bastante útil para algunas ocasiones.

-Granger, saben algo del Horrocrux-dijo Malfoy con voz indiferente, se había acercado a revisar a los dos mortifagos, les quito sus varitas y luego dijo-Weasley te cedo el honor, no debemos alertar a los otros.

Ron miro los cuerpos y de pronto las llamas hicieron su aparición, voraces, consumiendo los cadáveres.

-No saben nada del Horrocrux- dijo Hermione, alejándose cautelosamente del fuego, las llamas se reflejaban en su cara, sus ojos miraban fijamente las pequeñas chispas que salían volando., de pronto se cruzo con la mirada de Malfoy, dura e inflexible, "Diablos tengo que aclarar las cosas con él". Pronto el olor a carne chamuscada inundo el ambiente.

-Alguien me puede explicar que esta pasando- dijo Pansy recuperada un poco de la impresión- ¿Cómo lo hiciste Granger?

-Parkinson, la sonda se ha utilizado desde la primera guerra mágica, pero actualmente soy la única que puede manipularla, así que no lo intenten- Hermione lanzo su advertencia a todos.

-Se puede saber porque- pregunto Harry.

-Se volverían locos- fue la aclaratoria final de Hermione- solo la puede usar alguien como yo, que no este ni vivo ni muerto.

-La usaste con Yaxley- pregunto Harry.

-Si, fue un poco desagradable, estaba algo pasado- dijo Hermione despreocupadamente- llevaba tres semanas muerto cuando lo encontramos, así que no pudimos obtener mucha información, el resto lo saben Uds.

-¿Que otro vampiro ayudo al ministerio?- Harry saco su conclusión rápidamente, en la primera guerra con Voldemort, la sonda la debió haber utilizado otro vampiro.

-Tu lo conoces, Harry, el idiota de Sanguini, debe estar escondido en alguna parte de los Urales, se acobardo un día que tuvimos una interesante conversación- dijo Hermione divertida, ese Sanguini era una vergüenza para su especie, demasiado débil, demasiado cobarde, era un Vampiro clase V, no como ella, que por ser creada por el mismo Lorcas Mander, seria clase II o I, el tiempo lo diría , de pronto se sintió un poco orgullosa de ser lo que era. De alguna forma estaba empezando a aceptar su destino, por lo cual el verdadero motivo de su participación en la misión, se le estaba haciendo un poco turbio, en su mente. Agito la cabeza de un lado a otro, "No puedo seguir pensando tonterías". Sin embargo había una diferencia sustancial, Lorcas Mander no era brujo, ella si.

Siguieron caminando protegidos por la noche, de pronto estaban en la orilla de un lago, había comenzado a nevar, al otro lado iluminado por los rayos de la luna, se avistaba un castillo, enclavado en un promontorio de roca, lucia como un castillo medieval un poco descuidado, en algunas zonas estaban las paredes derrumbadas, parecían unas ruinas

Draco Malfoy se acerco al agua, y metió un dedo de la mano, de pronto todo el lago empezó a congelarse, el hielo avanzaba rápido, en unos minutos, toda la extensión de agua parecía una gran pista de patinaje.

-Caramba Malfoy, un hechizo hubiese sido suficiente- dijo Harry no queriendo admitir que lo había impresionado.

-Solo quería probar- dijo Malfoy encogiéndose de hombros. Pansy lo miraba sorprendida, su mente iba a mil por segundo, Weasly invocaba fuego, Draco congelaba lagos, Hermione era un vampiro, demasiada información para su frívola cabecita, pero por primera vez en su vida decidió que era prudente guardarse las preguntas para después.

Nott de pronto volvió a sentir la disonancia eléctrica en su mente, le empezó a doler la cabeza intensamente. Hermione escucho lo mismo en su cabeza, vio la cara de Nott, "seria posible que…..", de pronto el ruido blanco despareció.

-Andando -dijo Ron, caminando sobre el hielo.

Nott y Harry lo siguieron, después Malfoy y Pansy y cerrando Hermione.

De pronto escucharon un sonido, Rápidamente el hielo empezó a fracturarse y en cuestión de segundos, Nott desapareció por una brecha.

Malfoy tomo la mano Pansy y se echo encima a Hermione, arrastrándolas a ambas a la orilla.

-Déjame- grito Hermione, Draco la bajo de su hombro y ella se deshizo de él rápidamente, sintieron un choque eléctrico cuando sus manos se tocaron brevemente-gracias- le dijo Hermione en tono de reproche.

-Lo siento- dijo Draco, sus malditos instintos protectores jugándole la mala pasada, si había alguien entre ellos que no necesitaba que la ayudasen era ella.

-Rápido Malfoy congélalo otra vez- grito Ron que estaba corriendo al igual que Harry hacia el hueco por donde había caído Nott.

-No puedo se ahogaría- dijo Malfoy inseguro de lo que debía hacer. Pansy miraba el lago con los ojos desorbitados.

Hermione se alejo de ellos con su habitual agilidad, tenia la varita en la mano, estaba olfateando problemas, de pronto al igual que el sonido minutos antes la sensación desapareció. Algo estaba intentando evitar que cruzaran el lago.


	10. Falsas esperanzas

Disclamer: personajes de JKR y WB.

Nota de la autora: veo que el capitulo pasado tuvo 90 hits, así que no lo debo estar haciendo muy mal, ja ja, espero que disfruten el capitulo. Este capitulo esta dedicado a todas aquellas chicas que luchan por lo que quieren y por quien quieren.

Capitulo 10 Falsas esperanzas.

Theodore sintió al entrar en contacto con el agua como si miles de cuchillos se le clavasen en el cuerpo, se sintió jalado por la corriente, le dolía la cabeza, se desoriento, y empezó a mirar en todas direcciones, todo estaba negro, de pronto vio un poco de luz, intento ir a la superficie y se encontró con el hielo, el agua entraba a sus pulmones a borbotones, Theo golpeaba el hielo con sus manos, desesperado, en un vano intento de romperlo.

Harry y Ron vieron a Nott desaparecer en medio del lago , y corrieron en su dirección, la figura de Theo se vislumbraba debajo del piso de hielo, arrastrada por la corriente, de pronto vieron su cara de horror a través del agua congelada, Ron toco el hielo con la mano y este empezó a derretirse, agarro el brazo de Nott y lo saco del agua, Theo estaba morado y temblaba descontroladamente, Harry se quito el abrigo y lo cubrió, como pudieron lo arrastraron hasta la orilla, Ron pendió una fogata inmediatamente y lo acercaron , Theo perdió el conocimiento , Harry conjuro una tienda de campaña y rápidamente lo metieron en ella, luego entraron Draco y Pansy , esta ahogo un grito, se acerco a él y empezó a frotar sus manos.

-Rápido los abrigos, se va a congelar- grito Pansy desesperada. Ron salio y luego volvió con dos abrigos el del él ,y el de Hermione.

Draco le toco la frente a Nott, estaba helado, tomo los dos abrigos que ofreció Ron y al tocarlos estos se convirtieron en dos mantas térmicas. Las coloco sobre Nott pero este no agarraba calor.

-Va a morir hipotermico- dijo aterrado

Pansy se empezó a desvestir ante la mirada atónita de todos, solo se dejo la ropa interior, sintió la mirada de Draco clavada en ella.

Harry y Ron salieron disimuladamente de la tienda.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Draco desconcertado.

-Que crees, le voy a dar calor con mi cuerpo- le dijo Pansy tirándose al suelo con Nott, abrazándole, pronto ella empezó a temblar, pero se aferro mas a él, le acaricio la frente y le susurro palabras al oído.

-No seria mejor que Weasley lo calentara-dijo Draco.

-No creo que achicharrarlo sea una buena opción- dijo con voz temblorosa Pansy, "Maldición, voy a tener que dar muchas explicaciones después de esto". Vio a Draco salir de la pequeña tienda.

Pansy se enrosco lo mejor que pudo a Nott, envolviéndolo con sus brazos y piernas, el chico dejo de temblar, pero sus labios seguían morados. Pansy seguía frotándose contra él. Conjuro algunas pieles y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con ellas.

Después de unas horas, Nott sintió un cuerpo calido a su lado, por un momento se imagino que había muerto y estaba en el cielo, pero al abrir los ojos se encontró con la cara de Pansy junto a la suya, estaba dormida, de pronto se percato que sus brazos la rodeaban y de que ella ………no tenia ropa. Vio sus labios rosados y su respiración lenta, ella se revolvió en sueños y se pego mas a él, Theo se fue acercando, sus labios casi tocaban los de ella, y de pronto Pansy abrió sus espectaculares ojos azules.

-AHHHHHH¿Que haces?- se despertó ella asombrada. Pansy se aparto bruscamente de él y se levanto del suelo. No llevaba puesto absolutamente nada. A Nott se le caía la baba viéndola. La pequeña fogata iluminaba muy bien su esbelto cuerpo, ella se estremeció un poco, todavía hacia un poco de frió.

-Lo mismo pregunto yo, me despierto y tu estas durmiendo a mi lado- Nott fingió estar de mal humor, esa era su técnica para evitar preguntas comprometedoras cuando él estaba en situación de perder.

-Por Dios Theo, no seas tonto, te estaba salvando la vida, tampoco fue muy agradable para mi, parecías un cubo de hielo- dijo Pansy molesta colocándose su ropa interior- Además tu barba me da cosquillas- Theo se paso inconcientemente la mano por su barba, "¿en donde te dieron las cosquillas Pansy?" movió la cabeza apartando el pensamiento lujurioso, ese no era el momento, o si.

-Me gustaba mas como estaba antes- dijo Pansy abotonándose su camisa y buscando el resto de su ropa, hablaba despreocupadamente, estaba mucho mas tranquila que hace unas horas cuando lo sacaron casi muerto del lago.

-A mi me gusta así- dijo Nott hosco, pero sin dejar de apreciar a la escultural mujer que tenia frente a él "IDIOTA, IDIOTA Y REIDIOTA", quería una soga para estrangularse ahí mismo.

Nott seguía mirándola, sus ojos recorrían las piernas torneadas de Pansy, su trasero, su espalda, su hermoso cabello. Pansy lo atrapo mirándola y él desvió sus ojos al fuego.

-No te hagas ilusiones-le dijo finalmente Nott, Pansy se termino de vestir furiosa y salio a buscar a Draco.

Afuera de la tienda los chicos estaban reunidos con cara apesadumbrada.

-El lago se resiste a mí poder- dijo Draco, había intentando congelar el lago nuevamente pero el hielo inexplicablemente se fracturaba- así que probaremos con una barca.

-¿Qué barca?- pregunto Harry.

Draco tomo una piedra y de pronto esta se convirtió en un bote.

-Esta barca- dijo Draco satisfecho de si mismo.

-Tu siempre alardeando- dijo Ron examinando el bote de madera.

-Te recomiendo que tu también empieces a practicar, nunca se sabe- dijo Draco halando la barca hacia el lago, esta floto sin ningún problema.

Nott salio de la tienda aparentemente recuperado, Draco lo miro un segundo y de nuevo a Pansy, quizás eran ideas de él, pero esos dos se traían algo.

-¿Dónde esta Granger?- pregunto después de un rato, no la había visto en todo el día.

-Esta cazando, la veremos en la noche- dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces iremos en la noche al castillo a buscar el maldito horrocrux, espero que Nott este en lo cierto- dijo Harry.

-Comamos, me estoy desfalleciendo- dijo Pansy- Ah por cierto, les importaría explicarme que hacemos aquí.

-Draco- dijo Nott de manera pomposa- es toda tuya.

Draco se acerco a Pansy la jalo de un brazo y se la llevo a la tienda para contarle toda la historia.

Theo Nott desconfiaba, si bien sentía la presencia de su antiguo maestro en esas ruinas, su brújula mental le seguía señalando al norte, era inexplicable, era como si el Horrocrux estuviera dividido, a menos que fueran dos y no uno, contemplar esa posibilidad era escalofriante, ya habían tenido bastantes problemas para llegar allí, no podía imaginarse que tuviesen que empezar de cero nuevamente. Por otro lado a Harry no le dolía la cicatriz y a él y Draco no lo habían convocado los mortifagos, sin embargo estos se estaban agrupando, lo cual significaba, que mediante un poderoso sortilegio, habían contrarestado la maldición de la Marca Tenebrosa, el único que podría hacer eso era el mismo Voldemort, lo cual implicaba que tenia cuerpo. Si él o Malfoy caían en manos mortifagas, seria peor que la muerte, la deserción de las filas del señor tenebroso se pagaba muy caro. A veces le resultaba increíble el variopinto grupo que conformaban, al parecer todos tenían una especie de poder oculto, bueno todos excepto Pansy y Harry, si salía vivo de esta, seguro iba a escribir un libro. En algún momento tenia que discutir sus sospechas con Potter, pero primero llegarían al castillo.

Al llegar la noche, Hermione se reunió con ellos, estuvo de acuerdo en ir en barca. Los 6 magos se montaron en el bote, Harry y Draco empezaron a remar lentamente, el agua era oscura y fría, nuevamente empezaba a nevar, la silueta del castillo destacaba sobre la luna, en media hora llegaron a la otra orilla. Theodore entro en trance y se separo de los demás, fue hacia un muro y con sus manos empezó a tratar de aflojar los ladrillos desesperadamente, Harry se tambaleo y se llevo la mano a la cabeza, la cicatriz le había empezado a doler, de manera tenue e casi imperceptible, a Draco no le paso desapercibido el gesto y saco la varita, Hermione se erizo toda y se puso nuevamente pálida, se tiro la capucha encima de la cabeza pero se podía ver que las venas cruzaban nuevamente la piel de su cara, había decidido transformarse en vista del peligro, Ron le cubría la retaguardia a Pansy que tenia su varita firmemente agarrada, Harry decidió ayudar a Nott a quitar ladrillos del muro, de pronto se encontraron con un nicho, había una placa de bronce que decía TRLV, y dentro había unos restos, huesos todos fracturados, Nott intento tomar uno, pero Harry lo detuvo.

-No los toques, están malditos, es él, es Voldemort, hay que cubrirlo todo otra vez- Harry empezó a colocar los ladrillos nuevamente en el muro, Nott salio de su trance.

-Hemos sido engañados, no es un Horrocrux, solo es su maldita tumba- dijo Harry desconsolado, después de colocar todos los ladrillos, camino hacia la orilla del lago, donde estaban los demás esperando, una duda asaltaba su mente, tenia que haber otro horrocrux , los signos eran inequívocos. De pronto Nott carraspeo su garganta y se coloco frente a Harry.

-Harry, tengo que decirte algo, me temía que esto podía suceder- dijo Nott un poco apenado- sentí la precensia de Voldemort aquí en Noruega pero era como un eco, siento otra presencia algo diferente, fuerte, mas al norte, pero tenia que venir hasta acá para descartar que el horrocrux no estuviese aquí.

-¿Qué tan al Norte?- pregunto Harry, mas tarde arreglaría cuentas con Theo por ocultar información valiosa.

-El Polo Norte- dijo Nott todavía apenado.

-Uffff- dijo Ron asombrado, de pronto se sintió agobiado, algo estaba mal, tenia demasiado frió.

-Podrían ser sus huesos el Horrocrux- pregunto Hermione con voz gutural y profunda. Cuando estaba transformada era realmente intimidante. Draco no le quitaba un ojo de encima.

-No pudo hacer un Horrocrux después de muerto- contesto un poco exasperado Draco, Harry afirmo con la cabeza, estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Todos los magos tenían una sensación de sobrecogimiento y miedo, inclusive Hermione, a quien se le movían las aletas de la nariz como si estuviese olfateando algo, mas de una vez mostró los colmillos.

-Es solo su cuerpo, sin embargo deberíamos deshacernos de él- dijo Ron temblando– suban a la barca, incendiare el castillo-. Ron espero que todos estuviesen seguros y con su mano lanzo una gran bola de fuego sobre el castillo, este estallo y las llamas se esparcieron por todo el lugar, todos oyeron unas voces de tono bajo recitando una letanía, sonaban malignas. Harry a su vez empezó a recitar unas palabras en un idioma extraño: _**les sere hommes sgën hueioües.**_ Las voces cesaron, todos sintieron alivio inmediatamente.

-Lo que sea que haya sido, se ha ido- dijo Harry enigmáticamente, casi para si mismo, nadie respondió.

_  
_Al llegar a la otra orilla, decidieron caminar hasta el pueblo, al llegar buscaron el pequeño hotel de la ciudad y decidieron pasar la noche allí, Lars Gunnen se había ido con el Goërl a un astillero cercano, para hacerle algunas reparaciones al velero.

Al llegar al hotel quedaron distribuidos de la siguiente forma, Draco y Nott, Harry y Ron compartiendo habitación doble, Pansy y Hermione en una habitación para cada una, cenaron en el restaurant del hotel, Hermione solo tomo una copa de vino, ya no tenia necesidad de engañar a nadie , no llevaba capucha, pero escogió una mesa en la parte mas oscura del lugar, su piel pálida llamaba mucho la atención , además de toda esa aura vampirica, que atraía como un imán a todos los seres humanos presentes, que no sabían lo que ella era, mejor evitar enfrentamientos, si algún hombre se le acercaba con alguna intención, ella sabia que Ron y Harry saltarían a defenderla, ella sabría controlarse, se había estado alimentando todos los días y podía transformarse y destransformarse la mayoría de las veces a voluntad. Malfoy la miraba lánguidamente de vez en cuando, tendría que hablar con él, probablemente estaba sacando conclusiones erróneas de toda la situación, si bien tuvo que hacer su mayor esfuerzo para no hacerlo, lo del beso, no fue planeado por ella para morderlo, lo hizo porque quizo, sintió ganas de besarlo y solo se detuvo porque dudo de las verdaderas intensiones de él, quizás Draco también estaba deslumbrado y atraído por su aura, y no por ella misma.

Pansy y Nott hablaban en susurros, él parecía molesto por algo y ella se mordía un labio, intento levantarse de la mesa, pero él la sujeto por un brazo, se le acerco al oído y le dijo algo, ella dejo escapar una lagrima, se sentó y se tomo de un trago toda la copa de vino, de nuevo se levanto pero esta vez Nott la ignoro completamente, fue hacia la salida, caminando erguidamente en su elegante vestido azul en combinación con sus ojos, tenia un escote pronunciado en la espalda, llevaba tacones de aguja que la hacían ver mucho mas alta de su 1,70 mts ,era todo una modelo de pasarela, varios hombres voltearon sus cabezas al verla pasar.

Hermione estaba ataviada con un pantalón marrón oscuro y un abrigo de cuero ceñido al cuerpo también marrón, su cabello caía suelto y liso sobre su espalda, llevaba guantes de cuero, todo ideado para dejar la menor cantidad de piel pálida y resplandeciente a la vista de extraños, era de contextura delgada y algo mas baja que Pansy, sin embargo caminaba como una pantera, y a pesar de su ropa recatada, llamaba muchísimo mas la atención que Pansy. Sentía la mirada de Ron y de Malfoy sobre ella, pero ella como siempre lucia imperturbable.

Ron llevaba su esplendido pelo rojo suelto, estaba vestido de pantalón jean azul índigo y suerter negro, de contextura fuerte, parecía un guerrero vikingo con sus 1, 87 mts de estatura. Ya no tenía tantas pecas en la cara, y si bien a veces tenia aspecto aniñado, su rostro hacia mucho tiempo que había dejado los suaves matices de la adolescencia. Sus ojos no se quitaban de encima de Hermione, tenia una vigilancia constante sobre ella.

Harry era un joven de 1,78 mts, delgado con gafas y pelo negro revuelto, llevaba una chaqueta negra de cuero larga, jeans, botas de excursionista y franela blanca, tenia un estilo grounge noventero, solo le faltaba la camisa de cuadros, pero tenía un aire bohemio y distante, que enloquecía a las chicas. Nott lucia su característica barba rojiza, era el mas alto de todos y el mas corpulento, tenia el cabello un poco corto castaño claro con reflejos rojizos, completaba el dúo de Guerreros Vikingos con Ron Weasley, sin embargo esa noche lucia como un marino, chaqueta marron oscuro, pasamontaña negro, franela a rayas, guantes de cuero marron, botas de trabajo, la ropa hacia resaltar sus ojos azules, que eran amables ante todo, a diferencia de los de Ron que siempre lucían desafiantes.

Draco Malfoy estaba vestido completamente de negro, traje cerrado, sueter cuello de tortuga y Jean negro, con botas de montar, se había aficionado a los sueteres cuello de tortuga desde hacia años para ocultar su cicatriz, el cabello que antaño llevaba largo con mechones desordenados , estaba cortado al raz del cráneo, quiso dejarse de afeitar para lucir una barba al igual que Nott, pero no resistió dos días, tenia los ojos gris acero, enmarcados con unas pestañas y cejas doradas, debido a lo corto que tenia en cabello este parecía menos platinado que cuando lo llevaba largo, así que no lucia como un albino insufrible, tenia 1,82 mts de estatura, delgado pero un poco mas corpulento que Harry, espalda ancha y brazos fuertes, cara con rasgos finos pero decididamente masculinos, labios finos, nariz romana, piel casi tan pálida como la de Hermione, pero menos traslucidas y sin un solo defecto, andar elegante, no como Ron y Theodore que eran grandes y torpes como un par de osos, tan ágil como Harry, que cuando caminaba parecía que flotaba, un porte aristocrático cuando estaba serio y callado, que reafirmaba lo que el mas odiaba, que era un sangre pura, un Malfoy. Se corto el cabello en parte para que no lo confundieran con su padre, pero al pasar los años el parecido era indiscutible, sobre todo esos ojos grises, casi del color del mercurio que eran el sello de fabrica de Lucius Malfoy.

Mientras comia su cena, veía a Hermione que tomaba una copa de vino y estaba hablando con Ron y Harry, de pronto ella sonrió y su rostro se ilumino, vio como estiraba una mano sobre la mesa y le tomaba la mano a Potter, quien también sonreía. Malfoy en ese momento sintió envidia, parecía que todos podían acercarse menos él, ella nunca le había dedicado una sonrisa. De pronto Nott se disculpo y se retiro de la mesa, Hermione miro su reloj de pulsera e hizo lo mismo. Harry, Ron y Draco decidieron ir al lobby del hotel, una estancia muy agradable con una chimenea en el medio, no estaban solos en la habitación y decidieron charlar de cosas intranscedentales, como el tiempo, se retiraron a la 1 am.

Draco tomo una dirección contraria a la de los otros dos y al pasar por el porche, pudo ver a Pansy con la chaqueta de Theo sobre sus hombros, discutiendo acaloradamente con él, Nott fumaba un cigarrillo sentado en una silla escuchándola con cara de molestia infinita, pero sin contestar. Draco los miro un rato, hablaría con alguno de ellos, para ver cual era el problema, era realmente extraño. Decidió darles un poco de intimidad y siguió su camino.

-Deja de portarte como una niña caprichosa- dijo finalmente Theodore.

-Mira quien lo dice- bufo Pansy- sabes algo Theo, te encanta complicar las cosas, hubiese sido mas fácil si desde el principio le hubiésemos contado.

-El es mi único amigo-dijo Nott sin ceder- fue lo mejor, eras su prometida.

-No le importo, solo soy su amiga- grito Pansy- Yo no lo amo.

-En el colegio no decías lo mismo- le reprocho Nott- recuerdo como llorabas en los rincones por él.

Pansy levanto el rostro desafiante. En ese tiempo era una chica tonta, que no sabia lo que quería y a quien quería. Toda su vida le habían dicho que debía amar a Draco Malfoy, la decepción era que ella nunca sintió mas nada hacia él que cariño y a lo mejor algo de atracción física, pero nunca amor, este llego después con Nott.

-Si no le dices tu, se lo contare yo- le tiro la chaqueta a Nott, e intento irse, él la tomo con sus fuertes brazos.

-No harás nada, porque ya mismo sales para Inglaterra- le dijo Theo a Pansy autoritariamente- además no hay nada que contar, tu y yo no estamos juntos.

-Tu no vas a decidir lo que voy a hacer- Pansy intentaba deshacerse de los brazos de Theo, él se acerco lo suficiente para que su nariz tocase la de ella. Pansy quería decirle a Draco la verdad de su rompimiento, ver a Theodore salir del lago casi congelado, le había reafirmado que seguía enamorada de él, quería darle una oportunidad a su relación. Sabia que Malfoy entendería y le daría su apoyo. Pero para Nott era mas complicado, se sentía desleal y no se lo podía perdonar. El estaba enamorado de ella desde Howargts y cuando se reunió con Malfoy, la vio de nuevo, todavía era su prometida, inexplicablemente la acoso, hasta que ella cedió y se acostó con él, después todo fue muy rápido, ella se enamoro como una loca y rompió el compromiso con Draco. Menudo escándalo, lo dejo esperando en la ceremonia, Draco fue muy diplomático con ella. Pero El, Theodore Nott le había quitado la novia a su amigo, a la única persona que le creyó después de la caída de Voldemort.

-Te vas a ir porque a mi si me importa lo que te pase- le dijo casi en un susurro. Se acerco y le beso la frente. Pansy lo miraba con rabia, ese beso era una burla, era preferible no tener nada a recibir migajas de lo que alguna vez hubo entre ellos. Nott la soltó.

-No me iré- le espeto Pansy soltándole una bofetada. Nott la tomo nuevamente entre sus brazos y la beso furioso, ella le respondió con la misma intensidad, ella le mordió un labio, de pronto él la soltó nuevamente. Nott la miro con sus ojos azules, se limpio un hilillo de sangre de la boca. Pansy era así, impulsiva, apasionada, superficial, frívola, terca pero además de todo dulce y calida. Solo él conocía todas las facetas de Pansy Parkinson, y sabía cuando tenia la batalla perdida.

-Haz como quieras- dijo Nott totalmente arrepentido por haberse dejado llevar, él no iba a cambiar de opinion, no volverían, dejo a Pansy sola sonriendo.

Draco decidió ir a caminar en los alrededores del Hotel, las calles de la pequeña ciudad eran solitarias sobre todo a esas horas de la madrugada, algunos avisos de neón destacaban sobre algunos edificios , " si hay alguna palabra universal, que en cualquier lugar del mundo significa lo mismo es BAR" pensó al ver el aviso de un pub, decidió pasar de largo, emborracharse como una cuba no estaba en sus planes en ese preciso momento, de nuevo empezaba a nevar pero sin viento, suavemente, de hecho, no le molestaban los pequeños copos sobre su cabeza y sus pestañas. De pronto sintió un escalofrió en la espalda, se volteo hacia atrás un instante y no vio nada, al volver hacia el frente, Hermione estaba parada justo delante de él.

-No deberías hacer eso, es poco considerado- le dijo Draco de mal humor pasándole por un lado.

-Uhmm, no te lo tomes a mal, no quise asustarte- dijo Hermione, estaba con la capucha encima de su cabeza, pero su aspecto, a pesar de la palidez era mas o menos normal, lo empezó a seguir.

-No te tengo miedo- le dijo Draco secamente, camino hacia el pequeño muelle, ella por supuesto lo seguía, era verdad no le tenia miedo, por lo menos no en ese momento, pero estaba muy indignado por todas las cosas que ella habia ocultado, si bien, a decir verdad, él no tenia ningún derecho sobre ella, ni siquiera habían sido novios formales, pero el solo hecho de que él tuvo alguna vez sentimientos nobles hacia ella era suficiente para que le tuviera al menos un poco de respeto.

-Malfoy, quisieras hacerme el favor de detenerte, quiero hablar contigo- dijo Hermione tajantemente.

-Es evidente que todo esta dicho y hecho- dijo Draco rodando los ojos y parándose en seco- oh , por cierto gracias por no morderme.

-No seas idiota, no te iba a morder- dijo Hermione molesta.

-Entones ¿Por qué diablos me besaste?- pregunto Malfoy.

-Porque yo……….- dijo ella cruzando los brazos- además cual es el problema tu también me besaste.

Draco decidió darle otro rumbo a la conversación.

-Si hubieses confesado desde un principio que eras un Vampiro, quizás nosotros no………..- dijo Draco.

-No lo iba a decir hasta el final, pero creo que las cosas se salieron un poco de control, al igual que tu y yo- dijo Hermione.

-Granger, vamos a dejar algo en claro, tu me gustas, se que yo te gusto, así de simple, asi es desde siempre, puede que no halla sido lo correcto, puede que nos hallamos resistido con todas nuestras fuerzas, pero …………….todo esto es una locura- dijo Draco sientiendo un poco de coraje, se coloco frente a ella y la miro penetrantemente con sus ojos grises, ella no le devolvió la mirada.

-No es tan simple, Malfoy, ya no soy la Hermione que conociste, se que piensas que todas las razones que nos separaron alguna vez ya no existen, pero ahora hay otras- dijo Hermione mirando al suelo, sabia que Malfoy tenia razón pero…….- Yo pienso que lo que sientes es producto de mi aura vampirica, lo siento, no lo puedo controlar, es como los vampiros atraemos a las victimas.

-No es eso, siento lo mismo de hace 11 años y tu no eras un vampiro entonces- grito Draco impaciente- además¡tu no puedes saber que diablos siento!

-Discúlpame- dijo Hermione alerta mirando alrededor, estaban en el descampado-creo que mejor volvemos, hablaremos con más calma mañana.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Draco. El pensó lo mismo que ella, en medio de la calle podían ser atacados fácilmente, ambos sacaron sus varitas y caminaron hasta el hotel.

Cuando llego a su habitación, vio a Nott profundamente dormido, se quito solo los zapatos y se echo sobre la cama. El aroma de ella era intoxicante, hasta el punto que no podía quitárselo de la nariz, paso una hora cambiando de posición en la cama y se levanto nuevamente, un pensamiento le daba vueltas a su cabeza, "hay veces en la vida que uno tiene que comportarse como lo que es, como un hombre"………………………..

_Lamento siempre dejarlas en ascuas, pero forma parte de la intención del fic, además a Uds. Tambien les gusta la intriga, espero que se sientan contentas con mi Draco, a mi me parece readorable, inteligente, muy astuto, su amor por Hermione es su única debilidad (creo que el ha metido mucho la pata porque se ofusca por lo que siente por ella y no piensa claramente), noble, valiente, orgulloso, celoso, sexy, duro pero en el fondo sumamente vulnerable, ufffffff. No olviden que Draco tiene un terrible secreto que le remuerde la conciencia, y les mostrara su lado oscuro, oscurisimo, pero eso es para mas adelante. No me gustan los Draco sádicos y menos cuando son adolescentes, claro aquí en este fic todos tienen 27 años así que son algo mas maduros, ah por supuesto que el triangulo amoroso sigue, aparentemente, Hermione es la que tiene el control, mi impresión es que Draco sabe lo que siente por ella , pero ella no esta tan segura, por los momentos. En cuanto a Ron, creo que decidi que nuestro Ron fuera verdaramente apetecible, a veces me dan ganas de que se quede con Hermione, ya veremos que pasa._


	11. A pesar de todo

Disclarer: personajes pertenecen a JKR y WB.

Dejen reviews por favor...

Capitulo 11 A pesar de todo.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a la habitación de Hermione, se paro frente a la puerta, hizo ademán de tocar, pero se arrepintió y justo cuando se iba de allí, la puerta se abrió de par en par, ella estaba en el marco, con un salto de cama largo de seda color perla con dos tirantes tipo espaguetti cruzado en la espalda, lo miro:

-Quieres seguir hablando- dijo ella seria.

-Uhmmm, de veras que si- dijo él indeciso, quería aparentar que no estaba ansioso, pero a pesar de todo su esfuerzo, no pudo cambiar la entonación de su voz.

-Pasa- ella abrió más la puerta.

- No me gustan que me manipulen- dijo Draco, ese era un punto que le rondaba la cabeza desde hace horas, él había leído de los poderes mentales de los Vampiros y por una extraña razón no quería que ella lo alejara.

-No te estoy manipulando, ni leyendo la mente Malfoy, todavía no puedo hacer eso sin legeremancia o la maldición imperius, igual tampoco lo haría contigo- dijo Hermione quien caminaba por toda la habitación, sus ojos marrones veteados miraban intensamente a Draco.

-Solo es una advertencia- dijo Draco- no quiero problemas, necesito mi libre albedrío.

-Lamento si te provoque algún problema con Parkinson- le dijo Hermione, tanteando la situación, inmediatamente se arrepintió, eso sonaba a CELOS.

-Pansy y yo vivimos juntos, pero solo somos amigos, esta enamorada de otro- aclaro Draco- el compromiso fue impuesto por nuestros padres, nunca la ame- Hermione sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago- pero no me refiero a eso.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto ella intrigada.

-No tengo que publicar todo lo que hago o pienso hacer- dijo Draco y luego sin ocultar la oleada de celos que lo invadía le espeto duramente- no quiero problemas con Weasley.

-Ron es mi problema- dijo Hermione cayendo de pronto en cuenta, allí no iba a ceder- no te metas.

-¿Qué sentiste?-pregunto Draco quien taladrada a Hermione con su mirada, esa respuesta ella le acababa de dar fue terriblemente chocante, Hermione sentía que no podía resistirse mucho tiempo a ese nivel de inquietud que él le estaba demostrando en esa mirada. Por un minuto recordó al chico anhelante, que la veía a escondidas en el colegio, si percatarse de que ella se daba cuenta, y cuando esas miradas finalmente acabaron, ella se encontró deseando que iniciasen de nuevo

-Cuando- pregunto ella.

-Cuando estuvimos juntos- le dijo Draco suavemente, no le quitaba la mirada encima- Nunca entendí porque lo hiciste, porque te entregaste a mi sin reservas.

-Ya tocamos ese tema- dijo ella evasiva. Que demonios quería que le dijese, Hermione sentía que todas aquellas sensaciones y conflictos volvían a ella- Nunca has hecho algo en tu vida por impulso, porque simplemente sentías que era lo correcto en se momento.

-Esa es la causa por la cual estoy aquí. Además, es cierto, como olvidarme, ya me contaste de tu casi enamoramiento- dijo el sarcásticamente- el cual obviamente debió haber sido una alucinación, porque corriste a los brazos de Weasley

-Y tu me relataste el tuyo- dijo ella devolviéndole la bola, a veces Draco Malfoy mostraba en destellos su antiguo yo, como en esa ocasión y eso le despertaba el interés de nuevo a ella- y tu también corriste a los brazos de Pansy, si no recuerdo mal, pero tu alucinación te duro varios años.

-Tu definitivamente no me entiendes- dijo Malfoy lanzando un resoplido- y lo peor es que ni siquiera haces el intento- a veces le daba un poco de coraje con Hermione, porque ella nunca se dejaba explicar las cosas o se hacia la desentendida- mejor, no te molestas en escuchar lo que te digo.

-Te equivocas, tengo 11 años intentando dilucidar porque demonios hiciste lo que hiciste y que diablos sentías por mi- esta vez fue Hermione la que lanzo el ataque verbal.

-Creí que estaba enamorado, ya te lo he dicho- Draco mintió de la manera mas natural del mundo, él sabia que había estado enamorado de ella, que se hubiera muerto por respirar el mismo aire que ella, que nunca se había sentido tan completo con alguien. Pero en ese momento su orgullo lo estaba dominando, no se lo pondría tan fácil a Hermione, después de todo el había sufrido mucho por ella- No me has contestado, Granger¿Por qué estuviste conmigo?.

-Si quieres saber la verdad, ni yo misma lo se- esta vez fue Hermione la que mintió descaradamente-pero te aseguro que lo hice porque realmente lo deseaba. ¿Por qué me buscaste en 4to año y me besaste? Tu empezaste todo esto. Soy una sangre sucia Malfoy, debió darte un poco de asco ¿no?

-Si todavía no lo adivinas, estoy perdiendo el tiempo hablando contigo- esta vez Draco estaba furioso, como podía ser tan cabezona una persona tan inteligente, o era que le resultaba demasiado increíble la verdad. Se sintió verdaderamente idiota, probablemente él estaba buscando una respuesta, una razón que simplemente no existía, de alguna forma Draco esperaba una especie de reconocimiento de parte de ella.

- A veces pienso que acostarte conmigo aquella vez fue tu forma de vengarte- Hermione no pensó lo que dijo, inmediatamente se arrepintió, ella estaba segura que no era así, la mirada de él en esa ocasión era mas que elocuente, pero no pudo evitar la tentación de decírselo en su cara, esperando su reacción.

-Entiendo perfectamente, no te haré perder mas el tiempo, discúlpame- esta vez a Malfoy si lo sacaron de sus casillas, iba directo hacia la hacia la salida, pero Hermione le tomo una mano. Draco sintió el frió y luego un leve cosquilleo, sin pensarlo dos veces se detuvo.

- Lamento lo del beso- le dijo Hermione sin soltarlo- siento que he complicado tu vida innecesariamente.

-Lo lamentas, yo no- Draco se fue acercando a ella, puso sus manos sobre sus hombros , ella era como una estatua de mármol, fría y perfecta, la miro a los ojos- Siento atracción por ti, quizás sea porque eres vampiro o quizás no, pero no me importa, no lo puedo controlar.

-Lo se- dijo Hermione sosteniéndole la mirada, el aroma a menta de él abrumaba su olfato completamente, era irresistible- si quieres puedes irte.

Draco bajo sus manos por la espalda de ella, su piel era suave, lisa y fría, pasó sus dedos por debajo de los tirantes y la apretó contra él, ella no oponía resistencia.

-No quiero irme, quiero pasar la noche contigo- Draco bajaba sus dedos por la espalda de ella, sintió un pequeño estremecimiento de parte de ella. Quizás era una locura, ella era un vampiro, quizás no saldría vivo de esa habitación, pero estaba dispuesto a confiar en ella.

Millones de interrogantes llenaron la cabeza de Hermione, no se esperaba que Malfoy fuese tan directo en sus intensiones, mas claro que el agua, pero ¿Por qué? Esa era la pregunta principal ¿Por qué quería estar con ella? _"A pesar de todo" _pensó, justamente esa era la frase indicada para ese momento

- Si te incomodo me iré- dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras, mientras le acariciaba la espalda a Hermione, ella estaba rígida, sonrió al recordar que de alguna forma esa era la primera reacción de ella cada vez que la tocaba, era como que su cuerpo le avisase que ese contacto era prohibido, peligroso, clandestino e incoherente, que era imposible que ellos, los eternos antagonistas estuviesen tan cerca piel contra piel, como siempre sucedía duro solo unos instantes y ella finalmente se relajo, rindiéndose a la caricia.

-Yo quiero que te quedes- dijo finalmente Hermione, Draco la sujeto mas fuerte y luego poso sus labios en su cuello, fue besándola lentamente, sus manos se apartaron de la espalda y fueron hasta los hombros, tomo los dos tirantes y los paso delicadamente por sus hombros, le empezó a besar la clavícula, Hermione le tomo ambos brazos con sus manos, pero no lo detuvo, Draco dejo tranquilos los hombros y empezó a besarle los labios, lentamente, mordiéndole el labio inferior, Hermione le correspondió con algo de urgencia, al mismo tiempo le quitaba la chaqueta , se separo de él y le quito el sweter cuello de tortuga, cuando tuvo su torax descubierto, paso la punta de su lengua por su pecho, haciendo dibujos en su piel, Draco la obligo a mirarla y la beso nuevamente un poco mas intensamente, sus manos acariciaban ambos pechos, rodeándolos completamente y sus pulgares jugaban con los pezones de ella.

Hermione empezó a quitarle la correa del pantalón, Draco bajo completamente el camisón de seda, que cayo hasta el piso, dejando a su dueña completamente desnuda, el empezó a lamer los pezones de ellas, que se irguieron erectos, Hermione lanzo un débil gemido, él la abrazo y camino con ella hasta tumbarla en la cama, la siguió besando y acariciando, sus manos se posaron en sus caderas, de pronto ambos ojos se encontraron, ojos hambrientos, lujuriosos, ella toco su pecho con la punta de sus dedos, él le respondió con un beso fugaz.

-Estas muy cambiada, ya no eres una niña- dijo Draco recreándose en su visión de ella.

-Ni siquiera se si todavía soy humana- dijo Hermione , mirándolo con expresión seria, él estaba encima de ella, tomando el control de la situación, de pronto se percato en la cicatriz circular del cuello de Draco, y no pudo resistirse a tocarla lentamente con la punta de su dedo.

-Pudiste haber muerto- dijo ella con voz queda.

-Lo hice por ti- dijo Malfoy entrecortadamente, el aroma de ella lo volvía loco, así como la suavidad de su fría piel.

-No debiste- le respondió ella, sintió los delgados labios de Draco sobre su boca, ella se abalanzo contra él intentando aspirar su aroma, estaba utilizando todo su autocontrol para no morderlo, aunque en el fondo ella sabia que no lo haría, estaba muy claro que era lo que quería. En ese momento su instinto de mujer era superior al de vampiro.

-Sabes que eres una persona muy rara- dijo Draco sonriendo de lado, después que le dio otro beso- no se si seguir o dejarlo hasta aquí- de nuevo la beso esta vez en el bajo vientre, ella se estremeció otra vez.

-Sigue- dijo Hermione casi con un gemido, esa sensación era insoportablemente deliciosa.

Draco se deshizo de lo que le quedaba de ropa y se coloco al lado de ella, la acariciaba lentamente, degustandolo todo en el proceso, le besaba sus pechos y le acariciaba el vientre con una mano, ella recorría todo el cuerpo de él con sus labios, ella estaba muy fría, la piel de él ardía, fuego y hielo juntos, en donde el hielo amenazaba con derretirse en cualquier momento.

-No podemos estar juntos- le dijo Hermione entre jadeos.

-Lo se, pero igual te necesito- le respondo Malfoy intentando hablar sin dejar de besarla.

-Sabes que esto desafía toda lógica- dijo ella tratando de recuperar el control.

-No me importa, eres mía- le dijo Malfoy hundiendose en sus labios otra vez, ella se percato que en el fondo, ella lo deseaba tanto como él o quizás mas aun.

-¿Qué sientes por mi?- le pregunto Hermione recuperandose del beso, jadeaba un poco.

-Si no me equivoco, lo mismo que tu sientes por mi- contesto Draco de nuevo mirándola detenidamente.

-Eres un perfecto imbecil- contesto Hermione fingiendo molestia, pero le dedico una esplendida sonrisa, la mente de Draco podía ser tan tortuosa como la suya, si había alguien en el mundo, tan parecido a ella y a la vez tan diferente ese era Malfoy. Y precisamente eso era lo que la volvía loca de él.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo- Draco Malfoy sonrió y reanudo su ataque a los labios de Hermione.

Draco se coloco encima de ella y con precisión calculada, la penetro, lentamente al principio, luego mas rápido, encajaba a la perfección en el cuerpo de ella, mientras le hacia el amor la besaba, invadía su territorio sin contemplación, ella se dejaba llevar y le correspondía con pasión todos su besos, se movía al ritmo que él le imponía, llegaron al orgasmo juntos y él se dejo caer sobre ella, respirando agitadamente, ella le acaricio la cabeza largo rato, permaneció sobre ella mucho tiempo, de pronto empezó a recuperarse y el deseo volvió a los dos. Ella se entregaba a él incondicionalmente, sin oponer mas resistencia, Hermione sabia de antemano al invitarlo a su habitación lo que podría pasar, hasta planeo evitarlo por todos lo medios, pero ella lo deseaba demasiado y esa noche se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos.

Hicieron el amor muchas veces esa noche, algunas veces lentamente, otras como dos desesperados, Draco intentaba asaltar todos sus espacios, apoderarse completamente de ella y Hermione se lo permitía, así mismo él le entregaba todo, le susurro muchos veces al oído, mientras la hacia suya, que la deseaba mas que nunca, que estaba loco por ella.

Al llegar el amanecer, los dos estaban abrazados, con los ojos cerrados, fingiendo dormir.

-Draco, sabes que esto no puede ser- dijo finalmente Hermione separándose de él. Quería tomarlo desprevenido así que lo llamo por su nombre de pila, eso lo desubicaria. Era un acuerdo tácito entre los dos llamarse siempre por sus apellidos.

-Lo se y lo entiendo- dijo él soltando un suspiro-pero ahora es distinto, yo asumo el riesgo, no te preocupes-. Draco le beso un hombro desnudo a Hermione y se levanto de la cama, empezó a vestirse.

-Sabes que dentro de un tiempo, no seré mas humana, debemos cortar esto aquí- Hermione se incorporo de la cama, sus largos cabellos ocultaban sus pechos- Cuando sea un vampiro completo, correrás muchos riesgos.

-No me importa, Herms- dijo Draco caminando impaciente por la habitación buscando sus pantalones, la manera de hablar de ella no presagiaba nada bueno.

-No quiero hacerte daño, así que esto acabo aquí- dijo Hermione con un tono que no admitía replica.

-No- dijo Draco bruscamente, terminándose de vestir.

-Podemos ser amigos- dijo ella esperanzada, de alguna manera queria arreglar la situación, esos arrebatos no pasion debian acabarse si ella queria retrasar su transformación.

Hermione le dedico una mirada a Malfoy intensa

-Yo no quiero ser tu amigo- dijo Draco sosteniéndole la mirada a Hermione.

-Lo que tu pretendes- le dijo Hermione lentamente, creía entender parte de lo que le sucedía a Draco, pero alguno de los dos tenias que ser fuerte- no puede ser.

Draco salio de la habitación sintiéndose el hombre más infeliz sobre la tierra.

Theodore Nott lo esperaba levantado en la habitación, Draco entro y le dedico un gruñido, se acostó en su cama mirando al techo:

-Así que te atreviste con la chica vampiro, pensé que a estas horas, mínimo, estarías muerto- le dijo Theo tratando de animarlo, se toco con el dedo la cabeza- Lo siento, te localice en su habitación anoche y se que no saliste hasta hace un rato.

-Deberías ser menos entrometido- dijo Draco molesto.

-Me preocupe un poco al ver que no volvías- dijo Nott encogiéndose de hombros

- Sabes Theo, la razón por la cual traicione a los mortifagos fue ella- dijo Draco todavía molesto, realmente era la primera vez que se lo contaba a alguien, ni siquiera en su juicio en el ministerio, confeso realmente el motivo, sintió un poco de alivio al decírselo a Theo. Él nunca se arrepintió de lo que había hecho, jamás, ella había sido lo mas importante en su vida, hasta ese momento, aunque después se fuera de otro. Recordó lo que sintió cuando se entero que Hermione y Weasley eran novios, nunca había sentido tanta rabia e impotencia, fue cuando decidió olvidarla con Pansy, acostándose con ella, para luego percatarse que era inútil, que no podía amar a nadie mas que Hermione, en ese momento le confeso a Pansy que él estaba enamorado de otra, que lo perdonase, y Pansy, su gran amiga Pansy, lo consoló y le prometió casarse con él y hacerlo olvidar, ninguna de las dos cosas sucedieron, para bien o para mal.

- Me lo dices en serio- Nott se sorprendió ante la revelación- entonces esto tiene varios años cocinándose.

-Desde 6to mas o menos, creo que desde antes, pero en 6to fue que estuvimos juntos, es un cuento demasiado largo, pero el final siempre es lo mismo, no podemos estar juntos- dijo Draco bastante apesadumbrado- Ella me dejo por mortifago, yo no tuve el valor de buscarla nunca y ahora ella se esta convirtiendo en vampiro y yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto. ¿Por qué diablos no me enamore de Pansy?- Draco tiro una almohada contra la pared.

-¿Qué quieres decir con lo de Parkinson?- pregunto Nott intrigado, de pronto sintió una punzada de celos.

-Ya sabes, Pansy era mi novia desde niños, era la chica ideal en muchos aspectos, ella me quería- dijo Draco distraído, de pronto se acordó de algo –por cierto ¿Qué se traen Uds. Dos?

-No se de que estas hablando- dijo Nott haciéndose el desentendido.

-Viven como perros y gatos- dijo Draco- me recuerdan a Granger y a mi. A ver si se arreglan. Son como mi familia, no me gusta verlos peleados.

-Pansy es muy testaruda, no sabe lo que le conviene- dijo Nott por lo bajo, de mal humor.

-Esta así desde la boda, quisiera saber quien es ese tarado para matarlo con mis propias manos- dijo Draco molesto, ese idiota había abandonado a Pansy después de todo lo que ella hizo, y él, el novio ofendido, tuvo que consolar a su amiga, realmente ese tipo era un cobarde que no daba la cara, pero el daño estaba hecho y Pansy se había enamorado como una tonta.

-Si claro- dijo Nott fingiendo despreocupación, metiéndose en el baño para echarse en la cara un poco de agua. Tardo un largo rato en arreglarse, estaba sopesando en su mente la posibilidad de tirar todo al diablo y contarle a Draco lo de Pansy. Cuando salio se encontró a Draco en la entrada de la habitación, junto a él Ron Weasley y Potter ambos entrando por la puerta con las varitas en sus manos, Hermione los seguía transformada en vampiro.

-Tenemos problemas- le dijo Harry.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Nott, de nuevo le dolía la cabeza intensamente, pero lo peor estaba por venir.

-Todos han desaparecido, en el pueblo y el Hotel- dijo Harry.

-¿Dónde esta Pansy?- pregunto Nott, pero ya sabia la respuesta, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-También desapareció- concluyo Harry.

Nota de la autora: el esperado Dramione, bueno en parte, nuestros protagonistas son duros de roer, verdad, además pronto entraremos a la segunda parte del fic ¿Qué le paso a Pansy¿Aceptara Malfoy la decisión de Hermione o luchara hasta con las garras por ella¿Confesara Theo? No quise mucho lemmon, porque como he dicho la clasificación M es por otras cosas, pero si quieren lemmon, veré que puedo hacer mas adelante, todo depende de cómo se vayan presentando los acontecimientos, además quiero que la relación de ellos sea mas bien romántica. Gracias por la aclaratoria de Hogwarts, también me equivoque al principio con Kingsley, algún otro error háganmelo saber, please


	12. nececito besarte!

Disclamer: los personajes pertenecen a JKR y WB.

Capitulo 12 ¡Necesito Besarte!

Todos salieron fuera del Hotel esgrimiendo sus varitas, cautelosamente bajaron las escaleras de madera de la entrada, habían revisado todo el hotel y no había nadie, absolutamente nadie, un silencio absoluto rodeaba el pueblo, todo lucia normal, excepto que todos los habitantes se habían esfumado como el humo. De nuevo nevaba, las calles estaban cubiertas de blanco, las luces estaban encendidas a pesar de ser las 10 am, en el norte los días eran muy cortos y aun no había salido el sol, además era invierno. Hermione se adelanto un poco y olfateo el aire, lanzo un gruñido, Harry se puso en guardia, rápidamente Ron, Draco y Nott tomaron posiciones.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Harry mirando a todas direcciones, no veía nada.

-A que hora llega el barco Nott- pregunto Hermione con voz grave, gruño otra vez, olfateaba algo extraño en el ambiente, era un olor levemente familiar, mostró los colmillos, su cara estaba pálida, cubierta de venillass azules, sus ojos eran completamente negros. Draco la miraba espantado, nunca se iba a acostumbrar completamente a verla convertida en vampiro

-En 30 minutos debería ser visible- contesto Nott, le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, intentaba localizar a Pansy pero no podía, estaba aterrado, pero algo en su corazón le decía que no estaba muerta.

-Vayamos al puerto, no se separen, estén alertas- dijo Harry- Hermione cubre la retaguardia.

-Bien- dijo ella, de pronto escucho una rama crujir, su vista se desvió al bosque.

Cientos de personas caminaban lentamente hacia ellos, algunos vestían abrigos, otros traían ropa de dormir, pero no parecía afectarles el frió. Ron intento ir hacia ellos pero Harry lo detuvo, le parecía que había algo muy raro en ese montón de gente, caminaban hacia ellos de manera muy extraña.

-Es la gente del pueblo- dijo Ron mirando desconcertado a Harry que le había tomado un brazo, el grupo de personas estaba a unos 100 metros. Harry recordó vagamente esa manera de caminar era igual a………, de pronto sintió escalofríos al verles la expresión de sus caras.

- Infieris- dijo Harry consternado- CORRAN!!!!!!!!!!!.

Ron tardo un momento en darse cuenta que todas las personas tenían los ojos con las corneas veladas y tenían un color de piel grisáceo, no hablaban entre ellos e iban directos a encontrarlos.

Todos echaron a correr , pero la masa humana pronto los alcanzo, Hermione se volteo y se enfrento a los primeros, pateo la cabeza de uno con fuerza descomunal, hasta ella misma se sorprendió, lo decapito del impacto, sin embargo el infieri se levanto nuevamente caminando sin dirección, la cabeza parpadeaba en el suelo, Hermione miro alrededor y rápidamente se lanzo hacia una mujer que venia directamente hacia ella, le hundió la mano en el tórax, arrancándole el corazón, pero la mujer la agarro del cuello, Hermione soltó el corazón que tenia en su mano, y se acerco a la mujer hundiéndole los colmillos en el cuello,pero antes fugazmente vio unas marcas en el cuello de esta, y tuvo un terrible presentimiento, pero la mordió hasta que la infieri aflojo las manos en su cuello, Hermione le tomo el cuello por las manos y logro arrancarle la cabeza, los infieres estaban tan secos como la paja, se percato en su desnuda columna cervical, ni una gota de sangre salía de sus arterias. Hermione escupió tratando de quitarse el mal sabor de la boca, nunca le habían gustado los cadáveres, ni siquiera los humanos.

Harry y Draco lanzaban maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, estas solo lograban detener momentáneamente el avance de los infieris, Nott corría hacia el puerto lanzando hechizos por debajo del brazo, de pronto se vio emboscado en medio de un callejón por un infieri corpulento, este se lanzo encima de él y Theo cayo sobre su espalda en el sitio, el infieri se acercaba a su cara, sus ojos desenfocados no lo miraba directamente, pero le enseñaba sus dientes , Nott miro al suelo y vio un hacha tirada, estiro la mano, se hizo de ella y golpeo al infieri en la cabeza, sintió el crujir de los huesos, el infieri se levanto con el rostro desfigurado, Nott blandió el hacha y lo decapito, esto lo detuvo por un momento mientras seguía avanzando hacia el puerto, dejarlos sin cabeza por lo menos los dejaba ciegos, esa era una de las recomendaciones de los folletos del ministerio de magia, años atrás.

Ron también lanzaba hechizos, al lado de Harry, Draco y Hermione, sin embargo los infieris parecían recuperarse rápidamente.

-Lumus- grito Harry de pronto, los otros magos lo imitaron, Draco con una mano convirtió las tímidas chispas de sus varitas en grades bolas de luz, los infieri retrocedieron un poco, habían tardado pero de pronto recordaron que a los infieris no les gustaba la luz.

-Hermione- dijo de pronto Ron, de repente tuvo una esplendida idea- corre al puerto, aléjate.

-Puedo con ellos- dijo ella, pero miro a los ojos a Ron y comprendió al instante- ten cuidado, Hermione se echo a correr velozmente hacia la dirección que había tomado Nott. Su velocidad era inhumana, de pronto decidió acortar camino y salto sobre el techo de un edificio, cayo del otro lado ágilmente y suave como una pluma, era la primera vez que lo hacia, se sentía esplendida, inundada de energía.

A Malfoy no le paso desapercibido el intercambio de palabras, sintió molestia, pero estaba concentrado en evitar que alguno de esos cadáveres se le acercase, así que no vio el salto de Hermione, sin embargo a Harry vio todo y sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía de la inquietud, quizás los demás no se percataban de ello, pero Hermione estaba desarrollando rápidamente sus habilidades. Se preguntaba que mas podría hacer, sin duda iba a ser interesante pero no por eso menos peligroso presenciar todos los nuevos poderes de su amiga.

De pronto un bola de fuego salio de la mano de Ron, directamente hacia los infieris, cuando choco con estos, aullidos ensordecedores se escucharon por todo el pueblo, las llamas abrazaban cada cuerpo de niño, mujer, hombre o anciano, estos se revolcaban en el piso, Ron siguió lanzando llamas, Draco y Harry miraban asombrados el terrible espectáculo ante ellos, poco a poco solo quedaron bultos informes carbonizados sobre el suelo.

Después de un rato caminaron hacia el puerto, se encontraron a otro infieri decapitado, caminando dando tumbos, Ron le lanzo otra llamarada y este se consumió al igual que los otros.

-Reconociste a alguien- le pregunto Harry a Draco colocándole una mano al hombro, nadie había dicho nada, pero él esperaba que Pansy no estuviese entre los infieris que los habían atacado.

-No, ella no estaba allí- dijo Draco seguro, él se había detenido lo mas que pudo a mirar todas las caras.

-Esta bien, la encontraremos, lo prometo- dijo Harry dándole una palmadita de apoyo a Draco, este le agradeció el gesto con la mirada, definitivamente las cosas no eran lo mismo entre ellos, si bien él era muy territorial, tenia que aceptar que Harry era técnicamente y así lo había demostrado, el jefe.

Encontraron a Nott y Hermione en el puerto con las varitas en alto, en guardia, ni siquiera cuando llegaron los demás la bajaron, Draco paso por un lado de Hermione , ella lo miro pero no dijo nada.

-Weasley acabo con todos- le dijo Draco secamente sin mirarla, iba directo a Nott.

-¿Dónde esta Pansy?- pregunto Draco, no se le escapaba la carra de angustia de Nott por Pansy, eso era absolutamente anormal, ellos no se la llevaban bien, o si, algo sin duda ocultaban, pero ya lo descubriria.

- No puedo ubicarla, es extraño- le dijo Nott con aspecto de confundido- no puedo penetrar al lugar donde la tienen, hay una especie de interferencia.

-Puedes ubicar la interferencia- pregunto Harry.

-Si, al Norte igual que el Horrocrux- contesto Nott, se había percatado al instante, quien se había llevado a Pansy, sabía donde estaba el Horrocrux.

-¿Cómo diablos paso todo esto en nuestras narices?- pregunto Ron asombrado.

-No tengo idea, pero si no fue Voldemort, no quiero imaginarme quien podría haberlo hecho, es increíble- contesto Harry, todo el pueblo muerto en la noche y convertido en infieri, dejándolos a ellos vivos adrede.

-Eso no es todo- dijo Hermione destransformada- algunos tenían marcas en el cuello.

-Marcas como que- pregunto Ron.

-Vampiros- dijo Hermione un poco temerosa, ahora entendía la presencia en el bosque y ese olor tan peculiar- seguramente ellos mataron a los del pueblo, están ayudando a Voldemort.

-Maldita sea, puedes con ellos- le pregunto Harry, Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Todavía no, la transformación no termina, no se quienes ni cuantos son, no reconozco su olor, no se han revelado ante mi, es difícil de explicar- termino diciendo ella, era cierto, sabia por instinto que el olor era familiar, lo conecto con los vampiros al ver las marcas en los infieris, pero no podía estar segura de quienes eran.

De pronto divisaron el Goërl en la lejanía, Nott soltó un suspiro.

-Necesitamos llegar a territorio Lapon, hay que comprar motos de nieve, trineos y perros- dijo Nott recuperando la compostura- también tengo que revisar los mapas y el viaje de Amundsen- daba vueltas hablando consigo mismo sin prestar mucha atención a los demas.

-Otra vez ese nombre- de pronto Harry recordó- ¿Quién diablos es Amundsen?

-Mi tatarabuelo, el primer hombre en ir al polo Sur- dijo despreocupadamente Nott.

-Pero nosotros vamos al polo Norte- dijo Harry con sarcasmo-creo que te confundiste de dirección.

-Harry, lo que nadie sabe es que Amundsen, llego también al polo norte en globo aerostatico, y logro describir mejor que nadie la geografía y los accidentes del terreno en el camino- ahora Theo si estaba prestando atención- lo cual nos servirá de mucho por una razón.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Draco interesado.

-Logro diferenciar el polo magnético del geográfico, nosotros vamos al polo magnético que se encuentra en medio del océano ártico, que es simplemente agua congelada, así que cualquier pedazo de tierra firme la necesitaremos, yo la necesito- termino diciendo Nott, quien miraba a todos ofuscado, "deberían leerse un libro de geografía muggle un día de estos" pensó consternado.

El barco llego a puerto, todos subieron sin dejar de mirar alrededor, lo mejor era salir de allí lo mas pronto posible, cuando las autoridades muggle y el ministerio de magia noruego se enteraran, iban a surgir problemas, su incógnita visita a Noruega, no iba a pasar tan desapercibida después de todo, Harry lanzo un complicado hechizo para borrar sus huellas mágicas, por lo menos no sabrían quienes habían estado en el pueblo. Era una masacre, ni siquiera en los tiempos de apogeo de Voldemort, habían muerto tantos muggles en un solo ataque, eran cientos, todos los habitantes de la pequeña ciudad, era horroroso. Una razón mas para terminar con el maldito engendro del infierno, pensó Harry, lentamente se fueron alejando del puerto, estaban todos sobre la cubierta del barco,el sol empezaba a salir, enviando rayos tímidos hacia ellos, Hermione de pronto se sobresalto, la mano que tenia expuesta, fuera de su túnica con capucha, empezó a despedir humo, de pronto le dolió intensamente, como pudo se escondió en la sombra y empezó a respirar agitadamente, se tomaba la mano y la ocultaba debajo de su ropa. A Draco no le paso desapercibido y se dirigió hacia ella con cara de preocupación.

-Déjame ver tu mano- le dijo Draco autoritariamente.

-No- dijo Hermione casi con un gemido, estaba destranformada y se veía más pálida de lo usual, hacia un esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie, Draco le tomo rápidamente la mano y se la miro, estaba quemada.

-Es el sol, antes no pasaba, no es así- Draco miraba a Hermione con sus ojos grises preocupados, Hermione asintió, Draco se quito su túnica y se la echo encima, poco a poco la ayudo a entrar en los camarotes, la dejo acostada en su cama, tomo su varita y le apunto la mano para curarla.

-No te preocupes, sanara dentro de un rato- dijo ella con voz débil- gracias.

-Cuando estemos mas al norte en unos días, el sol no saldrá en seis meses, mientras tanto trata de no exponerte- le dijo Draco ya saliendo del camarote, de pronto se paro y todavía de espaldas hacia ella le dijo-Ten mas cuidado, no soportaría perderte- se fue dejándola sola, Hermione suspiro desalentada, por un lado estaba él, y por otro, su intolerancia al sol solo podía significar una cosa, ella se convertiría en vampiro mas rápido de lo que creía..

Nott y Lars estaban en la cabina, examinando los mapas.

-Pusiste el revestimiento para convertir al Goërl en rompehielos- pregunto Nott.

-Lo hice, pero no pensé que lo fuéramos a necesitar- dijo Lars.

-Tenemos que llegar a territorio Lapon, rápido, de allí en adelante seguiremos al Norte- Theo no podía dejar de pensar en Pansy, estaba atento constantemente a alguna señal de ella, pero todo era en vano, intentaba no desesperarse, para estar mas concentrado, pero se le hacia muy difícil, se dejo caer en una silla pesadamente, con cara de angustia.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Lars, tomando el timón nuevamente.

-Ni te lo imaginas- respondió Theo, empezó a revisar los mapas otra vez, no estaba de humor para confidencias.

Harry y Ron se hallaban sobre la cubierta, cuando Draco subió desde las escalerillas, Ron le dirigió una mirada poco amistosa, Draco lo ignoro.

-¿Cómo esta Hermione?- pregunto Harry, quien era bastante perceptivo en cuanto al triangulo amoroso que se desarrollaba en sus propias narices.

-El sol le quemo una mano, pero ya esta bien, saldrá al anochecer-respondió Draco con voz neutra.

-Veré como esta- dijo Ron apartándose de los chicos y caminando hacia los camarotes, Draco lo jalo de un brazo, Ron se deshizo de él furioso.

-Ya te dije que esta bien- le dijo Draco molesto.

-Igualmente iré¿tienes algún problema?- le respondió Ron desafiándolo. El sabia que Malfoy rondaba a Hermione, y ella, ella parecía orbitar alrededor de él, era muy raro verlos juntos, era como si tuvieran un lazo invisible uniéndoles. Le daba rabia, pero no lo iba a permitir, Malfoy no se quedaría con ella, jamás.

-Si, no me gusta que estés cerca de ella- le dijo Draco acercándose a su cara. ¿Qué diablos quiere Weasley con ella?.

-Pues creo que no puedes hacer nada al respecto, Malfoy- Ron se dio la vuelta y fue hasta los camarotes. Draco fue hacia la popa visiblemente furioso apretando los puños. Nott que había visto todo se acerco a Harry.

-Creo que la chica vampiro tendrá que decidirse- dijo Nott mirando a Draco.

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Harry.

-Paso la noche con Draco, me imagino que Weasley hará un berrinche cuando se entere- agrego Nott, estaba serio, conocía a Draco y sabia que no se iba a dar por vencido, "pobre Ron", pensó, "no sabe con quien se mete".

-Ron esta felizmente casado con Luna, él y Hermione son solo amigos- dijo Harry sin mucho convencimiento. No le sorprendía que Draco y Hermione pasaran la noche juntos, lo veía venir, esas miradas que se lanzaban eran sumamente sospechosas, pero Hermione iba a ser un vampiro, así que o Malfoy se convertía o se olvidaba de ella definitivamente, igualmente Ron.

-Por Dios Harry, ni tu mismo te lo crees- respondió Nott- espero que lo resuelvan pronto, podría causar problemas.

-No te preocupes, los dos saben la importancia de esta misión, no se van a distraer por chiquilladas- dijo Harry.

-El amor de una mujer nunca ha sido una chiquillada, te lo digo por experiencia- Nott volvió a recordar a Pansy, nunca la había sentido tan presente como en esas ultimas horas, tenían que encontrarla como sea.

Ron encontró a Hermione, recostada en su cama, con los ojos abiertos, se sentó a su lado, ella le hizo espacio, se acostó con ella en la cama, con su varita, cerro la habitación y la insonoriso, estaban frente a frente, ella lo miraba fijamente, Ron tenia unos hermosos ojos azules, una nariz perfilada y unos labios generosos, llevaba el rojo cabello suelto, su mirada era anhelante, que fácil había sido ilusionarse con él cuando era una niña, pero claro después llego Draco Malfoy poniendo su mundo de cabeza.

-Sabes que siempre te ame- le dijo Ron después de un rato, él tomo su fría mano y la llevo a su pecho- cuando me dejaste pensé que iba a morir.

-Pero no lo hiciste Ron- dijo suavemente Hermione- y te casaste con Luna. Tienes una familia.

-La familia que debí tener contigo- dijo Ron dolido, sin embargo él amaba a su esposa, de manera diferente a como amaba a Hermione, pero quería a Luna y eso era lo peor, porque las quería tener a ambas y no podía.

-No tengo la culpa de lo que paso Ron- dijo Hermione, ella ya había superado su rabia con el destino, que primero le quito a su hijo y luego su segunda oportunidad de enamorarse y ser feliz con Ron, pero¿realmente ella estuvo alguna vez enamorada de Ron? o fue su tabla de salvación, cuando se dio cuenta de que lo de Malfoy no podía ser.

-¿Qué sientes por mi?- le dijo Ron seriamente.

-Te quiero- dijo ella segura – pero ya no te amo-. Estas palabras fueron como puñaladas para el corazón de Ron.

-¿Estas enamorada de él?- Ron ni siquiera podía pronunciar el nombre de Malfoy. Hermione suspiro y tardo un rato en responder.

-No lo se y realmente a estas alturas es irrelevante, contigo o con Malfoy no hay futuro- dijo ella tajantemente y era la mas absoluta verdad, no sabia en que siniestra criatura se iba a trasnformar- Ron me siento débil, puedo………- Hermione siempre le pedía permiso a su amigo para morderlo, se sentía algo culpable, sobretodo por las sensaciones que tenia cada vez que lo mordía, era lo mas parecido al sexo que ella había experimentado, y sabia que Ron sentía lo mismo, claro que no era igual a lo que sintió con Malfoy, nada podía equiparse a ello, sin embargo le daba vergüenza con Ron y sobre todo con Luna. Ella y Ron nunca hicieron el amor cuando fueron novios y ahora era casi como que lo hicieran. Era la comunión de sangre, cuando la victima era mordida con su consentimiento, muy diferente al ataque de un vampiro, la sensación era descrita como orgásmica, lo cual siempre generaba una fuerte adicción por parte de los involucrados, algunos vampiros inclusive tenían un compañero humano de por vida.

-Hazlo- dijo Ron cerrando los ojos, de pronto sintió los labios de ella en su cuello, se le erizaron completamente los vellos, era lo mas erótico que había sentido en la vida, como siempre, intentaba controlarse para no tener una erección allí mismo, ya era suficientemente penoso que Hermione lo escuchara gimiendo cada vez que lo mordía, pero no lo podía evitar, tampoco podía evitar sentir los pechos de ella duros como la piedra contra su tórax, ni podía evitar abrazarla y tomarla de la cintura, mas cerca de lo que alguna vez la tuvo. Hermione le acariciaba los lados de su cabeza con las manos, enredando sus dedos en el largo cabello de Ron, subió sus labios hasta los labios de él y los rozo sin darse cuenta, Ron la apretó mas contra él e intento besarla, pero ella se percato de su error y rápidamente volvió al cuello, podía ver la yugular de Ron palpitando en su blanco cuello, cuando no pudo aguantar mas lo mordió, Ron dio un pequeño grito ahogado y empezó a respirar agitadamente así como a temblar descontroladamente, mientras tanto ella le acariciaba el cabello y la nuca, Hermione también sufría los efectos en su cuerpo, cerro los ojos y trato de mantener la calma, mientras saboreaba la sangre de Ron. Lo oía gemir y se sentía profundamente culpable. En un rato todo acabo, Ron apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Hermione y le tomo una mano, ella se la apretó.

-Necesito besarte- le dijo finalmente Ron a Hermione. El se acerco súbitamente a la cara de ella y Hermione abrió la boca.

Draco se dirigió a la puerta del camarote de Hermione, intento abrirla pero estaba cerrada, suponía que Ron estaba con ella, su mente imaginaba lo que estaba sucediendo allí adentro y no le agradaba para nada, iba a estallar de los celos, pero que podía hacer él, la decisión era de ella, nada mas de ella, recostó su espalda sobre la puerta, cerro los ojos y lanzo un profundo suspiro, ahora entendía por lo que habían pasado sus amantes, era horrible pensar que ella estaba en los brazos de otro. Se volteo para quedar frente a la puerta, luego de maldecir la golpeo con el puño y se fue.

_Que mala es Hermione, también lo esta disfrutando, jeje je, pobre Malfoy, no lo vio pero se lo imagina. ¿Qué pasara con Ron y su conflicto? lo de la comunion de sangre es sumamente importante, y hagan cuenta que Hermione no ha mordido a Malfoy, es decir que ella comparte algo con Ron, que no ha experimentado con Draco...¿que sucedera? solo yo lo se, pero no se preocupen, no les dejare mucho tiempo las dudas, al final de todo esto es una historia Dr/Hr. _


	13. El secreto de Malfoy

Capitulo 13 El secreto de Malfoy

**_ME TIENEN PREOCUPADA CASI NO HAY REVIEWS, PLEASE ESCRIBAN ALGO AUNQUE SEA HOLA COMO ESTAS._**

**_Ok, ya respire profundo, ahora lo que muchas pidieron (Nota: Drajer te mande un e-mail explicandote lo que era un inefable, para los que no lo saben son las personas que Trabajan en el Departamento de Misterios) vamos a ver que otro enredo invente, a veces me pregunto si al final podre deshilar la gran madeja de lana en la que converti el fic, ja ja ja. Gracias a los que estan atentos del fic, no me gusta hacer los capitulos muy largos porque se me va el hilo de la idea principal,no se si se han dado cuenta que a veces termino escribiendo cosas que no tienen nada que ver con la accion, a veces lo dejo asi con toda la intension de distraerlos, recursos de escritora novata, pero puede hacerse fastidioso, lo se. Se que a muchas les preocupa o disgusta la actitud de Ron, pero es que realmente él esta enamorado de las dos, lo que tiene que decidir es a quien quiere mas a Luna o a Hermione, y otra cosa Luna lo conoce mejor de lo que él cree, despues veran. En relacion a Pansy y Nott, que bueno que les gusta su historia, ella lo adora y él esta perdidamente enamorado de ella aunque se lo niegue todo el tiempo, solo que Nott quiere a Draco como un hermano, y sabe que actuo mal y deslealmente quitandole a Pansy. Creo que Nott se sorprendio al ver que Pansy se habia enamorado de el y la dejo por miedo. No se crean hasta yo misma me sorprendo a veces cuando escribo como resultan las cosas. En cuanto a Harry, bueno digamos que él le debe muchas cosas a Ginny, pero eso lo dejo para el final. Draco y Hermione son mi dolor de cabeza constante, me resulta muy dificil escribir sobre ellos, porque quiero crear un ambiente tenso entre dos personas que saben que se aman y no pueden estar juntas, por lo que peleas o malos tratos es muy dificil que suceda, él unico amor en la vida de Draco ha sido Hermione, en cambio ella si amo a Ron alguna vez, él lo sabe y de alguna manera lo respeta, pero se siente en desventaja sobre ella y por supuesto algo inseguro, pero es incapaz hasta ahora de enfrentarla, ya lo sabran en este capitulo. Ah y le da miedo, aunque no lo reconozca, que se convierta en vampiro. Y por otro lado no sabemos donde esta Voldemort, y el Horrocrux, que otras criaturas los enfrentaran, quien esta detras de la desaparicion de la gente, que paso con Pansy, porque Nott no puede detectar sus ondas cerebrales ( ah nunca lo explique o si , Nott es una especie de receptor, asi que percibe las ondas cerebrales de las personas que quiere ubicar), en cuanto a los elementos, falta uno, quien sera y ademas se me olvidaba, debo anunciarles lamentablemente que hay un traidor, el cual actuara dentro de unos capitulos, no voy a escribir sobre lo que pasa en el Dark side,es decir los malos del cuento, para que siga habiendo intriga, lo mejor es que siguen habiendo secretos entre ellos, algunos inocentes y otros no, pero va a llegar el momento en que nadie debera ocultar nada por el bien de la mision. Ah y piensen ¿Quienes no han hecho el juramento inquebrantable?_**

**_Bueno esto es una especie de recapitulacion, muy importante para la trama a continuación, espero que les guste, es cortito, pero decidí apartarlo del resto de los acontecimientos. Por favor dejen reviews es importante para mi sus opiniones, para ver como va el fic y seguir sus recomendaciones en lo posible._**

-Necesito besarte- le dijo Ron con voz grave, Hermione sintió una atracción mas fuerte que ella, no podía pensar, vio como el rostro de Ron se acercaba al suyo, cuando de pronto escucho que alguien golpeaba la puerta del camarote, y súbitamente se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, aparto a Ron con todas sus fuerzas y se levanto de la cama. Ron la miraba frustrado. Hermione abrió la puerta con un hechizo y cuando vio al pasillo, pudo percatarse que una figura subía las escaleras, sin mirar atrás, ella estaba seguro que era Draco, y que él había escuchado la puerta abrirse, reprimió las ganas que tenia de ir tras de él y volvió a meterse en el camarote.

-Deberías irte Ron, dormiré sola- le dijo con voz neutra.

-Como quieras- le dijo Ron, quien salio de la habitación dando un portazo, las cosas no pintaban bien, de alguna manera se tenia que resolver todo el embrollo, ella sabia cual era la solución, si bien no le gustaba, iba a ser un poco deplorable. Hermione sabia que en el fondo, Ron estaba confundido y ella no quería dar mas pie a malentendidos, la próxima vez que probara la sangre de Ron, no iba a ser nada divertido para él.

Ron salio a la cubierta y se encontró frente a frente con Malfoy, él le dirigió la mirada mas desafiante que pudo, Ron no se quedo atrás, los dos hombres se miraban con furia contenida, después de unos minutos, en donde Harry al ver la situación se acerco y se llevo a Ron con él a empujones hasta la cabina del barco. Draco volvió a mirar al mar, de alguna forma este lo tranquilizaba cuando sabia que iba a hacer alguna tontería. No era él cuando perdía el control de sus acciones, se convertía en una persona completamente diferente, en una persona despiadada, igual que su padre.

Su lado oscuro era su faceta escondida, lo que mas intentaba esconderle a los demás, y que solo sacaba a la superficie en migajas, cuando tenia algún enfrentamiento. Confiaba en los sentimientos poco claros de Hermione, habría que darle tiempo para que finalmente entendiera de que él no la iba a dejar, sin embargo, así como había cosas de ella que le ponían los pelos de punta, tenia temor de confesarle algunas cosas que él había hecho en su pasado, acciones de las cuales no se sentía orgulloso, decisiones que había tenido que tomar, que a ella seguramente no le agradarían para nada. Tarde o temprano hablaría con ella, pero estaba decidido que no le diría toda la verdad, habían cosas que ni él mismo se atrevía a mencionar.

Flash Back

Mayo 1997

Estaba aguardando la orden de ataque, habían sido enviados a ese sitio a matar a los habitantes de la casa numero 66 de un vecindario de clase media en las afueras de Londres, podía ver los automóviles estacionados en los garajes de las simpáticas casitas de dos plantas, con sus jardines pulcramente arreglados, todas una copia exacta de la otra como si fuesen salidas de una línea de montaje, realmente pintoresco, pensaba Draco Malfoy. Era su primera misión como mortifago, le habían dado los planes, tenia que matar a una pareja de muggles que vivía en esa casa. No se le proporciono la identidad de las victimas, tampoco le habían dicho la importancia de estas, solo le informaron que McNair, Dolohov y él tendrían que realizar ese ataque. Escondido tras unos setos, se había hecho el hechizo desilucionador para pasar inadvertido, esperaron calmadamente que anocheciera. Entraron sigilosamente en la vivienda, Draco estaba realmente nervioso, tenia el presentimiento que todo saldría mal, absolutamente mal esa noche, tampoco le gustaba la compañía que tenia, eran los seres mas despreciables qué había conocido, pero ¿que podria hacer?, no podía negarse, no tenia la fuerza de voluntad, no estaba de acuerdo, no quería matar a nadie y menos de esa manera tan traicionera.

Entraron a la casa, se escuchaban animadas conversaciones en el salón, pudo divisar a una mujer madura de unos 45 años, llevando unos refrigerios hacia la sala, donde su marido la esperaba viendo televisión. Draco se distrajo un momento siempre le había llamado la atención ese aparato, de hecho intento una vez comprar uno, el resultado, una azotaina de parte de Lucius Malfoy. Todo fue demasiado rápido, Dolohov y Mc Nair entraron a la sala, con él siguiéndolos nervioso. La pareja los miro asombrados, los ojos de la mujer se posaron inmediatamente en Draco, como si lo reconociera.

-Hazlo ya Malfoy- le grito Dolohov, pero Draco dudaba en lanzar la maldición imperdonable, esa mujer de cabellos castaños se le parecía vagamente a alguien, no la conocía pero al parecer ella si sabía quien era él. McNair bufo visiblemente contrariado ante la indecisión del chico y lanzo el _**Avada**_ sobre las sorprendidas victimas, luego Dolohov le lanzo un _**cruciatus**_ a Draco.

-Eres un inútil, la próxima vez te matare- le dijo Dolohov con desprecio.

Draco quedo tirado en el piso retorciéndose del dolor, sus compañeros lo habían abandonado, junto a los cadáveres de la pareja. Se dio cuenta que tenia que salir de allí antes de que alguien llegara, se levanto y se dirigió a la salida de la casa, al llegar a la entrada vio un sobre tirado sobre la alfombra, sintió curiosidad ya que era el tipo de sobre que solían llevar las lechuzas y vio el nombre del remitente. Draco se quedo helado, allí estaba su nombre, el nombre de la chica que amaba, Hermione Granger, sintió que de pronto le faltaba el aire y abrió la carta, estaba dirigida a sus padres, una certeza invadió su mente, tenia que comprobarlo, reviso toda la casa hasta que finalmente hallo los documentos de identidad, Jane y Frank Granger, vio las fotos familiares y en todas aparecían la figura de Hermione. La verdad lo golpeo como un mazo, había participado en el asesinato de los padres de Hermione. Se sintió lleno de remordimientos como nunca en la vida, y tuvo tristeza al pensar cual seria la reacción de ella, temor de que ella supiera que él estaba involucrado, nunca lo iba a perdonar, estaba seguro. Draco salio desesperado del lugar, corrió hasta agotar sus músculos, el dolor se apoderaba de cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Se apareció en su casa, la esplendida y cómoda mansión Malfoy, muy diferente a la sencilla casita de Hermione, tenia los ojos exorbitados y no podía pensar claramente, fue derecho a la biblioteca de la casa, sabia lo que iría a buscar, entro rápidamente y reviso un cajón del escritorio, allí estaba guardada una pistola, sin pensarlo mucho, se la puso en la boca y cerro los ojos, justo un segundo antes de apretar el gatillo…….

-Draco, deja el arma sobre el escritorio-le exigió una voz fría sin emoción.

A Draco se le salían las lagrimas de los ojos, él era un fiasco de ser humano, no había podido retener a la mujer que amaba, había prácticamente asesinado a sus padres y era un maldito cobarde, no valía la pena vivir, lo habían convertido en mortifago obligado y por eso lo había perdido todo, no tenia ninguna esperanza. Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados apretó el gatillo y como si el destino quisiera jugarle nuevamente una mala pasada, el arma se encasquillo, y ………no paso absolutamente nada. Abrió los ojos como platos, un poco asombrado de lo que casi había hecho, estaba sumamente frustrado, sin embargo al final reacciono y supo que esa no era la salida, respirando agitadamente coloco el arma sobre el escritorio de la mesa.

Lucius Malfoy se maldijo a si mismo por guardar esas armas de fuego muggle en su casa, pero su sentido sádico hacia que amara cualquier instrumento de violencia, así que coleccionaba todo tipo de armas, tomo la pistola y la desapareció con un movimiento de varita.

-No seas estupido Draco, el hecho que no puedas cumplir la misión que te asigne, matar a los padres de la Sangresucia amiguita de Potter , no significa que no te daré nuevas oportunidades-Lucius Malfoy hablo tranquilamente, sin embargo lo inquietaba de sobremanera el intento de suicidio de su único hijo. Sabia la razón de tanta desesperación, pero nunca se imagino que Draco llegaría a tanto, tenia que cortar de raíz la obsesión de su hijo por esa chica

Draco miro a su padre con odio, así que él lo había planeado todo, se lo suponía, habían puesto demasiada atención en que él desconociera los detalles. Se preguntaba si su padre sabría que estaba enamorado de Hermione, había puesto mucho empeño en la oclumancia, para que no saliese a relucir su mas profundo secreto, pero no podía estar seguro que sus actitudes no lo hubiesen delatado. Salio de la habitación sin decir absolutamente nada.

Meses después, Voldemort había caído, los mortifagos que quedaban huían en masa por el Bosque Prohibido, Lucius Malfoy era el jefe, Narcissa lo había traicionado y se había quedado en el castillo, Draco lo acompañaba a regañadientes, de pronto vieron a Weasley con la sangre sucia Granger.

-Atrápenlos- dijo Lucius Malfoy, por fin iba a obtener su venganza. Draco se estremeció debajo de su traje de Mortifago, una mascara cubría su rostro. El había visto a Hermione caminando entre los árboles del bosque y rogó porque no la vieran, pero fue en vano, multitud de hechizos aturdidores llenaron el lugar. Draco apretó las manos hasta sacarse sangre con las uñas, era ahora o nunca. Corrió rápido hacia donde ella había caído desmayada, la tomo como pudo en sus brazos, desarmo a su padre, que corría hacia él con toda la intención de detenerlo y huyo. Mientras corría por el bosque, no se detuvo a mirar el estado de la chica, después de media hora, sintiéndose seguro, la apoyo contra un árbol en medio de un claro del bosque.

-Ron- mucito Hermione en medio de la inconciencia. Draco sintió una puñalada en el pecho, lo estaba llamando a él, a el chico que siempre se interpuso, al estupido cabeza incendiada que ahora era el novio de ella, quizás su futuro esposo. Como podía ser tan iluso, solo en medio de su locura, podía pensar que ella lo recordaría, o que él podía tener un espacio en su mente. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, él no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño, vio la mirada de satisfacción de su padre cuando la vio, Lucius Malfoy quería matar a Hermione Granger con toda su alma.

-Granger- la agito por los hombros, pero la chica tardo en responder- despierta- volvió a agitarla por los hombros. La chica abrió los ojos y se echo para atrás, asustada. Draco recordó que tenia puesta la mascara de mortifago, rápidamente se deshizo de ella y la lanzo a un lado.

-Tu- susurro Hermione mas asustada aun, Draco la sentía temblar- Tu.

Draco sintió la mirada de miedo de la chica, era mas de lo que podía soportar, dejo de tocarla, pero ella tenia una expresión confusa en su rostro, estaba muy pálida y parecía a punto de perder el conocimiento otra vez.

-Te dejare aquí a salvo, corre lo mas que puedas al castillo- Draco sabia que no podía regresar con ella, lo atraparían y enviarían a Azkaban, su única opción era huir lo mas lejos posible, fuera del alcance de los Aurores y de los mortifagos.

Draco la dejo en medio de los árboles, no sin antes mirarla con toda la intensidad que pudo, con sus ojos grises ahora convertidos en dos brasas, una mirada llena de amor, rabia, celos, resignación y desesperación, de todos los sentimientos que ardían dentro de él y que pugnaban por salir a la superficie, estuvo tentado a llevársela con él, pero al ver como ella lo miraba se detuvo, seguramente opondría resistencia y no quería obligarla. Se fue sin decirle adiós, esa palabra era tan definitiva, él todavía tenía esperanzas.

Todo fue en vano, los mortifagos lo encontraron, lanzaron varios _**cruciatos**_entre todos y Malfoy no se pudo defender. Mulciber y Avery lo sostenían, apretándole las muñecas. Draco sintió como los fríos ojos de su padre lo atravesaban como cuchillas, Lucius Malfoy se le paro en frente, y le propino un puñetazo en la cara con todas su fueras, Draco sintió como le fracturo la mandíbula.

-No eres digno de ser mi hijo- Lucius Malfoy le escupió la cara- Eres un amante de los muggles, un traidor.

-Padre- logro decir Draco escupiendo sangre, quizás si apelaba a sus sentimientos paternos, él podría salir vivo de ayer.

-Nunca mas me digas padre- le grito Lucius Malfoy apretándole el cuello- me das asco, tanto asco como tu sangresucia.

-Yo….- Draco sentía la presión en su garganta, no le salían las palabras.

-Como te gustan muchos los muggles, morirás como uno de ellos- Lucius sonrió con los labios, no así con los ojos, que destellaban maldad y locura- Mulciber la soga, prepara todo, tendremos algo de diversión.

Lucius Malfoy ardía de rabia, su propio hijo la había traicionado, no podía dejar pasar por alto la situación, estaba en juego su jefatura de los mortifagos y quizás su ascenso al poder, ya que Voldemort estaba muerto. No había nada que hacer, los Malfoy quedarían sin heredero, por lo menos temporalmente, obligaría a Narcissa a tener otro hijo para él y no cometería los mismos errores. Como era posible que Draco se dejara llevar por sus sentimientos, a pesar de toda sus enseñanzas, no merecía ser un Malfoy, en que diablos se había equivocado.

Draco sintió que lo jalaban y lo subían a un cajón de madera, vio alrededor, le habían atado las manos contra la espalda, de pronto vio como Mulciber le colocaba la soga al cuello, hizo todo el intento posible para resistirse, de pronto se dio cuenta de que el iba a morir allí, no había escapatoria posible, trato de poner su mente en blanco, pero su alma aullaba desesperada, incrédula ante lo que su propio padre pretendía hacerle. Cuando todo estuvo listo, el silencio cubrió todo el lugar, Lucius Malfoy se acerco y sin mirar a su hijo, le dio una patada al cajón donde estaba subido Draco.

Malfoy sintió de nuevo una presión en su cuello, intentaba tomar aire, pero este no entraba, y además empezó a tener la sensación de visión en túnel y un adormecimiento en todo su cuerpo, le dolía terriblemente el pecho, como si estuviesen arrancándole el corazón, entonces tuvo la certeza de estar muriéndose, se agito desesperado, pero la presión de la soga se hizo mas fuerte. Su lengua salio morada de sus labios y su cara se congestiono, de su cuello salía sangre, allí donde la cuerda se apretaba a la carne y la cortaba como un cuchillo.

Lucius Malfoy miraba atentamente la figura de su hijo, colgada de un árbol, el cuerpo de Draco, sufría interminables espasmos. Avery trato de mandarle un _**Avada **_para terminar con la agonía del chico, pero Lucius se lo impidió. Lo ultimo que vio Draco antes de perder el sentido, fue a Harry Potter corriendo hacia él lanzando maldiciones con su varita.

Pasaron tres años, Draco Malfoy había salido de San Mungo con un solo objetivo, vengarse de su padre, este lo había intentado ahorcar y era el culpable de todas sus desgracias, había matado a los padres de Hermione, intentando involucrarlo en el asesinato y casi logro matarla en dos ocasiones. El no sabia donde encontrar a Hermione, estaba desaparecida, pero según sus fuentes, estaba viva, no descansaría hasta encontrarla. Llego a Malfoy Manor, la casa estaba prácticamente en ruinas, Lucius Malfoy no era ni la sombra de lo que había sido, al encontrarlo, sin darle ninguna oportunidad Draco le practico el _**petrificus totales**_ y lo llevo arrastrado a las mazmorras, su padre parpadeaba frenéticamente.

-Sabes que padre, he esperado esto mucho tiempo, te odio- le gritaba Malfoy descontrolado- Además debo decirte que ….SI , me enamore de una sangre sucia, la hice mi mujer, la amo como se que nunca amare a nadie, traicione todos tus estupidos ideales de sangre pura y no me arrepiento, es por ella que estoy aquí, por Hermione Granger, pero sobre todo por mi, porque hiciste de mi vida un infierno, mataste a sus padres y ella nunca me va a perdonar, todo por ti. Maldito seas por siempre, Lucius Malfoy.

Draco tenia una expresión insondable en su cara, lo arrojo violentamente contra una pared en la mazmorra mas oculta de todas, no le dijo nada mas a su padre, de pronto conjuro una serie de ladrillos que fueron uniéndose hasta formar un muro, con Lucius Malfoy detrás. La cara de terror de Lucius seria la protagonista de todas sus pesadillas mientras viviese, _él, Draco Malfoy, había enterrado vivo a su propio padre_. Sin una gota de arrepentimiento salio de Malfoy Manor, nunca más pisaría esa casa en vida y nunca hablaría de lo que allí había hecho, con nadie.

Fin Flash Back

Draco se estremeció, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Sus ojos grises miraban con intensidad el mar, eran duros como el acero, fríos como el hielo, pero sin embargo en el fondo expresaban una gran tristeza, él había roto con la mayoría de los tabúes del mundo mágico y el muggle, matando a su padre. En el fondo de su alma, sabia que tendría que pagar, de alguna forma la vida se lo cobraría o a lo mejor ya se lo había cobrado. Inclino su cuerpo sobre la barandilla. Le habría gustado que el bebe de Hermione existiera, un pequeño niño rubio a quien adorar o quizás una niña, él se habría enterado de la existencia de su hijo, el destino no podía ser tan cruel. Admiraba profundamente a Hermione, que tomo la difícil decisión por los dos, tener el bebe a pesar de las consecuencias. Otra cosa mas en que pensar, nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de tener una familia, tenia miedo de ser como Lucius, sin embargo en vista de sus intensiones, ese era realmente el punto critico. Draco lo pensó un rato, le dejaría su herencia a Pansy, él se alejaría del mundo de los vivos por amor a Hermione Granger.

"_Once I was promised absolution_

_There´s only one solution for my sins_

_You got to face__ your ghosts and know_

_Whit no illusions_

_That only one of you is going home again_

_And I blame this World for making_

_A good man evil_

_It´s this World that can drive a _

_Good man mad_

_And it´s this World that turns a killer_

_Into a hero._

_Well I blame this World for making_

_A good man bad"_

_Santa Fe, Jon Bon Jovi_


	14. Cambios

**_Disclamer: personajes de JKR_**

**_Gracias por los reviews, Vic Black, no me molestan tus comentarios, escribe de lo que quieras pero escribe, please. Hoy ando con el espiritu rockero a millon, leanse coming clean, la historia de un chico (nuestro chico Draco) atormentado por su adolescencia, de todo lo que he escrito es lo que a mi mas me gusta, ah por otro lado revisen mi profile para que vean una foto de Tom Felton con la cabeza rapada, como mi Draco._**

Capitulo 14 Cambios.

Después de 24 horas de un viaje bordeando la costa, llegaron a Laponia, solo iban a bajar los chicos, ya que a Hermione le molestaba demasiado el sol, también iban a aprovechar para mandar un mensaje cifrado a Inglaterra, con pocos detalles de cómo iba la misión, después de esto seria la ultima comunicación que tendrían, el resto del viaje seria una incógnita.

Al llegar a la tienda de abastecimiento, un hombre de tez morena y rasgos indígenas los recibió, Nott le dio la mano y pronto hablaron en un idioma muy extraño pero a la vez con una cadencia musical, el hombre asintió y fueron hacia atrás de la tienda. En un patio había alrededor de 20 perros Huskies siberianos, todos de pelaje entre negro, blanco y marrón, con sus expresivos ojos azules, el lapon toco un silbato y los veinte perros se pusieron en guardia. Nott los miro con mirada escrutadora, eligió a seis, 2 hembras y 4 machos, una de las hembras, una perra gris con negro empezó a lamerle la mano, Nott le acaricio la cabeza, el Lapon hablo rápido señalando los perros, Draco, Ron y Harry miraban entretenidos la escena.

-Chicos, esta es Sascha, es la jefa- les dijo Nott señalándoles la perra gris – los otros son Mika, Zar, Sven, Noi y la pequeña marrón con negro es Tatiana la hija de Sascha, serán nuestros perros de trineo, compraremos un vehiculo de nieve también, pero solo para dos personas, lo manejare yo, Potter me acompañara, el resto ira en Trineo.

Sascha se acerco a los chicos y empezó a olfatearlos, cuando llego a Draco se le tiro encima y le empezó a lamer la cara, Draco se sobresalto un poco, pero recibió contento la muestra de cariño de la perra. Tatiana siguió a su madre y le lamió la mano a Draco.

-Bueno Malfoy, es indiscutible tu éxito con las mujeres- dijo Ron sarcásticamente.

-Gracias, Weasley, lamento no poder decir lo mismo- le respondió Draco que suponía por donde venia el comentario, sonrió de lado y siguió acariciando a la perra, Sascha movía la cola alegremente al igual que Tatiana, Malfoy tenia dos nuevas amigas.

Nott pago la mercancía, también se abastecieron de comida enlatada y mas ropa de invierno, adquiriendo lentes oscuros, había mas de uno que se había quedado ciego debido al resplandor de la nieve, ninguna precaución estaba de mas, iban a tardar por lo menos dos meses al llegar al polo, todo dependía de lo rápido que se movieran, no todo iba a ser en barco, en algún momento tendrían que abandonar el Goërl, y esa era la parte mas peligrosa del viaje, claro que si entraban otra vez en el Mare Tenebrarum, tampoco iba a ser muy agradable. Por otro lado, Pansy no daba señales de vida, no podía detectar sus ondas cerebrales, solo la presencia del Horrocrux que oia como un bajo murmullo, Nott estaba un poco desconcertado, esperaba que fuera mas atemorizante, sin embargo algo le decía que no iba a ser tan fácil.

Al regresar al barco ya estaba anocheciendo, sin embargo Hermione no salio hasta la hora de la cena de su camarote, estaba mas silenciosa de lo habitual, se sentó en la mesa de la pequeña cocina, Draco decidió ignorarla y miro atento su comida, Ron Weasley estaba susceptible a cualquier provocación y el no quería enfrentarse a él, mejor dicho, el Juramento inquebrantable impedía que se hicieran daño, pero si el chico fuego sentía lo mismo que él respecto a Hermione, se matarían al menor descuido. Ron poso sus ojos sobre Hermione toda la cena. Ella se limito a sostenerle la mirada, Harry , Nott, y Lars se limitaban a conversar en voz baja.

-Debemos hablar seriamente tu y yo- le dijo con rabia contenida Ron a Hermione. Draco no pudo pasar por alto la grosería de Ron. Se levanto de su silla.

-No le hables así- le dijo con tono amenazante, esta vez sus ojos grises taladraban a Ron, este se levanto violentamente del banco en donde estaba sentado, Hermione bajo la mirada al suelo.

-Calma los dos- dijo Harry autoritariamente- dejemos a Ron y a Hermione para que hablen, Malfoy ven conmigo, Malfoy…….- Harry puso su mano sobre el hombro de Draco, pero este se deshizo de ella con rabia- Vamos- finalmente, Draco se levanto sin muchas ganas y camino elegantemente detrás de Harry, Nott y Lars los siguieron.

Al llegar a la cubierta Theo y Lars se fueron a su lugar habitual, la cabina. Draco se puso a desenredar unas sogas, Harry lo imito, al rato decidió iniciar una conversación.

-Desde cuando haces lo que te digo, Malfoy- dijo Harry un poco asombrado de que Malfoy le hiciese caso.

-Desde que te considero la cabeza de esta misión y te respeto- le dijo Draco sin muchas ganas.

-Ah , okay¿Qué te pasa con Hermione?-pregunto Harry, no sabia si Draco le contaría algo personal, pero valía la pena intentarlo. No le gustaba para nada la actitud de Ron con todo el asunto, nunca le había visto tan confundido, ni tan peligroso.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-dijo Draco , a Harry no se le paso desapercibido el destello que cruzo los ojos grises de Malfoy.

-Las intensiones que tienes con ella- dijo Harry claramente.

-La quiero cerca de mi- dijo Draco sonriendo de pronto- digamos que hipotéticamente te digo que estoy enamorado de ella- a Draco eso de las confesiones con Potter le estaba aliviando un poco el mal momento, por extraño que pareciera.

-Lo supuse- dijo Harry lanzando un suspiro, tenia una especie de habilidad de detectar esa aura especial que envuelven a las personas cuando se gustan, aunque en él mismo resultase un fiasco, y el aura que envolvía a Draco y Hermione cuando estaban cerca uno de otro era simplemente imposible de pasar desapercibida.- y ¿ella siente lo mismo?.

-Eso espero- dijo Draco mirando el cielo surcado de estrellas brillantes-Tengo esperanza que sea así, siempre la he querido, aun cuando me lo negué a mi mismo hasta el cansancio.

-Ella nos contó a Ron y a mi, que ustedes tuvieron algo en 6to, antes de que tu…….- Harry se interrumpió, esa parte de la conversación no iba a resultar agradable.

-Dilo Potter, antes de que intentase matar a Dumblendore- dijo Draco adquiriendo una expresión endurecida en su rostro- Tu estabas allí. Sabes mis razones, estaba amenazado, y además…….. tu sabes que estuve a punto de morir por ella.

-Lo se, y nunca lo entendí hasta ahora- dijo Harry bastante serio- ¿Por qué no luchaste por ella?

-Pensé que Hermione no me amaba y además de algún modo quería apartarla de mi, yo no era buena compañía en ese entonces-mucito Draco- pero creo que no me salio muy bien, casi me matan, ella se fue con Weasley y después se convirtió en Vampiro.

-Ron esta enamorado de ella o eso creo- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros- pero conozco a Hermione y veo como te mira, así que creo que Ron no tiene ninguna oportunidad. Sin embargo, si temor a equivocarme, tampoco quiere estar contigo¿no es asi?.

-Yo respetare cualquier decisión de ella, menos esa- contesto Draco- y si decide quedarse con Weasley lo respetare, pero en caso contrario no permitiré que me aleje, estoy decidido a pelear hasta con las uñas si es necesario. Pero antes que nada, deberé decirle algo, y tu Potter debes estar allí, debes ayudarme a que Granger me entienda y me perdone.

-Oh no, Malfoy- Harry vio confirmada su mas terrible sospecha desde hace años, algo que no había compartido con nadie, por no poder probarlo. Dejar libre a Malfoy sospechando eso no había sido nada fácil- No me digas que mataste a los padres de Hermione.

-No lo hice, pero estuve presente cuando sucedió y no lo detuve- dijo Draco con voz glacial- no sabia quienes eran. Antes de algo mas suceda entre ella y yo, debe saberlo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, estaré contigo, es justo que le digas la verdad-dijo Harry- pero debes prometer que si no te perdona, la dejaras tranquila para siempre.

-Un verdadero Malfoy nunca falta a su palabra- finalizo Draco. Ya todo estaba dicho, había desnudado su corazón con su antiguo enemigo, su Némesis, pero no le pesaba, de alguna forma su relación había cambiado, al ver que ante todo Potter era una persona leal con sus amigos y también con Nott y con Pansy, quienes eran prácticamente su familia, ese detalle hacia que Malfoy lo empezara a apreciar.

Mientras tanto en la cocina.

-Estas enamorada de Malfoy- Ron casi escupía las palabras, se estaba muriendo de los celos- se que era él quien golpeo la puerta-. Hermione caminaba distraída por toda la cocina, quizás había llegado el momento de la verdad.

-Si te dijera que si, cambiaria en algo las cosas ¿lo aceptarías?- le dijo Hermione con calma, sin embargo se apretaba convulsivamente las manos unas con otras, sus ojos estaban negros, se estaba comenzando a impacientar.

-Por supuesto que no, pero por lo menos serias sincera conmigo- le contesto Ron siguiéndola con la mirada.

-Ron no quiero herirte, por favor, déjalo así- le contesto ella de pronto con su voz gutural- seamos amigos. Se que quieres a Luna, yo soy un capricho.

-Claro que quiero a Luna, pero contigo es diferente- contesto Ron.

-Es diferente porque soy un vampiro, es todo- dijo Hermione agitando su mano encima de su cabeza, en un gesto despreocupado- Ron esto es una perdida de tiempo, yo te quiero como un amigo, ya te lo he dicho y no obtendrás nada mas de mi.

-Esta bien, lo acepto- dijo de pronto Ron, él quería mucho a Hermione, pero tenia responsabilidades en casa, responsabilidades que no podía evadir, y además sus hijos estaban por encima de cualquier mujer, lo había estado reflexionando todo el día y sabia que estaba equivocado-pero lo de Malfoy es diferente, no me has dicho toda la verdad acerca de tu relación con él y siento que lo nuestro fue una mentira.

-No lo fue Ron, yo te amaba, quizás de una manera diferente a lo que tu sentías, pero no fue una mentira- le dijo Hermione intentando de que sus palabras fueran lo suficientemente reconfortantes- Debo decirte algo, yo iba a tener un bebe de Malfoy, lo perdí el verano de 6to cuando nunca fui a la madriguera, él no lo supo hasta ahora, quede destrozada, y luego llegaste tu y mi corazón se abrió de nuevo, nunca lo olvidare.

Para Ron la noticia fue impactante, abrió su boca para decirle algo hiriente pero se contuvo, ya sabia porque ella estuvo tan rara durante la búsqueda de los Horrocruses, y algo dentro de él la entendió. El había pasado por algo similar cuando ella se convirtió en vampiro y lo dejo, recupero su capacidad de amar gracias a Luna. Sintió pena por Hermione, debió haber sido muy difícil ocultar su situación, el miedo que debió sentir, siendo una chica adolescentes embarazada y además de un mortifago reconocido, el mismo miedo que sintió él cuando tenia 18 años y se dio cuenta de pronto que era padre. Aunque ya estaba casado con Luna y la decisión la habían tomado juntos, fue bastante atemorizante cuando tuvo a los gemelos en los brazos y comprendió que pasara lo que pasara, ellos siempre serian sus hijos y él debería estar allí para ellos.

-No estaba segura de lo que sentía por Malfoy y él estaba terriblemente asustado, literalmente lo obligaron a convertirse en mortifago. Ahora se que estaba asustado por mi, mas que por cualquier otra cosa, intentaba protegerme, pero en ese tiempo yo no lo veía claramente, se que hizo cosas detestables, pero entiendo sus razones- a Hermione se le transformaba el rostro cuando hablaba de Draco, lucia menos peligrosa e inquietante y su piel resplandecia mas de lo habitual.

-Hermione, estas enamorada de Malfoy- no era una pregunta era una afirmación, Ron estaba absolutamente seguro de que era así, vio la expresión del rostro de Hermione cuando hablaba de Draco Malfoy, la tristeza lo invadió, él nunca iba a aceptar que Malfoy estuviese con ella.

Ella finalmente, rendida de tanto batallar consigo misma por sus sentimientos, pero decidida a no herir a Ron- Creo que he sido suficientemente clara- de pronto la voz de ella cambio, y su aspecto también, su piel resplandecía, pálida, los ojos ahora eran rojos y un par de colmillos relucían en su boca. Había olido algo en el barco De pronto se convirtió en un lobo negro, que salio corriendo de la cocina, dejando sus ropas en medio del piso.

Harry y Draco vieron al animal correr velozmente hacia las bodegas, un gran lobo negro los había rozado, Ron corrió hacia ellos, le sostuvo el brazo a Draco que iba a hechizar al animal con su varita.

-Es Hermione, creo que olio a los perros- dijo Ron.

-Bajemos, a Nott no le causara nada de gracia si mata a los perros- dijo sombrio Harry.

Cuando llegaron a la bodega, se percataron de que no podían estar mas equivocados, los perros miraban cautelosos al gran lobo negro que estaba sentado frente a ellos expectante, de pronto el lobo aullo y los perros lo imitaron, la primera en acercarse lentamente fue Tatiana, quien miraba un poco desconfiada al lobo, pero luego se acerco y empezó a lamerle la cara. De pronto el lobo se convirtió otra vez en Hermione, que estaba desnuda sobre el piso, recibiendo los lenguetazos de la perra, sonreía divertida, su largo cabello castaño cubría en parte sus senos, pero el resto de su cuerpo, sobre todo la espalda y el inicio de su trasero, estaban al descubierto. Draco carraspeo la garganta molesto, de lo que todos veían, como alguien podía tener una cintura tan estrecha y apetecible, "DIABLOS" pensó. Se quito su túnica y se acerco despacio a ella. Ron y Harry desviaron la mirada en consideración a su amiga. Ron evidentemente hacia un gran esfuerzo para no recorrer su cuerpo con sus ojos.

-Esta vez dejaras que te cubra, Ok- le dijo con voz suave y seductora a Hermione, ella lo miro con los ojos completamente negros, pero permitió que la cubriera, los dedos de Draco levemente rozaron sus hombros y ella sintió la calidez que estos le transmitían.

-Gracias- le dijo Hermione casi en un susurro, y luego dirigiéndose a la perra- así que te llamas Tatiana, te olí me gustas mucho- la perra volvió a lamerle la cara – ya se que ella es tu madre, Sascha ven acá- la perra gris se movió de su sitio y se sentó frente a Hermione, moviendo la cola- Mika, Zar, Sven, Noi, ustedes también- los cuatro machos la rodeaban moviendo sus colas.

-Granger, así que ya conociste a los chicos, en vista que te llevas tan bien con ellos, tu los guiaras en el trineo- dijo Nott, quien había llegado sin ser visto, Ron y Harry dieron un respingo cuando lo oyeron- al parecer te comunicas con ellos perfectamente, yo solo percibo un montón de incoherencias en su mente, debe ser una especie de lenguaje perruno o algo así.

-Puedes leer la mente- le pregunto Harry intrigado. Ron tenia la mirada clavada en Hermione y Draco lo miraba con una mezcla de estupor y celos.

-No lo hago, solo percibo sus ondas cerebrales y por eso los puedo ubicar, sin embargo con uds tres me pasa algo raro, están mas apagadas que el resto- dijo Theo Nott mirando a Draco, a Harry y a Ron con suspicacia- Hermione debo preguntarte algo- ella presto atención era la primera vez que Nott la tuteaba.

"Pudiste oír el mismo ruido extraño que yo, no es así, en el lago" le dijo telepáticamente Nott a Hermione sin perder contacto visual con ella.

Hermione se sobresalto al escuchar a Nott, ella podía comunicarse un poco con los animales, solo que ella si entendía su lenguaje, lo había descubierto en el Bosque Prohibido hace años, pero no podía hacerlo con los humanos, "Pero Nott no es un humano cualquiera" ……."y tu no eres humana en absoluto" le contesto Nott mentalmente.

-Si yo también oí ese ruido- al final Hermione se levanto y le toco la cabeza a Nott, "si te toco puedo escuchar mejor", Nott sintió la fría mano de ella sobre su frente, automáticamente le midió la temperatura corporal, como la ultima vez que la toco, 31 grados centigrados, mas bajo aun que un cadáver.

-Me pueden explicar que rayos están haciendo- Harry estaba muy impaciente por saber.

-Bueno Harry, la verdad es que Hermione y yo nos podemos comunicar telepáticamente-anuncio Theo teatralmente.

-¿Porque ella? y no con nosotros- pregunto Ron.

-Por que las ondas cerebrales de ella están en otra frecuencia diferente a las de Uds., y yo las puedo percibir mas claramente- Nott le tomo una mano a Hermione y ella se lo permitió, le beso el dorso de la mano- No hay sitio en donde te puedas ocultar de mi, querida-Theo estaba muy contento al encontrar una persona que compartía esa extraña habilidad con él, por lo que olvido momentáneamente su cautela ante el hecho de que Hemione era un vampiro.

-Oh, Nott, eres todo un caballero- le dijo Hermione risueña, rápidamente retiro la mano, "se que estas enamorado de Pansy" le dijo ella, Nott le contesto "guárdame el secreto por favor y yo guardare el tuyo", "es un trato Theodore, pero te aconsejo que se lo cuentes a Malfoy", "lo mismo te digo pero todo a su tiempo, Herms"- Creo nuestra comunicación debería ser con consentimiento mutuo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Herms, lo practicaremos- le dijo Nott visiblemente alegre- ahora por favor terminemos de comer, mi pescado hace tiempo que se enfrió.

-Otra cosa mas, Herms ¿puedes convertirte en cualquier clase de animal?- fue Harry otra vez preguntando.

-Solo cuervos, lobos,……… ah y …creo que …….serpientes- le dijo Hermione un poco apenada, de pronto sus mejillas estaban recuperando algo de color, se estaba sonrojando.

-Era de esperarse- bufo Harry visiblemente contrariado, "serpientes uff, donde quedo el espíritu Gryffindor de Hermione", pensó, "debe ser algo como los patronus, que adoptan la forma de lo que mas quieres, pero …..serpientes…es el colmo". Draco intento contener su característica sonrisa de lado pero no pudo, de todas las cosas locas que hacia Hermione esa sin duda era la única que le gustaba.

-Practica para ver si te sale un león- le dijo Ron también molesto a Hermione, saliendo de la bodega. Lo siguieron Nott y Harry.

Hermione se cubrió lo mejor que pudo con la capa de Draco, que olía intensamente a menta, como él. Draco se le acerco.

-Quiero decirte algo importante- le dijo con la voz un poco sombría- pero no ahora- se le acerco lo suficiente para mirar el inicio de sus senos, ella lo noto y se acomodo mejor la túnica, desvió la mirada, él siguió acercándose y poso sus labios en la clavícula de ella, el olor de Hermione a miel era embriagador y le llamaba muchísimo la atención esa piel, blanca, fría y aterciopelada, quería sentirla otra vez en contacto con la suya. Ella lo aparto suavemente con una mano. Draco la miraba con sus profundos ojos tristes. La atrajo hacia él, le acaricio su desnuda espalda, la túnica se desacomodo un poco dejando ver un poco mas de piel de ella.

Hermione estaba tratando de contenerse con todas su fuerzas, sentía la caliente y húmeda mano de él sobre su espalda, de pronto sintió que él la colocaba contra una de las vigas de madera de la bodega del barco. Draco miraba con deseo a Hermione, al igual que ella a él, asi que sin que ninguno de los dos se detuviera a pensarlo, sin importar las palabras que recientemente se habían dicho, se besaron, lentamente, absorbiendo uno la esencia del otro, ella sujetaba fuertemente la túnica con una mano como si temiera sucumbir a la tentación y finalmente dejar que resbalase del todo hacia el piso, dejándola indefensa y desnuda a merced de él, y con la otra acariciaba la nuca de Draco. Él simplemente la rodeaba con sus brazos, pegándose a ella y amoldándose a la forma de su cuerpo. De todos los besos que se habían dado, este sin duda transcendería, era diferente, suave, con un toque de ternura, anhelante, todos su arrebatos pasionales anteriores quedaron eclipsados por ese suave beso, un beso de amor.

Después de un largo rato, Draco paro, "no es el momento para que pase algo" pensó, tenia que contarle primero. Ella lo miro confundida, pero recobro el uso de la razón, recordó el motivo por el cual no estaban juntos, ELLA.

-Deberías controlarte mejor, Malfoy- le dijo ella inexpresivamente.

-Nunca lo podré hacer, si te cada vez que te transformes vas a andar sin ropa por allí- le dijo él un poco molesto, le daban celos que todos vieran, lo que él pensaba que era suyo. Quería ser el dueño absoluto del cuerpo y el alma de Hermione Granger. Tomo la túnica con la mano y la transformo en una muñida bata de baño blanca, que envolvió a Hermione pudorosamente.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- aunque ella detestara darle la razón, era evidente que en ese tema la tenia- para el futuro.

Q**_ue les pareció, mas Dramione, bueno es evidente que ya se están confesando de alguna manera con todo el mundo, el problema es que no se dicen las cosas en su cara, bueno chicas lamentos decirles, que todavía falta mucho para la declaración de amor, un verdadero TE AMO dicho con sentimiento¿quien cederá primero, MALFOY o HERMIONE?. Bueno ya descubrieron porque Nott y Herms oían lo mismo, ojo: Ron no se ha dado por vencido, sin embargo deberá salir airoso de una prueba que el destino le pondrá enfrente…….Saben que tener a 5 (6 personas contando a Lars), encerradas en un barco para desarrollar un fic, no es fácil, así que espero estar haciéndolo bien, Déjenme Reviews , espero que haya disfrutado la fotografía de Tom Felton de mi profile. DEJEN REVIEWS._**


	15. El gran problema de Theo

Disclamer- personajes de JKR y WB

_**Bueno gracias a **__**Vic Black, Ro Black, Margara, beatifly92, Mikaone Malfoy Felton, Karyta34, Damis Black, Nydia, Zorion, Floriliciuous ( te propongo que traduzcas el fic en portugués, si quieres o tienes tiempo),Aleph, Esme Black,Drajer, Caolinet, Lucy C. Evans, Emmadrake, verblack, Catalina, Marine.Granger Noa, Kaz, Sandi0329, damari, y en fin a las que no escriben reviews, pero tienen el fic en sus alertas, si me falto alguien, que me disculpe. A las que vieron la foto de Tom Felton, bajen el trailer de la película, que esta buenísimo, es una película de Terror se llama The Dissapeared, y el personaje de Tom se llama Simon, por otro lado no dejen de visitar BlogHogwarts, un blog hecho por un chamo venezolano, que es el sitio en Internet en español de Harry Potter mas visitado. Bueno después de desatar mi onda nacionalista, quiero decirles que en vista que la pareja Nott Pansy ha desatado un poco de sensación, aquí les dejo un capitulo solo de ellos, para descansar un poco de la accion del fic, ja ja ja, a veces me pregunto porque se me hace tan fácil escribir sobre ellos, debe ser que me encanta el Nott que me he inventado en esta historia, creo que él y Draco son los personajes mejor escritos. Este capitulo es dedicado a mis amigas Paola y Marianela ah a mi buen amigo Nerio ( mi beta reader) que hoy es su cumpleaños. Me inspire en las canciones Combat Baby y Dead Disco de Metric (chicas háganme caso con las sugerencias musicales, a lo mejor no escribo muy bien, pero de música si se bastante), bájenlas es rock New Wave, tiene una onda Garbage y una clara influencia de Blondie.**_

Capitulo 15 El gran problema de Theo

Nott timoneaba el barco en la oscuridad, estaba solo en la cabina, se arrepentía de no ser sincero con Draco, él debería decirle, bueno decirle que Pansy era la mujer que amaba y que era correspondido. Pero que tan bien o tan mal lo tomaría Draco Malfoy, era su gran pregunta, además habían muchos problemas, de alguna forma todos estaban peleados en ese barco, así que un Nott vs Malfoy no se le antojaba.

Flash Back

Después de la selección, Theodore Nott caminaba lentamente detrás del grupo de Slytherins que eran conducidos por Marcus Flint, el prefecto de ese año, hacia las mazmorras, realmente no le importaba mucho en cual casa quedaría, pero si eso le proporcionaba felicidad a su padre, ni modo, seria un Slytherin.

Al llegar a la suntuosa sala común, vio a sus compañeros de año, un rubio petulante, alto, delgado, acompañado de dos chicos con aspectos de gorilas, el niño rubio debia ser Draco Malfoy, los otros dos no despertaron su interés, entre las chicas vio a Millicent Bulstrode, su prima, a Anna Avery, también su prima ( "Diablos,creo que todas mis primas están aquí ") y a una chica delgada, pequeña, con un brillante pelo negro hasta la espalda y unos ojos de un azul sorprendente, que realmente era muy bonita, Theo se quedo literalmente con la boca abierta, mirándola embelezado, hasta que alguien se le acerco y le dijo:

-Es Pansy Parkinson, la prometida de Draco Malfoy, no te metas con ella – Marcus Flint se fue dando grandes pasos y empujando a los otros niños de 1ero.

Draco se le acerco cautelosamente.

-Hola, Nott, soy Draco Malfoy, nuestros padres son amigos, bueno tu sabes no exactamente amigos- le dijo Draco.

-Entiendo perfectamente, Malfoy- contesto Theodore, sus padres eran antiguos mortifagos, asi que mas daba, pero ya no habia Señor Tenebroso a quien adorar, gracias a Harry Potter, que para su suerte o su desgracia, empezaba Hogwarts como él.

-¿Qué opinas de la pureza de sangre?- le pregunto Draco visiblemente interesado, Theo se dio cuenta que de su respuesta dependían sus 7 años siguientes de colegio.

-¿Realmente te interesa mi respuesta, Malfoy?- dijo Nott haciendo gala de su astucia e inteligencia- de plano te digo que no pienso ser uno de tus esbirros.

-No me has respondido, eres un traidor a la sangre- le dijo Draco impresionado por las palabras de Nott.

-No lo soy, pero pretendo ocupar mi tiempo en cosas mas interesantes, que andar persiguiendo asquerosos muggles y te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo- dicho esto Nott le ofreció la mano, Draco se la dio y Theo se fue derecho a su habitación. Draco Malfoy se quedo pensativo un rato, definitivamente ese Nott era un personaje de cuidado, tal como se lo había advertido su padre.

Sus primeros seis años pasaron sin que la mayoría del colegio, ni siquiera se percataran de la existencia de Nott, de hecho el lo prefería así, su relación con Malfoy era cordial, formaba parte de su pandilla, sin embargo Nott conservaba su independencia y era el único al que Draco Malfoy respetaba y trataba como un igual, tenia varios amigos de Ravenclaw con quienes salía ocasionalmente, y dedicaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en estudiar, de hecho siempre estaba en la biblioteca , casi todos los días y siempre veía a Hermione Granger, de Gryffindor estudiando tanto o mas que él, su timidez habitual hacia que él no se le acercara, pero dentro de su cabeza, Nott sabia que si había alguien en todo Hogwarts con la cual podría tener una conversación interesante o medianamente civilizada era Hermione Granger.

A sus 15 años, Nott se había convertido en un chico bastante alto, de hecho el mas alto del colegio, corpulento a pesar de que no era un jugador de Quidditch, de cabello castaño claro revuelto, una barba incipiente que le molestaba mucho rasurar y unos ojos azules calidos, a diferencia del resto de su rostro que en general siempre mostraban una expresión distante. Otra cosa que lo diferenciaba, era que el podía ubicar a las personas, siempre lo había hecho desde que tenia consciencia, pero su padre lo entreno y lo convenció para que guardara el secreto, sin embargo, al erigirse Voldemort otra vez, Nott fue entregado envuelto como regalo la señor tenebroso, que enseguida lo convirtió en Mortifago, el mas joven del que se tenia conocimiento, la marca oscura le quemaba la piel, pero Nott no tenia opción era eso o su muerte y él realmente se apreciaba mucho como ser humano para dejar que eso ocurriese.

Al llegar de ese macabro fin de semana, todavía mareado de todas las veces que Lord Voldemort penetro su mente para localizar posibles victimas o mortifagos renegados. Nott llego muy cansado a su sala común, ahí lo esperaban Parkinson , Crabbe,Goyle y Malfoy. Theo suspiro al ver a Pansy, en 5 años la había admirado secretamente, siempre le había gustado, pero la chica no reparaba gran cosa en él, pocas veces hablaban solos, sin embargo el había descubierto que era una chica muy dulce y a la vez muy triste.

-Enséñala- le dijo Draco Malfoy sin ocular el temor en su voz, lucia muy pálido, muy callado y amargado. Nott sabia que él seria el siguiente en convertirse en mortifago

Nott decidió mostrarles la Marca Tenebrosa y todos los presentes lanzaron un gemido, Pansy empezó a llorar angustiada y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

-Sabes si nos iniciaran a nosotros también- esta vez fue Vincent Crabbe quien hablo.

-Pronto lo hará, sin duda- dijo Nott sentándose en el sofa de cuero frente a la chimenea.

-Espero ansioso- dijo Crabbe sonriendo de manera malévola.

Draco no dijo absolutamente nada y también se sentó en el sofá, su cabello lucia despeinado y miraba el fuego de la chimenea como si deseara achicharrarse en él. Crabbe y Goyle se fueron si esperar la orden de Malfoy, últimamente no le estaban haciendo mucho caso.

-Confías en esos dos- le pregunto Nott a Draco.

-Ante los hechos, los prefiero a ellos que a ti- le dijo Draco secamente de vuelta.

-Yo te sugeriría que no confiaras en nadie, Draco- dijo Nott burlonamente, su posición de Mortifago le daba cierta superioridad sobre Malfoy y este lo sabia, pero extrañamente le caía bien Draco, sobre todo porque sabia su misión y a leguas se notaba que no quería cumplirla- Ah y que practicaras oclumancia es fundamental, oíste.

-Tienes toda la razón, gracias- esta vez Malfoy se levanto y dejo a Nott solo en la sala común.

Todo los planes se fueron a la cañeria, Lord Voldemort fue derrotado esa noche de Junio de 1997 y Nott, que siempre había tenidos sus dudas, fue elegido como jefe de una gran facción de mortifagos sobrevivientes, ya que Lucius Malfoy, habia huido, después de casi asesinar a su hijo. En esa reunión donde estaba entre otros Rodolphus Lestrange ( quien no estaba de acuerdo con la designación de Theodore Nott como cabeza ), se acordó la dispersión de todos en diversos países del mundo, llegado el momento volverían a reunirse. Por supuesto, nadie estaba enterado de los verdaderos planes de Nott, pero Theo decidió esperar que las aguas volvieran a su cause y se fue a Noruega, a casa de unos parientes. Pasaron cerca de 5 años y entonces Nott volvió a Inglaterra.

Oculto en una capa invisible, logro entrar al Ministerio de Magia, sabia exactamente a donde ir, su mente le dibujaba el camino, y sabia que él estaba solo, camino y acciono los botones del ascensor, piso 8, despacho del Ministro. Por un momento casi es descubierto, cuando una bruja de mediana edad tropezó con él, sin embargo le lanzo un hechizo confundus, y la bruja no dijo absolutamente nada cuando fue ayudada por otros magos la levantarse del suelo. Sonrió al ver la placa sobre la puerta, "MINISTRO DE MAGIA", abrió la puerta y se encontró con la figura negra y alta de Kingsley esperándolo con la varita en alto.

-Revélate- dijo con su voz profunda, Kigsley.

-Promete que no llamaras a nadie, vengo en paz- contesto Nott bastante nervioso, como diablos lo habían descubierto.

-Lo haré, eres un estupido, activamos hechizos contra invisibilidad, sabemos que estas aquí desde que entraste, Nott- le dijo Kingsley tranquilamente pero sin bajar la varita, sintiéndose descubierto Theo se quito la capa.

-Como sabes que soy yo- le dijo Nott irritado y curioso.

-Hemos marcado a todos los mortifagos, un hechizo complicado pero eficaz, por si alguno se atrevía a hacer un atentado aquí en el ministerio, debo reconocer que eres el primero en 5 años- continuo diciendo Kingsley- que quieres.

-Vengo a entregarme- le contesto Nott.

-Solo a eso, no te creo- bufo Kignsleyf- dime lo que tengas que decirme antes que llame al cuartel de aurores.

-Me entregare, pero no iré preso, me necesitas- le dijo Nott desafiante- sabes lo que puedo hacer y eso te daría una ventaja extraordinaria sobre los mortifagos.

-Cierto, muy cierto, a que se debe tu arrepentimiento, eres un sangre pura- dijo con una mueca Kingsley.

-Yo nunca mate a nadie y además nunca estuve de acuerdo con Lord Voldemort, digamos simplemente que fui utilizado-Nott no hacia ningún movimiento, al menor descuido el ministro de magia lo atacaría, así que se mantuvo rígido en su sitio.

-Deberás firmar una confesión, te será asignado un auror para que viva contigo, y tienes razón, serás muy útil- Kingsley bajo la varita, ese chico por muy mortifago que fuera, parecía sincero, y él un curtido auror no necesitaba veritaserum para ver la verdad cuando la tenia enfrente, hechizo un pedazo de papel que salio volando por un buzón ubicado en la puerta del despacho, con un ademán le indico a Nott que tomase asiento.

Minutos después llego Draco Malfoy, ambos se sorprendieron al verse.

-Theo- dijo con sorpresa Malfoy- pensaba que tu…………

-Si, si ya se……- dijo Nott un poco impaciente- que yo era o soy el jefe de los mortifagos, bueno para que veas como cambia la gente.

-Malfoy de ahora en adelante, vigilaras a Theodore Nott, responderás por él ante el ministerio, retiraremos su orden de aprensión, pero Uds. Dos tienen una misión, darán caza a lo que quede de los mortifagos, pero es importante que la participación de Nott y la tuya sea bastante discreta, nadie sabe que tú eres auror y nadie debe saber que Nott es un traidor, entendido- concluyo Kinsley.

-Mas claro que el agua- Draco miro a Nott y le hizo una seña para que saliesen.

-Adonde vamos- le pregunto Theo todavía un poco asustado.

-A mi casa, de ahora seremos roommates- dijo Draco caminando elegantemente por el pasillo, mas de una bruja le lanzo miradas ardientes.

-Esto va a ser muy divertido- Nott lanzo un suspiro, la perspectiva de vivir en el mismo techo con Malfoy iba a ser una experiencia casi religiosa, por eso del martirio. Si habían dos personas mas distintas en el mundo eran el y Malfoy, eran amigos en el colegio, pero aun asi eran muy diferentes.

Llegaron a un elegante edificio en el Londres Muggle, Draco saludo al portero de la entrada, subieron al elevador y entraron por la sala. "Un elevador privado, que pretensiosos son los Malfoy", pensó Nott, cuando salio del elevador, escucho el estrépito de unos platos rompiéndose al caer el suelo. Se encontró con Pansy saliendo de la cocina con una varita en mano apuntándolo, Nott rodo los ojos, definitivamente ese día iba a ser muy largo.

-Tranquila Pansy, viene conmigo, Nott es de los nuestros- le grito Draco a Pansy, ella bajo la varita y se fue a la cocina.

-Estas casado con Parkinson- Nott sintio una punzada de celos en el estomago, al verla tan linda, a pesar de estarlo amenazando, se había acordado de que siempre le había gustado.

-No, en unos meses nos casaremos, pero casi es lo mismo, todo el día esta aquí, hasta tiene su propia habitación- le aclaro Draco sentándose en un sofá.

"Su propio cuarto, no se supone que deberían dormir juntos como todas las parejas, bueno estos dos siempre fueron algo extraños, así que mas da", pensó Nott todavía celoso.

Pansy volvió de la cocina con una botella de vino, tres copas y una bandeja de canapés flotando detrás de ella, Draco tomo uno de los bocadillos y cerro los ojos con expresión de profundo placer

-Cada vez te superas mas, Pansy- le dijo con la boca llena- por lo menos se que no moriré de hambre cuando nos casemos, a pesar de la falta de……..- se interrumpió, iba a cometer una imprudencia.

-Se que no te gustan los elfos domésticos, Draco, así que estoy asistiendo a una academia de Chefs, cerca de aquí en Nothinhann Court- Pansy lo miraba penetrantemente, pero luego le sonrió a Theo- Te aconsejo que los pruebes.

Nott tomo dos y se los comió de un solo trago, Pansy lo miraba satisfecha, sirvió el vino y se sentó al otro extremo del sofá en donde estaba Malfoy.

-Ahora Nott, me podrías contar tu historia- dijo ella sonriendo, enseñando su magnifica dentadura, agito un poco su cabello, que ahora lo llevaba corto hasta los hombros, estaba vestida con pantalón de seda negra, una blusa blanca con volantes, un reloj Cartier y en su mano brillaba una sortija, un solitario con un pequeño diamante, su anillo de compromiso.

-Este bueno, no se por donde comenzar- Nott bajo un poco la mirada, para poder observar un poco mejor a Pansy.

-Deberías empezar por el final, la Batalla final- le dijo secamente Malfoy.

Tarde en la noche, ya Draco se había retirado a su habitación, Pansy y Nott se miraban a la luz del fuego de chimenea, Pansy pensaba que nunca se había fijado que Nott era muy guapo, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, para que todas esas tonterias desaparecieran de su cabeza y se dispuso a recoger las copas. Nott se levanto y como todo un caballero le dijo:

-Tranquila yo lo llevare.

-Entonces me iré a casa- dijo ella suspirando.

-No te quedas- él no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Esta noche no- dijo ella antes de desaparecer, estaba intranquila con Nott allí, el la alteraba, su forma de mirarla la dejaba desconcertada.

Pasados unas semanas, a Nott se le hacia muy extraña la actitud de esa pareja, que no parecia en absoluto una pareja, sino un par de buenos amigos, cuando ella dormia en el departamento, se quedaba en su habitación. Nott pasaba largas noches en vela intentando oir pisadas en el corredor, pero al parecer los dos permanecían en sus respectivas habitaciones, claro los hechizos silenciadores y la aparición eran útiles en estos casos, pero usando su habilidad mental se había dado cuenta que no pasaban ninguna noche juntos. Draco y él habían atrapado a varios mortios, pero al principio Nott se la pasaba solo en ese departamento, hasta que Pansy de pronto, le hacia mas compañía de lo usual, hablaban mucho y de todo, y por supuesto el tema boda salio a relucir.

-Me imagino que estoy invitado a la boda- pregunto Nott.

-Por supuesto- dijo Pansy un poco retraída, de pronto le hizo una confesión- Va a ser muy difícil ser la esposa de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Nott.

-Él esta enamorado de otra y yo realmente no estoy segura de que sienta algo por el mas alla de la amistad- dijo ella de pronto con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Y él lo sabe?- esta vez Nott se sintió un poco inquieto viendo a Pansy llorar.

-Claro que lo sabe, no te imaginas todas las cosas que Draco a pasado y yo…….yo prometí casarme con él, pero…….pero……….me siento muy mal, porque nunca tendré la oportunidad de amar y ser amada- esta vez Pansy lloraba a mares, Nott se acerco y le dio un abrazo, ella lo miro y le dijo- Gracias.

-No importa, no me gusta verte llorar- dijo Nott, quien en el fondo de su corazon sentia renacer un monton de sentimientos encontrados.

Una noche, mientras Draco estaba solo en una misión, Nott y Pansy decidieron salir a una disco, ella iba deslumbrante con su top de lentejuelas y sus pantalones capri con unos vertiginosos tacones. Nott no podía dejar de mirarla, llegaron a la disco, y después de unos tragos, los dos estaban bastante alegres, efecto del alcohol y empezaron a bailar juntos. Nott se acercaba a ella lo mas que podía, pero finalmente ella le echo los brazos al cuello.

-Sabes que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos- le dijo Pansy provocativamente.

-Eres la primera que me lo dice-Nott no podía evitar acercar su cara a la de ella, Pansy sonrió.

-No me provoques Theo- le dijo ella suavemente.

-Porque habria de provocarte- le dijo Nott, a él lo de seductor no le salía tan natural como a Malfoy, pero tenia su toque misterioso.

-Se que quieres besarme- esta vez Pansy se pego al cuerpo de Nott.

-No juegues con fuego Pansy- por la mente de Theo desfilaban miles de situaciones, el y draco se habían convertido en grandes amigos, y Pansy había dicho que ellos eran amigos, que ella no lo quería, pero los amigos no se casan o si.

De pronto sintió que Pansy lo soltaba y salía furiosa por la puerta de la disco, él la siguió:

-Pansy espera, que diablos tienes- le grito Nott sujetándola por un brazo.

-Nada, me quiero ir a casa- dijo ella ocultando su rostro. Pansy quería que él la besara desesperadamente. Se había dado cuenta hacia unos días que le gustaba Nott, mas que nadie hasta la fecha.

-Esta bien vamonos, Parkinson eres una ebria muy mala- le dijo Nott tratando de ser amable.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, encontraron un msje de Draco informando que no iría a casa por unos días. Pansy fue a la cocina a preparar café para ambos, Nott daba vuelta en la sala, de pronto no se pudo contener mas y fue hacia la cocina.

-Nott, te dije que esperaras…….- Pansy sintió como Theo la jalaba por un brazo, la abrazaba y le daba un casto beso, ella abrió los ojos como platos y haciendo todo su esfuerzo se lo quito de encima, estaba profundamente desconcertada.

-Pensé que era lo que querías- dijo Nott preocupado por el rechazo de ella.

-No es eso- le contesto Pansy, quien se volteo a seguir preparando el café, quería besar a Nott, pero le daba angustia por Draco, su prometido.

Después de un rato, cada uno se marcho a su habitación, en la madrugada Nott seguía mirando el techo, ya había agotado todos los medios para dormirse, de pronto sintió que su puerta se abría. Se hizo el dormido, sintió un cuerpo delgado acostándose a su lado, no abrió los ojos, pero el aroma de Pansy era inconfundible, tenia unos pijamas de seda que él sentía frias sobre su piel, Nott solo dormía con boxers.

Pansy se coloco encima de el y le rozó los labios, Nott no pudo aguantar mas, la tomo con sus fuertes brazos y la beso apasionadamente, la volteo y se coloco encima de ella. Pansy se sintió atrapada en esos fuertes brazos, él la despojaba frenéticamente de sus ropas, y la besaba intensamente, su cara, su cuello, sus senos, ella temblaba de excitación debajo de él, nunca había imaginado estar con alguien de aquella forma, la única vez que lo hizo con Draco, este había sido muy cariñoso pero muy frió, sin embargo el cuerpo de Nott era tan ardiente como unas brazas y a Pansy no le quedo mas alternativa que quemarse con él. Lo beso largamente y sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de Nott, ella sentía como se le erizaban los vellos del cuerpo a él. Nott desechó de su mente su ultimo vestigio de cordura y la hizo suya, como siempre había querido, Pansy gritaba cada vez que él se adentraba en ella, el momento no parecía tener fin, pero como era de esperarse, todo acabo, Nott jadeaba sobre la cara de Pansy, que lo miraba con sus espectaculares ojos azules.

-Sabes que siempre me gustaste- le dijo finalmente Nott- es mas, estoy cumpliendo uno de mis mas secretos deseos.

-Solo soy eso, un sueño- le dijo ella susurrando.

-No Pansy, te quiero- le dijo Nott volviéndola a besar. Pansy se sintió extrañamente feliz, nadie nunca le habían dicho que la querían, eso era totalmente nuevo e inesperado, así que le devolvió el beso.

En esos tres días, se dedicaron a hacerse el amor, en todo momento y en cualquier sitio del departamento, Pansy nunca creyó que ella guardara tanta pasión dentro de si, y se sintió liberada, como si Nott la hubiese rescatado de una prisión, la prisión que ella misma se había construido.

Sin embargo al volver Draco, la situación cambio, ella se fue para su casa, y Nott estaba muy incomodo, quizás era hora de buscarse una casa y así se lo dijo a Draco.

-Bueno Theo, no te estoy echando, pero creo que en vista de tu buen comportamiento, el Ministro no tendrá ninguna objeción, por cierto aquí esta la invitación para la boda- dijo Malfoy extendiéndole un pergamino, Nott tomo tembloroso la invitación, era el final de todo, Pansy se casaría con el.

Una semana después, en donde Pansy no apareció por el departamento de Draco, ya Theo se había instalado en su nueva casa, un departamento ubicado en el callejón Diagon, no salía mucho, pero no le gustaba el Londres Muggle asi que prefirio mudarse en el area magica. Mientras abría unas cajas, el timbre sonó, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Pansy, con el rostro demacrado de tanto llorar. Al entrar se abrazo a el, y Nott no pudo evitar besarla.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien- le dijo Theo dandole palmaditas en la espalda.

-No me casare con Draco, lo decidí- dijo Pansy llorando desconsoladamente- nunca me perdonara, pero no puedo hacerlo, estoy confundida.

Nott cerro los ojos, se temía esa escena, él la quería pero no así, hubiese preferido que ella no estuviese comprometida con Draco, además este se había portado muy bien con él, era su único amigo y le había pagado quitándole a la novia. Pansy estaría segura con Draco de auror , él era un prófugo y además de eso un don nadie sin fortuna, solo poseía su barco y ese departamento, que futuro tendría ella con el.

-Te casaras con Malfoy- le dijo Nott con tono autoritario- y no discutiré contigo, se lo prometiste, tú misma lo dijiste, Draco ha pasado por muchas cosas.

-No lo haré, yo te quiero Theo- Pansy le daba golpes a Theo en el pecho- como me pides eso después de todo lo que me dijiste.

-Olvida lo que te dije Pansy, cásate con Draco, estarás bien con él, por favor, vete- a Nott le costo mucho decir esas palabras.

Pansy lo miro furiosa, tomo su bolso y se fue sin decirle adios.

En una bella capilla en Wiltshire, 200 invitados estaban acomodándose entre los bancos, lo mas granado de la sociedad mágica, venían a precensiar la union de dos ilustres familias, Draco esperaba nervioso en el altar, no tenia padrino. Los Parkinson estaban todos muy elegantes , el padre de Pansy , Robert Parkinson estaba ya contando el dinero de su yerno. Theo estaba vestido de etiqueta oculto detrás de un pilar, sumamente triste. Cuando llego la novia, todos lanzaron una exclamación de desconcierto, Pansy venia vestida con un jean azul, y una chaqueta de cuero, caminaba rápidamente por el corredor, llego hasta el altar, le dio un beso a Draco Malfoy en la frente, le tomo las manos y le dijo.

-Draco, eres mi amigo, te quiero mucho para hacerte esto- Pansy le devolvió el anillo de compromiso. Robert Parkinson miraba furioso a su hija.

-Estas segura- le dijo Draco un poco confundido, mirando a Pansy desconcertado.

-Mas que nunca en mi vida- le dijo Pansy y salio resueltamente de la capilla con su cabeza erguida y la frente en alto.

Theo sintió que su corazón latía desbocado casi saliéndose de su pecho cuando se percato de lo que hizo Pansy. Era una locura, no estaba de acuerdo, pero en algún lugar dentro de si mismo, Theodore Nott estaba radiante de felicidad.

Fin Flash back

-¿Dónde demonios estas Pansy?- esta vez Nott le dio un golpe a la puerta de la cabina, astillando la madera.

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado**__**. DEJEN REVIEWS POR DIOSITO SANTO, j eje je**_


	16. La decision de Ron

Disclamer: personajes de JKR

_Hola amigas, como andan, gracias por los reviews, me han animado mucho, por cierto Floriliciuous estoy intentando leer tu traducción de "La provocación" (las otras chicas que tienen fics, __también ando pasando por ahí, les dejare reviews), ando armada con un diccionario de portugués-español, pero realmente se entiende bastante bien, me gusta cuando Hermione domina la situación, pobre Malfoy. Por cierto les gusta Pitty, a mi me encanta, bajen su música, esta muy buena. En fin también estoy leyendo "Fatales consecuencias", excelente fic y el que mas me ha gustado, apartando "La Revolución de las Bestias" es "Un año entre serpientes", se los recomiendo, mucha onda dark y un Draco divinamente malo. Bueno pero a pesar de todo, no me gustan los Dracos endemoniados, me gustan los Dracos apasionados y decididos como mi Draco, pero ojo no sonsos ni estupidos sentimentales, porque Draco es Draco. Este es un capitulo de enlace entre la primera mitad del fic y la mitad final, ahora entenderemos algunas cosas y para no perder la costumbre, mas dudas._

_Recapitulamos con lo importante: Draco mato a su padre y ahora mas que nunca sabe que esta enamorado de Hermione, Hermione tiene sus dudas pero Draco la esta haciendo ceder, Nott se esta arrepintiendo de no haber seguido con Pansy y haber hablado con Draco, Harry bueno Harry asume su papel de jefe cada vez con mas fuerza, Ron no se decide que hacer con lo que siente con Hermione. Ya están camino al norte, 6 magos encerrados en un pequeño velero, donde cualquier cosa __podría pasar y alguno tarde o temprano va a estallar desatando la vorágine de acontecimientos…….._

Capitulo 16 La decisión de Ron.

Minerva McGonagall caminaba inquieta hacia su despacho, las noticias no podían ser mas desalentadoras, la gárgola se hecho a un lado sin necesidad de contraseña, el director de Hogwarts no la necesitaba, las escaleras la subieron en un sinuoso y lento movimiento ascendente, abrió la reja dorada, y luego de quitarse su sombrero y la túnica de viaje, fue directo hacia el retrato encantado de Albus Dumblendore, que en ese momento leía un pergamino.

-Harry envió un mensaje, el Horrocrux no esta en noruega- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall.

-Era demasiado fácil – contesto Dumblendore con expresión dubitativa- me imagino que Theodore Nott sabe donde esta.

-Al parecer si, pero no dieron la ubicación y eso no es todo- la expresión de la profesora McGonaggall ers sombria.

-¿Qué paso Minerva?- pregunto Albus Dumblendore.

-Atacaron una ciudad muggle……toda la gente…..muerta- Minerva McGonaggall se agarraba el pecho como si tuviera un dolor muy grande- y Pansy Parkinson ha sido secuestrada.

-Me imagino que fue a perseguir a Malfoy, pobre chiquilla enamorada- suspiro Dumblendore.

-Estas equivocado, no creo que fuera por Draco Malfoy, mas bien por Theodore Nott- dijo la profesora McGonaggall.

-Minnie, como sabes tu eso- se asombro Albus Dumblendore.

-La tía de la chica y yo somos viejas amigas ,y me contó que su querida sobrina dejo plantado a Draco Malfoy por Theo Nott, por supuesto que no es de dominio publico, Robert Parkinson desheredo a Pansy y bueno al parecer sigue furioso con su hija.

-Bueno Minie ya sabes como es esto del amor- esta vez a Dumblendore se le escapo un pequeño suspiro.

-Al parecer algo más para terminar de complicar esta misión- bufo contrariada Minerva.

-Me preocupa la reacción de Theodore- el profesor Dumblendore lucia pensativo en su cuadro.

-Nott no se dejara amedrentar tenlo por seguro, los chicos encontraran la solucion, además hay otros peligros- esta vez la voz de Minerva se endureció- No estoy de acuerdo que Hermione Granger este con ellos, pronto será un vampiro.

-Ella y yo le hemos previsto, pero según mis investigaciones será mas pronto de lo que cree- dijo Dumblendore- si algo resulta mal, él tomara el control.

-Tú crees que se atreva a hacerlo, Dumblendore ese chico la ama- chillo Minerva McGonagall.

-Y por amor tendrá que hacerlo, aunque su corazón se rompa en mil pedazos, él se lo juro a ella en mi presencia -Dumblendore miro a Minerva McGonagall con sus ojos azules que penetraban como rayos x- Se les advirtió que no seria fácil y que algunos perderían su alma y otros la recuperarían, es el precio por destruir definitivamente a Tom Riddle.

-Si es que es Lord Voldemort el que esta detrás de todo esto- dijo Minerva McGonagall paseando por el despacho

-Eso no lo dudes Minnie, todos estos terribles acontecimientos llevan su sello de fabrica, pero……inclusive hasta yo me equivoco a veces.

En medio del mar de Norte.

Tenían dos días navegando, y no había pasada absolutamente nada, de hecho tanta tranquilidad no podía interpretarse más que de una manera, Voldemort estaba juntando fuerzas. De nuevo estaban todos en la cocina, Draco Malfoy miro a Harry y este asintió con la cabeza.

-Granger……. Hermione- dijo Draco tratando de no dejar entrever su aprensión- Potter y yo queremos hablar contigo, en tu camarote.

-Ah- contesto Hermione distraída estaba consultando su libro de Exploraciones Polares, si bien se había alimentado dos noches seguidas, sentía que cada vez estaba mas hambrienta, mas nerviosa y mas susceptible- esta bien, vamos. Ron Weasley estaba cruzado de brazos apoyado en un gabinete, persiguió con su mirada a Hermione hasta que ella desapareció por la puerta. Era increíble que hubiese renunciado, pero al parecer ella se había fijado en otro, y definitivamente no había remedio para aquello. Por otro lado el hecho que Hermione fuese un vampiro no era de lo mas alentador. Ron se encogió de hombros y siguió preparando la cena.

Al entrar al pequeño camarote, Hermione tomo asiento en su cama, lucia enferma, sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre, de un color rojo vino y su palidez era espectral, ahora no se quitaba la capucha la mayoría del tiempo.

-Hermione, debo decirte algo, una cosa que me ha remordido la consciencia todos estos años, pero antes que nada quiero aclararte que no fue mi culpa- Draco empezó dando rodeos, caminando por toda la estancia, Harry carraspeo, Draco entendió el mensaje de este, "Dilo de una vez", Harry disimuladamente agarro con fuerza su varita, por si acaso.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?- Hermione olía el miedo y la traición en el ambiente y en la cara de Malfoy.

-La noche que asesinaron a tus padres, yo estaba allí, lo vi todo- dijo Draco sin poder evitar que su voz temblara.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- Hermione se levanto de su cama y sus terribles ojos miraban a Malfoy con un profundo desconcierto.

-Que fui con Dolohov y Mc Nair a tu casa a matar a tus padres- dijo finalmente Malfoy.

-Tu- Hermione se acerco mas rápido que un rayo a Draco, lo tomo del cuello, lo levanto con fuerza sobrehumana y lo clavo a la pared- tu los mataste.

-No Herms, suéltalo, deja que termine de hablar- Harry se acerco a su amiga y le puso la mano en el hombro a Hermione, ella al sentir el contacto, soltó bruscamente a Draco, quien cayo pesadamente y sin ninguna elegancia sobre el suelo.

-Hermione, no pude hacerlo, no sabia quienes eran pero no los mate, Dolohov me torturo y yo no supe que eran tus padres hasta el final- dijo Draco con voz entrecortada, estaba aterrado de la reacción de ella- No pude hacer nada fue demasiado rápido.

-Por que me lo dices hasta ahora- el reclamo de ella era valido. Hermione sentía que un conflicto muy grande nacía en su interior, tenia rabia, mucha rabia pero por otro lado el afirmaba que no los había matado, el dilema era creer en Draco Malfoy o no.

-Porque no quiero que halla secretos entre nosotros nunca más- ahora Draco se levanto y la enfrento- vengue a tus padres hace mucho tiempo, mate a los culpables.

Hermione tuvo un destello de clarividencia, la cara demudada que puso Draco al final le esclareció el panorama, ella siempre había pensado que ese ataque fue planeado por…….¿ seria posible que él hubiese hecho……… eso por ella?

-Fue Lucius Malfoy, no es así, ¿Lo mataste?- pregunto ella con voz dura, una oleada de odio hacia el patriarca de los Malfoy la lleno por completo, si Draco no se había encargado de él, ella lo haría.

-Nunca te diré como ni donde, pero si, mate a mi padre por ti- esta vez el tono de voz de Malfoy no daba lugar a ninguna duda, no admitiría una pregunta más sobre ese tema.

Harry estaba sorprendido por esa declaración, pero se dio cuenta que ese tema de conversación estaba totalmente cancelado para siempre, miro a Malfoy, pero este no le devolvió la mirada, estaba concentrado exclusivamente en Hermione. No se atrevio a preguntar nada.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada a Malfoy llena de dolor y confusión, salio de su cuarto corriendo hacia la cubierta, él la siguió desesperado. Ron y Nott asomaron las cabezas desde la cocina. Harry caminaba detrás de ellos.

-Espera Hermione- le grito, pero ella ya había desaparecido de la cubierta del barco convertida en un gran ave negra, un cuervo, se alejo volando hacia el horizonte.

-No te preocupes, te perdono- le dijo Harry dando palmaditas en la espalda a Draco.

-Como puedes estar tan seguro- le pregunto Draco secamente.

-Porque si no en estos momentos estarías muerto, Malfoy- le dijo Harry con toda la confianza del mundo, pero estas palabras no le hicieron ninguna gracia a Draco.

Esa noche, ya tarde, Nott y Lars estaban en la cabina, Nott de pronto se sentó a consultar su brújula y no sintió cuando le hicieron el hechizo paralizador. Lars salto sobre él y le enseño el antebrazo, allí estaba la marca tenebrosa:

-No lo sabias Theo, que patético, tu, el supuesto jefe de los mortifagos, no estas enterado de quienes formamos parte de la organización- Lars se rió por lo bajo- No te matare, eres muy importante, pero Malfoy pagara su traición hoy.

Lars sabia que Draco Malfoy estaba haciendo guardia, acabaría con él y luego tomaría la escoba mágica que tenia escondida para escapar y avisar la posición de esos inmundos aurores, no tendrían ninguna oportunidad.

Pero justamente cuando se le acercaba por la espalda, Malfoy se volteo.

-Lars, dile a Nott que quisiera hablar con él en la cocina.

-Creo que eso no será posible, Malfoy- dijo Lars, de pronto le lanzo un _**experliamus**_ y seguido un _**petrificus totalis**_ Draco trato de ser mas rápido que él, pero sin embargo no logro esquivar la maldición, perdió su varita, esta estaba a 50 metros de él, se reclamo mentalmente su idiotez, se había descuidado un instante y ahora lo tenían en sus manos. Intento gritar pero no le salían las palabras, estaba paralizado. Intento trasformar a Lars con la mente.

Draco estaba totalmente desconcertado, había intentado defenderse con su poder de transformación, pero no pasaba absolutamente, Lars no se convertía en una estatua de hielo.

-Ni lo intentes Malfoy, yo también tengo un don, no me afectaran tus poderes, es increíble como la evolución ha hecho de nosotros, Nott, Weasley, tu y yo lo que somos. El señor tenebroso piensa que los sangre limpia de esta generación, cambiaremos y seremos los más poderosos magos que han pisado la tierra. Sin embargo ha decidido prescindir de tus servicios. Te traigo un saludo de los mortifagos, mas bien de tu querido Tio Rodolphus Lestrange, que todavía no puede entender como tu, el heredero de los Malfoy es un maldito traidor- Lars iba a jugar con él antes de matarlo- _**Crucio**_- el hechizo le dio de plano a Draco, quien sintió la maldición de lleno en su cuerpo, pero no podia gritar o moverse, asi que el dolor era mucho peor , ¿Dónde demonios están los demás?.

Lars le lanzo varios cruciatus, Draco no podía lanzar un solo grito, pero temblaba sobre el suelo, cuando Lars le iba a lanzar la maldición asesina, pudo ver que una figura pálida se lanzaba sobre él, derribándolo.

Hermione estaba volando regresando, cuando vio la situación, sin detenerse a pensar pero presintiendo el peligro, se tiro sobre el atacante de Malfoy y se transformo en vampiro, Lars daba gritos desesperados, pero ella no tuvo compasión, sentía tanto odio y tanta excitación cuando se echo como un ave de rapiña sobre ese humano que no se pudo controlar y lo mordió, sus afilados dientes desgarraron el cuello de Lars, Hermione sentía la sangre caliente bajar por su garganta y se dedico a tomar mas, pronto no se oyeron mas gemidos, solos los gruñidos de ella, apretaba tan fuerte a su victima que le fracturo todas las costillas, el chasquido de los huesos rompiéndose era bastante audible, ella de pronto sintió que su mente se rompió en dos, dejando a un lado su parte humana. Draco observaba horrorizado, nunca había visto a Hermione morder a alguien, ella era parecía un animal salvaje y el espectáculo era asqueroso. Se le puso la carne de gallina y contemplaba con estupefacción la escena.

Ron al escuchar los gritos de Lars salio a la cubierta y lo vio todo, conjuro el objeto que mas había tenido miedo de utilizar, la estaca de Manjein, el instrumento que le había dado Dumblendore para cumplir su promesa, _**"si Hermione ataca a una victima inocente, deberás hundirle la estaca en el pecho y destruirla**_". Su instinto de superviviencia humano fue superior a su amor por Hermione y él sintió que su corazón se estrujaba, pero había jurado combatir por el bien, y en ese momento Hermione era la encarnación de las tinieblas, vio el cuerpo de Lars tirado sobre un charco de sangre y a ella cubierta de sangre, despidiendo maldad por cada poro y gruñendo como los animales, Ron corrió aprovechando que ella estaba de espaldas.

Harry lo alcanzo y forcejeo con Ron, Hermione estaba concentrada desangrando a Lars, y Draco ofrecía un aspecto lamentable tirado en el piso como un muñeco inerte, aturdido del dolor

-No, es Hermione, es nuestra amiga- le gritaba Harry desesperado, sabia lo que era la estaca, él la había llevado a Hogwarts, hacia muchos años atrás.

-No, ella mato a un inocente, debe morir- la voz de Ron era fria y glacial, nadie se imaginaba el dolor que inundaba su corazón en ese momento. Hermione se detuvo, dejo el cadáver sobre el suelo, al escucharlos se volteo para ver que sucedía

-No, No- gemía Harry tratando vanamente de sujetarlo, Ron con todas sus fuerzas lo lanzo hacia un lado, y derramando incontables lagrimas, se acerco como un rayo a Hermione que estaba absolutamente sorprendida y le intento clavar la estaca en su pecho con todas sus fuerzas, pero esta se rompió, se fracturo como si fuese de cristal al contacto con la piel de ella. Él miro sorprendido a Hermione que tenia los ojos abiertos esperando su final. Ella le gruño y lo lanzo bastante lejos, Ron se golpeo la cabeza con unas cajas pero no perdió el conocimiento, sin embargo Hermione se quedo parada mirándolo, aparentemente con intención de atacar, pero no lo hizo.

Draco Malfoy abrió los ojos, estaba tirado en el suelo y a pesar del dolor, a pesar de que estaba herido, al ver lo que Ronald Weasley se proponía hacer, con toda la fuerza mental que pudo convirtió la estaca en algo tan frágil, que cualquier roce la rompería.

-Esperen, Lars era un traidor- Nott corría hacia ellos, miro con desagrado todo el siniestro espectáculo. Con la muerte de Lars , se había deshecho el hechizo que lo mantenía inmóvil.

Ron y Hermione estaban frente a frente, ambos temblaban, Ron la miraba con sus ojos azules llenos de dolor, ella los miraba con sus ojos rojos llenos de duda. Él había cumplido, a pesar de todo, se había comportado como un hombre y había cumplido, ella debería estar orgullosa del él. Pero Ron no contó con el espíritu de autoconservacion de Hermione, ella tenia una lucha interior, entre su lado bueno y el oscuro, ella se lo hizo prometer, pero el ver que casi muere a manos de Ron fue impactante. Ron comprendió en ese momento, que mas nunca podría estar junto a Hermione, jamás en la vida, el lazo invisible que lo unía a ella se había roto definitivamente, la seguiría amando por supuesto, pero ese momento le amargaría toda la vida.

Draco miraba a Ron y Hermione, ella no tenía más ojos que para Ron, era inexplicable que después que Weasley casi la mata, ella no lo hubiera atacado. Draco estaba asustado, en todo el mundo de fantasía que se había construido, no se había detenido a pensar el verdadero significado de que Hermione fuera un vampiro, pero ahora el destino se lo había mostrado claramente, como dormir tranquilo teniendo al lado a un monstruo, gruesas lagrimas corrieron por su rostro y ahogo un grito, a pesar de todo lo que vio, todavía la quería. Hermione lo vio y se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que él estaría pensando de ella, se dio la vuelta y desapareció a su camarote, el hecho de que estuviera desnuda y cubierta de sangre, esta vez paso por alto para todos los presentes.

-Lars es un mortifago- logro decir finalmente Malfoy- intento matarme. Harry se acerco a él y le lanzo un hechizo revitalizador, Malfoy se incorporo del piso un poco mas recuperado, todavía su nariz sangraba.

-Lancen el maldito cadáver por la borda- dijo Nott con desprecio.

-No, Hermione debe utilizar ese aparato para leerle la mente- dijo Harry- Ron……

Pero Ron no lo escuchaba, miro al mar y se echo de rodillas, grito como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Ese grito le helo la sangre a Harry, Nott y a Draco, de pronto se inclino y vomito. Estaba tan desesperado que no podía retener nada en el estomago. Habría matado a Hermione sin dudarlo y por equivocación. Ahora entendía lo que le había dicho Dumblendore, que su alma se desgarraría y que nunca volvería a sentir lo mismo por ella.

Draco hizo algo que nunca se imagino que haría, se levanto torpemente y camino hacia donde Ron Weasley estaba. Ese viaje le estaba sacando su lado bueno, quien lo iba a imaginar casi amigo de Potter y consolando a Weasley. Le coloco una mano en el hombro a Ron y le dijo.

-Tranquilo, todo salio bien, ella esta viva y todos nosotros también- su voz sonaba conciliadora.

-Tú rompiste la estaca- le pregunto Ron hosco, no le daba la cara a Malfoy porque todavía tenia un rastro de lagrimas pegada a ella.

-Si- dijo Draco en un susurro, retirando la mano del hombro de Ron.

-Gracias- le dijo Ron con voz queda, se sentía profundamente desgraciado. Por un pelo se había salvado Hermione, casi la destruye por equivocación, sin embargo sabia que si por alguna circunstancia las cosas se tornaban diferentes, él lo haría, costase lo que costase. Draco se alejo de él mientras trataba también de asimilar toda la situación.

Nott trajo una botella de brandy y sirvió tres copas para cada uno. Harry no podía verle la cara a Ron, estaba furioso con él. Apuro un trago sintiendo el calor del licor esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo. Quería emborracharse y olvidar todo lo que había pasado.

-Ibas a matarla- le pregunto Nott a Ron quien desvió la mirada.

-Si, se lo prometí hace tiempo, si ella atacaba a una victima inocente, yo debía destruirla- contesto Ron.

-¿Cómo pudiste siquiera pensarlo? Tu la amabas- le grito de pronto Harry quien no salía de su consternación.

-La amo, pero por todos los cielos Harry, ella es un vampiro y es peligrosa- grito Ron sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo- hoy abrí los ojos y pude ver lo que ella es en realidad, fuera de todo romanticismo.

-Esto no es un juego de niños, Harry, Weasley tiene razón, ella es peligrosa, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo- dijo Nott.

-Ella seria incapaz de matar a alguien que no fuese malo- dijo Harry- Yo confió en ella, tarde mucho en aceptarlo, pero confió en Hermione. La pudiste haber destruido por error, Lars nos traiciono, pensaba entregarnos en bandeja de plata a Voldemort.

- Se que esta vez me equivoque , pero Hermione sabe muy bien de lo que es capaz, porque crees que me hizo jurárselo, ella sabe lo que hay en su interior, quiere protegernos a toda costa y yo no le fallare- dijo Ron, a pesar de todo habia tomado su decisión.

-No nos hará daño- dijo finalmente Harry, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, totalmente indignado de la actitud de Ron y Nott.

-Espero que no te equivoques Harry - suspiro Theo Nott- ella no esta para nada arrepentida de lo que hizo, quería salvar a Draco.

Después de un rato en cuanto se tranquilizo y aclaro sus ideas, Draco volvió, se sirvió algo de Brandy, la copa se agitaba por el temblor de su mano, había escuchado toda la conversación anterior y parte de su cerebro, estaba de acuerdo con Weasley y la otra con Potter, pero en su corazón solo existía ella, encendió un cigarrillo y luego de inhalarlo dijo:

-No pude defenderme, Lars no se transformo en nada, mis poderes no surtieron efecto- dijo Malfoy.

-Vaya amiguitos te gastas Nott…………- Ron no pudo terminar, Theo lo fulmino con la mirada, él estaba ya bastante perturbado que su gran amigo Lars, fuese un mortifago.

-Era como nosotros, los mortifagos conocen nuestras por así decirlo……peculariedades- contesto Draco- y además parece que muchos otros sangre limpia pueden hacer cosas así.

-Así que por eso es………-Nott tuvo una revelación- habéis leído sobre el proyecto Somaya.

-No me digas que tu lees el Quisquilloso- Harry estuvo tentado a reírse. Pensaba que solo Luna creía las locuras de su padre. Bueno él también lo revisaba bastante para salir del tedio de su rutina, pero solo con fines profesionales, había capturado bastantes mortifagos por las pistas del periodiquillo, pero él no creía muchas de las ideas extravagantes que salían en los editoriales.

-El proyecto Somaya solo es una historia de conspiraciones, una sociedad secreta que invoco a los elementos para ser reencarnados en 5 magos, que nacieran cuando la estrella Eta Carinae se hiciera supernova- relato Draco mecánicamente, ya había discutido ese tema con Nott años atrás- yo revise los archivos de San Mungo y del ministerio, solo mencionaban a Weasley, a Theo y a mi como portadores de habilidades especiales.

-Lars era Noruego, quizás solo se referían a los magos ingleses- contesto Nott.

-Además hay solo 4 elementos- dijo Ron- Tierra, Fuego, Aire y Agua.

-Te equivocas los elementos son 5, incluye al Plasma- contesto Harry, que si había prestado atención a las clases de Física, cuando asistía a una primaria muggle- El plasma es un gas cargado de electricidad, pero no se que propiedades tiene.

-Si nosotros somos los elementos, queda claro que Ron es el Fuego, y yo podría ser la Tierra, pero faltan el Aire , el agua y ese plasma o lo que sea- Nott miro a Malfoy- que es lo mejor que transformas Draco.

-Yo podría ser el agua- contesto sin mucho convencimiento Draco, y era cierto lo que mejor podía transformar era el agua.

-Los tres nacieron en 1980, es así- pregunto Nott, Ron y Draco asintieron- Eta Carinea estallo en 1980 así que es bastante probable, que el proyecto se refiera a nosotros, a Lars, ahora solo falta encontrar al quinto elemento, que seria el aire o el plasma, ya que no sabemos cual era Lars.

-Espero que esta vez no sea mortifago- suspiro Harry.

-Weasley enciéndete la mano- dijo Draco de pronto, Ron encendió su mano- Nott y yo te tocaremos-. Nott no estuvo muy seguro pero tomo la mano de Ron al igual que Malfoy, sentian el calor, pero no se quemaron, si bien las llamas rozaban su piel.

-WoW, no nos quemamos. Entonces yo no te pude convertir en hielo porque te derretías y Nott percibe nuestra mente de manera más débil que a los demás, así que es obvio que nuestros poderes no funcionan muy bien que digamos, entre nosotros, que extraño- hablo Malfoy mas consigo mismo que para los otros.

-Si muy extraño- pensó Nott mirando a Harry, tenía un presentimiento y esperaba que fuese el correcto.

_Nota de la autora: Eta Carinae, perteneciente a la constelación Carina, visible en el hemisferio Sur, posiblemente se convierta en supernova en los __próximos años (los que viven en la Patagonia, van a tener un espectáculo celeste impresionante , en cambio yo veo la osa polar y de vaina). Por cierto hubo un eclipse de luna el 20, muy bonito, me acorde de mi Edward cullen , ya saben que Robert Pattison, nuestro Cedric Diggory va a ser el papel de Edward, lo cual a desatado muchas criticas entre los fans de la saga Crepuculo a favor y en contra, en el papel de Cedric estaba muy guapo, pero era un niñito, al parecer ahora tiene una imagen un poco desaliñada, pero yo lo vi en Vanity Fair y me pareció que puede ser un buen Edward, además su color de pelo es idéntico al descrito en las novelas, castaño con destellos bronce. Ok, volvamos a Harry Potter. Los elementos realmente son 5 aire, agua, tierra, fuego y plasma..En cuanto a las teorías de conspiración, esta claro que forman parte de nuestra mitología moderna, ya saben el asesinato de JFK, Roswell, ectc. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, tuve que separar a Ron y Hermione, pero creo que fue bastante traumático para ambos, Draco esta pensando en las verdaderas consecuencias de su amor imposible con Hermione ¿será que se arrepiente?, ya les he dicho anteriormente que a él no le hace ninguna gracia de que ella sea un vampiro. Por supuesto Lars es el traidor, por lo que es obvio que Voldemort (o quien quiera que sea el malo) y los mortios saben todo lo que han hecho hasta el momento, pronto llegaran al norte, pero antes una sorpresa mas. Este fic se me esta alargando mas de lo previsto, pero bueno, lo estiraremos y cuando resulte canson lo terminamos, por cierto el final ya esta escrito, muy buen final, se van a poner a llorar, se los aseguro, nunca había escrito algo tan lacrimógeno, pero ni se imaginan lo que va a pasar, ni en sus mas locas pesadillas o sueños depende de cómo se vea. Solo les diré que JK Rowling me dio la idea para mi final, por un comentario que hizo en un foro y algo que escribió en el 7mo libro ( un pequeño pedacito de un comentario de Dumblendore), de resto quédense con la incógnita._

_Por cierto visiten mi blog www.twilightmaracaibo. _


	17. Debo hacer lo correcto

_Nota de la autora: bueno esto es una explicación para mi querida Vic Blac__k ( gracias por el RR). Los poderes de nuestros tres chicos, y Lars ( aparentemente porque el no nació en 1980 y esto es importante), son consecuencia del Proyecto Somaya ( que son un grupo de magos que experimentan con magia avanzada, nadie saben quienes son y sus verdaderas intensiones, hasta los momentos), ellos utilizando la energía cósmica liberada por una supernova, hacen un conjuro para que las características de los 5 elementos ( aire, agua, fuego, tierra y el plasma) se activen en ciertos magos que no sean de procedencia muggle ( esto también es importante) ,unos genes que ellos han descubierto que existen en las antiguas familias mágicas, creando los magos mas poderosos del mundo.( Somaya es un nombre inventado por mi). Ellos saben quienes son, porque los han ido rastreando a través de los años, y desean utilizarlos con intensiones desconocidas (hasta los momentos en el fic). Por supuesto los rumores de la existencia del Proyecto Somaya se han ido infiltrando en ciertos circulos eclécticos (como los que conforman los editores del Quisquilloso, o sea el loco del padre de Luna) y por eso los chicos saben de él y ahora es que lo vienen asociando con ellos. La tierra es THeo, Agua es Draco y Fuego Ron, el aire y el plasma son desconocidos hasta los momentos, no se han manifestado. No sabemos que elemento era Lars (si es que es algún elemento), solo sabemos que los poderes de Malfoy no actuaron en él. En relación a Nott, el mantiene su mente en off, cuando no ubica a alguien, ya que se veria aturdido y perturbado por las ondas cerebrales de todos los millones de seres vivientes y la energia magnetica de los objetos que existen en el planeta, es su mecanismo de defensa, pero le impide percibir cambios o desapariciones si no esta atento en ese momento y en la persona o cosa a ubicar. De todos los poderes me parece que el de Nott es el mas extraño, porque si bien no hace cosas espectaculares, he dejado entrever en este fic, que él ni siquiera sabe todas las cosas que puede hacer con la mente, además es un poco inquietante lo de la telepatía. Bueno, no puedo explicar mas porque se me arruina el fic, esto pueden considerarlo material adicional. Por otro lado, lo del video de Labios compartidos, bueno puede reflejar el triangulo amoroso de este fic, realmente los triángulos son tres, RON-Hermione-Draco, Draco-Theo-Pansy y Luna-Ron-Hermione, que enredo, bueno de verdad que la fidelidad no es el fuerte de los personajes de mi fic. Doy la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores, gracias por todo y sobre todo por los RR._

_Me entere por la web que Emma Watson y Daniel Radcliffe __están saliendo de nuevo y tuvieron una cita en San Valentin en un restaurant en Londres y luego se fueron caminando al apartamento de Dan, que habrá sucedido, bueno espero que hayan pasado una buena noche, esos dos están en un tira y encoge desde la tercera película, sobre todo por que Emma al parecer no quería hacer publica la relación por el efecto que tendría en las películas y sobre los en fans, por lo que Dan termino con ella hace 4 años, y ambos se buscaron otras parejas, pero al parecer volvieron, que bueno………El chisme lo publico The Mirror y al parecer los vieron muchas personas, no se besaron ni nada, pero ella lo abrazaba y él le tomaba la mano, y que parecían una pareja de enamorados, también pueden ser muy amigos, pero los que están en la producción de la película dicen que Dan esta loco por ella y viceversa. Además él siempre comenta en las entrevistas que se enamoro de ella al verla la primera vez y que ahora la quiere como una hermana, y Emma titubeo al responder cuando le preguntaron que opinaba ella del desnudo en Equus de Dan, (será que ya lo vio sin ropa, je, j eje). Otra cosa pondre separadores cuando la accion cambie de lugar, para no confundirlos, hasta ahora fue que se me ocurrio, sorry._

_Disclamer: personajes de JKR y WB. El argumento y las locuras son mías._

Capitulo 17 Debo hacer lo correcto.

Una pálida figura estaba apoyada en la barandilla de la proa, meditaba en silencio los últimos acontecimientos, su cabello ondeaba al viento, rojo como llamas, el fuego era su elemento y de fuego era su temperamento. Apasionado, leal, sincero, valiente, decidido, posesivo y además obsesionado por una sola persona, Hermione Granger. Ron nunca lo aceptaría del todo, lo sabia, pero dentro de su corazón, la verdad se hizo mas patente. No era sanos, sus sentimientos por ella, no lo hacían feliz, al contrario, no podía sentirse mas desgraciado. Él la habría matado, porque era lo que debía hacer, ella siempre lo había sabido, y por eso había confiado en él, el único con la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para destruirla, sin duda Hermione lo conocía mejor que nadie. Ya estaba hecho, estarían separados , independientemente que él la quisiera, si no como mujer, como su amiga, su mas entrañable amiga. Temía que ella no lo perdonara jamás, pudo ver la duda en su cara. Ron sabía que ella había hecho un esfuerzo tremendo para no matarlo, después de que él la atacara. De pronto sintió una mano fría tocándolo.

-Ron- Hermione era una sombra oscura a su lado, sin embargo hablo con voz suave.

-Herms- fue lo único que Ron pudo decir, no se atrevía a mirarla en la cara.

-Me siento orgullosa de ti, sabia que lo harías- dijo Hermione con tristeza en su voz.

-No se que siento, Hermione, y no puedo soportarlo- la voz de Ron era ronca, pero firme. Sintió las lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas nuevamente- de pronto me siento vació.

-Pasara- dijo ella . Ron se volteo y la miro, ella lucia sus terribles ojos rojos, pero pudo ver sorpresa en su rostro.

-Ron……tu ………estas…… llorando…….lagrimas …….de sangre- Hermione estaba asombrada, eso era la ruptura definitiva, toco las lagrimas de Ron con un dedo y se la enseño, luego se chupo el dedo. Ron se echo para atrás sorprendido, toco su rostro y vio sus manos estaban llenas de sangre.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto aterrado. Hermione lo abrazo, él sintió la fría figura de ella pegándose a él, sin poder evitarlo la abrazo también.

-Oh Ron, es increíble, esto no ha pasado nunca, ya no eres mi pareja de sangre, renunciaste a mi, eres libre, libre de amar, estas sellando tu decisión con ……lagrimas de sangre- dijo ella acariciándole los cabellos a Ron- Ya no tienes ningún deber hacia mi ni yo ningún derecho sobre ti. Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte Ron Weasley, hiciste lo que tenias que hacer, pero no te preocupes. Te aseguro yo no seré como el resto de los vampiros.

-Eso no lo sabes, Hermione y es lo que mas temo, tener que destruirte- la voz de Ron adquirió un tono duro.

-Casi lo hiciste Ron, así que si llega el momento lo harás bien- ella lo miro con sus ojos rojos brillantes.- pero asegurate de que valga la pena- ella dijo esto con un poco de rencor contenido, si la iban a desaparecer del mapa, que por lo menos fuera por una buena razón, además ella creía poder controlarse, no atacar a indefensos y luego de destruir el horrocrux, volvería a lo mas profundo del Bosque Prohibido, en su casa, alejada de todo y de todos, especialmente de Draco Malfoy y si no volvía mejor para todos. Pero "morir" en manos de su mejor amigo no estaba en sus planes, no queria que Ron llevara eso en su consciencia, tendría que ser cuidadosa.

-No lo olvidare Herms, te quiero mucho- dijo Ron suspirando y oliendo su cabello-Pero esto no ha terminado, necesitas mi sangre.

-No te preocupes, dolerá un poco, pero no me acercare a tu cuello, lo haré en tu muñeca, es menos significativo, pero el pacto esta roto y nunca podremos volverlo a hacer- dijo ella.

- Cuenta conmigo – dijo él, un poco de su confianza hacia ella retorno, pero no dejaba de reprocharse a si mismo su estupidez, porque ofrecerle a Hermione su sangre había sido una estupidez, despertando todos aquellos sentimientos que él había querido apaciguar de alguna manera. No tenia idea de cómo enfrentaría a Luna, como explicarle a alguien que tu esposo te fue infiel, aunque técnicamente no lo fue, lo que vivió Ron fue casi una experiencia sexual, y él lo sabia, gracias al cielo, Hermione y él no se acostaron, porque eso definitivamente hubiese sido un completo desastre.

-También te quiero, Ronald- ella se separo de él y camino hacia los camarotes.

-Siempre amigos- le dijo él cuando ella se alejaba.

-Siempre- la voz de Hermione se hacia mas apagada a medida que ella se alejaba. Hermione ya había hecho las paces con Ron, pero necesitaba alejarse de toda compañía humana en ese momento, sus sentidos estaba alborotados, debía ser muy cautelosa con ellos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nott estaba maniobrando el barco, al parecer con ayuda del viento esa noche, iban bastante rápido, miro hacia la ventana de la cabina y vio la Estrella Polar apuntando al Norte, donde estaba el Horrocrux y donde a lo mejor, si tenia suerte, estaba Pansy, viva.

Harry estaba concentrado revisando el montón de libros que Hermione había llevado, para buscar algo más del proyecto Somaya, pero hasta ahora no había rendido frutos, estaba fumando un cigarrillo, de hecho varios, que yacían en un cenicero. Nott agradecía poder navegar el barco, todavía no se creía lo de Lars, como había sido tan tonto. Ron entro y se sentó frente a Harry.

-Ya hablaste con ella- pregunto Harry de mal humor, Ron asintió.

-Y que te dijo, te dio permiso para matarla- dijo Harry sarcástico.

-No vamos a pelear otra vez por esto Harry, pero si, esta totalmente de acuerdo con lo que hice- Ron apoyo los pies sobre la mesa, tirando un libro hacia el piso, este de pronto se abrió y Harry se agacho a recogerlo, bastante molesto por la torpeza de Ron, cuando de pronto abrió los ojos como platos, allí estaba lo que buscaba.

-Sabes, de vez en cuando tengo que agradecer al cielo, que eres un maleducado- dijo Harry bastante alegre, Ron lo miro y alzo una ceja, con una mano se alboroto el cabello y se levanto para observar el libro que Harry ponía sobre la mesa.

-Somaya- leyó Harry- Diosa indonesia del bien y el mal, su fuerza radica en los elementos del universo- leyó mas abajo, no le interesaban religiones autóctonas-Proyecto Somaya- sus ojos se entornaron- 1977, creación del Alephio, para controlar la energía mágica del mundo- siguió leyendo pero no entendía nada, un Alephio era un instrumento de magos tenebrosos, eso lo había aprendido en la Escuela de Aurores, aunque nunca se había hecho uno desde hacia siglos, pero no podía controlar ninguna magia hasta donde sabia, y no podía ser utilizado para la magia blanca-, posible conspiración contra el ministerio de Magia, integrantes: desconocidos.

-¿Qué es un Alephio?- pregunto Ron, interesado al ver la frase Proyecto Somaya escrita en el pagina de ese libro.

-Un instrumento de magia oscura, pero al parecer el proyecto Somaya construyo uno- dijo Harry pensativo.

Nott había estado escuchando, y la palabra Alephio le recordó algo.

-Potter, cuando estuve trabajando para Voldemort, hubo una vez que se me pidió localizar algo denominado el Alephio, recuerdo que lo guié hasta Irlanda, donde un mago llamado Aister Ollen, lo tenia guardado, mataron al mago, nunca me dijeron que hicieron con él ni para que servia, pero El Señor Tenebroso estaba muy contento, nunca lo vi personalmente, pero creo que era una esfera o algo, podía ubicarlo pero no podía ver bien su forma, fue algo extraño.

-Sabes donde esta- pregunto Harry.

Nott cerró los ojos y luego los abrió, con abatimiento.

-Si, también esta en el norte-contesto desanimado.

-Esto cada vez se complica mas, que demonios hace un Alephio- pregunto Ron-Mas cosas que buscar y de que deshacerse.

-Según los aurores, nadie lo sabe, según esto controlar la energía mágica- dijo Harry, cerrando el libro, no había mas información-Tienes razón- miro a Ron- cada vez se complica mas.

-Y te aseguro que Dumblendore no sabe nada de esto- dijo Ron-porque si no te lo hubiese dicho.

-No estés tan seguro Ron, recuerda las reliquias de la muerte-Harry metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y apretó fuerte la snicth dorada que Neville le había dado- el profesor no nos dijo absolutamente nada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione se dirigió a su camarote, cerró la puerta y se acurruco en posición fetal en su cama, quería dormir y más nunca despertar, todavía tenía la excitación que lo produjo matar de manera tan despiadada en su cuerpo, de una manera más fuerte a lo que había sentido antes en la misma situación. Tenia 24 horas transformada en vampiro y mientras mas hacia el intento de cambiar a forma humana, mas se daba cuenta de que se le estaba haciendo muy difícil. Al espejo que había sobre una cómoda, esa misma mañana ella le había echado una sabana encima, no quería ver su rostro con esos ojos rojos que al cambiar a negros se hacían mas espeluznantes aun, estaba delgada, macilenta, su piel era mas pálida cada día que pasaba pero también mas traslucida, todos los capilares debajo de su piel eran visibles, su dentadura lucia dos caninos muy afilados que ella podía esconder a voluntad, las uñas de sus manos estaban creciendo rápidamente y eran de color negro, como las garras de un animal, ella trataba de mantenerlas cortas. Siempre iba vestida de capucha, ocultando su cara a sus amigos, como a ella no le afectaba el frió, las telas que usaba para su ropa eran casi etéreas y de color oscuro. Sus labios que hasta hace unos días constituían su principal atractivo, por el rojo carmín que exhibían, ahora estaban tan pálidos como su cara y estaba hambrienta de sangre, como nunca lo estuvo. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta cuando lo sintió entrar, ella no quería enfrentarlo todavía, eran demasiadas cosas las que pesaban sobre ellos, muchas razones que los separaban, ningún argumento era valido ante tanto odio, destrucción y muerte en la que estaban envueltos. Su historia era prácticamente una maldición. Pero había un pequeño detalle, se querían y ella lo sabia, pero en el fondo de su alma temía que no fuese suficiente, porque su analítico cerebro no lo terminaba de aceptar. Su padre había ordenado la muerte de los suyos, de la única familia que tenia y él se lo había ocultado a sabiendas de lo que significaba para ella. Por otro lado, la había apartado de su vida para protegerla, a ella la sangre sucia, a la única que bajo sus rígidos estándares nunca debió haber tocado y sin embargo lo hizo y sin arrepentimiento. Los sentimientos de ambos estaban siendo sometidos a constantes pruebas, habían superado su odio mutuo, su falta de comprensión, a los mortifagos, a Voldemort, al tiempo, a la distancia y ahora al hecho de que pertenecían a dos universos distintos, la misma existencia los separaba, y todavía así, lo que los unía se negaba a disolverse en la niebla de los recuerdos.

Draco entro a esa habitación, buscando a la culpable de todos los conflictos de su corazón, a la responsable de que él, un Malfoy, instruido desde su más tierna infancia en la creencia de que el amor debilita, hubiese traicionado a consciencia todos sus valores familiares. A ella, que siempre considero inalcanzable para él, a la niña que lo hacia suspirar en las noches, en su cama, con la almohada sobre su cara, para que sus compañeros de cuarto, no se diesen cuenta de que no era una serpiente de sangre fría, a la chica que entendió que él no era malo, pero que no se dejaba amedrentar por sus insultos, que simplemente era la única manera que él tenia para llamar su atención. A la joven a quien le robo unos besos, que no hicieron mas que confundirlo mas de lo que ya estaba en plena adolescencia, a la muchacha que pudo haber sido la madre de su hijo y por ultimo, a la mujer que, a pesar de ser una asesina y un vampiro, nunca dejaría de ser la dueña de su alma. Draco la vio echa un ovillo sobre la cama, de espaldas, vestida con la capa y la capucha ocultando su cabeza, disimuladamente camino atravesando el camarote y se acostó en la cama al lado de ella, él sabia que ella estaba despierta, pero Hermione no se movió.

-Vengo a pedirte que me perdones- dijo Draco después de un largo rato acostado al lado de ella mirando el techo, ya estaba atardeciendo y el camarote estaba sumido en un interesante claroscuro de tonos anaranjados, por la ventanilla redonda se divisaban los últimos rayos solares perdiéndose en el mar. Hermione permanecía en su posición, dándole la espalda.

-Siempre lo hago, Malfoy, porque esta vez había de ser diferente- dijo ella resignada, se había dado cuenta de que lo había perdonado, cuando mato a Lars para protegerlo. Draco cerró los ojos y sonrió un instante, esas palabras lo aliviaban demasiado.

-Porque eran tus padres- dijo él perdiendo la sonrisa, ella dio un respingo y Draco lo sintió- y también debo darte las gracias, por salvarme la vida- dijo él al final.

-No podía dejar que te mataran, de ninguna manera- ella hablaba mecánicamente, como si estuviera memorizando el libreto de su vida- Se que me temes, lo vi en tus ojos.

-Tengo miedo de la Hermione Granger vampiro- Draco le confeso finalmente el verdadero motivo que lo había llevado a hablar con ella, él debía tomar una decisión, pero antes tenia que decírselo, lo que llevaba dentro de él desde hacia tantos años, para que ella lo tuviese perfectamente claro.

-Yo también y por eso te he dicho que lo nuestro no puede ser- dijo ella quedamente. De pronto sintió que Malfoy le tomaba una mano y suavemente la jalo haciendo que ella se voltease hacia él. Él puso la mano de Hermione sobre su pecho, ella sintió los latidos rítmicos y fuertes del corazón de Draco.

-Siento que respiro solo porque estas ahí, Hermione, puedes hacer lo que desees, aléjate de mi y vete si es tu decisión, pero no me pidas que te deje de querer porque no puedo, no puedo arrancarte de mi, estas clavada en mi corazón e incrustada en mi alma, a pesar del miedo que pueda sentir hacia ti- Draco tomo aire y callo. Sintió los dedos fríos de Hermione deslizándose entre los suyos y apretar con fuerza su mano.

-Lo haré, me iré por tu bien, te guste o no y algún día lo entenderás, pero que no te quede ninguna duda que yo siento lo mismo, Draco, exactamente lo mismo que tu - Hermione se deslizo hacia él y coloco su cabeza en el pecho de él, Draco al sentirla junto a él, cerro otra vez los ojos y sintió que flotaba, esta vez no era deseo lo que tenia, ni tampoco lujuria, solo la quería cerca, y soñar que finalmente todo se resolviera y ella aceptase estar con él. Ella se pego a él, su delgado cuerpo frió no quería perder contacto con la calidez que le ofrecía el cuerpo de Draco. Lo que Malfoy adivino al instante, era que en ese momento, ella buscaba resguardo, protección de si misma, de la parte mas siniestra de Hermione Granger, ese pedazo de ella que él tanto temía. Hermione sabia que su lado oscuro era la parte que retrocedía cuando ella se admitía que siempre estuvo enamorada de él. Lo único que estaba retrasando, por los momentos, su camino a la perdición. Era ilógico que ella le hablara de esa forma, dando todo por terminado, y que de pronto estuviesen así juntos en una cama, tan juntos que no se sabia en donde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro, no eran connotaciones sexuales lo que había en ese gesto, si fuese así hace rato que él hubiese captado la idea, era algo mas profundo, mas inquietante, mas poderoso y si bien Draco no podía precisarlo ni se atrevía a darle un nombre, pero sentía su corazón ardiendo, contento de haber encontrado un compañero. Contra todo pronostico, estaban enamorados. Ambos durmieron así, con sus manos entrelazadas, no se movieron, no se dijeron mas palabras, ni siquiera se atrevieron a besarse para no romper la magia del momento, para que no desapareciera el hechizo que los envolvía. Hermione al abrir los ojos en la mañana, ya que se había obligado finalmente a dormir, se encontró que estaba sola en la cama, él se había ido.

Draco decidió ver el amanecer sobre la cubierta del barco, la salida del sol siempre le aclaraba las ideas, tenia alrededor de un mes en donde no podía pensar otra cosa que no fuese ella, y eso le estaba haciendo perder las perspectivas, en el fondo él también quería acabar con Voldemort y se había dado cuenta de que no era ajeno al deseo de Potter de abrir una nueva era de esperanza para la humanidad y el mundo mágico. Era necesario para lograr ese objetivo y Dumblendore no lo hubiese llamado si no hubiese creído en él, y si bien las negativas de Hermione a estar juntos le provocaba mucho dolor, no podía dejar dominarse con este, tenia que conservar su cabeza fría. Estaba seguro que ella lo amaba, era de lo único que estaba seguro, después de esa última noche, mas que nunca, y Dumblendore había dicho que ella tenía una salida, que quizás pudiesen cambiar las cosas y todo dependía de hallar el maldito Horrocrux.

Malfoy analizo sus actuaciones y vio que se había comportado de manera muy errática todo el viaje, distraído por los secretos de Hermione, por su deseo de tenerla y perturbado de que ella fuese lo que era, y no había prestado gran atención al hecho, de que la permanencia de Hermione junto a él dependía directamente del éxito de esa misión. Por otro lado, ella se estaba transformando y eso era algo que era completamente desconocido para él, no podía ayudarla, nadie allí podía ayudarla. Ella era orgullosa y estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para no dejar traslucir el pánico que sentía a los demás, pero sin decirle mucho, le demostró a él, que estaba profundamente asustada por lo que venia. En ese momento de lucidez, Draco Malfoy tomo dos decisiones transcendentales: uno, pondría de verdad todo su empeño en encontrar y destruir al Horrocrux y a Lord Voldemort. Dos, dejaría a Hermione tranquila un buen rato, para que hiciese las pases consigo misma y pudiese superar el trauma de su transformación, si preocuparse por la reacción de él. No la buscaría más en un buen tiempo.

_¿Les gusto?, bueno así como tenia que separar a Ron y a Hermione, también tenia que centrar a Malfoy, bueno Draco es Draco, y realmente se estaba descontrolando un poco, algo ajeno a su personalidad, tenia que calmarse un poco y pensar un plan de acción, además no puede permanecer ajeno a la acción de fic. Creo que la declaración lo tranquilizo un poco, ahora esta seguro que ella lo ama, no se preocupen aun no renuncia a ella y no lo hará. Hermione es harina__ de otro costal. Otra cosa, deborecalcar que Draco la ama pero también le teme, y ese es el conflicto que tiene ahora. Bueno todavía no he escrito el capitulo 18, quería acción en este, pero me pareció mejor, alternar la acción con capítulos mas calmados, de índole sentimental. Pero a veces me siento muy repetitiva, sorry para los que no me entendieron lo del proyecto Somaya, creo que no exprese bien mis ideas. DEJEN REVIEWS, ya llevo 88._


	18. Descenso al Maesltrön

_Disclamer: personajes de JKR._

_Les recomiendo que vean JUNO__, pueden sacar algunas ideas para los FAN FICS_

_Contestare algunos Reviews:_

_Florilicius: bueno gracias por leer Historia de una mentira, por cierto a mi __también me gusta leer los fic todo de una vez., si es verdad, me gusta mantener a los lectores en vilo, bueno me gusto eso de que Draco puso su cabeza en su lugar o algo así, de verdad que entendí bastante, esta vez no use el diccionario. Léete Magia Veneno, si no te da mucho asco Bellatrix Lestrange, te va a gustar._

_Ro Black: Si fue un poco traumática la separación de Ron y Hermione, saludos, sígueme escribiendo, tenia que suceder inevitablemente, la situación era insostenible y necesito a Ron sereno para el resto del fic, quiero dejar bien claro, que Ron la quiere, pero ya entro en razón, _

_Karyta34: bueno yo también estuve a punto de llorar escribiéndolo, gracias. Bueno estuvo muy cargado de sentimientos, y como dice el fic, no quise que pasara nada entre ellos porque era full sentimientos, sin embargo no se dicen todavía te amo, cuando ocurra va a ser de lo mas inesperado en la trama del fic y he de decirte que ya escribí a Hermione diciéndoselo y es muy trágico pero sublime. No se han dicho esas palabras, porque es lo definitivo, mas allá no hay mas nada que expresar, y ellos temen ese momento de entrega total (bueno creo que todos, yo tengo mas de 4 años que no le digo te amo a alguien y he salido con bastante gente)._

_Vic Black: bueno lo de la salida del sol, era para subrayar lo que ha cambiado Draco en el transcurso de este fic y que lentamente esta saliendo de la oscuridad y tragedia que ha sido toda su vida, ya que el ha sufrido mucho y no siempre se ha comportado a la altura, no peleo por Hermione, su cobardía ante el hecho de ser mortifago, su intento de suicidio, lo de los padres de Hermione, mato a Lucius, en fin creo que lo de la salida del sol es un rayo de esperanza para el, si me ponen a escoger el verdadero protagonista de este fic, debo decir que es DRACO MALFOY._

_Margara: que bueno que te gusto lo de las lagrimas, bueno he de decirte que se me ocurrió una tarde cuando iba conduciendo por una calle algo transitada, en Maracaibo, mi ciudad y me decía a mi misma, como demostrar la intensidad del sufrimiento de Ron, de repente se me ocurrió, Eureka!!!!, casi me estrello con otro auto, y bueno como ella es un vampiro y él era su compañero, tenia que llorar sangre, ah y el detalle de Hermione chupándose el dedo, eso fue la nota chistosa del asunto._

_Emmadrake: gracias por estar atenta a este FIC, sigue enviando rr._

_Caolinet: que bueno que te haya gustado, __léete magia veneno por favor y déjame rr._

_Bueno respondí a las que me dejaron RR los dos capítulos anteriores._

_**Este capitulo esta inspirado en el cuento "Descenso al Maesltrön" de Edgar Allan Poe.**__Otra cosa, nunca he visto la nieve, axial que me obsesiona todo lo que tenga que ver con invierno, frió, regiones polares, etc, mis descripciones del paisaje son por relatos que he leído y algunos comentarios de algunos amigos viajeros en cuanto al clima en el norte, etc._

Capitulo 18 Descenso al Maesltrön.

Cerca del mediodía, Draco ya había terminado de arrear las velas, el viento era bastante fuerte y el barco se movía bastante debido a la rapidez que llevaba, en otras circunstancias, después de tanto esfuerzo físico, estaría bañado en sudor, pero ese día a las 11 de la mañana hacían -10 grados Celsius y a pesar de la ropa térmica que lo cubría y su gran abrigo, tenia bastante frió, gracias a Dios no estaba nevando, pero si la temperatura seguía bajando, la cubierta se haría resbalosa y peligrosa debido al hielo que se formaría en el piso. Después de anudar bien la soga de los amarres, decidió ir a los camarotes, a recuperar un poco de calor. Primero fue a su camarote a deshacerse del pesado abrigo, sin quererlo sus ojos se desviaron hacia la puerta de Hermione, por supuesto ella no saldría hasta que anocheciese, aproximadamente dentro de 5 horas, ya estaban muy al norte y los días se acortaban, por otro lado empezaba la parte mas cruda del invierno. Dejo su abrigo sobre su litera y fue a la cocina, como era habitual Weasley preparaba el almuerzo, y como era su costumbre también, lo ignoro olímpicamente, Theodore estaba en la mesa tomando algo de té caliente, Harry seguramente estaría en la cabina, la presencia de Lars en ese barco solo sirvió para que Harry y Nott aprendieran lo suficiente para manejarlo. Draco volteo una silla y se sentó en ella con el espaldar hacia delante, su cabello había empezado a crecer y ahora eran un conglomerado de pinchos rubios claros, al parecer su tono platinado de toda la vida había desaparecido definitivamente, no le dolía para nada, otra cosa que lo alejaba mas de ser igual a Lucius Malfoy, como todos, había adelgazado bastante, lo cual no era muy conveniente si iban a pasar meses caminando hasta el polo, vio a Nott, quien lucia visiblemente amargado, además de flaco.

-Necesitamos preparar grandes cantidades de poción revitalizadora, estamos en los huesos y eso no es conveniente si queremos sobrevivir- le dijo Draco a Theo.

-Tengo grasa de ballena en la despensa, eso nos ayudara también, sabe horrible pero tiene muchísimas calorías, las cuales necesitaremos para caminar-le contesto Theo- Ron deja eso y siéntate aquí con nosotros.

Ron de mala gana dejo sus sartenes en la cocina y se sentó en la mesa. Miraba a Malfoy esta vez no con odio pero si con envidia oculta.

-Se que nunca han sido amigos, es mas puede decirse que se odian- dijo Theo.

-Eso no es verdad no nos odiamos- dijo Ron perdiendo la paciencia, a que venia esa conversación estupida.

-Weasley, claro que me odias, no mientas- dijo Draco calmado.

-No te odio, simplemente nunca me caíste bien y además somos rivales- le dijo Ron- ya sabes, Ella………

-Ella me quiere, Weasley, tanto como yo la quiero- esta vez Draco lo miro con ojos intensos esperando una respuesta.

-Lo se y respeto eso, no interferiré, es mi amiga, pero te advierto que ella no quiere estar contigo- Ron lo miro desafiante.

-Eso lo se, y yo he decidido respetar sus deseos, por los momentos- contesto Draco.

-Entonces Theo ¿De que querías hablarnos?- pregunto Ron, desentendiéndose del tema anterior.

-Necesito que superen sus diferencias, por el bien de todos, de ahora en adelante tenemos que estar muy unidos- concluyo Nott- Ambos son adultos, así que saben que deben estar del mismo bando.

-Antes que nada, Malfoy, debes saber una cosa, el profesor Dumblendore me hizo prometer algo, algo en contra de Hermione, lo viste, sabes que lo haré si es necesario- le dijo Ron.

-Tu encárgate de lo tuyo, que yo me encargare de lo mió, si le tocas un solo cabello, te mato, de resto todo ira bien entre nosotros- le dijo Draco de mal humor ofreciéndole la mano a Ron, que se la apretó-Ella es fuerte y leal, no te provocara.

-Entonces no habrá problemas, Malfoy o eso espero-dijo Ron bastante serio.

De pronto los ojos de Nott se pusieron en blanco, estaba en trance, pero solo duro unos segundos.

-Ya estamos en el CIRCULO POLAR ARTICO, de ahora en adelante hacia latitud norte 89 grados.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?- pregunto Ron.

-El polo, Ron, el polo Norte- contesto Nott, todavía un poco mareado, había sentido la fuerza magnética al entrar al polo y también algo diferente, por un instante, un brevísimo instante, un milisegundo, percibió a Pansy, se levanto rápidamente y se encerró en el camarote, no querían que lo viesen en ese estado de turbación. Draco lo miro extrañado, pero una sacudida lo puso de nuevo alerta. Hermione salio del camarote.

-¿Dónde esta Nott?- pregunto a los chicos, Ron le señalo el camarote.

Hermione rápidamente abrió la puerta, Nott estaba sentado en la litera.

-Theo, oíste el ruido- pregunto Hermione preocupada.

-Si, un instante, ya termino- dijo Theo un poco triste.

Entonces Ron agito su varita para lavar algunos platos en el fregadero y se percato de algo extraño, el hechizo _Frotego_ no funcionaba, probó con _Impervus,_ tampoco, luego se dirigió a la mesa y exclamo:

-_Ruductio_- miro asombrado su varita, no hacia absolutamente. Draco estaba mirando estupefacto la escena y trato el mismo hechizo de Ron, pero su varita tampoco funcionaba. Los dos magos se miraron aterrorizados, era como si le hubiesen quitado una parte del cuerpo, de pronto no tenían magia, o por lo menos no podían usarla. Draco se dirigió a Hermione, su voz temblaba:

-Hermione, puedes hacer magia- le pregunto. Ella trato de conjurar unos canarios con su varita y tampoco paso nada.

-Me lo temía- dijo Draco lentamente- algo nos quito la magia.

-¿No hables tonterías Draco?- le espeto Nott, quien agito su varita y luego en su cara se dibujo una expresión de desconcierto- tienes razón.

-Ese ruido, Theo, ese ruido es el culpable, cada vez que nos sale algo mal oimos el ruido y ahora esto- Hermione estaba bastante impaciente, sin embargo estaba en una esquina, sentada semioculta, con los brazos cruzados.

-Es una teoría muy buena- contesto Nott- lo importante es si los otros poderes están afectados. Parece que no, te estoy escuchando maldecir, Herms.

-Yo puedo hacer fuego todavía- exclamo Ron jugando con unas chispas en su mano.

Draco tomo un pedazo de periódico y lo convirtió en una rosa de papel, se la iba a dar a Hermione, pero luego se arrepintió y la dejo sobre la mesa. Ellos dos trataban de ser corteses uno con el otro, pero no seria conveniente profundizar una conversación. De pronto sintió que el barco aumento de velocidad, miro alrededor y se dio cuenta de que todos habían sentido lo mismo, Hermione se levanto y llego de primera a la cubierta, El cielo era gris oscuro, se podía sentir el viento, pero no se escuchaba ni el ruido del mar ni del viento, caminando lentamente ella se acerco, a la barandilla, y lo que vio a continuación, siempre lo definió como el espectáculo mas sobrecogedor del mundo.

El Göerl navegaba dando grandes círculos en lo que parecía ser un gran remolino en medio del mar, el agua gris oscura se arremolinaba en un gran embudo infernal, que succionaba todo alrededor, el Göerl estaba en la periferia, pero inexorablemente iba a caer dentro, sin remedio, y peor era que no tenían magia para evitarlo.

Nott se acerco a Hermione, sus ojos azules miraban asombrados el espectáculo que se desarrollaba en unas millas, por que el diámetro de ese gran remolino eran millas. En su mente dio con la ubicación, según las coordenadas estaban de nuevo en el norte del Mare Tenebrarum, habían pasado el circulo polar ártico pero se habían encontrado de frente con lo que él mas temía. Ron, Draco y Harry que había dejado el timón solo, en vista de que no podía controlar el barco, se acercaron a ellos.

-Es el NORWAM MAELSTRÖN, el remolino del Diablo, estamos perdidos- la profunda voz de Nott resonó en las mentes de Todos, conocía la existencia del remolino maldito por las antiguas sagas noruegas e islandesas, y sabia que nada salía de allí, el remolino del Diablo era el nombre que le daban los marinos-No podemos luchar contra esto.

-Claro que podemos- dijo Harry optimista, después de todo estar en una situación imposible, con todo en contra y pocas expectativas de salir vivo, era la rutina de su vida, así que un remolinito no se le iba a atravesar para destruir a Voldemort, su actitud ánimo a Ron y a Draco. Malfoy le dijo a Nott:

-Si Potter dice que lo lograremos, posiblemente tengamos una oportunidad, ven a ayudarnos- la voz de Draco sonó comprensiva y Hermione lo vio de reojo con el borde de su capucha, ella también creía en Harry.

La velocidad iba aumentando, así que Harry expuso su plan:

-Nott navega el barco e indícanos que debemos hacer con las velas, Hermione ayudara es mas fuerte que todos y tu Malfoy debes intentar controlar el mar o hacer que ese remolina desaparezca.

-No creo poder hacerlo- dijo Draco, no estaba seguro de los limites de sus poderes, nunca se había sometido a una prueba tan fuerte.

-Tienes que hacerlo, busca la forma- le grito Harry. Draco le iba a contestar, pero sintió la fría mano de Hermione en su hombro.

-Puedes hacerlo, concéntrate- le dijo Hermione con su voz grave, Draco vio de reojo sus ojos rojos y ella le sonrió mostrándole sus colmillos, él no tuvo mas remedio que sonreírle también.

-Esta bien, lo haré-dijo el un poco más animado por la confianza de Hermione.

Se fue hacia la proa y se concentro, su idea era calma el mar y desviar la corriente para disminuir la intensidad del remolino y que Nott sacara el barco de este, vio que se acercaban al borde del Maesltrön, después de varios minutos no había logrado nada, la cabeza le dolía terriblemente, quizás si pudiera tener contacto con el agua, pero la proa estaba muy alta así que hizo lo único que tenia lógica en ese momento, Nott lo intuyo y corrió hacia él, pero Draco ya se había lanzado al agua.

-Maldito estupido- dijo Nott- Harry hombre al agua, Draco se lanzo, hay que subirlo de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, seguramente necesita tener contacto con el agua, para calmar la corriente- le grito Harry- es la única forma, Malfoy saldrá de esta, hierba mala nunca muere.

-Espero que tengas razón Potter- dijo por lo bajo Nott, malhumorado, no le hacia gracia perder a su mejor amigo.

Draco sintió el frió del agua apoderándose de su cuerpo, era tal el dolor y el entumecimiento que sentía que no lo dejaba nadar, aguanto la respiración y se concentro, de pronto sintió menos frió y que su cuerpo se volvió mas ligero, abrió los ojos y al querer ver sus manos no las vio, se asusto bastante, intento tocar su cara pero esta tenia una consistencia diferente, podía atravesarla con los dedos, esto lo aterro mas, y se percato de que sus manos estaban allí, solo que su cuerpo era distinto, estaba formado de agua, pero un agua mas diferente que la del mar, conservando en parte su forma humana, se había transformado en su elemento en el agua, podía sentir la corriente succionándolo hacia el Maelströn, pero se dio cuenta que el mar obedecería sus ordenes, así que fijo su mente en su objetivo y vio que la velocidad disminuía y la turbulencia del agua también. Pero de pronto vio el embudo del remolino y no pudo resistirse a entrar a el. Dio vueltas unos segundos hacia el fondo, y de pronto, cayo en un lugar que estaba seco, miro a los lados y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una especie de cueva subterránea debajo del océano iluminada de manera sutil, y en las paredes brillaban pequeñas cristales que era lo que le daba la luz, sin perder la forma de agua que había adquirido camino hacia lo que parecía una especie de altar de lejos y luego vio una figura, un hombre imponente, barbudo, con un tridente en una mano, con aspecto envejecido, sus ropas eran de algas, y estaba sentado en un trono.

-Así que llego, mylord Aqualis Imperator, es mucho el tiempo que he esperado para que nos encontremos, sin embargo todavía no es tu tiempo- dijo el viejo- fue una temeridad meterte en el Norwan Maesltrön, pero solo tu lo lograrías.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Draco, su voz resonó en la cueva. Le parecía extraño que esa cosa, hombre, ser o lo que fuera le diese a él el titulo de Aqualis Imperator, Emperador o amo del agua.

-No ¿tu quien eres?- le respondió el viejo con sorna y un tono de voz amenazador.

-Soy Draco Malfoy, amo del agua, uno de los 5 elementos, mago y voy a derrotar a Lord Voldemort- dijo Draco firmemente. Dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-Así es, Draco Malfoy, excelente respuesta- dijo el viejo riéndose-¿A que has venido?

-El barco donde están mis amigos va camino a meterse dentro del remolino, quiero apartarlos del camino, pero el Maesltön es muy poderoso, necesito detener el remolino y poder salir de aquí, sino, no cumpliremos con nuestra misión- dijo Draco- No deben morir.

-El remolino no te obedece, porque no le has pedido permiso- dijo el viejo.

-A quien tengo que pedir permiso- pregunto Draco desconcertado, esa conversación no tenia pies ni cabeza.

-A mi, Aqualis Imperator, porque yo soy MAESLTRÖM-esta vez el viejo se levanto- Tus deseos son ordenes, detendré el remolino, camina hacia la laguna al final de esta cueva y métete en ella, luego ve a la superficie, los llevare a rumbo seguro por un tiempo, hasta que estén muy lejos de mi- el viejo se alejo de Draco- y otra cosa, nunca comentes nada de mi, tu debiste ser mi reemplazo en algunos años, el nuevo MAESLTRÖM, pero tendré que esperar cientos de años , quizás miles, por otra encarnación del agua, por otro Aqualis Imperator, tu tienes que hacer cosas mas importantes en el mundo exterior, como derrotar el mal que amenaza la existencia de todos, hasta nunca, Draco Malfoy y no vuelvas a buscarme, haz hecho una elección diferente, elegiste tu corazón.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Harry subido en un mástil, con una soga amarrada a la cintura para no caerse, sintió que la velocidad del barco disminuía, y en la lejanía vio desaparecer el remolino, los sonidos habituales del mar y el viento volvieron, no se oía el murmullo espectral del remolino, suspiro aliviado, y bajo por la soga.

Ron lo esperaba acompañado de Hermione, Nott estaba maniobrando el timón, y le hizo una seña de asentimiento con la mano, estaban fuera de peligro.

-Malfoy lo logro, ahora esperemos que salga, Hermione puedes sobrevolar alrededor de nosotros, a ver si lo encuentras, no te preocupes de dire donde aterrizar para que consigas algo de ropa- le dijo Harry.

-No te preocupes creo que puedo hacerlo conservando la ropa, un poco de esfuerzo extra, estoy aprendiendo muchas cosas rápidamente- le dijo ella y se convirtió en varios cuervos, que salieron hacia el cielo.

-Ella es sorprendente- dijo Harry mirando a las aves alejarse.

-Si, pero igualmente es un poco atemorizante no crees- le contesto Ron.

-Si, si no fuera mi amiga, no me gustaría encontrármela en un callejón oscuro y solitario- contesto Harry bastante serio.

-Creo que a nadie en su sano juicio le gustaría, nosotros somos unos anormales, pero vampiro o no la queremos- suspiro Ron.

-Espero que encuentre a Malfoy- le dijo Harry.

-Te aseguro que esta mejor que nosotros, el muy desgraciado, además si estuviese muerto, ya Nott lo sabría- esta vez Ron miro a la cabina.

Después de unos minutos, las aves regresaron y formaron a Hermione sobre la cubierta, venia con una sonrisa enigmática en su rostro, los ojos le brillaban como dos brasas ardientes.

-¿Y entonces?-Pregunto Harry.

Nott también estaba en la cubierta, había sujetado el timón con una estaca cuando vio llegar a Hermione, Ron miraba el mar, intentando divisar algo.

Había algo de luz diurna, pero Hermione no sufría mucho si estaba convertida en animal a la luz del día o llevaba su capucha, ademas pronto anocheceria.

-Espera un poco y veras, mira al norte- le dijo ella sin perder su sonrisa.

Cuando los magos miraron al norte pudieron divisar una figura caminando sobre el mar, después de un rato, vieron una especie de forma de agua con aspecto humano caminado sobre las olas, de pronto se trasformo y era Malfoy pero seguía flotando en el agua, de pie, caminando, era extraordinario.

-Te dije que lo harías- le grito Harry impresionado. En sus sueños mas locos, nunca se le ocurrió que algo así podía pasar, era lo mas extraño que había presenciado, Draco caminando sobre el agua y convertido en………agua.

-Esta bien San Potter, podrías hacer el favor de tirarme la escalerilla para subir, estoy muy cansado, he caminado mucho- respondió Draco con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

_Nota de la autora: espero que les halla gustado, nuestra pareja favorita estará unos capitulos en animación suspendida, para que se desarrolle la otra parte del fic, no será mucho, lo prometo. Sorpresa, se quedaron sin magia, y ahora como harán, bueno deberán de depender de sus poderes, Harry de su coraje y gracias a Dios que Nott tiene sangre de explorador, porque si no podrían estar peores. La gran pregunta es ahora ¿ quien les quito la magia?. El personaje de MAESLTRÖN es un tributo a ese gran escritor americano, Edgar Allan Poe, quien es el padre de la literatura fantástica, y el padre espiritual de todos aquellos que nos dedicamos a escribir literatura de fantasia ( algunos principiantes como yo ), sin duda sus cuentos a pesar que los escribió hace mas de 150 años, todavía siguen gustando, horrorizando y desconcertando a las nuevas generaciones como yo. Verdad que Malfoy estuvo excelente, ahora si es verdad que me lo quiero comer a besos. Bueno hasta pronto, como siempre DEJEN REVIEWS, que me estoy deshaciendo la cabeza para complacerlas, ah y léanse AMAR ES COMBATIR; mi nuevo fic. Siguiendo con lo de Draco, bueno el es el amo del agua, y su destino normal hubiese sido tomar el cargo del Maesltron( que no es mas que Neptuno, agarraron la idea, el dios del océano, el Aqualis Imperator, el emperador del agua), pero debido a los acontecimientos que amenazan el mundo, y que Draco quiere destruir a Voldemort, no podra asumir su puesto y por amor a sus amigos, abandonara ese destino para siempre, aunque él no es muy consciente de lo que hizo y el pobre Maelströn tendra que esperar a otro que si quiera ofrecer su alma. Okay la locura se apodero de mi y me invente todo, pero basta de mitologia romana y escandinava, ya no tocaremos ese tema._


	19. Simplemente amigos

_Disclamer: personajes de JKR, las locuras son mias. _

_Estoy casi llegando a las lagrimas, por la falta de Reviews, pero igual les publico.DEJEN REVIEWS ( se escucha mi grito agonico). Besos a todos, pronto llegaremos a los 5000 hits. _

Capitulo 19 Simplemente amigos

El Göerl navego tranquilo durante dos semanas, el viento de pronto se había detenido, así que no avanzaban mucho, ya estaban en febrero, sin embargo el misterio de la ausencia de magia continuaba, de todas las cosas que podían pasar, esta era la mas descabellada, 5 magos que no podían hacer MAGIA, era insólito. Una sensación de agobio se apodero del ambiente, Harry y Hermione lo toleraban mejor, ya que la existencia de su magia, solo la habían descubierto a los 11 años, pero para Draco, Ron y Theo era muy difícil sobrellevarlo, se sentían desamparados, como si les hubiesen arrancado de pronto una parte importante de su yo, se rompían la cabeza inventando miles de teorías, pero ninguna daba con alguna respuesta satisfactoria.

-Debe de ser Voldemort- dijo finalmente Ron, Harry arrugo la cara.

-No es tan poderoso- le dijo Harry.

-Weasley podría tener razón- interrumpió Draco sentándose con un plato de comida, la cual lucia horrible, porque la había hecho él. Llevaba puesto jeans y una camiseta, la imagen del Draco Malfoy elegante y de punta en blanco había sufrido bastante en ese viaje, pero eso no le importaba, como ya tenia el cabello un poco mas largo, lucia mas joven, en su antebrazo se veía de un color negro desvaído, la marca tenebrosa. Sus ojos grises miraban inquietos hacia la puerta del camarote de Hermione, aunque lo intentaba, no podía dejar de pensar en ella constantemente.

-No- Harry no quería contemplar ni siquiera la posibilidad- y si es así estamos muertos.

-No, todavía somos los elementos- dijo Nott- Potter no te derrumbes por favor, tu eres nuestro jefe. Voldemort puede ser el causante.

-Tranquilo, Theo- le dijo Ron dandole un golpe en la espalda a Harry que lo hizo escupir la comida- Ya sabes los testaduros que los Weasleys podemos ser.

-Weasleys- pregunto extrañado Harry.

-Claro Harry, eres un Weasley honorario y cuando alguna vez te cases con Ginny……-dijo Ron un poco mas alegre.

-No te has casado con la pelirroja, uhmmmmm- dijo Malfoy sorprendido de pronto- y yo pense que tenia problemas con las relaciones amorosas, debe estar un poco furiosa contigo.

-Callate, Malfoy- dijo Harry, él sabia que tarde o temprano tendria que arreglar su situación con Ginny, pero no le gustaba que se lo echasen en cara. Draco de pronto le presto mucho intereses a su cena.

-No lo que pasa es que a Harry le parece mejor el concubinato- contesto Ron con toda la intención de sacar de sus casillas a Harry. No lo admitia públicamente, pero le molestaba la situación de su unica hermana.

-Espera un momento Ron, ella vive en tu casa, asi que no hay tal concubinato- le contesto Harry, pero eso era estirar la verdad hasta el maximo, Ginny se quedaba esporádicamente en su casa y no para conversar precisamente.

-Por Dios Harry, como puedes ser tan insensible- dijo Hermione saliendo del camarote, caminando con sutil elegancia hacia ellos, ahora nunca abandonaba su forma de vampiro, pero solo Ron sabia el porque, cuando llego hacia ellos, la temperatura de la cocina bajo perceptiblemente, Nott se estremecio un poco- ya hace tiempo que debiste casarte con ella.

-No voy a aceptar que un vampiro me diga insensible- Harry entonces de verdad se comenzo a molestar en serio

-Pues resulta que el vampiro tiene razon- dijo Draco un poco molesto con el insulto velado hacia Hermione, sin despegar la mirada del plato.

-Callate Malfoy- le dijeron Ron y Harry gritandole. Draco se hundio mas en su silla. Nunca en su vida habia podido resistirse a la tentacion de caldear los animos en una discusión ajena.

-Gracias Draco, pero no te metas, si- le dijo Hermione con voz conciliadora- me puedo defender yo solita- Draco sonrio apurando un bocado de comida. Sintio la mirada penetrante de ella sobre él, pero trato de no dejar que todos vieran su emocion.

-Es cierto Harry, Ginny esta esperando que se casen, si no te apuras se ira con otro- le dijo Ron.

-Bueno, para que sepan ya lo propuse matrimonio, mas o menos- dijo Harry, le dio un poco de molestia pensar en la posibilidad que Ginny lo abandonase.

-Mas o menos, ufffffffff, Potter eres el ser humano menos romantico que conozco- Draco no se pudo resistir, pero sintió de nuevo la mirada de reproche de Hermione sobre él.

-Considerando tus antecedentes Malfoy, creo que me ganas por una cabeza- le dijo Harry quien habia encontrado una victima mas débil que él en esa conversación.

-Por lo menos yo acepto que soy un desastre- le contesto Draco.

-No eres un desastre-le dijo de pronto Hermione sonriendo- digamos que eres un chico malo impredecible.

-Viniendo de ti es todo un halago- le contesto Draco cinicamente, era el colmo, ella lo estaba llamando impredecible, cuando el ser tenebroso salido de las profundas cavidades del infierno era ella. Pero que le dijera, a pesar de todo lo que habia pasado entre ellos, que él no era un desastre, por lo menos era un punto a su favor.

-¿Y ustedes dos? En que andan- pregunto Harry, mirando alternativamente a Malfoy y a Hermione.

-Para decirte la verdad, Harry, no andamos, pero por primera vez es de mutuo acuerdo- contesto Hermione mirando fijamente a Draco, este asintió y pensó " por los momentos".Ella estaba cubierta con una capucha y tenia guantes en las manos, pero como siempre su aroma a miel lo abofeteaba cada vez que respiraba.

-Ya terminaron de decirse todo o tenemos que oír ahora la parte del sexo- dijo Nott- porque si es asi, mejor me voy.

-Bueno creo que sexo es lo que hace falta en este viaje- contesto Harry. Ron, Draco y Hermione desviaron la mirada y se fueron intempestivamente cada uno por su lado, sumergidos en sus propios recuerdos y deseos.

-Bien hecho, Harry- Nott le dio una palmada a la mano de Harry.

-Nada como el sexo para terminar una discusión- dijo Harry sonriendo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tarde en la noche, Nott los llamo, estaba euforico, los levanto a todos de las camas y salieron a contemplar el espectáculo que se presentaba ante ellos, el cielo estaba cubierto de una especies de cortinas luminiscentes, de color azul cobalto que luego cambiaba a magenta y a rojo, eran las luces del Norte.

-Les gusta, es la Aurora Boreal- dijo Nott , ver las luces del cielo siempre despejaba su mente y alegraba su corazon, él era un hombre del norte, siempre lo supo, estaba en su terreno.

-Si es muy bonito- dijo Harry bostezando- tengo sueño.

-Voy contigo- dijo Ron siguiendo a Harry hasta los camarotes.

Draco y Hermione se quedaron en la cubierta. Él miraba al cielo, era espectacular la Aurora Boreal, nunca había visto algo tan hermoso y sublime, de pronto sintio que Hermione se le acercaba y le apoyo su cabeza sobre su hombro, él le paso el brazo, pero la mantuvo un poco distante.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto Malfoy.

-Un poco mejor, pero ya no duermo absolutamente nada, es como si no lo necesitase- dijo ella con su voz femenina normal, había aprendido a modularla con mucho esfuerzo y eso la agotaba-¿y tu como estas?.

-Aprendiendo a controlar mis poderes- dijo él sonriendo.

-Gracias- dijo Hermione – Se lo que te esta costando esto.

-Y tu a veces me lo haces bien difícil. ¿Sabias?- Draco la abrazo un poco mas y ella lo dejo- Era necesario, después ya veremos, Herms, pero por ahora debemos encontrar ese maldito Horrocrux.

-Me gusta- dijo Hermione, Draco la miro extrañado- me gusta estar asi contigo, tranquila, como si fuésemos dos viejos conocidos.

-Granger, te recuerdo que somos dos viejos conocidos- él miraba al cielo, la aurora había cambiado de color- solo que recién nos estamos empezando a entender.

-Aceptas entonces que seamos amigos- dijo ella.

-Si no hay mas remedio, lo bueno que es siempre resulta útil tener un amigo capaz de hincarle los dientes a tus enemigos- le dijo él en broma, pero siempre le producia un poco de desasosiego la condicion de Hermione

-No lo puedo creer- dijo ella riéndose- tu haciendo un chiste.

-Acabas de ser testigo del sentido del humor Malfoy- le dijo el .

-Es hermosa, la Aurora- dijo ella de pronto.

-Si, pero hay cosas mas hermosas- dijo él de pronto, pensando en ella cuando tenia 16 años- te puedo preguntar algo¿Por qué no te quitas la capucha?.

-No quiero atemorizarlos con mi aspecto- dijo ella de pronto con su voz gutural.

-Entiendo- Draco de pronto se volteo hacia ella y le descubrió la cabeza, el cabello de Hermione estaba muy liso, su cara estaba pálida y sus ojos esta vez estaban negros, pero en ese momento parecia mas una chica triste, que un temible vampiro asesino- Así esta mejor, sabes que no me das miedo, eres extraña pero para mi eres bella.

-Gracias, Malfoy- contesto Hermione otra vez con su voz, normal, sintió la mano de él tocándole la mejilla y aparto un poco su rostro- Dijimos que……..

-Si, tranquila- dijo él un poco frustrado, se llevo la mano al cuello, acariciandose la cicatriz como cada vez que se sentia inquieto, y luego recordó que tenia algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, siempre lo llevaba con él, esperando poder dárselo algún día a ella, pero a lo mejor nunca se presentaría la ocasión, así que decidió entregárselo- Tengo algo para ti desde hace tiempo, era de mi madre, quiero que lo lleves- metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco un pequeño anillo de oro blanco, era la alianza matrimonial de Narcissa Malfoy.

-Que es esto- pregunto Hermione desconcertada, sin embargo tomo el anillo, se quito un guante y se lo coloco en su anular derecho, estiro un poco la mano con coqueteria para apreciarlo mejor. Draco sonrió, ese era el dedo donde siempre lo llevaba su madre.

-Es una promesa, Hermione y una esperanza- dijo él conmovido, se quedo al lado de ella sin abrazarla. Hermione se sintio inundada por una extraña sensacion de calidez, esas palabras le habian producido una fuerte impresion.

-Harry esta equivocado- le dijo ella suavemente, casi en un susurro, despues de un largo rato, rompiendo el silencio entre los dos.

-¿En relación a?- pregunto Malfoy un poco distraido.

-Tu eres todo un romántico- le dijo ella, Draco la abrazo un instante y le dio un beso cariñoso en la cabeza, ella se rió un rato. A pesar de todo ese nuevo giro en su relación, era bastante bueno para los dos, no se sentían presionados. De alguna forma, aunque lo deseaban , sabían que no tenían futuro o por lo menos un futuro juntos. Pero por lo menos, todavian tenian derecho a soñar.

_**Nota de la autora: no me maten si, este capitulo es un poco cortito, pero sustancioso, como todos los capítulos de transición es para descansar un poco y para prepararnos para lo que viene. Draco y Hermione están mas cómodos y tranquilos, se están aceptando, creo que su relación ha sido un poco pasional y ellos tienen que conocerse mas, ahora son amigos, veremos cuanto dura, la carne es debil. OJO: Draco le iba a dar ese anillo algún día, ella no sabe que es un anillo de matrimonio, tan lindo Draco y Hermione a veces es muy caída de la mata, no les parece, aunque no le dijo nada lo capto al final.. Ya creo que tengo todos los capítulos hechos, creo que me faltan dos nada mas y a ver si se me ocurre algo mas. Lo bueno es que Draquin, no pierde las esperanzas, por otro lado queria tocar el tema de Ginny y Harry, y bueno una discusión después de 2 semanas sin hacer nada era totalmente inevitable, asi que, Harry resulto ser la victima de la frustración de todos, Draco por supuesto es incapaz de contenerse de ir a donde no lo llaman, algún defecto tenia que tener y además de hacer comentarios mordaces de los cuales ni Hermione se salva. **_


	20. Profunda y siniestra adicción

Hola, gracias por los comentarios y **DEJEN REVIEWS**, bueno ya se que la gente quiere bajarlos del barco, les prometo que los próximos capítulos serán en tierra firme ( tranquila Floriliciuos, te compensare todo, lo prometo), pero por razones logísticas, este sucederá en el barco, ya verán…………A mis queridas chicas, beatufly92, margara y Karyta34 besos y de verdad que ustedes andan en todo, he leído sus reviews en otros fics, de verdad que son súper fieles. MUCHAS GRACIAS. Bienvenida Esiwin Helix.

Saludos a Dayis, que me dejo el review mas largo que he leído en la vida, y me encanto, sigue escribiéndome, bueno esa canción de RBD "A tu lado", resume muy bien los sentimientos de Draco, creo que captaste muy bien por donde andaba la cosa, mi gusto musical va por otra onda, pero la letra de la canción me llego tanto que llore y todo. Tuve una especie de bloqueo de autor hace unas semanas, pero este fin de semana, a pesar de estar terriblemente resfriada, me volvió la inspiración ( gracias a la canción The Good left undone, de Rise Against) y escribí este capitulo, mi madre esta súper preocupada porque dice que no me despego de la laptop, lo que pasa es que me mude de Caracas a Maracaibo, y ando súper aburrida porque mis amigos los deje en el Distrito Capital, así que lo único que hago es ver pacientes, muy estimulante para la vida social, no les parece, jeje je, entonces me quedaría por escribir 1 y terminar de editar los demás, les tengo que decir que he reescrito bastante y este capitulo fue uno de los que reescribí, lo iba a colocar mas adelante, pero hice una línea temporal y me di cuenta que la situación entre Draco y Hermione después de tantos altibajos, tiene que tener su punto culminante para que pueda llegar finalmente al desenlace, que es como todos sabemos, el final de este fic. No quiero adelantar mucho, pero debo colocar esto: **PARENTAL ADVISORY**, je je j eje, por favor no me ahorquen si no les gusta. Capitulo largo para aquellas que desean que la agonía nunca termine. **DEJEN REVIEWS.**

Capitulo 20 Profunda y siniestra adicción.

Flash back

_Hermione estaba sentada en el baño de su casa, miraba fijamente hacia la mesita en donde estaban colocadas alternativamente 5 recolectores de orina, con una prueba de embarazo casera en cada uno, miraba a intervalos su reloj de pulsera, faltaba un minuto, estaba muy impaciente__, se levanto, camino en círculos por el pequeño baño y se volvió a sentar, esta vez sobre el borde de la tina, era una suerte que contara con un baño para ella sola, seria muy sospechoso estar todo ese tiempo dentro, y además con toda la evidencia bastante visible. ¿Cómo diablos había pasado todo?_

_Simple, ella perdió la cabeza y se acostó con su peor enemigo, Malfoy. La razón, bueno eso si era complicado, por un breve momento, creyó ver en los ojos de Draco Malfoy verdadero interés por ella, y Hermione no pudo evitarlo, lo deseaba desesperadamente, como nunca había deseado a alguien y simplemente se dejo llevar por la situación. Lo que nunca se espero fue que Malfoy fuera ya un mortifago, fue un golpe a su orgullo, Hermione lo había estado defendiendo todo el año, hasta tenia la esperanza de que él se pasara a su bando, pero todo era en vano. Ella nunca le dio la oportunidad de explicarse y Hermione lo lamentaba profundamente, ella le había cerrado la puerta de su corazón, nunca sabría a ciencia cierta que fue lo que les paso aquella noche de Mayo en ese baño. Por supuesto después mataron a Dumblendore, y ella estaba doblemente deprimida, por un lado el director de Hogwarts se había ido para siempre y por otro lado, él, Malfo,y era el responsable indirecto de su muerte. Ella lo odio en ese momento con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo la mañana del funeral, un pequeño libro de poesía llego a sus manos, Draco tenia escrito sobre la cubierta,, ella casi se desmayo cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos, lo abrió y en la primera hoja estaba escrito en tinta verde y con trazos elegantes __**"No te atrevas a juzgarme, Hermione Granger, es lo ultimo que te pido, fue real, para ti y para mi, lo sabes, pero acabo. Adiós. DM"**__. Maldito Malfoy, grito esa vez, cada cosa que hacia la dejaba mas confundida, pero con algo de suerte no se lo encontraría mas. Sin embargo no podía dormir tranquila, se imaginaba todo lo ocurrido en esa torre y veía a Dumblendore muerto una y otra vez, y a Malfoy riendo histéricamente. Era tan tensa la situación emocional de Hermione, que ella no se percato hasta finales de Julio, que tenia dos meses sin ver su regla, al principio lo atribuyo al estrés, estaba preparando todo para ir a la Madriguera a quedarse con los chicos, ya habían sacado a Harry de casa de sus tíos, y ella volvió a la suya para desmemoriar a sus padres. Una noche sin embargo, hizo cuenta y de pronto el temor se apodero de ella, no podía tener tan mala fortuna. En la mañana salio hacia una farmacia y compro 5 pruebas de embarazo de diversas marcas, ella no quería dejar ninguna duda. Así que allí estaba sentada, vestida con su pijama y su cabello ondulado todo revuelto, mirando hacia las pruebas._

_Con un poco de temor, tomo la primera, positivo, la segunda, positivo, tercera y cuarta positivo, ni siquiera se molesto en mirar la quinta prueba, sabia que también era positiva. Se sentó en el piso y suspiro abatida, estaba embarazada de Draco Malfoy. Era increíble ella no había tenido mareos, vómitos, ni nada parecido, si se sentía un poco mas gorda, pero lo atribuyo a que estaba tan ansiosa que estaba comiendo mucho, sus pantalones ya no le entraban. Hermione sabia que estaba sola, nadie debía saber de la existencia de ese niño, sus amigos no la perdonarían, los mortifagos la matarían a ella y al niño, y Malfoy, eso era mas difícil de saber, pero Hermione recordó como la miraba cuando la hizo suya en ese baño, no Malfoy no le haría nada al niño, pero su padre, su maldito clasista padre, sin duda lo mataría por haberse unido a una sangre sucia. Hermione fue a su habitación y con pánico empezó a ordenar una maleta, iba a huir, se iba a ir a Australia, a América , a la India, a donde sea, que no la encontraran nunca, mientras metía su ropa en la maleta, lloraba desconsolada, ella era una chica de 16 años, a punto de cumplir 17, pero seguía siendo una chiquilla, que futuro le esperaría al bebe, si ella ni siquiera había completado sus estudios mágicos, se sentía impotente. Fue así que la encontró Jane Granger, su madre, quien miro a Hermione llorando sentada en el piso y la puerta del baño abierta, ella pudo divisar lo que había dentro, así que a pesar de que Hermione le grito que esperase, Jane entro al baño y encontró la evidencia de que su chica estaba esperando un bebe, respiro profundo, cerro los ojos y enfrento a su hija:_

_-Herms, tantas veces que tú y yo lo hablamos, ¿Por qué?- Jane estaba profundamente decepcionada, ella era una madre moderna, y siempre había sido clara con su hija, precisamente para evitar un momento tan bochornoso como este._

_-Perdóname mama, lo hice todo mal- Hermione seguía llorando, se levanto y siguió preparando el equipaje, Jane la miraba confundida._

_-¿A dónde vas? No soy capaz de lanzar a la calle a mi propia hija, Herms, cálmate, para todo hay solución- esta vez Jane estaba asustada, su hija parecía a punto de enloquecer._

_-Debo irme, mama , estoy en peligro, me mataran- le decía Hermione, Jane la tomo por los hombros y la abrazo, Hermione se sintió reconfortada en los brazos de su madre, y se tranquilizo._

_-¿Quién es el padre? Hablaremos con su familia para encontrar una solución-Jane sospechaba que podía haber sido alguno de los dos amigos de su hija, Harry o Ron, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que fuese el chico búlgaro, Víktor._

_-No mama, no puedes, es de Malfoy, de Draco Malfoy- Hermione se volvió a poner inquieta, dando vueltas en su habitación, ahora Jane Granger si estaba sorprendida, sabia quien era el chico, lo había visto a él y a su desagradable padre una vez en una librería mágica hace muchos años, insultando a Hermione._

_-No entiendo Hermione, tu odias a ese chico y él te desprecia, dime si te obligo hija, dímelo- esta vez Jane estaba furiosa, si ese repulsivo Malfoy le había puesto un dedo encima a su hija, seria capaz de cualquier cosa._

_-No, mama, fue de mutuo consentimiento, desde hace un tiempo las cosas cambiaron entre nosotros, nos gustamos y simplemente sucedió- dijo Hermione con voz queda, esa respuesta era lo mas cercano a la realidad._

_-¿S__on novios?- pregunto Jane, le iba a ser difícil tratar con esa gente._

_-No, no volveremos a vernos, él esta del otro bando, mi hijo es un mestizo, corre peligro-, Hermione empezó a temblar nuevamente._

_-No te mataran hija, nadie de tu mundo se enterara de lo del niño- le dijo Jane y luego le ofreció a Hermione una salida- Sino estas de mucho tiempo, puedo llevarte a una clínica para que abortes, será difícil al principio para ti, pero estarías a salvo._

_Hermione se quedo paralizada analizando la situación, era lo mas lógico, deshacerse del bebe y luego todo seria como si nada hubiese pasado. De pronto recordó los intensos ojos grises de Draco Malfoy y la desesperación y el deseo con que la había besado, algo brinco dentro de su vientre, y sintió ternura en su corazón, ella sonrió y tomo su decisión, costase lo que costase, aunque tuviera enfrentarse con le mismísimo Voldemort._

_-No, este bebe se queda conmigo- Hermione miro fijamente a su madre, y Jane abrazo a su hija y le dio un beso en la frente._

_-Tu padre y yo te ayudaremos, no te dejaremos sola._

_Pasaron dos semanas y Hermione acudió a su primera cita de control prenatal en una clínica muggle, el doctor le dijo que estaba perfectamente bien de salud y se dispuso a hacerle el ecograma, murmuro algunas cosas y anoto otras mientras le hacia el estudio, Hermione sentía la presión del trasductor sobre su panza, que todavía era plana. Miraba el monitor pero no veía gran cosa, apenas un pequeño botoncito con forma humana._

_-Ahora vas __ a escuchar su corazón- le dijo el doctor, le subió el volumen al aparato y entonces Hermione, pudo oír latir el corazón de su bebe, se emociono tanto que empezó a llorar, el doctor la miro amablemente y le dijo._

_-Tranquilízate niña, todo ira bien, todavía no sabemos el sexo, será para la próxima consulta- Hermione asintió._

_A finales de agosto, ya Hermione podía mirarse al espejo y ver una pequeña panza en su figura, ya tenia 3 meses de gestación, suspiraba, realmente estaba muy emocionada ante la perspectiva de tener el bebe, hasta había olvidado cuanto odiaba que Malfoy fuera un mortifago, pero sin embargo, ella no le iba a decir nada del bebe, nunca, su niño seria solo de ella. Acaricio con una mano su vientre, sosteniendo su suéter con la otra, llevaba Jeans pre-mama y estaba radiante, su cabello estaba suave con ondas sueltas cayendo sobre sus hombros, y su cutis estaba impecable y un poco sonrojado, nunca en su vida había estado tan bonita, todos en su familia le decían que era un varón, ya que los hombres ponen a sus madres hermosas durante el embarazo, pero ella estaba convencida de que era niña. De pronto una lechuza entro por su habitación, desato la carta que traía en su pata y suspiro al abrirla._

……_**.."la boda estuvo **__**fantástica, te extrañamos, recuerda que el 1ero de septiembre saldremos a buscar los Horrocruses, ¿ pasa algo Hermione? No me creo nada lo de tu supuesta enfermedad, si quieres que vayamos a verte, envía una lechuza, te quiero, Ron" **_

_Hermione miro a Pig, la pequeña lechuza de Ron y __escribió la respuesta, __**"no me pasa nada, no estoy enferma, de hecho, me siento bastante bien, me verán pronto, les tengo una sorpresa, hablaremos luego de los horrocruses"**__. Hermione ato la respuesta en la pata de la lechuza, lo había reconsiderado y le contaría a sus amigos la verdad, que iba a ser madre y que el bebe era de Malfoy, ella sabia que sus amigos se molestarían bastante, pero no la dejarían sola y quería asegurarse que el bebe estuviese a salvo. Por supuesto que no podría ir detrás de los Horrocruses, se iría con sus padres a Australia, hasta que naciera, que seria para febrero o marzo, y luego ya vería que hacer, pero primero le iba a dar las respectivas explicaciones a sus amigos._

_Esa noche soñó con él, lo oía gritar desesperado, pero no lo veía , todo estaba muy oscuro, Hermione caminaba por una especie de corredor, cuando de pronto se tropezó con Malfoy gritando , con una gran herida de su abdomen, de la cual salía abundante sangre, la miraba con pánico y estiraba una mano hacia ella,, Hermione se mareo al ver la sangre, se sostuvo de la pared y se arrodillo en el piso, un súbito dolor en el vientre se había apoderado de ella. Hermione despertó agitada, el dolor iba en oleadas, sentía retortijones en su estomago, al incorporarse de la cama pego un grito, había un gran charco de sangre en sus sabanas, saliendo de…….Hermione empezó a gritar llamando a su madre y fue conducida en ambulancia hasta un hospital muggle. Cuando despertó de la anestesia, su madre y su padre la miraban callados, el doctor le dijo sin ninguna contemplación:_

_-Srta Granger, lo siento, tuvo un aborto espontáneo, perdió su embarazo- Hermione cerro los ojos, se tiro contra la almohada y lloro como nunca lo había hecho en su vida y como nunca lo volvería a hacer._

Fin Flash Back

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione estaba sentada en la cubierta, apoyada sobre uno de los mástiles, aprovechaba que era medianoche para tomar aire fresco y sentir el viento sobre su cara, podía ver a Draco en la proa, realizando diversos trabajos, amarrando las cuerdas de las velas, todo hecho de una manera sincrónica y elegante, una que otra vez interrumpía su trabajo para mirarla, a escondidas pero ella igual se daba cuenta. Habían pasado dos días desde la ultima vez que hablaron, realmente no encontraban que decirse, era muy evidente lo que ambos sentían por el otro, y ella a pesar de todos sus deseos mas profundos, no quería tener una relación con él, la vida de ambos era suficientemente complicada. Hubiese deseado que las cosas fueran diferentes, que él no hubiese sido un mortifago, que ella le hubiese dado una oportunidad, que no fuera actualmente un vampiro, que no estuvieran en ese viaje suicida buscando un Horrocrux, en fin, un millón de cosas. Hermione cerró los ojos para sumergirse nuevamente en sus recuerdos.

Draco trabajaba afanosamente, aunque no quisiera, tenia que sacársela de la cabeza, asi que estar entretenido funcionaba, aunque fuese a medias, ya que el cuello le dolía de tantas veces que volteaba para admirarla, lucia muy tranquila sentada en el suelo, con las piernas estiradas , las manos sobre su regazo y la capucha ocultando su cara. Eran mas las veces que veía a Hermione convertida en vampiro que en ser humano, ya Ron Weasley había comentado, que la transformación se hacia cada vez mas irreversible y que a ella les costaba mucho y sentía gran dolor al tratar de volver a su forma humana. Draco sentía un vació en el pecho, constante, y su mente se llenaba de angustia, al pensar que la perdería para siempre, había analizado todas las posibilidades, y solo una le aseguraba estar con ella por siempre, no era una decisión fácil, pero por otro lado, él menos que nadie estaba orgulloso de sus debilidades humanas. Miro al mar y de pronto se percato de una silueta que interrumpía el mar, se veía oscura a la luz de la profunda noche, ya que no había luna.

-Nott, a estribor, parece una isla- le grito Draco, Hermione abrió los ojos súbitamente y se acerco a la barandilla, para observar aquella mancha en el mar, que efectivamente parecía una isla.

-Puede ser o es un glaciar, estamos muy cerca del Océano Congelado, pronto tendremos que dejar el barco, Draco lo siento, pero deberás guardar las velas, echare el ancla- grito Nott- a la luz del día nos acercaremos lo suficiente.

Esperaron hasta las 10 de la mañana del dia siguiente, Nott navego el barco, era una isla que efectivamente en su lado norte continuaba con un glaciar, estaban en el borde del océano congelado, Nott sabia que el Goerl ( convertido ahora en rompehielos) podía atravesar la capa de hielo, pero inevitablemente al hacerse esta mas gruesa, tendrían que atracar y seguir a pie, su intención era ir lo mas al norte posible, al llegar a la isla, echo nuevamente el ancla y decidió ir con el bote hasta la orilla que quedaba bastante cerca. Todos decidieron acompañarlos, necesitaban desesperadamente poner los pies en tierra firme. A Draco poco le importaba, su elemento era el agua, en donde se sentía cómodo mas que en ninguna parte, pero igual los acompaño.

En la orilla, la arena era de un tono oscuro, gruesa, mas bien piedras, y la nieve salpicaba en terreno, luego al avanzar se dieron cuenta de que absolutamente el resto de la isla estaba cubierto por una capa de hielo. Nott decidió revisar el glaciar, para ver si podía pasar al océano congelado a pie y medir la profundidad del hielo. Draco hablo con él y le dijo que iría en su lugar, Nott le dio una larga varilla con unas numeraciones que iba a utilizar para tal fin, y volvió al barco con Harry y Ron, Hermione decidió quedarse a vigilar mientras Malfoy hacia su trabajo. Draco iba vestido con su traje térmico negro, botas, y un anorak de piel de zorro gris, llevaba puestos los lentes, ya que todo brillaba con enceguedecedor blanco, debido al reflejo de los rayos del sol sobre la nieve.

Hermione llevaba su capucha negra puesta, su larga capa, y guantes que no dejaban un milímetro de piel expuesto al sol, sin embargo, este no dejaba de molestarle intensamente, así que opto por unas gafas gigantes de montañista igual que las de los demás. Los perros correteaban de un lado al otro, felices de estirar las piernas pero luego de un rato, Nott los llamo para llevarlos de nuevo al Göerl. Hermione estaba de pie, inmóvil, de nuevo recordando, cuando se percato que ya no veía a Draco, decidió caminar en línea recta, siguiendo sus huellas en la nieve.

Draco caminaba lentamente, hundiendo la varilla cada 100 metros, parecía que la capa de hielo era bastante profunda, luego se percato que estaba llegando a un acantilado, Nott tenia razón, era un glaciar y terminaba cortado como una cuchilla, descendiendo a una gran explanada de hielo y agua, ese debía ser el océano congelado, el océano Ártico, hasta donde le llegaba la vista era todo blanco y diversos tonos de azul. De pronto sintió que el suelo temblaba debajo de él, desde el borde del acantilado empezaron a derrumbarse grandes pedazos de hielo hacia el agua, Draco se echo a correr retrocediendo, vio las grietas formándose a sus pies y él intentaba transformarlas de nuevo en hielo, pero no se percato de que tenia una profunda grieta adelante y resbalo cayendo en ella.

Hermione vio con horror a Draco desaparecer entre el hielo y sin dudarlo, corrió hacia él, velozmente.

Draco cayo por la hendidura en el hielo sin poder evitarlo, las paredes y el piso del glaciar se desplomaba a su alrededor, se golpeo la cabeza y por un momento todo se le hizo borroso, quedo tirado en una pequeña saliente. Hermione se lanzo tras él al abismo , lo tomo por la cintura y saltando varias salientes en ambas paredes de la grieta del glaciar, con una agilidad y velocidad tremendas, logro salir hacia el borde con Draco, él la sujetaba también por la cintura y tenia los ojos cerrados, tenia un gran hematoma en la frente, pero de resto parecía estar bien.

-Sujétate fuerte, iremos muy rápido- le dijo Hermione a Draco, este sintió el viento sobre su rostro y las imagines a su alrededor se hicieron difusas, ella corrió con rapidez sobrehumana, mientras detrás de ellos, el hielo se desplomaba y caía al fondo de la grieta, ella giro sobre si misma y dio un salto hacia el Goerl, salvando espectacularmente la distancia entre la orilla y el barco. Draco no perdió el equilibrio mientras descendía en la cubierta del barco, abrazado a ella, momentáneamente la miro con sus ojos grises y sin pensarlo, la apretó contra él y la beso, que era lo que mas deseaba desde hacia un tiempo, sentir los fríos labios de Hermione contra los suyos, ella lo aparto bruscamente, tirándolo sobre la cubierta y se fue furiosa hacia los camarotes, él mas decidido que nunca la siguió. Ron, Theo y Harry miraban la escena un tanto sorprendidos, pero decidieron no intervenir. Theo se fue a la cabina, elevo el ancla, y Harry y Ron se ocuparon de las velas.

Draco abrió con violencia la puerta del camarote, y ella lo esperaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro.

-Me lo prometiste Draco- le gritaba Hermione, con lágrimas en los ojos- no lo hagas más difícil.

-No aguanto mas- le dijo él respirando agitadamente- conviérteme.

-No lo haré, nunca- le dijo ella desafiante.

-Entonces muérdeme, quiero morir sabiendo que compartí al menos eso contigo- Draco la miraba con ojos suplicantes, que luego de un instante cambiaron a una dureza y una determinación avasallantes.

-No sabes lo que dices- Hermione estaba profundamente exasperada, ella sospechaba lo que les sucedería a ambos si lo mordía, y rechazaba esa posibilidad y la deseaba de igual manera.

-Te amo- le dijo él caminando acercándose a ella, sujetándola por los brazos- Te amo tanto que duele.

Hermione no se defendió, escuchar esas palabras la habían dejado atónita, era la primera vez que Draco se lo decía.

-No- dijo Hermione en un susurro, con toda su fuerza lo lanzo contra una pared.

Draco hizo gala de su agilidad y amortiguo el golpe, se lanzo otra vez contra ella, pegándola a la otra pared, la volvió a besar con mas desesperación que antes, y ella finalmente cedió y le correspondió con algo de rabia, Draco rasgo su túnica y luego su vestido, ella se deshizo del abrigo de él, y le saco el suéter que tenia puesto. Él le beso el cuello, sus manos tocaban frenéticamente, sus pechos y luego su espalda, pegándola contra su cuerpo, le termino de quitar violentamente el resto de la ropa, ella lo ayudo a despojarse de la suya.

Con una mano Draco tomaba fuertemente la nuca de Hermione debajo de su largo cabello, luego de mirarla con sus ojos grises lanzando chispas, la volvió a besar, con la otra mano le levanto una pierna y la subió a horcajadas sobre él , la apoyo en la pared, cuando la tuvo bien sujeta, sin mucho preámbulo, la penetro. Hermione arqueo la espalda cuando lo sintió dentro de ella, y se movió rítmicamente al ritmo que él imponía, Draco abrió los ojos para observar el sudoroso cuerpo de Hermione, que sin embargo estaba frió y pálido, surcado de venas, duro con la piedra, con la lengua acaricio uno de sus pezones, y luego lo mordió delicadamente, mientras la embestía una y otra vez. Hermione gemía ruidosamente, había perdido completamente su autocontrol, sus ojos estaban de un color dorado, enredaba sus manos en el cabello de él, jalándoselo. De pronto Draco la despego de la pared y la tumbo en la cama bruscamente, sin salir de ella, Hermione lo miro fijamente, respirando agitadamente, Draco la estaba haciendo suya de una manera tajante, sin compasión, sin dejar ninguna duda que ella le pertenecía, sin detenerse en pensar en alguna consecuencia, solo en la necesidad y el hambre que tenia de ella.

Él no dijo nada, la contemplo un rato y luego la volvió a besar, metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca, luego con la punta de su lengua le acaricio el cuello, entonces Hermione, enredo sus piernas sobres las caderas del él, profundizando la penetración. Draco dio un sonoro gemido y justo cuando no podía aguantar mas y estaba temblando por el orgasmo que se avecinaba, Hermione tomo su decisión, le tapo los ojos delicadamente con una mano pues no quería que él la viese, y lo mordió en el cuello.

Draco sintió que el mundo se le venia encima, entre el fuerte orgasmo que estaba experimentando y la sensación de ser mordido por ella, sintió el mas intenso placer que había tenido en la vida, una corriente eléctrica se apodero de su cuerpo, su cerebro iba estallar por la multitud de señales sensitivas que percibía, sus manos y pies se adormecieron, tenia una mezcla de temor y amor, pero quería adentrarse en la oscuridad de ella, mientras Hermione le succionaba la sangre. Su corazón latía desbocado, el olor a miel de Hermione se confundía con el suyo, y la confluencia de aromas le golpeaba la nariz, era la fragancia mas exquisita que había olido, sus pulmones respiraban agitadamente y profundamente, queriendo absorber todo el aire que le rodeaba, abrió los ojos y solo veía el cabello de ella, la sujeto contra él con fuerza descomunal y empezó a temblar otra vez, inexplicablemente sintió que la erección volvía a él y la embistió nuevamente, mientras ella lo mordía.

Hermione temblaba también, percibiendo el sabor salado de la sangre de Draco en su garganta, sintiendo su calor propagarse por todo su cuerpo, además de los espasmos de su propio orgasmo, todavía sentía las contracciones en su vientre, y su nivel de excitación subió a su clímax, cuando él empezó de nuevo a penetrarla, con mas fuerza y ahínco que nunca, ella lo dejo de morder, y por un momento se miraron, ella tenia todavía rastros de sangre en sus labios, él la beso intempestivamente, saboreando su propia sangre en la boca de ella.

Nunca un vampiro y un humano se habían permitido tal grado de entrega mutua. Hermione y Draco estaban enloquecidos haciéndose el amor, jamás habían experimentado lo que estaban sintiendo, era demasiado intenso, como morir mil veces y luego renacer.

La piel de ella resplandecía como nunca, parecía que tenia luz propia, él se dio cuenta y le pareció que Hermione era perfecta. No hubo descanso esa noche, la energía de ambos era inagotable, en los intermedios, él se dedicaba a recorrer el cuerpo de ella con la punta de su dedo, Hermione con la cabeza ladeada a un lado y los ojos cerrados, dejaba que él la explorase, Draco estaba impresionado con su piel y las venillas que se veían debajo de esta, sus hermosos pechos coronados por dos pezones rojos sangre, que alguna vez fueron rosados, su vientre plano y su hemisferio sur, que era en donde terminaba irremediablemente su recorrido, jugando con la lengua en los sitios mas secretos de ella, sintiendo como las piernas de ella temblaban al llegar una y otra vez al orgasmo. Él le metió un dedo en la boca y Hermione lo succiono, luego él se dedico a besarla todas las veces que pudo, sin cansancio, porque cada beso lo sentía como el último.

Después de unas horas, estaban sentados uno frente al otro en la cama, desnudos todavía, Hermione lo miraba con ternura, los ojos de Draco desbordaban pasión, le acariciaba la mejilla lentamente, y le busco los labios, dándole un profundo y sentido beso.

-Tenemos un gran problema Hermione- dijo Draco con voz profunda, ella le seguía acariciando la mejilla- Soy adicto a ti.

-Yo nunca había sentido esto- dijo ella con voz suave, sus ojos eran de un espectacular dorado, él nunca los había visto así y le gustaban- no tenía idea de que fuera ser así.

-Te amo- le dijo otra vez Draco, esa palabra fue música para los oídos de Hermione quien no pudo evitar suspirar, Draco sonrió-No puedo dejar que Weasley te de su sangre otra vez, entiendes, lo mataría de los celos.

-No te preocupes, después de lo que acaba de pasar, no podría- dijo ella totalmente segura -Eres mi compañero.

-No, eres mi esposa- le dijo Draco, mirando la alianza matrimonial que ella tenia en su mano derecha - no por las leyes, pero si con el corazón, Hermione. No se lo que pasara, pero te prometo que esperare, no me uniré a nadie mas que a ti, jamás.

-No es justo, no puedes encadenar tu vida a mi, yo no puedo darte una familia, hijos, ni siquiera se si sobreviremos esta misión- contesto Hermione, su mas profundo temor estaba confirmado, él se empeñaba en seguir atado a ella para siempre.

-Yo hice mi elección y te escogí a ti, con todo lo que eso significa-le dijo Draco -ni tu ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión. No discutamos mas, encontrare una solución, pero te pido que te mantengas a mi lado.

-Lo haré, pero si alguna vez corres peligro debido a mi, te dejare para siempre, estas advertido, Draco Malfoy- ella lo beso otra vez, al terminar Draco le puso su mano en el pecho y le dijo:

-Haré que tu corazón lata otra vez, lo juro- Draco se perdió nuevamente en los labios de ella.

_Nota de la autora: bueno aquí se los dejo, un lemmon para la historia, un poco de sexo violento j eje je, ya entendieron lo de Parental Advisory, pero tampoco fue tan crudo, he __leído fics mas crudos y explícitos, por lo de la mordida fue………bueno………fue extraño, pero tenia que diferenciarlo de Ron. Lo que sintieron trate de describirlo, pero creo que nadie tiene idea de lo que sintieron en ese momento, así que imagínenselo y escríbanme sus opiniones, di un grito cuando lo termine de escribir, y para las que creen que Hermione es mas poderosa que Malfoy y que este no le puede ganar a un vampiro, están muy equivocadas, niñas y ya lo verán. Malfoy no es ningún debilucho, de hecho la personalidad mas fuerte de todos los personajes es la de él, se plantea una meta y no descansa hasta lograrla, tendrá una evolución espectacular al final del fic, él es verdadero protagonista de esta historia, porque no le hacen justicia en los otros fics poniéndolo como un niño malcriado (sin embargo a mi me gustan esos fics y me parecen estupendos, respeto los planteamientos de los demás, cada quien tiene su versión de los personajes de HP). El no perderá la esperanza jamás. Por fin, están juntos, a pesar de todo, triunfo el amor, por lo menos por ahora, veremos que pasa. ¿Convertirá Hermione a Draco en un vampiro?. Lo del Flash Back es necesario también, quiero que comprendan todo el sufrimiento de estos dos y las razones por las cuales, yo digo que siempre se amaron (aunque recién ahora lo aceptan, bueno Draco siempre supo que ella era el amor de su vida), desde que él la beso en 4to. Ella pudo abortar al bebe y no lo hizo, porque en el fondo estaba enamorada de él. Actualice rápido porque me pareció, que después del último capitulo tan corto, se merecían algo más._


	21. Despertando a la cruel realidad

_Disclamer: personajes de JKR_

_Saludos a todas, SIGAN DEJANDO REVEWS. El capitulo anterior tuvo 9 reviews, excelentes, junto con el Gran problema de Theo, al parecer han sido los que mas han gustado. Les gustan las historias de amor imposible, por lo que veo._

_En cuanto a la música que me gusta, rock alternativo, indie, ñu metal, cualquier cosa que suene bien, ahorita mismo estoy loca con Metric._

_Floriluc__ious, gracias por tus comentarios y por traducir el fic al portugués ( lo que me escribes también es muy especial para mi, gracias por tu apoyo, estoy totalmente de acuerdo, desenfrenado es la palabra adecuada), avísame para irlo leyendo yo también, tienes completa libertad, espero que los brasileños sean receptivos. Como en las películas, aquí les dejo, una breve semblanza de los protagonistas, al mejor estilo hollywoodense:_

_**Draco Malfoy**__: Ex – mortifago, Auror, astuto, apasionado, intenso, la mayor parte de su vida a estado marcada por lo que siente hacia una sola persona, Hermione Granger, no se detendrá ante nada, con tal de tenerla a su lado. Su elemento es el agua. Algo poderoso duerme en él._

_**Hermione Granger**__: Inefable, vampiro, inteligente, taciturna, leal a sus seres queridos, salvaje cuando se deja llevar por sus instintos asesinos, una personalidad llena de profundos contrastes, se negara la verdad de lo que siente, hacia la persona que mas le ha complicado la vida, Draco Malfoy. Su mas profundo temor, que él se enamore perdidamente y ella le corresponda._

_**Ron Weasley**__: Amigo incondicional, testaduro, luchador, temperamental, irascible, a la vez con un carácter tierno y hasta infantil, obsesionado por Hermione Granger, su amor de adolescencia, es el guardián de los secretos de ella. Impredecible como su elemento el fuego, deberá decidir entre el amor de su vida y la mujer que es la madre de sus hijos. Solo al final se dará cuenta de lo que es realmente importante._

_**Harry Potter**__: Auror, el Elegido, fiel, valiente, decidido, líder nato, se hace mas fuerte en la adversidad, orgulloso, sincero. Él es el designado por el destino para acabar con Voldemort, pero este viaje servirá para que reconsidere el camino que debe tomar y aprenda que no es buena la soledad._

_**Theodore Nott**__: Ex – mortifago, calculador, frió, valora siempre las consecuencias de sus actos, pero de manera sorprendente, también puede ser amable y esplendido, gran estratega y navegante, se describe a si mismo como un hombre del norte, su habilidad mental lo domina y lo ahoga. Su elemento es la Tierra. Se arrepentirá profundamente de no haberse dado una oportunidad para ser feliz, con Pansy._

_**Pansy Parkinson**__: Ex –mortifaga, atractiva, una niña malcriada, muy sentimental y llena de tristeza a la vez, terriblemente insegura de si misma, conforme con un destino que la ata para siempre al lado de su mejor amigo, siente que nadie la amara nunca, hasta que llega Theo Nott a ponerle el mundo de cabeza. Enamorada hasta la locura de él. La vida le dará una oportunidad para demostrar su valor como ser humano._

_Ahora los dejare con __ ganas de mas……………………._

Capitulo 21 Despertando a la cruel realidad.

Hermione descansaba sobre la espalda de Draco, quien dormía boca abajo, de pronto ella se incorporo, y empezó a admirar su musculosa espalda, tan pálida como la de ella, le resultaba irresistible todo lo de él, sin poder contenerse puso su boca sobre su piel y empezó a darle besos cortos, lo sintió estremecerse debido al contacto de sus fríos labios con el cuerpo de él.

-Hermione, si sigues, empezaremos de nuevo y no respondo esta vez- dijo él somnoliento en una fingida protesta, ella no se detuvo, entonces Draco se volteo rápidamente, le tomo las manos sujetándoselas sobre la cabeza, la coloco de nuevo de espaldas sobre la cama y tomo posición encima de ella. Sus miradas chocaron, ella todavía tenía los ojos de un bello color dorado, su cabello castaño estaba desparramado sobre la cama y le sonreía provocativamente. Los senos de ella se veían redondos y perfectos desde la perspectiva de él, Hermione se pego a su cuerpo, y levanto el rostro buscando la boca de él, Draco sintió vértigo y se le seco la garganta al imaginarse lo que vendría a continuación.

-Un beso, solo uno- pidió ella, Draco la complació y le dio un suave beso, al que ella correspondió de la misma manera, de pronto le soltó las manos y ella empezó a acariciarle la espalda, él enredo una mano en el cabello de ella y coloco la otra en su cadera, apretándola contra la de él, parecían que iban perderse otra vez uno en el cuerpo del otro, cuando………….

TOC, TOC , alguien estaba tocando la puerta, Draco intento ignorarlo pero de pronto el golpe fue mas insistente, dio un profundo suspiro, le dio un beso corto a Hermione, quien tenia los ojos cerrados y con bastante exasperación, busco algo con que cubrirse y abrió la puerta, era Harry.

-¿Qué quieres?- le dijo bastante molesto Draco.

-Este……- a Harry le resulto un poco chocante ver a Draco con el torso desnudo y una sabana amarrada sobre las caderas, y a Hermione tumbada boca abajo visiblemente desnuda en la cama, su blanca espalda resplandecía y su cabello estaba echado a un lado, sobre la almohada, la curvatura bastante pronunciada que señalaba el inicio de su trasero apenas estaba cubierta con una sabana. Harry trago grueso y desvió la mirada de su amiga. Draco se dio cuenta y maldijo en su mente lo apetecible que lucia Hermione en esa posición, salio y cerro las puerta tras de él.

-Theo dice que pronto llegaremos al borde del océano congelado, el Göerl esta abriendo una brecha en el hielo, pero cada vez esta mas grueso, necesitamos hablar y formular un plan- dijo Harry ya pasada la impresión inicial- parece que hoy iniciaremos el recorrido a pie- Draco iba a abrir la puerta otra vez, cuando Harry lo llamo-Malfoy¿ella esta bien?

-Si, esta un poco feliz, pero de resto, todo bien- le contesto Draco sonriendo, entro de nuevo en el camarote.

Harry camino hacia la cocina, Nott y Ron lo esperaban sentados en la mesa.

-¿Y?- pregunto Ron, un poco cabizbajo, el desarrollo de los acontecimientos no lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero igual sentía una pequeña molestia, que sabia que nunca iba a desaparecer del todo, aunque hubiese aclarado su situación con Hermione.

-Luce un poco pálido, pero esta vivo y al parecer ella esta……..feliz- dijo Harry con un poco de escepticismo.

-Pero eso no los pudo haber dicho Nott-exclamo Ron, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, apoyando los pies sobre la mesa.

-Lo siento Weasley, pero no iba a cometer la descortesía de meterme en la mente de Hermione en un momento así- dijo un poco divertido Theodore- Además como si no supiéramos lo que paso allá dentro, no fueron muy silenciosos que digamos.

-Ni que lo digas, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para dormir- contesto Harry riéndose. El hecho de haberlos oído haciendo el amor toda la noche, su propio síndrome de abstinencia y estar pensando constantemente en Ginny, no ayudaba a disminuir su ansiedad, pero trataba de tomárselo a broma, habían cosas mas importantes.

Ron se levanto súbitamente y fue hasta su camarote. Regreso con una botellita de ambar, la coloco sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Harry.

-Mi poción rebastecedora de Sangre, creo que ya no la voy a necesitar- dijo Ron, con cierto alivio.

-Y tu no estas celoso- dijo Harry sorprendido, lo raro era que Ron no hubiese estallado ya.

-Un poco, pero me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas- contesto Ron- y una de ellas es que realmente quiero a Luna. La otra es que esos dos de verdad están enamorados.

-Si el amor realmente es muy complicado- Harry suspiro recordando a Ginny otra vez, miro a Nott quien parecía distraído-¿Theo, te has enamorado alguna vez?

-Hace mucho, de hecho la sigo queriendo- contesto Theo liberándose un poco de su secreto.

-¿Y donde esta ella?- le pregunto Harry.

-Lejos- fue lo único que contesto Theodore.

-Bueno, bueno, basta ya, parecemos tres comadres- esta vez Ron soltó una carcajada y los otros dos lo imitaron.

Draco Malfoy llego a la cocina, un poco malhumorado, ya vestido, se sentó elegantemente en la mesa.

-Toma- le dijo bruscamente Ron ofreciéndole la botellita de poción, Draco la tomo.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto él.

-Se que te mordió, estas pálido como la cera, es poción rebastecedora de sangre, con unas gotas bastara- le contesto Ron.

-Gracias Weasley- dijo Draco. Él estaba un poco mareado, pero no sabia si era por la excitación que le provocaba Hermione o por la perdida de sangre. Sentía que acababa de despertar de un sueño

-El barco esta anclado, es lo máximo que podemos adentrarnos con él, ahora utilizaremos los perros, pero antes que nada en vista de que no podemos usar magia por alguna razón que desconocemos completamente, seria buena idea, practicar nuestros poderes y algunas armas muggle, como por ejemplo las espadas- explico Nott.

-Estoy de acuerdo, en cuanto bajemos lo haremos, mejor antes de salir a campo abierto, no sabemos con que nos encontraremos- dijo Harry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El Göerl estaba estacionada rodeado de hielo, todos bajaron del barco, Nott fue el ultimo sacando a los perros, estos corrieron por la gran explanada polar, estaban totalmente desinhibidos corriendo y jugando entre ellos, Nott sonrió, ojala él pudiera estar tan despreocupado.

Se colocaron en circulo, todos estaban vestidos con trajes térmicos y abrigos de colores claros, era necesario camuflagearse entre la nieve, solo Hermione llevaba su habitual capucha negra y esta vez se decidió por usar pantalones, era mas fácil caminar con ellos que con un vestido, sus ojos estaba otra vez de color negro. Draco estaba a su lado, lo inquietaba alejarse de ella aunque fuese un rato.

Harry llevaba la espada de Gryffindor en un cinto y tenia además tres espadas mas, además de eso también habían traído dos rifles que estaban en el barco, que eran de Nott, este se encogió de hombros y solo dijo que era muy difícil enfrentarse a un oso polar con una espada, cosa que no le hizo nada de gracia a Harry, quien no había tenido en cuenta la presencia de los sempiternos moradores errantes del ártico.

-Debido a que nuestras varitas no sirven para nada, dependemos de solo nuestras habilidades, así que seria conveniente practicar entre nosotros y saber que es lo que podemos hacer y aprender unos de otros- explico Harry- lo haremos por parejas y los demás observaremos. Los primeros seremos Malfoy y yo con las espadas- Harry le dio una espada a Malfoy y empezaron.

Draco le hizo el saludo habitual, Harry tomo posición y se fue hacia él, Draco logro esquivar el golpe de la espada con la suya y se fue al ataque, Harry retrocedía debido al ímpetu con que Malfoy manejaba la espada y rápidamente se echo a un lado. Draco volvió al ataque, lanzando un mandoble, Harry lo rechazo y dio un giro rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su espada rozaba el cuello de Malfoy,……….. pero Draco hundía la punta de la suya sobre el estomago de Harry. Después de un rato en donde se miraron intensamente, ambos bajaron las espadas. Nott aplaudió eufórico.

-Excelente, empate otra vez, ustedes dos realmente buenos- exclamo Theo-ahora lo haremos Ron y yo.

-Esa espada es excelente, lo sentí cuando la golpee- le comento Draco a Harry.

-Es la espada de Gryffindor, Malfoy, por supuesto que es única- dijo Harry.

Hermione miraba atentamente, ella no sabia manejar una espada, así que intentaba absorber todo lo que sus ojos veían, para ver si después lo lograba reproducir con los músculos.

-Con fuego o sin fuego- dijo Ron sonriendo caminando hacia Theo lentamente-ya sabes.

-Preferiría sin fuego, este abrigo es muy caro- le contesto Theo, haciendo gala de todo su cinismo Slytherin, con su abrigo puesto y la estatura que tenia, verdaderamente parecía un oso.

Ellos no eran tan buenos como Harry y Draco, Ron esgrimía con fuerza la espada y Theo le devolvía los golpes, como Theo era bastante corpulento, Ron por un momento se vio lanzado al piso, pero rápidamente se recupero y con algo de agilidad salto sobre él y lo volvió a atacar, logrando desarmarlo, entonces ocurrió algo increíble, todos vieron como Ron que estaba apuntando a Theo se quedo rígido con los ojos desenfocados. Él de pronto no vio un Theo sino varios Theos en todas las direcciones, pestañeo confuso, y siguió viendo lo mismo, sintió el filo de una espada sobre su garganta y no vio mas las imágenes. Theo tenia a Ron sujeto por detrás y con la hoja de la espada en el cuello, de pronto Ron se encendió y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por las llamas, Theo se separo por la sorpresa, aunque el fuego no le hizo daño y Ron volvió a su estado habitual.

-¿Qué paso, lo habías desarmado Ron?-pregunto Harry desconcertado.

- Theo, de pronto te multiplicaste- le dijo Ron asombrado-y no sabia a quien atacar.

-Un truco, una ilusión, jugué con tu mente y con tus sentidos- contesto riéndose Theo- divertido¿ no?, si me esfuerzo un poco quizás logre confundirlos a todos a la vez. Lo bueno es que ahora parece que nuestros poderes empiezan a funcionar entre nosotros, pero no lo suficiente para hacernos daño mutuamente.

-Fenomenal- contesto Harry, acercandose a Nott con la espada de Gryffindor- inténtalo conmigo.

Inexplicablemente Theo no pudo hacerle lo mismo a Harry, este lo vencio limpiamente después de un rato.

-Te concentras mucho, no puedo meterme en tu mente por más que lo intento, eres bueno en esto de pelear- le explico Theo, quien tenía otra evidencia mas para su sospecha.

-Ahora le toca a Hermione y a Ron- dijo Harry- Hermione se que eres nueva en esto, así que presta atención a como Ron te ataca, debes intentar predecir sus movimientos.

-Paso- dijo Hermione – Ron me ganaría, no puedo acercarme a él si esta envuelto en llamas, prefiero pelear contigo, tu eres el que mas necesita practicar, enfrentaras a Voldemort.

Harry le dio otra espada, y se coloco frente a ella, Hermione la tomo un poco insegura pero cerro la mano sobre el mango, Harry corrió a atacarla, pero ella fue mas rápida y en un parpadeo cambio de posición lo sorprendente fue que Harry adivino la posición y choco su espada contra la de ella, Hermione la sujeto con fuerza y desvio un lado la espada de Harry, entonces Hermione blandio su espada y ataco de nuevo. Harry sintió la energia descomunal del mandoble de Hermione, el ruido metálico de ambas espadas chocando fue estruendoso y volvio a golpear con su espada, ella se movió demasiado rápido, mas de lo que el ojo humano podía captar, pero Harry le adivinaba todos los movimientos, intento atacarla otra vez, pero Hermione salto sobre la espada y sobre él hasta su espalda, Harry volteo y antes que ella lo pudiese atacar , él protegió su rostro con su espada. Hermione choco su espada contra la de él y quedaron con las espadas cruzadas frente a su rostro. Ninguno tenia la intención de moverse hasta que escucharon hablar a Theo, quien seguía aplaudiendo.

-Tablas de nuevo, Harry eres demasiado bueno y Hermione, muy rápida, con un poco mas de entrenamiento, sin duda lo vencerás- dijo Nott.

-No lo creo, Harry adivina todos mis movimientos- dijo ella restándole importancia a los comentarios de Nott- además no necesito la espada, con mis dientes basta y sobra.

-Tienes razón- dijo Harry que de pronto sintió escalofríos.

Ron y Draco se mostraron tan cautelosos uno con el otro cuando lucharon, que el combate resulto verdaderamente aburrido, al final Draco desarmo a Ron y él lo acepto sin mucho escándalo. Pero Theo y Hermione fue otra historia, debido a su conexión telepatica, Hermione no cayo en el juego sucio de Theo, asi que después de varios mandobles, consiguió desarmarlo, era mucho mas rapida que él y no le dio ninguna oportunidad. Harry y Ron quedaron tablas, ya que al último momento sorprendió a Harry envolviéndose en fuego y le quito la espada y Draco sucumbió a los trucos mentales de Nott. Estaban bastantes parejos, por ultimo se enfrentarían Draco y Hermione.

-No seas amable con ella- le grito Harry, Draco lo miro con reproche.

-Échale ganas- le dijo Theo-Tenemos bastante esencia de dictamo.

-No te preocupes, nadie saldrá herido- dijo Hermione, ella tomo la espada y espero que él la atacase.

Draco se fue hacia ella con bastante velocidad, pero Hermione lo esquivo mas rápida que un rayo, Draco nuevamente la ataco y ella hizo lo mismo, salto sobre él, lo iba a atacar por detrás pero Draco , se volteo y choco su espada contra la de ella, Hermione salto hacia atrás ágilmente, a veces parecía que volaba, pero era por el efecto de la fuerza y la gracia que le imprimía a sus movimientos. Draco era tan bueno como Harry, pero no se cansaba tan fácilmente, la volvió a atacar, las espadas chocaron nuevamente, ella salvo la distancia y se acerco a él, con las espadas cruzadas y de pronto lo empujo, Draco no perdió el equilibrio, y retomo su posición con el brazo que llevaba la espada extendido hacia ella, Hermione esperaba paciente a que él diese el primer movimiento, pero Draco no hacia nada, no se movía y respiraba agitado, se estaba empezando a cansar. La miraba con sus ojos grises, ella vio decisión en esa mirada, no se lo iba a hacer fácil. Ella sonrió, estaba segura de que él iba a usar toda su habilidad para derrotarla, pero ella le daría trabajo, sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros, enseño los colmillos y le gruño para amedrentarlo. Draco se mostró imperturbable, no iba a caer en su juego.

Ella tomo su espada con ambas manos y salto lanzándose sobre él, Draco se agacho, se apoyo con una mano en el piso y con la otra mano, la que tenia la espada, aguanto el golpe, la fuerza de Hermione era impresionante, casi se le cayo la espada de la mano, la tenia encima dispuesta a asestar otro golpe de espada, cuando de pronto él se convirtió en agua, ella se sorprendió, se fue hacia delante debido a la inercia de la fuerza que había utilizado, pero no cayo de bruces al piso, porque recupero el equilibrio en el ultimo instante , el agua corrió por sus pies y Draco asumió su forma humana detrás de ella, y le puso la punta de la espada en la nuca, ella sintió el frió metal rozándole la piel. Hermione cerro los ojos y soltó su espada, estaba vencida, él bajo la suya. Ella se giro hasta tenerlo de frente, Draco la tomo por la cintura, la atrajo hacia él y le estampo un apasionado beso en los labios, haciendo a todos testigos del fuego que lo consumía lentamente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Esa noche estaban todos reunidos alrededor de una fogata, no hacia tanto frió y no había viento, la aurora boreal bailaba en múltiples estallidos de color encima de ellos, iluminando el cielo, ya que no había luna. Montaron dos tiendas de campaña, una para Hermione , ya que el frió que ella despedía no ayudaba a conservar el calor de los demás, Draco protesto un rato y ella lo dejo quedarse con él. Los perros dormían todos juntos acurrucados, eventualmente Sascha se levantaba y le aullaba a la aurora, miraba a los lados vigilante y luego volvía con la jauría.

Estaban comiendo comida enlatada, Hermione estaba sentada entre las piernas de Draco, totalmente cubierta con su túnica, pero no llevaba la capucha, su cabeza estaba apoyada en el pecho de él, tenía los ojos cerrados y casi no se le sentía la respiración. Draco le acariciaba el cabello tiernamente, mientras miraba el fuego, ella le tomaba fuertemente una mano. En los ojos de Draco se reflejaban las llamas, mostraba una expresión dura en su rostro.

-Eso que haces Nott, es realmente interesante- le dijo Harry a Nott- crees que puedas perfeccionarlo.

-Tratare, ya que evidentemente no soy bueno con la espada- dijo Theo- si hubiese sabido que nos quedaríamos sin magia, hubiese procurado traerme armas mas útiles, solo hay dos rifles y no sabemos como estar armados los mortifagos.

-Exacto, por otro lado Malfoy, estuviste estupendo, le pusiste empeño, Hermione es dura de roer- le dijo Harry a Draco- excelente demostración.

-Todavía tengo la sensación que me dejo ganar- dijo él con una tímida sonrisa- aunque habíamos acordado utilizar todo nuestro arsenal o casi todo. De todas formas no le gusta la lucha con espadas, prefiere arreglárselas sola.

Draco le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza a Hermione y le siguió acariciando el cabello, le soltó la mano y la apretó contra él, ella estaba totalmente inmóvil, no se dio cuenta de nada, todavía tenia los ojos cerrados. Harry y Ron los miraban, a pesar de que habían sido testigos de sus mas terroríficas transformaciones y de sus siniestros actos, ella, que era un vampiro, lucia terriblemente vulnerable en ese momento. Aunque no lo reconocieran un aura de tragedia y amor imposible, envolvía a los jóvenes amantes.

-¿Esta dormida?- pregunto Ron extrañado, él sabia que Hermione rara vez dormía, de hecho no lo hacia nunca.

-No, - le dijo Draco sin ocultar la preocupación en su voz- a veces ella se desconecta y se sumerge en sus pensamientos, no esta dormida, puede escucharnos.

-Por que lo hace- pregunto Harry interesado.

Nott miraba el fuego, estaba escuchando telepáticamente a Hermione, Malfoy no respondió, sabia exactamente lo que estaba haciendo Hermione y no le gustaba para nada. Se había prometido no interferir, ella estaba al final del largo proceso de transformación, sabia que sufría en gran parte por él, ella no se lo decía, pero él lo adivinaba en cada gesto, en cada mirada, en la expresión de su rostro cuando le hacia el amor, en la manera que se entregaba ahora a él sin ninguna reserva, ella desesperaba por unirse a él de una manera tan física y a la vez tan espiritual, que era toda una nueva experiencia para él. Nunca mas amaría así a alguien, Draco lo sabia, ella todavía insistía en que hiciera una vida con otra, "después de ti estas solo tu" le había dicho él en uno de esos momentos intensos que había compartido con ella. La incertidumbre era ahora la compañera de los dos, y el mas grande temor de Draco era que ella no sintiese lo mismo hacia él cuando todo terminase, cuando ya no existiera Hermione Granger, aunque él había jurado seguirla al mismo infierno, si era necesario. Ahora estaba en sus brazos, mas indefensa de lo que nunca la había visto, y él no podía hacer nada al respecto. Y lo mas extraño era que si bien era lógico que ella deseara su sangre, él que no era un vampiro, deseaba visceral y desesperadamente probar la de ella.

-Se esta despidiendo de sus recuerdos humanos- dijo Nott después de un rato, con profunda emoción.

_Espero que les haya gustado las peleas y me las entiendan, me costo mucho escribir esa parte, el final, bueno, ya saben que las cosas entre ellos dos son bien complicadas. No les dire cuanto falta para el final, pero estamos en la ultima parte, esto no se va a extender __mucho, lo que pasa es que hay mucha tela que cortar, todavía falta._


	22. La Resurrecion del ED

Disclamer: personajes de JK ROWLING.

Capitulo 22 La Resurrecion del ED.

Ginny Weasley daba vueltas nerviosa en la cocina de La Madriguera, miraba el viejo reloj de su familia, para nada, este nunca daba la hora. Molly y Arthur Weasley la observaban con algo de reproche. Su hija pequeña había resultado ser la rebelde de la familia y sin duda iba a cometer otra locura. Nunca estuvieron de acuerdo que se fuera con Harry dos años, que se hiciera Aurora, mucho menos que siguiera soltera después de casi 10 años de estar de novia (si es que a estas alturas esa era la palabra) de Harry , pero lo de ahora era el colmo.

-Ginny puedes hacer el favor de sentarte me mareas- dijo Molly un poco hastiada.

-Es que no ha llegado nadie, a lo mejor no vienen- dijo ella frustrada, haciendo un pequeño mohin en su cara. Con 26 años todavía tenia aspecto de Adolescente, pequeña, alrededor de 1,63mts, delgada, la única curva destacable en su cuerpo, era que tenia unas caderas bien pronunciadas, cabello rojo cortado en largas capas, ojos color miel y una piel de porcelana, sin una sola peca, que era la envidia de todos en la familia.

-Claro que van a venir, tienen 10 años que no ven acción- contesto Arthur sin ocultar su molestia.

Después de un rato llego George con su esposa Angelina, Molly les dio un caluroso abrazo a ambos. Mientras tanto Bill, Charlie y Percy atravesaban la puerta de la cocina, Molly cambio su actitud, de pronto estaba feliz de verlos a todos en casa.

-No les parece que hubiese sido mejor la reunión un domingo, tengo mucho trabajo en el ministerio- dijo Percy tomando asiento.

-Ufffffff- fue lo único que atino a exclamar Ginny, podrían pasar milenios, pero Percy seguiría siendo un idiota.

Neville, Dean Thomas, Oliver Wood y Cho Chang tomada de la mano de Oliver y con una esplendida barriga de nueve meses, llegaron bastantes sonrientes.

-Pensé que nunca lo harías Ginny, esta situación ha durado bastante- le dijo Neville mientras le daba un beso a Ginny en la mejilla. Estaba un poco envidioso de que su amiga hubiese tomado la iniciativa, pero honestamente él no lo hubiese planeado tan bien, las mujeres tenían sus recursos.

-Me pueden decir porque estamos aquí, gracias a Dios todavía guardo esto- dijo Dean Thomas enseñando un galeón falso- porque sino nunca me habría enterado, saben, Australia queda al otro lado del mundo.

-Tranquilo, deja que lleguen los demás- explico Bill- ah y también viene parte de la Orden del Fénix Ok.

En una hora se habían añadido, el primer ministro mágico, Kingsley, Hestia Jones, Abeforth Dumblendore, Michael Corner, Padma Patil que llego disculpando a su gemela que estaba de Luna de Miel, y le dio un corto beso a Dean en los labios, provocando algo de revuelo, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinett, Ernie McMillan que hizo ridículas reverencias a todas las damas, y dio pomposos saludos, y Seamus Finnigan que le dio un abrazo muy efusivo a Dean Thomas, su amigo del alma.

-Creo que deberíamos ir al patio, este espacio es muy pequeño- señalo Molly. Todos salieron y se sentaron en varias sillas que aparecieron después de un movimiento de varita de Molly, todos charlaban, parecía un picnic.

Ginny seguía bastante nerviosa, solo faltaban dos personas para empezar la reunión y si alguna de ellas no habia obtenido la autorización, el esfuerzo seria en vano. Se dedico a preparar bebidas y aperitivos para todos.

De pronto llegaron Luna y Lavender Brown, quienes saludaron educadamente a todos con la mano, Luna se echo a los brazos de sus suegros, que estaban muy alegres de verla.

-Hola a todos- empezó diciendo Luna y luego miro sorprendida a Cho y a Oliver- Vaya felicitaciones, no sabia que iban a tener un bebe-ellos dos sonrieron, se iba a seguir extendiendo cuando Arthur Weasley fingió un tosecita- en fin Ginny y yo debido a ciertos acontecimientos que ya mencionaremos hemos decidido reactivar el Ejercito de Dumblendore, o por lo menos lo que queda de él.

-Podemos preguntar porque- dijo Ernie- ya tenemos reunidos dos horas y no me han dicho nada.

-El asunto es que como todos saben, de unos meses a la fecha, los mortifagos se han reagrupado y de hecho han realizado algunos ataques- contesto Ginny.

-Si, como en ese pueblo en Noruega- explico Seamus- todos murieron.

-Exacto, lo que nadie sabe es que Harry y Ron fueron a buscar algo en ese pueblo noruego por petición de Dumblendore, y tenemos dos meses que no sabemos nada de ellos, el ultimo que los vio fue Neville.

-Si fui a entregarles un objeto por orden de Dumblendore y no hemos tenido mas señales de vida desde entonces- contesto Neville- eso fue en Diciembre en Noruega.

-¿Fueron solos?- pregunto George, visiblemente preocupado por su hermano.

-No, los acompañan Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson que se unió con ellos allá- respondió Neville- y además estaba Hermione, pero no la vi.- todos soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa hacia muchos años que ninguno sabia de ella.

-Tres mortifagos, ufff- esta vez fue Dean quien hablo, no le guardaba ningún cariño a Malfoy, él había sido huésped en su casa hacia 10 años, cuando lo tenían preso como un animal en una mazmorra de Malfoy Manor y había salido vivo de milagro- como los dejasteis solos, Neville.

-Ex – mortifagos, Nott, Malfoy y Parkinson trabajan para el ministerio y me han demostrado su lealtad- exclamo Kingsley- Por otro lado, ese viaje no ha sido autorizado por el cuerpo de aurores, pero si Dumblendore fue el que lo planeo, no tengo nada que decir en contra.

-La cuestión es que estamos muy inquietas, Luna y yo, necesitabamos saber que ha pasado, por lo que Luna acaba de llegar de Hogwarts, de hablar con el profesor Dumblendore- dijo Ginny y todos miraron atentamente a Luna.

-Bueno, después de muchos ruegos y lagrimas, el profesor acepto decirme que ellos van hacia el polo Norte porque al parecer………………….Lord Voldemort a aparecido de nuevo- Luna hizo una pausa y de pronto todo el ambiente se volvió pesado y silencioso.

- Esto en verdad es una muy mala noticia- dijo Bill después de un incomodo rato- ¿Cuál es el plan de Dumblendore?

-Que encuentren a Voldemort y se enfrenten a él- contesto Ginny- ellos poseen algunas habilidades especiales, todos, menos Harry, Pansy y Hermione, así que fueron a intentar destruirlo de una buena vez.

-No nos pidieron nuestra ayuda, pero es evidente que nos van a necesitar, así que los llamamos para que se enrolen en una misión de rescate y de apoyo para ellos- dijo Luna- somos su única esperanza, todos tenemos una razón para pelear, porque todos sufrimos y perdimos nuestros seres queridos en la ultima guerra y no debemos dejar que suceda otra vez.

-¿Que tenemos que hacer?- todo el mundo se sorprendió al escuchar hablar a Percy Weasley. Él había presenciado la muerte de su hermano, sin poder evitarla, así que la furia y deseo de revancha se apoderaron de él

-Tenemos que ir al Polo Norte a buscarlos- contesto Luna- pero no podemos ir todos somos muchos, con 10 serán suficiente, mas bien 7 porque Lavender, Ginny y yo iremos.

Todos empezaron a discutir porque todos querían ir, Cho Chang se peleo con Oliver, y al final decidieron que ella se quedaría en casa de sus padres por su embarazo, Oliver y Percy fueron los primeros escogidos, George decidió que iría también, Angelina se quedaría en la Madriguera. Padma Patil literalmente fue obligada por Dean Thomas a permanecer en Inglaterra (Dean estaba saliendo con ella). Katie y Alicia dijeron que tenían que consultarlo con sus respectivos esposos. A Hestia Jones la hechizo Aberforth con un Silencius. Michael Corner de plano dijo que no iba, prefería quedarse en Inglaterra protegiendo a su familia.

-Y bien- dijo Ginny tratando de calmar los ánimos- ya terminaron de decidirse.

-Yo iré- dijo Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan lo secundo.

-No me lo perdería por nada- dijo Neville quien había convencido a Ernie McMillan de ir en su lugar.

-Alguien tiene que ir por la Orden del Fénix, así que iré también- dijo Kingsley.

-No señor ministro, no se lo permitiré, debe permanecer aquí- dijo el viejo Aberforth cojeando apoyado en un bastón, ya tenia 112 años- yo iré.

-Claro que no Abe, ni siquiera puedes caminar bien- le espeto Molly. Bill y Charlie se miraron, Charlie asintió y Bill hablo.

-Yo iré en representación de la Orden, además la mitad de la familia Weasley va, Ronald esta allí, Charlie se quedara con nuestros padres.

-Okey solo nos falta uno- dijo Luna.

De pronto escucharon unas grandes pisadas, un hombre grande como una montaña se dirigía hacia ellos.

-No se habrán olvidado de mi- dijo un sonriente Hagrid.

-Claro que no, eres el numero 10- contesto Luna con una esplendida sonrisa- los demás se quedaran vigilando por si aparecen los mortifagos y protegiendo a nuestras respectivas familias.

-Y además trabajaran en compañía del cuerpo de Aurores del ministerio- dijo Kingsley- como en los viejos tiempos.

-Como pretenden llegar al polo norte, es bastante lejos, no creo que la aparición funcione- dijo Percy- y creo que ir en escoba no es una opción, los trasladadores son muy inestables y podríamos llegar en medio de una batalla.

-Eso es totalmente cierto, Weasley- dijo Kingsley, los demás miraron interrogadoramente a Luna- como van a trasladarse al norte

-Bueno es ahí donde Ud., Señor Ministro y Lavender Brown, perdón, la Sra. Brown tienen que ponerse de acuerdo- dijo Ginny con voz triunfal, pero ese en verdad era el último detallito que arreglar pues una violación al Estatuto del Secreto estaba en puerta.

Una sonriente Lavender Brown, vestida exquisitamente con un traje de Giorgio Armani, con su cabello castaño bien corto, y arreglado como si acabase de salir de la peluqueria y una finísima cartera Chanel colgando de su hombre, le tomo elegantemente el brazo al primer ministro mágico, y lo llevo a dar un corto paseo por los jardines para exponerle los detalles de la situación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los perros jalaban alegremente el trineo, Sasha ejercía muy bien su función de líder, así que Hermione, quien los conducía , no tenia que emplear mucha fuerza con los arreos, en el pequeño trineo además estaban, Draco y Ron, cada uno con un rifle, mirando a los lados alternativamente, vigilando. Cincuenta metros adelante estaban Theo y Harry en el Vehiculo de Nieve, se habían alejado del Göerl 100 kilometros, que increíblemente habían recorrido en dos días. Estaban bastante cansados y la temperatura había bajado a -35 grados centigrados, así que rara vez se quitaban los guantes, sin riesgo de congelarse la mano, la única excepción Hermione, quien seguía vestida como siempre.

La inmensidad del paisaje que tenían alrededor, casi no puede ser descrita con palabras, como estaban en medio del invierno, una mortecina luz iluminaba el hielo que cubría absolutamente todo, dando lugar a diversos tonos, de blanco y gris, las glaciares a lo lejos lucían fantasmales, la aurora boreal los acompañaba casi permanentemente y las pocas horas en las que había sol, este estaba tan bajo en el horizonte, que apenas se sentían los rayos incidiendo sobre el suelo.

El vehiculo de nieve se detuvo y Hermione llevo el trineo hacia su lado, Theo y Harry ya esperaban todavía sentados, Draco y Ron bajaron del trineo, Hermione se dedico a conversar con los perros, ella siempre le daba ánimos a esos aguerridos animales. Draco la miro un rato, sonriendo para sus adentros, Hermione lucia completamente despreocupada cuando jugaba con los perros y a él le gustaba verla así. Con un poco de molestia, aparto la mirada y le dijo a Nott:

-Alguna razón en especial para detenernos- Draco quería llegar lo mas pronto posible al polo norte, estaba muy impaciente, la transformación de Hermione lo preocupaba.

-Se acerca una ventisca, lo sentí, la presión bajo muchísimo- contesto lacónicamente Theo-tenemos que construir un refugio, no la pasaremos muy bien que se diga.

-Bien, nos pondremos manos a la obra- contesto Draco, lo siguió Harry y empezaron a desempacar las tiendas de campaña.

-Haz un hueco en la nieve, coloca las bases profundas, así no las arrancara el viento- gritaba Nott, cuando de pronto algo llamo su atención en el cielo, no se había percatado antes pero había un halo de luz que provenía del norte, justo del mismísimo norte, donde estaba el Horrocrux, que se unía con la aurora boreal, era bastante extraño, así que se le ocurrió una idea. Los llamo a todos y les señalo la columna de luz.

-Creo que eso es responsable de que no tengamos magia, tengo ese presentimiento- al final Nott estaba bastante ansioso- No se que encontraremos pero lo que sea, seguro va a estar bien resguardado.

-Y lo mas extraño de todo es que tengo la sensación que nos vigilan- dijo Malfoy.

-Nott, si quieres sobrevuelo un rato para verificar que no haya nada siguiéndonos- Hermione sintió la mano de Malfoy cerrándose sobre la de ella, pudo oler su inquietud, lo miro un rato y finalmente le dijo – Tranquilo, volveré antes de la tormenta- con una gracia espectacular y suma facilidad se convirtió de nuevo en una bandada de cuervos.

-Si me preguntas a mi, el proyecto Somaya, debe tener mas recursos que seguirnos por todo el Artico- dijo Harry, frotándose las manos con los guantes puestos, el vapor salía de su boca mientras hablaba- con este frió, los únicos dementes que estamos afuera somos nosotros.

-No creo que vayan a mandar a seres humanos precisamente- dijo Ron, dejando mas helados de lo que estaban a Draco, Harry y Theo.

-Debo decir, que estoy de acuerdo totalmente contigo, Weasley- Draco miro hacia el cielo, veía las siluetas de los cuervos bastante lejos.

En una hora la tienda estaba lista y el viento empezó a ponerse mas fuerte, Hermione volvió, entro a la tienda un instante, todos estaban muy juntos, con las bolsas de dormir echadas en el piso, sin embargo al hacer acto de presencia Hermione, la temperatura bajo aun mas.

-Me quedare afuera- dijo ella , Draco hizo ademán de protestar, pero Hermione solo lo miro y él desistió.

-Ten cuidado- fue lo único que Draco llego a decir, se metió dentro de su saco de dormir y cerro la cremallera, estaba molesto, de alguna forma ella se encargaba de marcar siempre sus diferencias.

Hermione decidió enterrarse en la nieve con los perros, si bien sabia que ella no podía dormir, cerro los ojos y dejo de respirar, nunca supo cuanto tiempo paso, solo que una mano calida tomaba su rostro y unos labios rozaban los suyos, abrió los ojos y allí estaba él con una expresión indefinible en su rostro, sacándola de la nieve. La tormenta había pasado

-Me asuste un poco cuando no te vi- dijo Draco despreocupadamente, sin embargo no la miraba, todavía no había podido deshacerse de la angustia que tuvo al no verla- Sasha me condujo hacia ti, estabas como dormida.

-No dormía, estaba pensando, solo que me deje llevar- contesto Hermione- creo que así es que los vampiros soportan los siglos que viven, simplemente se concentran y se olvidan de lo demás, pero tengo que aprender a que sea mas superficial, si no me sacas, hubiesen podido pasar años y no me hubiese dado cuenta- Hermione odiaba esa posibilidad, debía tener mas cuidado.

-Eres lo mas raro que he visto en la vida- dijo Draco un poco mas calmado, la abrazo y ella como siempre se pego a él, le encantaba el olor de Draco y le gustaba mucho su calidez.

-Tu también eres bastante extraño, sabias- le contesto ella hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho de Draco, modulaba su voz para que sonara normal, pero el esfuerzo la dejaba agotada, de pronto vio algo en la expresión de la cara de él- Draco ¿ pasa algo? lo siento, pero es que estas muy inquieto.

-No hablemos de eso, si- dijo Malfoy, no quería hablar del temor que lo invadía cada vez que ella se alejaba, de la opresión que le llenaba el pecho cada vez que ella tomaba un riesgo- no es importante.

-Esta bien, como quieras- sin embargo ella sabia que él no quería tocar un tema, ella esperaba que fuese el de la conversión, pero se equivoco.

-Herms, quiero que me conviertas- dijo Draco, aspirando el aroma del cabello de ella, sintió a Hermione separándose de él.

-No- ella de pronto cambio su actitud, se alejo un poco- no hay discusión, no lo haré.

-Ni siquiera porque te lo estoy pidiendo- Draco volvió al ataque, se acerco a ella, pero Hermione dio un paso atrás, en la distancia solo Harry y Ron veían la escena un poco confundidos

-No sabes lo que quieres, Draco, estoy contigo, no te es suficiente- Hermione se olvido de modular la voz, así que esta sonó bastante intimidante.

-No, quiero estar en igualdad de condiciones contigo- dijo Draco.

-No quiero pelear por esto Draco, es mi última palabra – le dijo Hermione, Draco dio la vuelta y se alejo. Ella lo persiguió y logro tomarlo de la mano. Draco se detuvo y giro hacia ella.

-Es bueno que peleemos de vez en cuando- Draco se acerco a la cara de Hermione- porque después viene la reconciliación, y esa es la mejor parte.

Ella lo beso, y le echo los brazos al cuello, él la tomo por la cintura y la apretó contra él. Después de un rato, rompieron el beso, y ella lo abrazo.

-No me voy a cansar de decirte que te quiero-le dijo Draco rozando la nariz de ella con la suya, Hermione sonrió-Sabes que no voy a desistir tan fácilmente.

-Eso me temo- dijo ella, pero no se alejo de él, en ese momento no quería estar en ningún otro sitio, que en los brazos de Draco.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione, Ron y Harry aprovecharon que les tocaba su turno de hacer guardia, para charlar los tres a solas.

-Hermione, crees que te falte poco, te veo cada vez mas distinta- comento Harry.

-Si, Harry, falta muy poco- Ella llevaba encima su capucha, solo se la quitaba con Draco.

-¿Que harás con Malfoy? Será todo igual entre ustedes- dijo Harry, le echo una mirada de reojo a Ron, quien parecía muy concentrado mirando una foto de Luna y sus hijos.

-Yo confió en lo fuerte de mis sentimientos hacia él, creo que no sucederá nada al respecto, pero no conozco muy bien el proceso, hay muchas cosas que no entiendo- dijo Hermione- no lo convertiré en vampiro, si a eso te refieres, ya encontraremos la manera de sobrellevarlo, me he resignado al hecho de que envejecerá y morirá algún día, en ese momento yo lo seguiré.

-Tienes miedo- esta vez fue Ron el que pregunto.

-Si- fue lo único que contesto Hermione.

-Yo tengo miedo por ti, Herms, no quiero que sufras- dijo Harry, sentía un gran deseo de abrasarla y consolarla, pero se detuvo, el aura de Hermione era algo que los humanos rechazaban instintivamente, todos los humanos excepto Malfoy.

De pronto Theodore salio de la tienda, dando tumbos, se agarraba compulsivamente la cabeza con las manos, de pronto Hermione sintió el ruido de estática que siempre oia y se puso alerta, un terrible dolor de cabeza casi la hizo caer al suelo, Nott le envió un mensaje telepático " no puedo soportarlo Hermione, no puedo mas", Hermione rodó al piso y Theodore también, Draco salio de la tienda y corrió hacia él, Ron y Harry estaban ayudando a levantar a Hermione, quien parecía bastante aturdida.

-Theo- Draco le agitaba los hombros a Nott, pero este no reaccionaba, Harry dejo a Hermione con Ron, ella se estaba recuperando, se acerco a Theo y lo examino, al terminar simplemente se sentó en el suelo, y bajo la cabeza, Draco lo miraba sin comprender.

-Nott esta en coma- dijo Harry y suspiro completamente desalentado.

_Nota de la Autora: otro capitulo de transición, saben, son necesarios a veces, espero que se hayan divertido con la intervención del ED, veremos si alguien cae y averigua como llegaran al Norte, por otro lado, debo advertirles que de ahora en adelante los capitulos seran mas de aventura__ ah un poco mas de eventos siniestros, ya que este capitulo ha sido un poco rosa. Hermione sigue en sus trece, No quiere convertir a Draco, y él bueno, no se va a dar por vencido ¿Draco Vampiro? Yo no quiero que lo convierta, quiero que él consiga una solucion¿ustedes tambien, entonces sigamos leyendo el fic a ver que pasa. Espero que les haya gustado. DEJEN REVIEWS. Ah por cierto a Florilicious, te envie un mail con lo que me pediste, escribeme para ver si lo recibiste, Feliz semana santa, Vere si puedo actualizar el domingo, Besos a todas._


	23. El comienzo del final

_Disclamer: personajes de JKR._

_ATENCION: lean con mente abierta y con bastante cuidado la ultima parte del capitulo, al final del fic, lo entenderán, pero ahora con toda la intención de sembrar aun mas intriga y de que se coman las uñas, a leer. Por cierto el blog del fic esta en fuenava punto wordpress punto com (por alguna razon Fanfiction no acepta que uno ponga directamente el link, asi que el punto es . )y recuerden colocar el www antes, iré agregando fotos u otras cosillas a medida que pasen los capítulos, también he modificado errores ortográficos y gramaticales, básicamente es lo mismo, ah y dos capítulos nuevos, que no cambian la trama, son la historia de HArry y Ron (para que lo entiendan), que no pondré en fanfic porque están muy cerca del inicio del fic. Okay, por favor visiten la pagina, recomiéndenla y dejen sugerencia s acerca de cómo creen que debe ser el aspecto físico de los chicos a los 27 años, posteen fotos o lo que quieran. Por cierto la canción que inspiro este capitulo fue "Arráncame el Corazón " de MANA._

Capitulo 23 El comienzo del final

Sobre la explanada polar, en el blanco cegador del hielo, caminaba Hermione tranquilamente, ella llevaba la avanzada, le había sacado ventaja de 100 metros a los demás, tenia un aspecto sereno a pesar de ser terriblemente intimidante, con su largo abrigo ondeando al viento, su cara surcada de venas y los colmillos visibles en su boca, se ocultaban disimuladamente debajo de la capucha, sus ojos ahora eran rojos, algunos rayos lunares se divisaban en el horizonte, mas arriba en el cielo, las luces del norte, hacían de nuevo su aparición. La aurora era algo que quedaría grabado en su memoria, para ella siempre significaría que había hallado el amor. Hacia unos días que estaban viviendo la noche polar, a ella no le afectaba, mas bien era una fuente de energía revitalizadora.. Su inagotable fuerza hacia que ella fuese mas rápido, a veces se retrazaba intencionalmente. Decidió en vista de que vio el trineo y al vehiculo detenerse, ir a cerciorarse de la dirección correcta, pero algo le dijo que otra cosa era la causa de tanto retraso.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con voz ronca, sin embargo su tono no denotaba amenaza, cuando llego al trineo. Draco le lanzo una mirada cargada de sentimiento, ella se la devolvió.

Después de la comunión de sangre y de las noches que habían pasado juntos, a veces no había necesidad de decirse absolutamente nada más. Ella sentía como si Draco formase parte de ella misma, de cada una de sus células, no tenia palabras como expresarlo, pero él de alguna manera la entendía, su mirada era más que elocuente. Quizás morderlo había sido una terrible equivocación, había grabado dentro de ella la esencia de él, de una manera tan definitiva, que Hermione no sabia si algún día se iban a recuperar, de la oscura adicción a la cual ambos se habían dejado arrastrar. Y por otro lado, su parte humana, estaba irremediablemente enamorada de Draco Malfoy, y para ella eso era lo mas trágico, saber que tarde o temprano terminaría de alguna forma, quizás con su muerte o con la de él, el día de mañana o en 50 años, daba lo mismo, seria la separación, porque al desaparecer del mundo, era seguro que sus almas no irían al mismo lugar, si es que a estas alturas, ella todavía conservaba un alma. Pero se había contagiado del optimismo de él, debía de haber alguna manera de estar juntos.

-Nott se esta moviendo mucho, creo que esta mejor- dijo Draco finalmente, a pesar de la aparente mejoría de su amigo, tenia una sensación de inquietud recorriéndole el cuerpo, tenia un mal presentimiento y no podía deshacerse de él. Nott estaba apoyado contra él, lucia pálido y enfermo, Hermione levanto una mano y la coloco sobre su frente, cerró sus ojos y suspiro.

-Debemos seguir adelante, en línea recta- dijo ella sin perturbarse, Nott había perdido el sentido, pero ella mantenía la conexión telepática con él, Theo estaba terriblemente asustado, estaba encerrado en un cuerpo que no le respondía y temía por Pansy, amaba a Pansy. Hermione le dijo mentalmente que todo iría bien, pero no le comento nada a Malfoy, ella le guardaba el secreto a Theo.

Harry y Ron decidieron levantar el campamento. Hermione gruño en señal de desacuerdo pero los chicos la ignoraron. Ella se dedico a rodear los vehículos, Draco se encargaba de Nott, hacia mucho frió y podía congelarse, por estar inmóvil, le echo encima todas las frazadas que pudo, cubriéndole inclusive la cabeza, le perturbaba mucho ver a su amigo en esas condiciones.

-Estamos cerca- le dijo Harry a Ron cuando intentaban armar la tienda- mi cicatriz me duele demasiado.

-Mejor que lleguemos de una buena vez- Ron miro la inmensidad, de pronto comento como para si mismo- Hielo y mas hielo, es un infierno helado, no se como no hemos muerto del frió.

-Ni yo tampoco- dijo Harry que había oído a Ron, realmente era sorprendente como habían sobrevivido, hasta a los perros les estaba costando seguir el camino, antes de que Nott se desmayara le había asegurado que faltaban 100 kilometros, inevitablemente llegarían, así que mejor descansar esa noche.

-Realmente es difícil sin magia- le dijo Ron a Harry- desde que no puedo usar la varita me siento como si estuviese desnudo expuesto a las miradas de todos.

-Es una suerte que puedas hacer fuego, Ron- le contesto Harry- no quiero pensar como nos habríamos arreglado.

-Eso es lo menos que me preocupa, de seguro se te hubiese ocurrido algo- Ron le sonrió a Harry. Su confianza en él era inquebrantable, Harry le había demostrado que podía hacer frente a cualquier situación, después de tanto tiempo al lado de él, lo acompañaría al mismo fin del mundo, porque sabía que Harry hallaría la manera de regresar

Terminaron de armar la tienda, y ambos se sentaron en el suelo.

-Sabes Ron, te parecerá extraño, pero me gusta verlos juntos- dijo Harry mirando hacia una pequeña colina, Ron dirigió sus ojos a la misma dirección de Harry y alzo una ceja.

-Han pasado muchas cosas entre ellos, se lo merecen- dijo después de un rato Ron, sin embargo no logro disimular su desanimo. Él siempre la querría, también entre ellos dos habían pasado demasiadas cosas. Pero él había hecho su elección, desviando su destino del de ella para siempre. Se llevo la mano al pecho, al bolsillo donde llevaba la foto de su familia, cerca de su corazón.

-Hermione no volverá a ser como antes- dijo Harry – pero siento que a estas alturas, lo único que la hace feliz es Malfoy.

Ron vio a lo lejos a Draco y Hermione sobre una saliente observando el cielo, parecían dos estatuas de mármol siendo acariciados por la luz fantasmal y sobrenatural de la aurora boreal, no le paso desapercibido que Malfoy le tomaba una mano a Herms, y ella la cerraba contra la suya, él se acerco a ella y le toco la espalda, Hermione volteo y se acerco a su cuello, compartiendo al parecer una confidencia con él, Draco la miraba con ojos de adoración, ella simplemente le sonreía, escondiendo hábilmente sus colmillos.

Ron no iba a entender nunca esa relación, los dos gravitaban uno alrededor del otro, si bien habían sido polos opuestos toda su vida. Los dos amantes incomprendidos, ex – enemigos a muerte, después de que Hermione mordiera a Malfoy y lo aceptase como su pareja de sangre, daban la sensación de ninguno podía respirar sin la presencia del otro, bueno de hecho Hermione no necesitaba respirar, pero la idea iba por allí, era sumamente intrigante y hasta interesante verlos juntos, ¿Qué pasaría el día que inevitablemente Malfoy muriera?, Ron pensó que con seguridad Hermione se lanzaría al fuego de la pira funeraria de Draco. Era demasiado simple y demasiado perfecta, la unión de esos dos, una relación basada en la entrega mutua. Ron sintió una punzada en su corazón, quería desesperadamente volver a ver a su familia De pronto vio a Malfoy corriendo hacia él, Hermione se quedo en la saliente como esperando algo.

Ron enseguida se puso alerta, su instinto le dijo que algo estaba muy mal.

-Lobos- gritaba Malfoy – rápido las espadas.-Harry corrió hacia la tienda, busco la espada de Griffyndor, luego se fue hacia el trineo.

-Suelta a los perros- le grito Harry a Ron.

-Pero…….- Ron sabia que los perros eran su único medio de transporte, aparte del vehiculo de nieve.

-Suéltalos- le grito Harry, dándole a su vez otra espada a Draco , Harry tambien tomo uno de los rifles, en ese momento parecía mas lógico tenerlo que la espada de Griffyndor, nunca había tenido de cerca un arma de fuego, pero no le parecía tan difícil dispararla, sin embargo la duda se reflejo en su rostro. Draco se dio cuenta al instante.

-Dame eso- le dijo Draco secamente- no les acertarías ni a un metro de distancia. Su padre había coleccionado armas de fuego, así que Draco tenia mas de 20 años practicando, pero para esta ocasión, el juguete en especial era un rifle de francotirador, recogió las municiones.. Tomo el arma y le quito el seguro, se paro en medio del campamento y apunto ayudado por la mira láser del arma, un punto rojo serpenteo en el hielo, hasta que llego a los lobos.

-Transfórmalos- le grito Harry a Malfoy.

-Están muy lejos- dijo Draco apuntando con el rifle- me mantendré en retaguardia cuidando a Theo.

Harry solo se permitió desviar su atención a Malfoy un segundo. De pronto vio a 15 grandes lobos corriendo directo hacia ellos, no tenían el aspecto ni el tamaño de lobos normales. Agarro fuertemente la espada de Griffyndor y corrió como un loco hacia Hermione.

Hermione vio al primer gran lobo lanzarse sobre ella, sin dudarlo se echo sobre él, el animal aullo cuando Hermione le clavo los dientes, los otros lobos se echaron contra ella, Draco disparo dos veces y dos lobos cayeron muertos, Hermione (quien decidió conservar su aspecto humano, para ser mas ágil) se trato de deshacer de otros cinco que la atacaban, de pronto vio a Harry cerca de ella con la espada de Griffyndor, clavándosela en el cuello a uno de esos animales.

Hermione sonrió al ver el coraje de Harry, pronto escucho mas disparos, Draco tenia una puntería excelente, así que el numero de atacantes iba mermando, los perros también luchaban contra los lobos, vio a Sascha peleando con un gran lobo gris que parecía ser el jefe, la perra dio cuenta de él rápidamente, la pequeña Tatiana hacia lo que podía con otro lobo, Noi estaba tirando en el hielo desangrándose, era una verdadera carnicería.

Draco bajo el rifle para cargarlo nuevamente, rápidamente metió la munición, veía en la lejanía que Ron Weasley luchaba con uno de esos grandes lobos, le lanzo una gran llamarada con su mano y el animal quedo en el hielo carbonizado. De pronto vio a Hermione siendo atacada y disparo dos veces sin apuntar bien por la prisa. El lobo cayo y a su vez Hermione, quien lanzo un aullido, la bala había impactado en su pecho, pero no salio y le dolía terriblemente. Hermione sintió el nitrato de plata, que era veneno para los vampiros, correr por sus venas, "maldita sea", tenia que actuar rápido. Draco corrió hacia ella, asustado, se suponía que Hermione era inmune a todo, no podía estar herida, ella respiraba agitadamente, miro a Harry y luego miro las municiones, eran proyectiles recubiertos de …….., solo atisbo a decir "Oh, No". Al cargar el arma no se había dado cuenta de que las balas eran de plata.

-Córtame la yugular rápido- dijo Hermione jadeante, de rodillas en el piso- desángrame, antes que la plata haga efecto.

-Pero……….- Harry miro la espada en su mano, dudando, no quería herirla.

-Hazlo, maldita sea- le grito Draco desesperado, sin duda lo tendría que hacer Potter, él no podría, sus manos le temblaban. Miro a Potter suplicante y allí mismo Harry tomo su decisión.

Harry contuvo la respiración y lanzo un mandoble al cuello a Hermione, con fuerza calculada, no la quería decapitar, de inmediato la sangre fluyo espesa, Hermione cayo de espaldas sobre el hielo, empezó a convulsionar con los ojos abiertos, un extraño sonido provenía de su garganta, como un gorgojeo. Draco la miraba, estaba rígido como una piedra, veía el charco de sangre creciendo bajo de ella, manando de la gran herida en el lado derecho de su cuello, como si se tratase de una tubería abierta, él nunca había visto tanta sangre en su vida. Cuando finalmente dejo de sangrar, Hermione estaba demasiado pálida, prácticamente marmórea, dejo de convulsionar, sus ojos estaban completamente negros. Harry empezó a respirar de nuevo. Draco la tomo en sus brazos, ella estaba flácida, sus brazos colgaban, él la acomodo de pronto sobre su cuerpo para sujetarla mejor, la cabeza de ella se apoyo en el pecho de Malfoy, cerro los ojos, y él le empezó a decir cosas en el oído, ella asentía y débilmente subió una de sus inertes manos para acariciarle la cara. Camino a través del descampado de hielo con ella en brazos, Harry los seguía, también estaba perturbado por la escena, le dolía el brazo por la tensión con que blandió la espada, miro la estela de sangre que dejaba atrás Malfoy, la sangre de ella, que contrastaba con la blancura de la nieve.

-Tranquila pequeña- le dijo Draco a Hermione en el oído, mientras caminaba.

-No quiero que te culpes, te prohíbo que lo hagas- le dijo ella suavemente con los ojos cerrados, casi podía leerle el pensamiento a Draco, se aferro a él, quería sentir su cuerpo. Draco no la miraba, pero la escucho, su corazón empezó a latir desbocadamente. Ella lo sintió y trato de sonreír para tranquilizarlo.

De los perros, solo sobrevivieron Sascha y Tatiana, todos los lobos muertos.

Draco la metió en la carpa y luego de un rato salio, estaba cubierto de la sangre de Hermione, su cuerpo no tenia la fuerza suficiente para cerrar las heridas, él había intentado ayudarla sin éxito con las pociones.

-Esta muy mal, debe morderme, pero no quiere hacerlo, tiene miedo de matarme, es muy peligroso, quiere usar la poción rebastecedora , le di el dictamo pero no funciono, así que la poción tampoco lo hará, ella no es totalmente humana. Potter debes convencerla. Tu no eres una opción, debes enfrentar a Voldemort y Weasley tampoco, tiene dos hijos.

Harry trago grueso y entro a la carpa, Draco encendió un cigarrillo para relajarse, y reunir el valor necesario, había discutido con Hermione, él estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por ella.

Harry encontró a Hermione cubierta de sangre, la herida en su cuello seguía abierta, pero ya no había sangre saliendo de esta.

-Tienes que hacerlo- le dijo Harry autoritariamente.

-No, no se si pueda controlarme- dijo ella en un susurro jadeando, ya no sentía ni las manos ni los pies-Quizás la poción ayude- dijo ella con miedo y sin mucho convencimiento.

-Sabes que no servirá, muerde a Malfoy, no lo mataras, tu lo quieres- Harry confiaba en Hermione y en sus sentimientos por Malfoy, pero tampoco tenia la plena seguridad- Hermione te necesitamos, recuerda, vinimos a destruir a Voldemort.

-Trae a Ron, y no me pierdan de vista, si ocurre algo malo, deben hacerlo rápido sin titubeo, no debe morir- dijo ella finalmente, bajo la mirada totalmente desconsolada.

Harry salio al instante, tenía en su cara una expresión de decisión.

-Ella lo hará- dijo con expresión sombría- Malfoy estas seguro de esto.

-Si- le dijo Draco lacónicamente- daría mi vida por ella- entro a la tienda.

Harry miro a Ron.

-Hermione me dijo que debes vigilarla- dijo Harry- y me pidió que te ayudara.

Ron tomo una espada.

-Vamos- dijo sin emoción en la voz.

Hermione estaba tendida en el suelo, Draco la miraba fijamente con sus ojos grises convertidos en hielo, se acerco a ella.

-Te va a doler- le dijo Hermione en un susurro- tengo miedo por ti- Él se acerco a ella lentamente.

Draco ofreció su cuello y Hermione se abalanzo como un animal hambriento sobre él. Draco contuvo las ganas de gritar, sentía el fuego en su cuello, el dolor era indescriptible, peor que cualquier _cruciatus_, y todo se volvió negro en su mente. Ella lo sujeto tan fuerte, hasta el punto que se oyó el chasquido de las costillas de Draco rompiéndose. Harry y Ron miraban la escena tomando sus espadas fuertemente. Hermione no pensaba en absolutamente nada, al sentir la sangre en su boca, su mente se puso en off, a cada gota su ansia aumentaba, nunca en su vida había estado tan hambrienta, sintió el corazón de su victima latir rápidamente al principio y luego los latidos se hicieron cada vez mas lentos, en un instante , él dejo de respirar, de pronto Hermione lo tuvo muy claro, antes que el corazón de él parara, se aparto, Draco estaba inconsciente sobre ella, pero de alguna forma todavía estaba vivo, Hermione se había detenido en el momento justo. Ella lo miro con terror y en un abrir de ojos, su piel resplandeció y sus ojos se volvieron rojos, salio de la tienda rápidamente, se adentro entre las dunas de hielo, y no volvió en el resto del día.

Hermione estaba asustada, estuvo a punto de matarlo, necesito toda su fuerza de voluntad para dejarlo, temblaba de rabia e hizo lo que nunca había hecho, maldijo su propia existencia. Draco se recupero satisfactoriamente gracias a la poción rebastecedora y a los cuidados de Ron, le molestaban un poco las costillas, pero estaba vivo, se preguntaba donde diablos estaba Hermione, necesitaba hablar con ella, decirle que todo estaba bien.

Hermione volvió al día siguiente, pero se mantenía alejada de él. Se hallaba vigilando el campamento, cuando finalmente él se decidió a hablar con ella. Draco supo por la expresión de su cara que las cosas habían cambiado, quizás definitivamente entre ellos. Sintió un peso en su corazón.

-¿Estas bien?- Draco se acerco cautelosamente a ella.

-Si y ¿tu?- Hermione se alejo rápidamente unos pasos de él .Draco nunca se imaginaria lo cerca que estuvo de desangrarlo, los remordimientos la estaban matando.

-Perfecto- mintió Draco, le dolía el pecho al respirar-Me preguntaba si tu………

-No digas nada, esto es un error- le dijo Hermione y lo miro, su cara estaba como siempre con sus habituales venas, pero esta vez no ocultaba sus colmillos, sus ojos se tornaron negros-Después de la misión, no volverás a verme, mereces casarte, formar una familia, y yo no puedo darte eso, además es evidente que soy peligrosa para ti o para cualquiera.

-No seas necia Hermione- le dijo Draco molesto- no me importa nada, yo siempre te he am…...

-Calla, no lo digas nunca más. A mi si me importa tu vida. Te mantendrás lejos Draco Malfoy , quieras o no- ella le hablo con su voz gutural, fría, amenazante, le enseño los colmillos, Draco instintivamente se echo para atrás- Lo ves, no puedes evitar temerme, no puedes sentir amor y miedo por la misma persona, haz tu vida y olvídate de mi, es lo mejor.

-No es así- le dijo él verdaderamente estaba furioso, ella siempre lo quería dejar de lado- Te buscare hasta el fin del mundo, si es preciso- la tomo por los hombros, Vampiro o no lo iba a escuchar, ella le gruño, pero él hizo todo su esfuerzo para superar el temor y no la soltó.

-Draco, ten cuidado- le dijo ella con rabia contenida- suéltame.

-No lo haré hasta que cambies de idea- Draco Malfoy podía ser la persona mas terca del planeta si se lo proponía, Hermione lo sabia, así que lo empujo con la fuerza suficiente para lanzarlo unos cuantos metros, sin hacerle daño, solo para amedrentarlo le gruño sonoramente.

-Que parte no entiendes Malfoy, casi te mato- grito ella- no puedo permitir que vuelva a suceder, así que se acabo, terminamos lo que sea que hallamos tenido, no vale la pena arriesgar tanto por nada, yo no debo existir, soy una aberración de la naturaleza, algo peor que un espectro y tu no eres mas nada que un ser humano.

Draco la miro atentamente, ella de súbito le estaba soltando unas cuantas verdades entre líneas.

-Al final siempre terminas haciéndolo no, Hermione- dijo secamente dolido- abandonarme, irte…………..- pero no pudo continuar, algo en la fiera mirada de ella hizo que no continuara hablando.

-No es así- dijo Hermione recuperando un poco la calma, de pronto vio los ojos grises de Malfoy mirándola con infinita tristeza- estas equivocado, pero no hay salida, no hay un futuro para nosotros dos, porque yo no te convertiré en vampiro, nunca, lo entendiste Malfoy, jamás- ella dio la vuelta y se fue dejándolo solo.

- Como quieras Granger- Draco se sintió derrotado, ella no iba a ceder, eso estaba claro, y él estaba harto de intentar que cambiara de idea, si ella quería terminar , bien, todavía había que conseguir el Horrocrux y con un poco de suerte, quizás todo cambiaria o por lo menos en eso confiaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_La gran casa lucia ese __día sombría, sin embargo nunca seria tenebrosa y fría como Malfoy Manor, la antigua morada de la familia ( actualmente destruida hasta sus cimientos). Esta casa transmitía calor de hogar, era una estructura de diseño victoriano, construida con sólidos ladrillos color granate, tenia varios jardines, en uno de los cuales había un cementerio de animales. Los hijos de la familia, cuando eran niños habían tenido muchas mascotas, todas queridas y reverenciadas, sobre todos las primeras, un par de Huskies siberianos. A pesar de ser un hogar de magos pudientes, la sencillez de la decoración, saltaba a la vista. Mas que sencillo, el mobiliario era espartano, como si sus ocupantes tuviesen cosas mas importantes en que pensar, que ofrecer comodidad y lujos a sus invitados, sin embargo para felicidad de los dueños, sus amistades nunca podían evitar acudir a esa casa, ejercía sobre ellos una atracción difícil de resistir y por otro lado, era seguro que una buena charla los esperaría._

_Pero aun así, la casa era a veces sombría e intimidante, una extraña característica que golpeaba a uno, de manera contundente en cuanto se entraba en la casa en uno de esos días, después de un segundo de desasosiego, la calma seguía al impresionante escalofrió que se apoderaba de la persona, y luego era como si nunca hubiese sucedido. El dueño de la casa, no podía reprimir una sonrisa cada vez que veía a alguien sacudirse la mala experiencia del cuerpo, que en gran medida era su culpa. Había trasladado parte del poder que habitaba en él a todos los rincones de esa casa, a manera de un halo protector para su familia y eso provocaba que el ambiente de la casa fluctuara con los cambios de ánimo de Draco Malfoy._

_Pero nunca el ambiente de esa casa se ponía tan tenso, como los 28 de Febrero. Malfoy estaba terriblemente cansado, cuando caminaba lentamente a la biblioteca, se recordó a si mismo que los años pesaban, y las heridas de guerra __también, durante todos esos años después de haber regresado del norte, tenia sus días buenos pero también los tenia malos y aun peores…………. y el día de hoy, 28 de febrero, seria mas lúgubre aun, ya que su habitual compañero, Ronald Weasley, estaba enfermo y no podría acudir a recordarle, como siempre en los últimos 30 años, que hizo lo correcto, lo que tenia que hacer, aunque parte de su corazón se hubiese convertido también en cenizas en ese desolado desierto de hielo. Porque a pesar de todas las vueltas que dio su vida, y si bien de alguna u otra forma había sido dichoso en todos los años transcurridos, nunca se había recuperado del todo, de lo que allí sucedió y se desahogaba este día del año en especifico, la fecha en donde permitía que todas sus defensas bajaran, los recuerdos surgieran y le mostraran ese momento donde no hubo consuelo posible. No podía haberlo, él la amaba demasiado. Y el único que podría entenderlo era Ron Weasley y por varias razones: había estado allí, había participado del proceso y quería desesperadamente a Hermione en ese momento al igual que él. Así que lejos de cualquier antagonismo, los dos antiguos rivales se reunían ese día a lamerse las heridas, como dos viejos lobos después de una pelea a muerte. No era un maligna compulsión masoquista lo que los llevaba a ambos a torturarse de esa manera, no, era la única forma que tenían para expulsar sus demonios internos y para seguir adelante con sus vidas, sin arrepentimiento alguno, el amor es la fuerza mas poderosa que existe, y por amor ambos hicieron lo que hicieron. Siempre, después del 28, la sombra pasaba y todo seguía adelante en el feliz hogar de los Malfoy._

_Draco Malfoy entro a su despacho y se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio, saco una llave del bolsillo y abrió la cerradura de una gaveta, saco un pequeño poemario con su nombre en la cubierta y además su diario, aquel donde escribía todos los 28 de febrero desde hacia treinta y dos años, tomo su pluma, la mojo en tinta y se dispuso a transcribir sus impresiones, que a medida que pasaban los años y decaía su memoria, eran menos enfocadas en los hechos y mas hacia los sentimientos._

"………_**..Y ese día fue el comienzo del final………….. es inquietante cuando tu felicidad siempre esta al borde del abismo……..cuando una equivocación …….. un error por pequeño que sea ,da al traste con tus esperanzas, cuatro días antes del 28 ( ese maldito día), me desperté súbitamente de un dulce sueño, de manera violenta y devastadora, sin ninguna reconsideración y sin vuelta atrás. Nunca he podido olvidar sus ojos, aquellos cambiantes ojos, que me miraron desde lo más profundo de un pozo negro, obligándome a callar, a no escupir todo lo que llevaba dentro, para no hacerla flaquear en el ultimo instante. Hermione y yo siempre estuvimos en desacuerdo de lo que era mejor para mi. Sin duda, yo pensaba que lo mejor era estar con ella, tenerla a mi lado como siempre **__**debió haber sido, para ella, lo mas conveniente y lo mas seguro para mi, era todo lo contrario.**_

_**Increíblemente puedo decir, no sin orgullo, que he estado enamorado de la misma persona por mas de 40 años, nunca habrá otra como ella, ni siquiera mi hija, que es mi sangre, Hermione es……….. diferente. Ella representa mi vida, mi espíritu, no he visto hora más negra, ni la veré de seguro ni siquiera con mi muerte, que el momento en que ella finalmente dejo de ser humana, y se convirtió en otra cosa. Cosa, porque ese ser nunca conservo ningún aspecto reconocible de mi amada Hermione, solo al final, quizás al final pude ver un atisbo de ella, lo que lo hizo aun mas difícil. Solo me consuela un poco saber que fue ella misma quien me lo pidió.**_

_**Toda nuestra vida se trata de un interminable desfile de elecciones, solo no tenemos permitido escoger tres cosas: nacer, morir y de quien nos enamoramos. Realmente yo había tenido muy mala suerte con la primera, ser un Malfoy ahora en este tiempo tiene una dimensión totalmente distinta a cuando yo abrí los ojos por primera vez. Yo Draco, he limpiado mi apellido completamente y mis cuatro hijos están casados con hijos de muggles para mi entera satisfacción. La segunda…… morir……….. llegara de una manera u otra, y desde hace un tiempo, la muerte me persigue implacablemente. Mi vieja amiga, ella y yo hemos tenido algunos encuentros anteriormente, pero siempre me le escapo, escurridizo como soy, pero la próxima vez no será así y lo se, simplemente dejare que venga por mi, ya he vivido lo suficiente y a pesar de todo y de estar escribiendo esto con profunda tristeza y desazón, no me arrepiento de lo que hice, me dio una nueva oportunidad. La tercera, ……….el amor……….. Sentí su llamado temprano en la vida, cuando era apenas un chico, con una compañera de colegio, Gryffindor para mi asombro, es verdad, ella era la ultima persona que yo debía querer, pero repito, nunca, nunca he sentido nada parecido por nadie, ni ninguna otra mujer, se había entregado a mi, de la forma que ella lo hizo, pero tampoco ninguna me rechazo tan tajantemente como Hermione.**_

_**Siempre escribo de lo mismo y nunca cierro el tema, ¿Qué es lo que mas duele? El rechazo de ella, aceptarlo con el pleno conocimiento de que Hermione me amaba más que nunca, el hecho de que era imposible permanecer juntos o que en el desenlace de todo, yo fuese el encargado de tomar la desicion de vida o muerte para ella. Creo que, esto último es lo que me atormenta cada 28 de febrero, porque ese fue el día más fatídico de mi vida. Yo por mi parte cumplí mi promesa para ella, no derrame una lagrima, hice una vida, forme una familia y fui feliz. Nunca maldeciré lo suficiente ese viaje, aquel donde nos internamos no solo en la vastedad de la llanura polar, sino también en la oscuridad de nuestros mas profundos deseos, en ese siniestro egoísmo que estuvo a punto de echarlo todo a perder, porque yo, Draco Malfoy…….…….no perdía la esperanza ".**_

_Nota de autor: Gracias a todos por los reviews, me desanime un poco cuando el capitulo anterior tuvo tan pocos, reviews, escribanme. Ah por cierto, yo confio en que estos dos terminen juntos (ja, ja ja ja), asi que no pierdan las esperanzas, como Draco, todavia falta mucha tela que cortar.**DEJEN REVIEWS**_


	24. El Fantasma y la Oscuridad

Capitulo 24

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Bueno después del pánico que genere con el ultimo capitulo, con toda la intención de provocar desazón entre ustedes ( de pronto al final del fic me salio el sadismo……., no mentira, es que desde un principio estuvo planeado asi, pero sigo manteniendo la promesa del AVISO URGENTISIMO que les envie). Esta historia es un DRAMIONE, una historia de amor, en este caso con ciertos aditamentos sobrenaturales aparte de su magia, lo imposible del amor deja los standares, yo soy mortifago y tu aurora, el bien y el mal en esta historia tienen otra dimensión para sus protagonistas, en cierta forma es una lucha entre lo que sienten y lo que deben hacer por el bien de todos. Cuando se genera la polémica y desde el principio para mi ha estado muy claro, debe haber una cuota de sacrificio, un camino rodeado de espinas, una encrucijada, para poner a prueba a los protagonistas. Se que he hecho llorar a mucha gente, lo lamento, pero también por otro lado me alegro, ya que logre transmitirles el amor, la pasión, el dolor, la amargura y sobre todo la tenacidad de Draco y Hermione. Como dije anteriormente, cumpliré mi promesa para todas, pero ármense de valor para leer los próximos capítulos, porque les aseguro que lloraran, se amargaran, patearan, me desearan que se yo……pero no importa, las entenderé ya que desde el principio estuvo diseñado así……… Pero también se sorprenderán, se asustaran y se alegraran por algunos personajes en este capitulo. Yo por mi parte, espero que les guste este capitulo, de todo lo que he escrito, este capitulo y los próximos es lo que mas me ha gustado del fic.

Contar una historia que les guste a todos es difícil, pero aunque no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo, me parece que el autor debe ser fiel a sus ideas y a lo que siente en relación a lo que escribe, y yo lo he hecho, gracias a Dios les ha gustado (bueno al parecer todo menos el viaje en el tiempo de Malfoy, pero no lo quitare, para mi es crucial que este allí, en ese preciso capitulo)

Esta frase es de una canción de Mana, muy adecuada para los próximos capítulos "ay si tuvieras libertad, a tu lado yo estaría amor, hey dame , dame una señal cuando seas libre mi amor, ay no lo puedo soportar, no me quiero derrumbar, manda un mensaje una señal, manda una señal de amor, manda una señal amor" y la otra que se la dedico a Hermione "… estoy viviendo sin vivir, estoy viviendo sin poder morir…". Como me compre el disco de Mana, me ha servido muchísimo para escribir esto, aunque no lo crean. El disco es despecho puro, cada vez que lo escucho me quiero clavar un puñal, je je je , en fin espero que con esto y el AVISO, ya las deje tranquilas…….sigan leyendo, voy a explicarlo todo, todito, bueno no todo, pero lo importante va. Saben que esto de la intriga es bueno, pero les repito la Esperanza de Malfoy se cumplira, pero no de la manera que él cree, será mejor, pero la pasara mal antes, muy mal y nosotros con él. Si son lo suficientemente valientes ( creo y espero que si , si se atrevieron a leer a esta torpe escritora hasta el final j aja ja) continúen leyendo. Actualize temprano porque queria darles un incentivo y pasarles un poco la manito por el hombro, por el susto que les di.

Capitulo 24 El Fantasma y la Oscuridad.

26 de Febrero, 10 am

De pronto, Nott despertó.

Una mañana, Theo sorprendió a todos abriendo los ojos, que habían adquirido un tono color azul electrico intenso, simplemente se sentó, cruzo las piernas y le dedico una sonrisa a todos. Ron, Harry y Draco lo miraban con la boca abierta. Hermione no estaba, esperaba fuera de la tienda, había asumido las funciones de Vigilante, para que los otros descansaran, solo hablaba ocasionalmente con Ron, apenas le dirigía la palabra a Harry y nunca, jamás a Malfoy, ni siquiera se miraban directo a los ojos. Conversaba telepáticamente con Nott las pocas veces que estaba cerca de él para preguntar sobre el horrocrux y este fue el único que le ofreció su apoyo e inexplicablemente la entendió y se puso de su lado, debido a su extraña conexión, era imposible ocultarse algo. Así que al despertar, Nott sabía perfectamente con quien quería hablar:

-¿Dónde esta Hermione?- pregunto Theo. Los otros tardaron un poco en reaccionar. Nott recuperado era lo que todos deseaban, pero de alguna manera había resultado muy imprevisto y, además al parecer él no estaba ni un poco alterado.

-Esta afuera- dijo finalmente Ron. Theodore se levanto sin ninguna dificultad y fue hasta donde estaba Hermione.

-Hermione- Nott se acerco muchísimo a ella, mas de lo que Ron y Harry se atreverían, y tomo las manos de Hermione, quien se sorprendió un poco pero lo dejo-, nunca podré agradecerte el consuelo y la compañía que me brindaste, mientras me hallaba extraviado en las tinieblas, tu has hecho algo muy grande por mi, eres la única que puede comprender la maldición que es mi don y lo compartiste conmigo todo, nadie había puesto ese voto de confianza en mi. Además guardaste mi secreto, como si fuese tuyo.

-Theo, por favor- ya Hermione no modulaba la voz, Nott le soltó las manos un poco azorado- Gracias.

-Entiendo a Draco, tu eres la mejor persona que conozco- dijo Theo muy emocionado- si no fuese porque mi corazón pertenece a otra persona, yo también te querría. Se que no tienes familia Hermione y yo tampoco, ambos sabemos quien es el culpable, considero que ahora somos hermanos.

-Nott, cuida de él y ayúdalo a entender, esta muy herido- le contesto Hermione.

-Se lo que eres y en que te convertirás. El día que la oscuridad descienda sobre ti, ya no existirás. Es por eso que estoy de acuerdo que Draco debe olvidarte- dijo Nott- No sabes cuanto lamento lo que paso, se que lo amas. Nunca había conocido a una mujer que verdaderamente fuera una dama, ni que se comportara tan desprendidamente como tu. Recordare este viaje toda mi vida, porque me ofreció la oportunidad de ser tu amigo.

-¿Y Pansy?- esta vez Hermione sonrió, sabia lo que le iba a contestar Nott.

-Dejémosla fuera de este asunto- Nott también exhibía una sonrisa-Ya sabes que ella es diferente, ocupa el primer lugar, la amo y ahora se donde esta, pero siempre hasta que muera recordare a mi querida amiga Hermione- Y era cierto, Theodore agradecía a Hermione que de alguna manera no lo hubiese dejado solo en la desesperación de no poder establecer contacto con su cuerpo, de alguna forma ella había cuidado de él, como una madre. Theo se sorprendía de lo cariñosa y sensible que era Hermione y los sentimientos tan fuertes que tenia hacia Draco, lo había visto en su mente, lejos de la coraza dura y fría que mostraba a todos, y además de todo el dolor que guardaba por todas las cosas que habían sucedido en su vida. Y él le devolvió la confianza dejándola ver las facetas mas oscuras de su vida, incluyendo todo lo que tuvo que hacer cuando era mortifago y todas las personas que murieron por su culpa, al darle información a Voldemort.

-Nott solo te falta el caballo y la armadura- se burlo Hermione, Theo era la persona mas alegre que ella había conocido y de alguna manera sus bromas le hacia menos pesada su carga. Compartir sus pensamientos con él era una de las cosas mas interesantes que había hecho en su vida, el sentimiento de amistad era reciproco.

-Si los tuviera, prestaría juramento a su causa, Lady Hermione, soy un poco anticuado-dijo Nott soltando una carcajada, como siempre le ponía un apodo pero, nunca mas la podría llamar _chica vampiro_, luego se puso serio- Te advierto que Draco no lo va a aceptar jamás y lo entiendo.

-Yo también lo entiendo- dijo Hermione con voz profunda, dejo a Nott y se fue a caminar, entregándose a su tristeza.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A pesar de que era mediodía, en el cielo solo se veían las estrellas y la Aurora, la noche polar estaba en todo su esplendor, el sol tardaría un mes más en hacer su aparición en el horizonte del norte.

La ausencia del sol es perturbadora para los seres humanos, los magos y más aun para los magos que son los 5 elementos, ya que no es natural para ellos.

Así que el fuego, el agua y la tierra no podían sobreponerse a la ausencia de su amigo el sol, acompañante del ser humano desde que se poso por primera vez en el planeta. Pero, por otro lado, la noche polar es parte de la naturaleza, aunque solo sean los seres intrínsecamente oscuros, pero no por ello malvados, quienes se regocijan ante su presencia.

Hermione acompañaba a Sascha y a Tatiana a merodear alrededor del campamento, a raíz de los acontecimientos, constituyan una buena fuente de distracción, sobre todo para no pensar en él.

Draco estaba sentado frente a la tienda, contemplándola, como si fuese un hombre sediento en el desierto frente a un espejismo, ella era hermosa, terriblemente hermosa para él. Todo su ser se rebelaba ante la perspectiva de perderla, ella ni siquiera lo miraba, y eso era demasiado tormento para él, pero por otro lado no podía ni quería obligarla, ella tenia que venir libremente a él. Theo se sentó a su lado.

-Tienes que dejarla ir- le dijo con voz dura- es lo mejor, ella lo sabe y tu también.

-No- fue lo único que Draco pude decir, miraba intensamente a Hermione.

-No tienes opción- le contesto Theo.

-Si la tengo- dijo Draco, no sabia como pero lo haría- Tiene que haber una solución. No puedo creer que el destino sea tan sádico, para que después de tantos años, después de que la creí perdida, que me obligue a no pensar en ella, que trate de aprender a respirar sin ella, la encuentro, tiro todo al diablo, me enamoro de nuevo como un idiota, aun mas que la primera vez, y no la pueda tener. No lo voy permitir, esta vez no. Ella entenderá, lo se, le daré todo el tiempo que quiera, veinte, cincuenta, cien años, pero al final volverá a mi, algún día. Mi amor la va a vencer.

-Entiendo- dijo Theo, sabia que tocar ese tema con Draco era arar en el mar, èl no le haría ningún caso, si hace 10 años le hubiesen dicho que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se amaban, se habría reído a carcajadas de la incredulidad, pero irónicamente la relación había empezado incluso hacia mas tiempo atrás, definitivamente los caminos del amor son bastantes retorcidos- Entra a la tienda, voy a contarles algo- se retiro y Draco no sin hacer un terrible esfuerzo para dejar de mirar a Hermione, lo siguió.

Ella suspiro cuando ya no sintió la mirada de él clavada en su espalda, sabia que iba a ser difícil, pero la situación se estaba tornando insoportable, pero no iba a ceder, se lo había prometido a si misma, a pesar de que lo amaba con todo su ser. Se dirigió a la tienda y cuando entro, todos estaban alrededor de Nott , expectantes.

Nott se sentó y empezó a hablar:

-No estoy muy seguro de lo que paso, pero creo que mi cuerpo y mi alma entraron en conflicto- dio un suspiro profundo- No les contare todo, hay cosas que no puedo expresar con palabras, solo Hermione puede tener una vaga idea, porque las sintió, pero solo un eco de lo que realmente sucedió.

-Solo les diré, que mi poder esta mas refinado, puedo ver con claridad donde esta Voldemort- Nott hizo una pausa, pero todos estaban muy callados, a Harry le brillaban los ojos,- esta justo en el polo norte geográfico, reuniendo fuerzas, con el Proyecto Somaya y otros aliados- Nott volvió a suspirar- Pansy esta dentro de una fortaleza a pocos kilómetros de aquí, en el polo magnético, hay mortifagos vigilándola, solo percibo lo que piensan lo que están alrededor de ella, la mente de Pansy esta completamente cerrada para mi, en muy contadas veces pude sentirla, lejana, pero esta viva. De allí sale la columna de luz que conecta con la Aurora, cubriendo todo el _circulo polar artico_, ese halo de luz, invisible para Uds, es lo que nos esta quitando la magia, mi cerebro lo siente. Y el Horrocrux esta entre los dos, ya se que forma tiene, pero algo maligno y terrible lo protege, pero no puedo precisar que es exactamente.

-Que es el Horrocrux- pregunto finalmente Harry a Nott. Tenían que partir inmediatamente.

-Es una estrella, de cristal o diamante, no estoy seguro, y tiene la forma que los antiguos hombres del norte le daban a la _**Eta Polaris**_, aquella que nosotros conocemos como Estrella Polar

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

27 de Febrero, dos de la tarde

Después de caminar durante mas de un día, haciendo cortos periodos de descanso, la pudieron ver, una fortaleza hecha de hielo, blanca como todo el paisaje que la rodeaba, tal como les había dicho Nott, una columna de luz morada se unía a la aurora boreal, ahora lo veían claramente, la aurora se retorcía y enrollaba en el cielo, haciendo resistencia hacia esa intromisión violenta a la cual era sometida. Pero alguien o algo estaba esperandolos. Llevaba una bandera negra y lucia como un mensajero de las tinieblas, un Emisario. Sin embargo era un humano, algo dentro de los chicos broto de pronto, sabían quien era y por orden de quien estaba allí, un mortifago enviado por el señor oscuro, por Lord Voldemort.

Cinco figuras caminaron hacia el Emisario de Voldemort, este venia montado en un caballo negro con armadura de metal, vestía de negro y su capa ondeaba con el viento, al caballo no parecía molestarle el intenso frió.

Nott iba vestido con su abrigo de piel, llevaba espada al igual que Ron, Harry tenia la espada de Griffindor, Draco llevaba el rifle y Hermione estaba vestida completamente de negro, con un sencillo pantalón de cuero, con botas y su capa con capucha negra, no tenia armas, no las necesitaba , tampoco le importaba el frió. La transformación final llegaría, era cuestión de horas, lo sentía, no hablaba con nadie, no quería hablar con nadie, eventualmente emitía un gruñido, su mal humor aumentaba a medida que se acercaba el momento, estaba perdida y lo sabía.

Draco caminaba al lado de ella pero evitaba mirarla, ella lo dejo, era lo único que podía darle, esa patética cercanía. Apretó los puños de rabia e indignación hacia su destino, y Draco se dio cuenta de ello, mentalmente se volvió a prometer no interferir.

El Emisario se detuvo, el caballo resoplaba dejando escapar vapor por sus fosas nasales, estaba inquieto, la presencia del vampiro lo tenia nervioso. El emisario también percibió como su cuerpo se tensaba ante ese ser tan inquietante que tenia enfrente, el instinto humano mas fuerte es el de supervivencia, el hombre sintió una oleada de pavor, pero no perdió el aplomo. Un vampiro no podía ser peor que la furia de Lord Voldemort. Una voz en su mente le dijo apagadamente, que no podía estar más equivocado

-Así que finalmente llegaron, estoy dispuesto a aceptar su rendición- les dijo con voz burlona, Draco enseguida reconoció la cara de Rodolphus Lestrange.

-Venimos a luchar, donde esta Voldemort, o acaso tiene que enviar un esclavo como tu para terminar el trabajo- dijo Harry con voz potente, se acerco al emisario.

-Veamos si esto te hace cambiar de opinión- el mortifago les lanzo un vestido, que cayo al suelo, Nott dejo escapar un aullido, reconociendo la prenda, intento adelantarse pero Ron lo contuvo. Hermione lo tranquilizaba mentalmente, "espera Theo, no te precipites". Era el vestido azul de Pansy el que tenia puesto el día que desapareció

-Uhm, veo que es alguien querido, no les gustara saber lo que le hemos hecho- dijo riéndose Rodolphus Lestrange- Y en cuanto a ti, date por muerto- le dijo a Draco quien lo miro desafiante.

Hermione mas rápido que un rayo se echo encima del mortifago, tomándolo del cuello, con toda la intención de morderlo, solo se veía dos figuras negras forcejando sobre el caballo que estaba encabritado, ella oyó el chasquido del seguro del rifle de Malfoy y se retiro a tiempo. Draco le dio un disparo a Rodolphus Lestrange en medio de los ojos, el mortifago cayo en el hielo, el caballo salio despavorido. Hermione ya estaba de pie, mirando hacia la gran fortaleza de paredes de hielo que se veía en el horizonte.

-Siempre fue un idiota- dijo Draco escupiendo el suelo, echándose el rifle que aun humeaba sobre el hombro, sentía una profunda satisfacción de haberse desecho tan fácilmente de ese maldito. Por un instante su mirada se cruzo con la de Hermione, ambos desviaron los ojos a otra dirección.

-Bien hecho Malfoy, ahora debemos entrar en la fortaleza- dijo Harry- debemos conseguir lo que esta provocando que no hagamos magia.

-Creo que vamos a tener un poco de resistencia- le dijo Ron señalando a los Mortifagos que venia acercándose, armados con espadas, además de lobos, era evidente que ellos tampoco podía usar magia al parecer.

-Ataquen- grito Harry, corrió hacia delante, Hermione se adelanto como siempre y empezó a dar cuenta de los mortifagos.

Draco se arrodillo, empezó a disparar y a transformar a los que podía y estaban cerca, en estatuas de hielo, Harry aprovechaba y decapitada a las figuras inmóviles, Ron enviaba fuego y carbonizo a algunas mas, poco a poco avanzaban. Tatiana y Sasha pelaban con los lobos al igual que Hermione. Nott hacia lo que podía con su espada, no era muy bueno con ella, pero igual la rabia que tenia se apodero de él y eso lograba que fuera muy eficaz a la hora de pelear, además mantenía confundidos a los mortifagos, enviándole imágenes a sus mentes, para que ellos creyesen que había mas gente luchando. Después de dos horas de encarnizada lucha, todos muy agotados, se percataron que habían ganado.

-Sigamos adelante- dijo Harry con frialdad y cautela, la fortaleza parecía abandonado, ya había vomitado a todos sus defensores, que habían caído en una sangrienta batalla. Harry había ganado esta vez, confiaba en seguir teniendo suerte. El tablero de ajedrez estaba puesto, ya había hecho el primer movimiento y se había apoderado del alfil, faltaba la Reina y ……………el Rey.

Nott miro la columna de luz que salía desde la fortaleza uniéndose con la Aurora Boreal, contemplo las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo, y una esperanza renació en su corazón, ella estaba allí, lo sabia, lo deseaba con toda el alma.

Hermione sonrió muy a su pesar, al escuchar la mente de Nott, por lo menos el conseguiría la felicidad, se reuniría con su ser amado y seria completo. Ella en cambio estaría a años luz de Draco Malfoy, su mas profundo temor, que él se enamorara y ella le correspondiera, se había cumplido.

Draco caminaba al lado de Hermione, sintiendo que una energía circulaba entre ambos, pero no se atrevía a tocarla, algo en ella estaba cambiando, lo notaba en su mirada y sobre todo en su cerrado silencio, no estaba seguro, pero pronto, muy pronto la Hermione que él había conocido y amado, seria otra cosa. Pero a él no le importaba, la seguiría amando, aunque se condenara a las llamas eternas del infierno por ello. Por amar a un vampiro.

En la entrada de la fortaleza, Harry presintió algo terrible pero igual siguió adelante. Entraron lentamente, cautelosos mirando hacia todos lados, sin magia no había mas defensa que sus habilidades naturales. La fortaleza era un gran solar y en el medio había un tanque transparente con algo que parecía agua, y en su interior, una figura en posición fetal, pálida, con los ojos cerrados, parecía dormida, de su blanco cráneo estaban conectados unos electrodos que terminaban en un objeto en la cúspide de donde salían las luces moradas que se conectaban con la aurora boreal, se fueron acercando lentamente con mucha precaución, cuando llegaron al cristal, Draco se echo para atrás impresionado, había reconocido a Pansy…..Nott rodeaba el tanque desesperado golpeando el vidrio, gritaba el nombre de ella..

-¿Qué diablos es esto?- Ron estaba profundamente asqueado, la figura inmóvil parecía que estaba muerta.

-Parece que es lo que nos ha quitado la magia, no estoy seguro, pero eso debe ser el Alephio- dijo Harry , Nott había dicho que parecía una esfera, pero si miraba bien los cables que tenia Pansy en la cabeza se conectaban a una especie de esfera en la cúspide, al parecer ese era el causante que no pudiesen usar la magia, Pansy era como una especie de medio, el poder del artefacto provenía de ella, Pansy debía ser muy poderosa si lograba desactivar la magia en todos los que estaban cerca. La verdad lo golpeo de frente, Pansy era un elemento.

-Por eso no podía oírla, ella es como nosotros, Pansy - dijo Nott con voz ahogada. El pensó lo mismo en cuanto la vio. Pegaba su cara al cristal. De pronto Pansy abrió los ojos, y se acerco frenética al vidrio, lo golpeaba desesperada, burbujas de aire salían de su boca, pronto perdió el sentido.

-Hay que sacarla- grito Draco, viendo que Pansy estaba ahogándose.

Hermione salto ágilmente hacia la cúspide del tanque. Examino el lugar y encontró lo que buscaba. Miro a Nott y este enseguida comprendió. Hermione abrió una compuerta que encontró en el techo del tanque.

-Yo te ayudo- dijo Nott, quien subió como pudo. Hermione levanto la tapa y Nott metió medio cuerpo en el tanque, agarro a Pansy con sus brazos y la saco del agua, ella despertó y se aferro frenéticamente al cuerpo de Nott, clavándole las uñas en los hombros, escupiendo agua y tosiendo, tenia la cabeza completamente rapada y vestía una especie de traje de spandex blanco, sus ojos estaban rojos, temblaba mucho, Nott la abrazaba con los ojos cerrados, poco a poco le quito los electrodos de la cabeza.

-Theo, pensé que………..- Pansy lloraba aterrada, tenia un mes en ese tanque, aterrorizada de lo que la obligaron a hacer, pensaba que Nott y los demás estaban muertos y que ella permanecería por siempre encerrada rodeada de agua, sin tener contacto con ningún ser humano.

-Te amo- le susurro Theo en el oído, besándole la frente, ella se apretó más a él, era lo que quería escuchar. Hermione no pudo reprimir una amarga sonrisa. Draco miro la escena y se dio cuenta de todo de pronto, claro Nott y Pansy, que idiota había sido.

-Bueno, todo esta muy lindo pero tenemos que buscar un Horrocrux- grito Harry impaciente.

-Ya bajamos- dijo Nott, Hermione levanto a Pansy en sus brazos y salto ligera depositándose suavemente en el suelo. Nott también salto con menos gracia y enseguida fue hacia donde estaba Pansy. Draco también se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano.

-Pans, te extrañe mucho- le dijo suavemente acariciándole el cráneo, mientras ella se abrazaba a Theo.

-Draco, yo………..tengo que darte algunas explicaciones- esta vez Theo miraba a Draco fijamente.

-Después, Theo, lo importante es que esta viva, los dejare un rato a solas- dijo Draco devolviéndole una mirada suspicaz, dándole la espalda.

-Theo, mi cabello, estoy horrible- dijo Pansy con cara desencajada, tocándose la cabeza.

-No pequeña, estas hermosa- Nott le tomo la cara con una mano y la beso- si salimos de esta, nos casamos y no acepto un no, esta vez todo será diferente, me porte como un idiota.

-Estoy de acuerdo……..con todo- le dijo ella con una sonrisa, Harry trajo algo de ropa y la ayudaron a cambiarse, porque ella estaba demasiado débil y apenas podía estar de pie. Ron trajo un poco de poción revitalizadora.

-Podemos usar magia- exclamo luego de un rato Harry agitando su varita de la cual salieron unas chispas. Al separar a Pansy del Alephio ya no estaba bloqueada la magia.

Después de un rato, en donde revisaron hasta el último lugar en esa fortaleza de hielo, se reunieron en una pequeña fogata y escucharon a Pansy.

-Cuando me secuestraron, no entendía claramente que era lo que querían, hablaban de un tal proyecto Somaya, me interrogaron y me preguntaban si yo podía crear electricidad, no entendía nada. De pronto llego una especie de medimago, me tomo una muestra de sangre, y luego de un rato llego eufórico, diciendo que yo era la quinta –Pansy dudo un poco.

-No entendí nada así que decidí escuchar sus conversaciones. Hablaban que había un hombre que era el desactivador, que los poderes de los 5 no podían tocarlo, es Lars Gunnen, tu amigo Theo, temí que los traicionara, es un mortifago, lo enviaron a atraparte También mencionaron que era una lastima que no hubiera procreado con Draco Malfoy, ya que lo iban a matar a pesar de sus habilidades, el Señor tenebroso quiere su cabeza- Pansy miro a hacia donde estaba Malfoy

- Draco nuestro compromiso era parte del proyecto Somaya, nuestros padres lo sabían todo. Engañaron a Arthur y a Molly Weasley también, sabían de Ron pero nunca les dijeron nada, planean atrapar a toda su familia, al parecer tienen un gen que les interesa, quieren crear un ejército. El gen lo activaron con la energía estelar de una supernova en 1980, algo que ver con unos rayos…….. gamma. Me dijeron que yo podía controlar los campos de energía, cualquier tipo de energía, y que tenían una maquina para amplificar mis poderes, se decepcionaron un poco al percatarse que en ese momento no podía controlar nada. No me explicaban mucho, pero intui que me iban a utilizar para desactivar la energía mágica de todo los magos del hemisferio norte, el límite es el circulo Polar. E iban a esperar para hacer lo mismo más al sur, porque al ver como funcionaba la maquina, podrían amplificarla aun mas. Me metieron en ese tanque porque necesitaban aislarme del poder de Theo, y me durmieron , desperté porque sentí a Theodore cerca, es difícil de explicar ,yo no podía despertarme, pero sabia todo lo que me hacían, fue…..espantoso- Pansy empezó a llorar, Nott la apretó contra él- Es horrible lo que pretenden hacernos..

-Donde esta Voldemort- le pregunto Harrry. Ahora estaba empezando a comprender y Nott también.

-Nunca lo vi, solo se que esta justo en el polo Norte, allí mi energía no lo tocaba, hablaron del aire, que faltaba el aire y te mencionaban a ti Harry- grito Pansy- Donde esta Lars.

-Muerto- dijo lúgubremente Draco Malfoy. Pansy emitió un suspiro de alivio.

-Tu eres el Plasma , Pansy, la electricidad es una especie de plasma, ahora debemos saber quien es el aire- esta vez Harry estaba seguro.

-Tu eres el aire Harry- dijo Nott de pronto.

-¿QUEEEE? No, yo no tengo sus poderes, no siento nada raro- dijo Harry no estaba muy convencido, ni tampoco le gustaba la perspectiva, tenia suficiente con la cicatriz que llevaba en la frente.

-Potter necesitas un shock o algo para que se revelen los poderes, así ha pasado con casi todos, pero necesitamos que lo hagas ya- dijo Nott analizando rápidamente la situación, si Voldemort ya sabia de los poderes de todos, no podían ir a enfrentarlo en desventaja.

-Que puedo hacer, esto escapa de mi control- dijo Harry sintió todas las miradas posadas sobre él.

-Hermione, muérdelo- dijo de pronto Nott, estaba decidido como fuese de que Harry expresara su poder.

-No, No,No – dijo Harry, de verdad que no quería que lo mordieran, instintivamente tomo la varita. Nott alzo una ceja y frunció el ceño, si lo tenía que obligar, mejor, más traumático aun.

-No lo haré, si no quiere- dijo Hermione, dejando finalmente escuchar su voz profunda y nasal, ella estaba a 50 metros de distancia, pero oía perfectamente todo. Se mantenía alejada de los humanos, podía oler la inquietud que su presencia generaba, aunque ellos lo negaran siempre. Estaba cubierta completamente, casi no le veían la cara, sus manos eran delgadísimas, afiladas, con uñas negras, había optado por usar guantes, pero no los llevaba en esos momentos puestos- Y por favor, no me des ordenes.

-Descartado entonces- dijo Nott, sin prestar mucha atención a la amenaza verbal de Hermione, ya ella lo estaba regañando mentalmente- tiene que haber una manera.

-Ya llegara- esta vez fue Ron el que hablo- Me preocupa mi familia.

Nott cerro los ojos y se concentro en Luna y los Weasleys.

-Todos están en tu casa en Surrey, tranquilízate, la orden del Fénix o lo que queda de ella, están allí también- mintió Nott, los venia venir muy cerca, pero no dijo nada, no quería poner nervioso a Weasley y mucho menos a Potter, la pequeña pelirroja también se acercaba.

-¿Qué es el proyecto Somaya?- esta vez Pansy pregunto.

-Al parecer el plan de Voldemort para quitar del camino a todos en este planeta, muggles y magos- dijo Harry con rabia.

-Quisiera saber si lo hicieron al azar- dijo Nott- al parecer sabían de Weasley, Draco, Pansy y yo. Como saben que tu podrías ser, el 5to en este caso.

-Por Voldemort, él lo descubrió, incluso mucho antes de lo que pensamos, cuando conjuro mi sangre para volver, el debe de tener algo de mis poderes dentro de él cualesquiera que sean, y además creo que pretende hacer lo mismo con Uds. Bueno basta de charla, el horrocrux esta a pocos kilómetros, Pansy ya estas bien- le dijo Harry preocupado a Pansy.

-Déjame probar algo- Pansy se concentro y un rayo eléctrico salio de su mano chocando con un pilar, este estallo- bueno al parecer si puedo crear electricidad después de todo, será de ayuda- Luego dirigió su dedo hacia el Alephio, que salto por los aires estallando. Ella satisfecha le tomo la mano a Theodore que la miraba con una gran sonrisa. Harry, Ron y Draco se miraron entre ellos, estaban un poco noqueados con el despliegue de poder de Pansy.

-Quiero que nuestros hijos se parezcan a ti- le dijo divertido Theo guiñándole el ojo.

-Pero que tengan tus ojos Theo- ella le beso una mejilla, estaba radiante de felicidad a pesar de las circunstancias.

Hermione se limito a mirar el Alephio destruido en la lejanía, estaba dándole de comer a Tatiana y Sascha. De pronto se sintió mareada, todo le daba vueltas, una extraña presencia se adentro en ella, una especie de presencia la atravesó, incorpórea como un fantasma, y súbitamente sintió que su mente estaba encerrada, una voz masculina le hablo en su cerebro.

" _Soy Seth, tu alma oscura, ha llegado__ el momento, Hermione Granger, de convertirse en vampiro, los humanos deben dejar su alma a un lado, para que nosotros los espíritus malignos que vivimos en el limbo, nos apoderemos de sus cuerpos y los hagamos inmortales, debes escoger ahora o morirás" _Hermione lo había estado esperando, presentía su llegada desde hacia horas, eso era algo que todos los vampiros sabían desde el momento de su nacimiento, una información que viajaba en sus venas, desde que probaban la sangre de su vampiro creador, pero ninguno hablaba de ello, era demasiado aterrador, por instinto simplemente el conocimiento de su destino llegaba a ellos. Lo pensó, ella prefería morir pero tenia que ayudar con el Horrocrux, así que respondió luego de dudarlo un instante _" Puedes tomar mi cuerpo, pero debes ayudar a mis amigos a destruir a Lord Voldemort, no puedes hacerles daño, te lo pido, me apartare" _

Seth respondió_ "Esta bien, eres la primera que no pelea contra lo inevitable, te agradezco que dejes que reencarne otra vez, por lo que serás una espectadora, pero recuerda que yo estoy al mando"_. Hermione se acurruco en el pedacito de espacio que había quedado para ella dentro de si misma y Seth se manifestó. Una especie de aura negra cubrió el cuerpo de Hermione, Nott sintió un extraño cambio en las ondas cerebrales de ella, que lo inquieto, la miro pero ella estaba de espaldas.

-Hermione, nos vamos- grito Harry- trae a las perras contigo por favor.

Hermione se volteo, quitándose la capucha y Harry pudo ver que sus ojos que siempre habían sido negros, rojos, o castaños con vetas plateadas, tenían ahora un iris muy claro, casi blanco, su cara ahora tenia una expresión divertida y cínica, era gris, y las venas se hacían mas visibles sobre su piel.

-Harry Potter - contesto la voz masculina de Seth y se rió a carcajadas, su voz era sobrenatural y resonaba por todo el recinto, camino lentamente de una forma intimidante, a donde estaban los jóvenes-Permíteme presentarme, soy Seth, un vampiro.

Harry sintió que un frió diferente al del ambiente, se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo.

**Nota de la autora: ¿Qué les parecio? ¿les gusto?, DEJEN REVIEWS , les respondere a todas el proximo capitulo, Gracias a aquellas nuevas lectoras que se agregaron en el capitulo anterior, tambien respondere. A aquellos que leen y no dejan reviews, HAGANLO.**


	25. La Estrella y la historia de la Espada

Capitulo 25

_Hola, como andan, bueno un poco desanimada por los reviews, en fin publicare este capitulo y si no tiene mas de 20 reviews, ya no publicare nada mas en un buen tiempo, ya que cuando veo los stats, veo que hay gente que esta leyendo, yo se que a veces no les da tiempo, pero por dios ya tenemos__ mas de tres meses en esto , así que si quieren saber el final (faltan dos capítulos), pónganse las pilas y escríbanme._

_1)En cuanto a los 5 elementos, Lars nunca dijo que era un elemento, fueron Nott, Theo, Ron y Draco quienes lo asumieron así, (este es el tipo de relato donde a veces los protagonistas se equivocan ok), en fin Lars es un Desactivador, el único que es inmune a los poderes de los 5 elementos, pero tuvo la mala leche ( perdón por la expresión, es algo muy venezolano, ojo) de amenazar a Draco y bueno Hermione lo mato._

_2) Es mas, Nott ya sospechaba de Harry desde esa ocasión, ya que sus ondas cerebrales estaban apagadas como las de Draco y Ron. A Hermione la escuchaba como si la tuviera pegada a su oreja y a Pansy, absolutamente nada, (ya sabemos porqu,e la tenían en un tanque). Hermione se comunica telepáticamente y Theo lo mismo porque ella es un Vampiro, no es humana, así que ellos se comunican claramente, ojo: entre ellos. Probablemente los poderes mentales de los vampiros no sean tan buenos como los de Theo, pero recuerden que Hermione apenas ha despertado como vampiro completo._

_3) E__n conclusión: Theo : elemento tierra, poderes: mentales, se conecta con la fuente magnética de la tierra, puede localizar, cualquier objeto o persona en el planeta, con solo saber su nombre, su forma, o su esencia, percibe las ondas cerebrales de todos en el planeta: excepciones, los otro 4 elementos, donde las percibe de manera mas atenuada, telepatía, solo con Hermione hasta los momentos. DRACO: elemento agua: Poderes: transformación de cosas inanimadas y vivas, puede controlar las aguas y el hielo, se puede transformar a si mismo en agua o hielo, también puede levitar sobre el agua. Excepciones: solo puede transformar cosas que estén relativamente cerca, hasta los momentos es lo que puede hacer (digamos que los poderes de Draco están pasando por su adolescencia, j eje , todavía le falta ). RON: elemento fuego. Crea y controla totalmente el fuego, también puede controlar fuego que no ha creado, con una sola excepción. Puede convertirse en una antorcha humana. Su temperamento juega un papel decisivo a la hora del alcance de su poder, entre mas furioso este, es mas efectivo. PANSY: elemento: Plasma, controla todos los campos de energía ( si se lo propone puede alterar la energía magnética, afectando los poderes de Nott, curioso no?), puede crear algunos tipos de energía, como la eléctrica, pero no todos los tipos. De los 5 , quizás ella sea una de las mas poderosa, en conjunto con Ron y Draco HARRY: elemento aire. Sus poderes duermen aun._

_4) En cuanto a Seth, era una de las sorpresas del final, pero ya Hermione lo sabia ( y muy probablemente Ron, ya que estuvieron 10 años mandándose cartas y ella le contaba todo lo que sabia), nunca se lo menciono a Malfoy directamente porque era demasiado doloroso, eh alli la respuesta a la pregunta, ¿Por qué es peligroso que Draco este con Hermione?Ah por cierto Hermione sigue siendo mujer en apariencia, y Seth tiene una esencia masculina, pero como es un espíritu digamos que no tiene forma física definida._

_5) ya saben lo que hace el Alephio. Asi que saben porque no tenían magia, por otro lado sabemos que Voldemort esta involucrado en todos estos extraños acontecimientos, pero hay algo mas, sera que Voldemort es solo el instrumento de algo mas siniestro?._

_6) Y saben porque el fic se llama Polaris, por el polo Norte y por la estrella Polar, además el Horrocrux tiene la forma de la estrella y si siguen leyendo el capitulo y tienen la suficiente capacidad de deducción , ataran cabos……y en fin , la historia TENIA QUE LLAMARSE POLARIS._

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Capitulo 25 La Estrella y la Historia de la Espada Magica.

Todos se paralizaron al escuchar esa voz, sus músculos instintivamente hicieron que sus cuerpos asumieran una posición defensiva, pero la voz, esa terrible voz que resonó por todo el lugar e inclusive dentro de sus propios cerebros, logro embrujarlos y sumirlos en el más primitivo terror, tomando el instinto de supervivencia el control. Pero el único que logro resistir, fue la persona a quien mas le importaba la ausencia del alma de aquella mujer que segundos atrás era la poseedora de ese cuerpo.

-Donde esta Hermione- dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras, camino como un leopardo al acecho, dispuesto a todo por ella, cualquier cosa inclusive su vida, y se planto frente a ese ser que ya no era Hermione.

-Ella esta aquí adentro- Seth se señalo la cabeza, sus blancos ojos brillaron- Me pidió que los ayudara con el Horrocrux, al principio no entendí, he estado muchos siglos en las tinieblas, pero ya me apodere de sus recuerdos, estoy muy excitado porque me acabo de dar cuenta que Hermione es bruja, no es usual un vampiro brujo, de hecho es la primera de que tengo conocimiento- hizo una pausa y observo detenidamente a Draco, con una expresión de interés, como si le sorprendiera algo, y al mismo tiempo le provocara un poco de repulsión- Tú debes ser nuestro compañero, ella esta muy unida a ti, nada conveniente, nosotros solos los utilizamos, los deseamos pero nunca los amamos, fuiste diferente para Hermione Granger - Seth se estremeció, como si quisiera sacarse de encima los sentimientos de Hermione, totalmente extraños a su naturaleza, sin embargo haciendo honor a una promesa, aunque le costase, aclaro las cosas a su manera- Si no dan motivo, no los matare, así que chico, olvídate de ella y no te me acerques, tengo el sabor de tu sangre en mi memoria, y la deseo- Seth de nuevo se cubrió de su aura maligna y le dio un empujón a Draco, la temperatura había bajado varios grados, si es que era aun posible que hiciese mas frió, camino unos metros y se planto cara a cara a frente a Theodore Nott.

-Tienes prohibido meterte en nuestra cabeza, lo vuelves a intentar y te chupare la sangre hasta dejarte seco como la paja- Seth se rió al ver la cara de pánico de Nott. Pansy lo abrazo protectora. Hermione se enfureció y le dijo a Seth _"lo prometiste, a ellos no_ ".

-¿Quién o que cosa eres?- Harry tomo su varita, Ron agarro la espada de Gryffindor, dispuesto a todo, el panico todavía hacia mella en su animo, pero escuchar al vampiro en vez de que este atacara, sobre todo después de que menciono el Horrocrux, del alguna manera estaba conteniendo su furia.

-Soy Hermione, Harry- Seth imito a la perfección la voz de Hermione cuando tenia 11 años, y volvió a reír a carcajadas, a Ron se le cayo la espada de las manos de la impresion- me han llamado de tantas formas que ni recuerdo, digamos que soy Seth, hace milenios en una tierra en el desierto, llamada Egipto, alguien nos convoco, a nosotros los Ángeles caídos de la creación del mundo, los renegados, aquellos que verdaderamente no debemos ser nombrados, no como su estupido Lord Voldemort, y nos ofreció sangre…..- hizo una pausa y rió sardónicamente- sangre humana, así que nos convertimos en los espíritus vampiros, poseemos el cuerpo de un humano mordido por un vampiro, cuando termina la transformación, formamos una sociedad con él, una simbiosis, sin nosotros, el humano no puede ser inmortal, si me disculpan deseo estirar las piernas- Seth se movió tan rápido que en un parpadeo, cambio de posición , en un abrir y cerrar de ojos salto sobre un balcón, se sostuvo un rato en la barranda y salto nuevamente posándose ágilmente en el suelo del solar en medio de fortaleza, camino hacia una pared, y se subió a ella como una araña, volteo y salto como un animal carroñero, hacia Ron, tirándolo al piso.

-Ron Weasley, seria hora que olvidaras tus promesas, no puedes destruirme- le dijo Seth acercándole la cara y sus dientes afilados al rostro de Ron, este lo miraba aterrorizado. Seth se puso de pie. Ron repto hacia donde se encontraba Malfoy y este lo ayudo a levantarse del piso.

-El problema de encarnar en mujeres es que…….. el cabello largo me molesta- se reviso la capa y consiguió la varita de Hermione, dudo un momento pero con un movimiento sobre su cabeza, el cabello largo de Hermione desapareció y quedo bastante corto, con un ligero flequillo, parecía un chiquillo de 15 años- No se preocupen, dentro de unos años voy ser terriblemente hermoso, pero al principio todos somos horribles, un asco, ya saben, estamos mal alimentados- De pronto desplegó dos alas de murciélagos sobre su espalda.

Los 5 jóvenes confirmaron que Hermione ya no era Hermione, cuando Seth se acerco a las perras y estas le ladraron con gruñidos de amenaza. El vampiro ladeo un poco la cabeza a un lado, mirando a los animales un poco curioso, le enseño los colmillos y las perras aullaron asustadas, luego de un rato, Seth las ignoro completamente, no le parecía que fuesen una comida aceptable, él quería sangre humana.

-Hermione esta muerta- se atrevió a preguntar Draco Malfoy, sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

-No hay retorno- Seth hablo de nuevo duramente, su sarcasmo desapareció como arte de magia- no volverá a ser humana jamás- se alejo caminando saliendo de la fortaleza.

Draco Malfoy se quedo rígido, no lo creía, jamás lo aceptaría, Hermione no podía estar muerta, no tan cerca, no ahora. Una intensa sensación de perdida se apodero de él y el dolor volvio, pero no se movió, ni tampoco dijo nada. Tenia que haber alguna solución y removería cielo y tierra hasta encontrarla.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Seth era mas conversador que Hermione, tenia un humor negro del que ella carecía completamente, pero era muchísimo mas atemorizante que Hermione en su peor día. Les comentaba sus planes futuros mientras caminaban, dijo que no le gustaba Inglaterra y que probablemente iría al nuevo mundo, su anterior encarnación había sido en un indio americano en 1560, que tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con un hombre lobo. Su manera de caminar era distinta a la de Hermione, igual que sus gestos y la expresión de su cara. Si no fuese porque era decididamente malévolo y siniestro, quizás hubiese habido forma de soportar su presencia. Draco no se le acercaba, se había tomado la advertencia en serio, presentía que ese ser era despiadado, al igual que Ron , Theo y Pansy que no le soltaba la mano a este. Harry fue mucho mas tolerante, sabia que necesitaban a ese demonio de su parte.

-Eres mas poderoso ahora- le pregunto Harry., que era el único que se le acercaba, haciendo gala de su sangre fría.

-Igual que antes, dentro de unos años, aprovechando la magia, voy a ser invencible, solo que no tengo las ataduras morales de Hermione Granger- contestaba Seth- yo simplemente tomo lo que se me antoja, ella es mas …….sentimental. Ah y por supuesto, yo tengo muchísima más experiencia. Nosotros los inmortales no somos totalmente buenos o totalmente malos, simplemente somos, aunque algunas cosas que hice en mis anteriores encarnaciones te pueden parecer malévolas. No estamos sujetos a la ética humana y por eso somos tan chocantes para Uds.

-¿Porque escogiste a Hermione?-pregunto Harry intrigado.

-Porque tenemos la misma personalidad, a mi manera yo también soy un sabio como ella- contesto Seth y se echo a reír ante la mirada de incredulidad de Harry- y me gusta enseñarles a los humanos como tu lo que somos, por supuesto antes de alimentarme de ellos.

-Puedo hablar con Hermione- pidió Harry. La extrañaba y al ver a Seth tan parecido a ella pero a la vez tan diferente, anhelaba volver a hablar con ella.

-NO- dijo Seth tajantemente y se alejo de él.

Ron Weasley había permanecido muy callado, mirando a Seth, con profundo asco, no podía creer que Hermione hubiese dejado que ese ser se apoderada de ella, era una violación a su integridad, él era el único que había escuchado la historia de Hermione completa y lo que le esperaba, si ese Vampiro se movía en falso, él sin ninguna contemplación lo destruiría. El juramento que hizo con ella, adquiría otra dimensión ahora, una completamente distinta. No tendría remordimientos y tampoco tendría compasión, Dumblendore lo sabía, por ello lo había elegido, a él que no era un auror, solo un simple hombre de negocios, que había escogido un camino diferente al de Harry simplemente para aplacar lo mejor y a la vez lo peor de él, su coraje. Ron era el mejor ejemplo de un Griffyndor, no le temblaría la mano para proteger a sus amigos de esa bestia. No la odiaba, era que simplemente debía ser así, la luz contra la oscuridad. Había sido muy desgarrador observar en que se había convertido Hermione, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, no había vuelta atrás.

Al igual que Harry, Ron pensaba que tarde o temprano, Seth actuaría a su favor, así que por los momentos, tenia que dejar a un lado su ansiedad y confiar en los instintos de Harry. Luna ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos, la amaba, de una manera muy diferente a Hermione, pero era definitivamente amor, si salían de allí, él tendría que ser completamente sincero con ella, no podía seguir adelante con su matrimonio, ocultándole a Luna la verdad de sus sentimientos. No se arrepentía de haberla escogido a ella, pero el pasado pesaba sobre su consciencia y su pasado era Hermione Granger, la mujer que siempre quiso y que nunca fue de él. Ella perteneció a una sola persona, a Draco Malfoy , muy a su pesar, y a pesar de todas sus renuencias, Ron lo había aceptado, se había quitado la venda de los ojos, ellos solo fueron amigos, buenos amigos. Pero la historia no acababa allí y lo sabia, una terrible certeza inundo su cerebro, uno de ellos tres no regresaría de ese viaje.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Entonces Polaris hizo finalmente su aparición, la estrella boreal, aquella que había guiado a los navegantes desde el inicio del tiempo, la fuente inspiradora de innumerables historias y canciones, la compañera de los hombres del norte, la madre de los cielos del Ártico. Pudieron verla en aquella noche eterna, apuntando directamente al polo Norte, fija en el cielo, titilando lentamente, como si quisiera que todos pudieran observar el resplandor de su luz azul, fría e imponente, que superaba el brillo de todas las demás estrellas que la acompañaban en la bóveda celeste.

"Una estrella con espíritu propio", había dicho alguien hacia mas de dos mil años atrás, aquel romano que conquisto las Galias , exclamando que "vino, vio y vencio", que dirigió a su pueblo cada vez mas al norte, hasta llegar a la isla de Albion, nombrada después Britania. Cuando los romanos abandonaron la isla cuatrocientos años después, dejaron una espada sagrada en un templo dedicado a Poseidon, el dios del océano, aquel que había sido benévolo permitiendo que atravesaran el mar para llegar a Albion y mas allá aún, arma que había sido forjada en una lejana isla del norte llamada Iceland (la tierra del hielo eterno), espada hecha con acero de los cielos, hierro de un meteorito proveniente de alguna estrella anónima del espacio sideral, y mucho tiempo después un druida, un gran mago llamado Godric Griffyndor, busco la legendaria espada y se hizo de ella, convirtiéndola en el objeto mágico mas poderoso que existiría sobre la tierra.

Y por algún designio misterioso o simplemente por casualidad, la espada ahora estaba en poder de un joven, quien desde niño había sido marcado cruelmente por la tragedia, y que se había servido bien de ella, utilizándola para valientes y justas empresas, pero la espada de Griffyndor, para bien o para mal, pronto cambiaria de portador.

Harry nunca había tenido la compañía de sus padres, ni siquiera los recordaba. Siempre había antepuesto el bienestar de todos por el suyo. Se había negado unirse a la mujer que amaba, por temor y miedo de lo que fuese a sucederle. Era un hombre valiente que se enfrentaría de nuevo, a su peor enemigo, a quien le había arrebatado su vida y de alguna manera sus esperanzas. Pero Harry sabia dentro de si mismo, que esta vez, iría solo, la espada estaba reservada para otro propósito, era lo único que podría destruir el Horrocrux de Voldemort, él mismo se encargaría del Lord oscuro, pero la espada tenia que cumplir su destino así como él debía cumplir el suyo. Era el ultimo enfrentamiento, quizás toda la maldad del mundo no desaparecería, pero si había algo peor que Voldemort, él también le haría frente, era su misión de vida, pero cumpliría su promesa con ella, volvería y la desposaría, lo había pensado mucho y ella era la única que tenia la entereza suficiente para acompañarlo en su camino, de alguna forma siempre lo había hecho, solo que él no había querido darse cuenta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Theo caminaba con Pansy a su lado, tomados de la mano, eran demasiados para el vehiculo de nieve, y además estaban muy cerca, como regresarían, si regresaban era la gran incógnita. Draco miraba a su dirección de vez en cuando, pero se contenía cada vez que iba a decir algo. Se sentía excluido y quizás un poco traicionado en su buena fe, pero ellos eran sus amigos y en el fondo, si estaba contento de su unión, solo que era muy orgulloso para aceptarlo tan fácilmente. Nott lo miraba también disimuladamente, decidió dar el primer paso.

-Draco, se que he debido decirte antes que Pansy y yo nos queríamos, solo tenia miedo de perder tu amistad- dijo Theo, caminando ahora junto a él, Pansy lo había soltado al percatarse de lo que se proponía hacer, ella hablaría mas tarde con Malfoy.

-¿Por ti fue que no nos casamos?- pregunto Draco secamente.

-Si- dijo suspirando Theo.

-Nott no puedo creer que te hallas comportado de esa forma, eres idiota- al final Draco perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba- después de que ella lo deja todo, por ti, terminas con Pansy, porque yo, que nunca la ame, tenia que casarme con ella,¿ Que diablos tienes en la cabeza?,yo lo hubiese aceptado, a lo mejor no me hubiese gustado la idea al principio, soy muy sobreprotector con ella, pero quien mejor que mi amigo. Sabes, lo echaste todo a perder.

-Lo siento de veras- dijo Theo, Draco de pronto se paro en seco y lo miro a la cara.

-No aceptare tus disculpas- le dijo Draco- no hasta que me digas algo.

-¿Que quieres escuchar?- Nott ya estaba llegando al limite, le gustase o no a Malfoy, igual iba a seguir con Pansy.

-¿Quieres a Pansy? – le pregunto Draco mirando a Pansy quien observaba la escena atenta y temerosa. A ella le importaba mucho la reacción de él.

-Siempre la he querido, la amo- contesto Theo.

-Entonces no hay problema, hagamos cuenta que nunca paso- Draco le dio una palmada en la espalda, pero no cambio la dura expresión de su rostro- pero por favor, no me oculten las cosas, yo no soy ningún intransigente.

Nott quien conocía a Malfoy como la palma de su mano, esbozo una sonrisa.

-Si tu lo dices- le dijo con un poco de sarcasmo.

Se detuvieron a descansar un rato, la silueta de Seth/Hermione contrastaba en el horizonte, con la luz de la aurora boreal. Todos se apretujaron en el fuego, no iban a sacar las tiendas, ya que no había viento, si el vampiro no se acercaba, no sentian tanto el frió. Solo se detendrían unas horas, Draco se acerco a Pansy.

-Sabes bien en lo que te estas metiendo, Theo es muy Slytherin- le dijo Draco, dándole a entender las difíciles cualidades que señalaban a un Slytherin, astucia, inteligencia así como también egoísmo, dureza, inflexibilidad, pasión, fanatismo y un poco de desequilibrio mental, pero en el fondo eran constantes con sus sentimientos cuando los tenían, y lo sabia por experiencia, recordó un viejo lema de su casa, algo que le cabía como anillo al dedo "Cuando un Slytherin se enamora, si alguna vez lo hace, será una vez en la vida y para siempre", al final solo le dijo a Pansy -Te ama, es mi amigo y todo, pero esta un poco loco, ustedes son muy diferentes, no quiero que sufras y tampoco que sufra él.

A Draco sin embargo les gustaba verlos juntos, eran una pareja realmente extraña, Pansy era bella como una estatua griega, caminaba con una gracia increíble, era el epitome de la femineidad y Theo era rudo, muy poco delicado, al abrazarla parecía que iba a partirla en dos, pero al parecer a Pansy le encantaba el poco tacto de él. No paraban de sonreír, estaban viviendo en su cielo personal, alejados de toda la penumbra en torno a ellos.

-Es tan Slytherin como tu y yo- contesto ella risueña-Además creo que todos hemos cambiado y dejado atrás esas tonterías con las otras casas, ahora somos mas accesibles, mas buenos.

-Es la mala influencia de Potter- dijo Draco tratando de bromear, endureció el rostro de pronto, miro la silueta de Seth/Hermione en la lejanía, con sus espantosas alas de murciélago replegadas. Pansy le siguió la mirada.

-Ella era la chica verdad- pregunto Pansy para al final corroborar su sospecha.

-Si Pansy, estoy enamorado de Hermione desde hace años y ella……..-Draco no pudo seguir, el dolor de la perdida era demasiado intenso todavía.

-No tienes porque decirlo, es evidente lo que pasa……….-Pansy le puso la mano en el hombro a Draco- Yo nunca perdí la esperanza con Theo, ya veras que todo se arregla.

Draco se sonrió por el comentario simplista de Pansy, ella tenia un alma de niña buena debajo de su apariencia frívola y sofisticada, lo de Hermione y él era demasiado complicado, demasiado sobrenatural.

-Eso espero- concluyo Draco y se levanto para dejar a sus amigos en un rato de intimidad. Theo parecía un poco impaciente lejos de allí. El viento empezó a arreciar.

Y en la oscuridad de la noche, Theodore Nott tomo a su amada y ella lo beso con pasión, olvidándose de todo a su alrededor.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En eso vieron a Seth caminando hacia ellos, por supuesto de una manera ágil y elegante, pero decididamente masculina, en un pestañeo estaba al lado de Harry. Theo se separo perezosamente de los labios de Pansy y presto atención a la conversación

-Hay algo extraño en el viento, no lo sientes, yo si, debemos seguir- dijo Seth, en voz baja. Harry giro instrucciones a los demás y levantaron el improvisado campamento. . Ron les dio a todos lo último que quedaba de poción revitalizadora.

-Por cierto nunca dijiste que era el sonido extraño que Hermione y tu escuchaban- pregunto Harry curioso a Theo, los dos lideraban la comitiva, ya que Theo era el que marcaba la dirección.

-Ah eso- contesto Theo desanimado- creo, sin temor a equivocarme, que era algo así como una alarma interior en mi cabeza, Hermione quizás la escuchaba porque me oye la mente. La he logrado aplacar de un tiempo para acá, suena constantemente desde que desperté.

Harry se encogió de hombros, todo le resultaba muy desconcertante, realmente era imposible tratar de entender como funcionaban los poderes de cada uno, seguramente pasaría mucho tiempo para poder desentrañar todos esos misterios. Pero para hacer honor a la verdad, nadie nunca había explicado convincentemente porque algunos humanos poseían magia y otros no.

Caminaron por la llanura polar hasta que de pronto divisaron un resplandor en el horizonte. Algo despedía diversos tonos de rojo y naranja, Seth tenia razón una voz maligna silbaba en el viento.

Al acercarse pudieron ver unas paredes hechas de fuego……….grandes llamaradas salían furiosas, desde unas grietas en el hielo, pero este increíblemente no se derretía. Ron abrió los ojos y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro moviendo la cabeza, recordaba la advertencia de Dumblendore. Se detuvieron, no había forma de rodearla, se extendía kilómetros hacia ambos lados, como una especia de barrera.

.

-Llegamos a nuestro destino, Weasley debes cruzar el fuego para traernos el Horrocrux- dijo Nott.

Harry pensó en su imaginario juego de ajedrez, "tengo a la Reina acorralada, solo me falta el Rey……..Voldemort"

Ron dudo pero se convirtió en una antorcha humana, se acercaba al fuego pero era rechazado, lo intento tres veces más, sin éxito.

-No es fuego normal, es Fiendfyre, fuego maldito, no puedo acercarme, el profesor Dumblendore me lo advirtió- dijo Ron apagando sus llamas, estaba derrotado.

-No entiendo como es que protege al Horrocrux- comento Harry, pero lo más probable es que el Fiendfyre no tuviera contacto con este.

-Ninguno de nosotros tiene el poder para atravesarlo- dijo Draco, recordaba su anterior encuentro con el Fiendfyre y se estremeció. Vincent Crabbe había sido abrazado por el en la Sala de los Menesteres, cuando Harry lo había salvado por un pelo.

-Te equivocas, ella…..él lo puede hacer- Ron miro a Hermione/Seth, le asombraba la previsión del antiguo Director de Hogwarts, habían discutido esa posibilidad, de que fuese Fiendfyre lo que se encontrarían, la maldición del fuego, pero Ron no había querido pensar en eso, era lo ultimo que quería enfrentar- Dumblendore nos dijo que solo algo que este tan maldito como el fuego mágico, lo podía enfrentar y apagarlo. Debes intentarlo, para eso viniste, si sobrevives podría ser tu sal………..

-No lo haré, me destruirá, dejaría de existir, la palabra fuego maldito no te suena, Ron Weasley- Seth hablo esta vez despectivamente, pero un leve temor se sentía en su voz- me niego a ir.

"_Lo prometiste, prometiste que buscarías el Horrocrux"_ le dijo Hermione,

"_no me voy a__ inmolar por nadie, puedo desaparecer, no seria nada"_ contesto Seth,

Hermione de pronto se dio cuenta que tenia un arma a su favor,_"haz roto una promesa conmigo, te convoco a salir de mi cuerpo"_

"_no puedes hacerlo", _

"_claro que puedo, hasta tu estas sujeto a las leyes universales, y lo sabes, tienes que abandonarme y yo __haré lo que tenga que hacer, Dumblendore me dijo que esto podría funcionar",_

"_volveré por ti, estas muerta, sin mi no duraras mucho tiempo antes de empezar a podrirte, te advierto que no es agradable, estarás despierta" _el espíritu trataba de convencerla,

"_correré el riesgo Seth, vete"_ Hermione le dio a entender que no cedería.

El espíritu en vista de que no quería abandonar el cuerpo de Hermione al final se resigno, _"si es la única manera acepto, pero tu tomaras el control ahora, no te dejare, me necesitas, yo soy tu parte maligna"_ Hermione cayo de rodillas en el hielo, muy débil, Seth no se lo iba a poner fácil. Los chicos la miraban sin comprender.

-Ire- esta vez fue la voz usual de Hermione la que se escucho, se levanto y camino decidida hacia el fuego, no iba a permitir que ninguno de sus amigos lo intentara, que Draco lo intentara, sin duda morirían, pero ella tenia una oportunidad, ya que era un cadáver andante, quizás pudiera soportar el dolor, tomar el Horrocrux y con algo de suerte destruirlo.

Había recorrido todo ese largo camino, con la esperanza de poder ayudar al mundo, si ella desaparecía destruyendo el Horrocrux o abriendo el camino para que alguien mas lo hiciese, la esperanza a lo mejor volvería, Harry destruiría definitivamente a Voldemort, y Draco encontraría a alguien a quien amar y seria feliz. Además estaba cansada, harta de la media existencia que tenia desde hacia 10 años. Y si sobrevivía no sabia en que se convertiría, pero quizás no fuese mas un vampiro.

Antes de meterse en las llamas, Hermione volteo y miro a Draco , ella estaba locamente enamorada y aceptaba sacrificarse por él y por todos, este se percato que los ojos de Hermione eran color miel, límpidos, sin una gota de maldad, él se dio cuenta que algo había cambiando, la mirada que ella le dirigía era triste, le estaba diciendo adiós. Entonces Draco Malfoy tuvo la certeza que era Hermione a quien estaba viendo y no a Seth.

-Es ella- susurro -Hermione no lo hagas- Draco grito y se dispuso a correr, pero Nott quien escucho la voz de Hermione en su mente diciéndole "Detenlo", fue mas rápido y lo sujeto por la espalda con sus fuertes brazos.

- Buscaremos la forma. No lo hagas, por favor- él gritaba totalmente histérico, pero no podía deshacerse de Nott quien estaba empleando toda su fuerza para evitar que corriera tras ella, Draco vio desesperado como Hermione fue cubierta por una marea de fuego.

_Todos los caminos del mundo llevan has­__ta el corazón del guerrero; él se zambulle __sin pensar en el río de las pasiones que __siempre corre por su vida._

_El guerrero sabe que es libre para ele­__gir lo que desee; sus decisiones son toma­__das con valor, desprendimiento y -a ve­__ces- con una cierta dosis de locura._

_El guerrero de la luz a veces actúa como __el agua, y fluye entre los obstáculos que __encuentra. En ciertos momentos, resistir __significa ser destruido; entonces, él se __adapta a las circunstancias._

_En esto reside la fuerza del agua. Ja­__más puede ser quebrada por un martillo, __ni herida por un cuchillo. La más pode­__rosa espada del mundo es incapaz de de­__jar una cicatriz sobre su superficie._

_PAULO COELHO, _

_Manual del guerrero de la luz_

Gracias a : Floriliciuos ( casi eres la beta reader del fic, sabes que puedes traducirlo cuando quieras), Vic Black ( de verdad extraño tus rr), Margara, por cierto tu review me hizo reir muchisimo, Karyta34 y Beatufly 92 ( estas tres ultimas han estado casi desde el principio, y al parecer estan sumamente desconsoladas, ANIMO), emmadrake (eres toda una Lady de los fan fics, estas por todos lados, j eje je), Mineth (gracias por leer el fic completo de una sentada, pienso que leerlo así, te das mas oportunidad de descubrir algunas cosas), caolinet ( eres la lectora mas critica, pero te lo agradezco), Kaz y Zorion (escribanme mas, me gusta leers sus rr), al anonimo (que bueno que lees el fic, pero manifiestate),0obabyo0(he vistos nick raros pero el tuyo rompe todo esquema, me gusto tu rr), Pitty Parker, Lily y Martha ( que bueno que se decidieron en dejarme un rr, bienvenidas a mi historia), por cierto visiten el blog es fuenava punto wordpress punto com, acuerdense de w w w antes, si les resulta mas comodo leerselo como blog. Bueno esto es para las chicas que revisaron el capitulo 23,24 y 25 , es decir el aviso………(todavía no me convenzo mucho de tener que haber puesto el aviso, en el blog no lo haré)……………Seguimos cuando ustedes quieran (ya saben los rr). El fic esta completo y solo faltan dos capítulos extra largos, no me decido en dividirlo por el asunto de las emociones, y los malentendidos, van a tener que vivirlo completo, sufrir y llorar hasta el final.

¿DRACO Y HERMIONE?no termina aquí, ya lo saben, faltan dos capítulos y tendremos el desenlace de la historia. Conserven la fe, recuerden enviar los reviews necesarios para que yo vuelva a publicar. Un beso…………..


	26. Por ti Hermione

Disclamer : personajes de JKR

Hola como andan, bueno recibí 19 reviews, les voy a perdonar el 20, bueno en vista de las solicitudes y debido que al editar el capitulo cada vez me daba cuenta de que había mucho por decir, este capitulo lo he dividido en dos ( esta relargo), y bueno en vista de que no cambiaba absolutamente nada, les voy a dar ese regalo, este capitulo y el siguiente. Como les he dicho anteriormente, la ultima parte del fic esta cargada de sorpresas, finalmente termino de contar muchas cosas, y ustedes tendrán que deducir muchas otras, Gracias a las nuevas lectoras y mi petición sigue en pie, 20 reviews mas para seguir publicando, creo que me lo merezco, visiten el blog, please y bueno GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS, Polaris me ha costado muchísimo de escribir y hasta sueño con el fic, nunca pensé que les gustara tanto Theodore Nott (lo cual me enorgullece mucho, ya que pienso que de todos los personajes, él es mi hijo, ya que todo, su aspecto y su personalidad, fueron mi invención, solo tome el nombre y los antecedentes a JK Rowling, me siento muy bien con ese personaje, es mi preferido), también tenia mis dudas con el Göerl y todo el asunto marítimo ( no sabia si lo tomarían bien, ya que es algo muy ajeno a Harry Potter), en cuanto a Tatiana y Sascha (otras de mis preferidas), digamos que me recuerdan a Muñeca y Trabuco ( una perra mestiza y un setter irlandés) que fueron mis compañeros de infancia, así que en cierta forma es un homenaje a mis queridos perritos (QEPD).

En relación con el proceso de conversión de Hermione, si bien tome algunas ideas de Ann Rice y de S. Meyer, debo declarar que lo de la encarnación de Seth me lo invente yo solita, así que creo que sin querer le di un aporte al mundo vampirico (j eje je). En relación a Draco Malfoy, bueno creo que me gustaría tener uno como él (ojo mi Draco inventado) para mi sola, alguien me comento que este Draco era mas maduro o mas reflexivo, yo creo que es que ha sufrido tanto en su vida, que finalmente se deja llevar por su corazón y se destapa todo lo bueno que hay en él, piénselo bien, la única cosa que ha salido bien en su vida ( bueno, por decirlo de alguna manera) es que Hermione lo ama (A PESAR DE TODO), así que se imaginaran, en cuanto a ella, bueno Hermione es algo terca, pero muchas de sus acciones (incluyendo dejar a Draco y meterse en el fuego maldito) no dejan de tener razón.

Y por ultimo Ron, creo que de todos, el que mas me ha costado es Ron, es cierto ama a dos mujeres de manera diferente pero con igual intensidad y esa es su gran tragedia, acepto que Hermione no es para él, renuncio a ella, la quiso matar, dentro de él sabe que puede destruirla, si bien parte de lo que siente por ella se rompió en su corazón, la ama todavía, aunque ya no lo diga abiertamente, si hay un personaje por el cual siento una gran pena en este fic es Ron Weasley. BESOS Y DEJENME MAS RR, no estoy conforme.ja ja ja. Ah, gracias a Mana, 30 seconds to Mars, Candlebox, Jon Bon Jovi, El canto del loco, Marylin Manson, Evanescense , Staind, Rasmus, Rise aginst, Seether, el soundtrack de Moulin Rouge, Garbage, Metric, Seven Avenfold, Soraya, Aerosmith, AFI, Nirvana, Bush, The Smashing Pumpkings, Audioslave, Metallica, Megadeth, The Mars Volta, Kula Shaker, The Vines y Franz Ferdinand por su gran musica y servirme de inspiración en esos momentos de bloqueo de autor, para escribir este pequeño relato.

Capitulo 26 Por ti Hermione

28 de Febrero una de la madrugada.

Nott solo soltó a Draco cuando se percato que Hermione había desaparecido entre las llamas, Draco corrió tras ella y se detuvo a medio camino, se coloco una mano sobre la cabeza, miro al suelo y empezó a caminar erráticamente de un lado a otro, pensativo, visiblemente confundido, menaba la cabeza una y otra vez, se acuclillo, unió sus manos y bajo la cabeza, luego volvió a levantarse y a caminar de un lado a otro, indeciso de lo que tenia que hacer.

Hermione no le podía hacer eso, desaparecer, de alguna forma Draco, sabia que su vida estaba ligada a la de ella, humana o vampiro, desde que era un niño lo sabia, desde que la había mirado por primera vez, el primer día de su estancia en Hogwarts, cuando ella llamo su atención, para luego enterarse quien era, una sangre sucia. Intento apartar un sentimiento en él, que cada vez era mas fuerte y mas solidó, maltratándola e hiriéndola, haciéndose daño él mismo en el proceso, y cavando un profundo foso para su alma.

Y sin poder créeselo, sintió la emoción de ser finalmente correspondido, el momento mas feliz de su vida, fue aquel en que ella aparto todos su perjuicios, perdono todas sus acciones y se entrego a él, demostrándole sin palabras, que ella lo quería también, pero él había sido un necio y no se permitió albergar alguna esperanza, perdiéndola por cobarde. Tuvo que habérsela llevado en ese momento, darle toda su amor y proteccion, pero no lo hizo por miedo, para que ella no sufriera. Hermione era la razón de su existencia, por su mente desfilaban multitud de imágenes, momentos compartidos con ella, algunos robados y otros. Su primer beso, su primera unión, el reencuentro, el momento en que ella lo mordió, cuando sintió que el universo y el destino estaban de parte de él, las palabras de ella cuando le prometió que haría su corazón latir y ella le dijo que solo seria por él, cuando le entrego al anillo y de alguna forma la hizo su esposa, su compañera de vida, sin que ella lo supiera, porque las palabras se le habían atragantado, como siempre, eran demasiada las cosas que le había dicho pero aun mas lo que no había podido expresar. Sentía dolor, impotencia, rabia y sobre todo una sensación de abandono, como si de pronto le hubiesen arrancado de golpe el corazón.

Harry, Nott, Ron y Pansy lo miraban sin atreverse a decir algo. Harry decidió tomar el control de la situación, corrió hacia él y se le enfrento:

-Malfoy- le dijo Harry, pero Draco no lo miraba, en su cara había una expresión indescifrable, Harry lo tomo por los hombros y lo zarandeo bruscamente- Malfoy, escúchame.

-No- le contesto Draco, con los ojos exorbitados y la mirada perdida- es ella, Hermione.

-Malfoy- le grito Harry, pero Draco intento nuevamente correr hacia las llamas, Harry lo empujo hacia atrás y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, Draco cayo sentado en el hielo, tocándose la mejilla golpeada, por un momento estuvo a punto de ser dominado por la ira y atacarlo, pero luego se tranquilizo y se dio cuenta de la locura que iba a estar a punto de cometer. Respiro profundamente y miro a Harry intensamente, no con odio, como muchos años antes sino con melancolía. Harry le sostuvo la mirada, los ojos grises de Malfoy siempre habían sido un enigma para él, duros, fríos pero a la vez reflejaban los violentos conflictos internos de su dueño. No le gustaban, nunca le habían gustado esos ojos, le ponían los pelos de punta (eran iguales a los de Lucius Malfoy) y de hecho le inspiraban desconfianza. Solo en los últimos tiempos, había analizado fríamente su enemistad con Malfoy. Era cierto, se habían caído mal desde el principio, pero por otro lado, Draco Malfoy era el resultado de una crianza descuidada, un niño que creció bajo la sombra de un padre exigente, con ideas equivocadas, y que definitivamente nunca lo quiso, como demostró al intentar asesinarlo, sin duda Draco no lo había pasado nada bien y para rematar todo el asunto, Hermione. Harry no le tenia lastima , al contrario se sentía solidario con él, su vida tampoco había sido fácil, pero de alguna forma no podía dejar de sentir que se merecía algunas cosas. Además no eran unos niños, él se había ganado su estima, y le había demostrado que era leal a él y a su propósito en esa misión. O seria que era leal solo a Hermione, esa duda asaltaba a Harry mas veces de lo que le gustaría, pero no importaba, estaban en una encrucijada y viendo como estaba de alterado Malfoy por la ausencia de ella, necesitaba sacar su fortaleza como líder mas que nunca. Por otro lado, había un juramento Inquebrantable de por medio y ambos lo sabían.

-Diablos- dijo Malfoy escupiendo un poco de sangre, intento levantarse pero resbalo en el hielo.

-Discúlpame, Malfoy- le dijo Harry tranquilamente y le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo- Pero no puedo permitir que lo hagas.

-Era ella, Potter- le dijo Draco con tristeza- El fuego la destruirá. Tengo que sacarla.

-Malfoy, ella sabia a lo que se enfrentaría, si venia- dijo Harry, perder a Hermione era difícil aunque fuese un vampiro siniestro- Necesito que me ayudes.

-Lo se – Draco no dejaba de mirar la gran muralla de fuego, que se había hecho mas alta e imponente, sentía un vació en su alma, estaba aterrado por el destino de ella.

A Harry se le removieron miles de sentimientos cuando vio a Draco, debatiéndose entre lo que debía hacer y lo que le dictaba su corazón, realmente estaba enamorado de ella. Harry entonces presintió cual seria la elección de Malfoy y decidió ponerle las cosas fáciles, sonrió al comprender de pronto porque Dumblendore le había enviado la snitch, se la saco del bolsillo, la miro y vio grabadas las palabras "me abro al cierre", y recordó lo que había significado para él, su propia resurrección, sabia que se abriría en el momento apropiado y decidió que compartiría algo de ese secreto con Malfoy.

-Todavía hay esperanzas, Malfoy- dijo Harry después de un rato, mostrándole la Snitch dorada, Draco al oír esas palabras concentro su atención en él- no se si funcionara, pero tengo un presentimiento, dentro de esta Snitch, hay un anillo, cuando el fuego maldito desaparezca, busca a Hermione y al Horrocrux, no se que encontraras allí ni que de forma volverá ella, si estas dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias, ponle el anillo Malfoy, es su única oportunidad- Harry le entrego la snitch- y es tu desicion

-Gracias- le dijo Draco, cerrando su mano fuertemente sobre la snitch, como si temiera que escapara, de pronto su cara se ilumino, no todo estaba perdido, tendría la oportunidad de buscarla y salvarla

-Ah y otra cosa, toma la espada de Griffindor- Harry le ofreció la espada, pero Draco no la tomo. Harry se la volvió a ofrecer, obedeciendo un extraño impulso.

-Solo la puede llevar alguien de tu casa, Potter, yo soy un Slytherin- le dijo Draco calmado-además parece una espada muy buena, de pronto la necesitaras.

-Digamos que te ganaste el derecho a usarla, acéptala, la necesitas por si Hermione no logro destruir el Horrocrux- Draco tomo la espada y la hoja de esta brillo fugazmente, él sintió algo reconfortante que emanaba de ella, la sentía como una extensión de su brazo, ni siquiera con su varita se sentía tan compenetrado, la espada estaba contenta de estar en su mano, Draco lo sentía, era una intimidad igual a la de un niño en el seno de su madre, por un instante percibió también un poco de aturdimiento, pero no le dio importancia, la blandió un momento, oyendo el aire silbando por la rapidez con que la hoja lo cortaba, valoro su peso, realmente era un arma estupenda, de pronto Draco se hizo a la vista de todos mas grande, intimidante, invencible, como un verdadero guerrero, un aura sublime y poderosa estallo desde su interior y lo envolvió, la espada brillaba con una fría luz azul en sus manos. Por un instante era si como el antiguo poseedor de la espada, aquel que le había dado su nombre y su poder, se hubiese reencontrado con ella después de largos siglos. Y la espada estaba en su territorio, el Norte, cercana a la influencia del astro de donde había provenido su acero y estaba regocijada porque un hijo del agua, aquella a que fue consagrada alguna vez, la tenia en sus manos. El portador y la espada mágica viajarían hacia su destino, cualquiera que este fuera, y no volverían a separarse jamás, el poder de la espada le pertenecía a Draco Malfoy porque esta así lo había dictaminado. En un giro sorprendente, el enemigo natural de la espada, un miembro de la casa renegada de Slytherin era el legítimo dueño de esta. Pero Draco había abandonado todo por amor a Hermione, y de alguna forma había renunciado a los ideales de su casa. Ni Draco ni Harry, ni nadie allí estaba consciente de ese gran momento de la historia mágica, del cual eran actores involuntarios, porque un hado más poderoso que ellos mismos, finalmente se estaba cumpliendo.

Harry lo miro un poco desconcertado, generalmente sus intuiciones eran buenas, pero esta había superado todas sus expectativas, cuando decidió darle la espada a Malfoy ni por asomo pensó que esta aceptaría sin alguna reserva y sin renuencias a un Slytherin. Draco y la espada parecían hechos el uno para el otro, quizás porque Malfoy la miraba como lo que era, un arma de batalla y no como un objeto mágico poderoso. Harry suspiro, algo le decía que la espada nunca mas estaría en su poder y decidió irse, ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer.

-A donde irán ustedes- le grito Draco, estaba un poco inquieto, tenia dos objetos con él que no estaba seguro de saber usar. Bueno en realidad la espada la podía usar perfectamente, pero no entendía mucho lo de la Snitch.

-Vamos a enfrentarnos a Voldemort- dijo Harry caminando alejándose de él, sereno. Sabia el real significado de esas palabras, pero estas salieron de su boca de la manera mas natural, de pronto se detuvo, levanto su cabeza al cielo, miro a la Estrella Polar, como buscando ayuda o consejo a la Madre del Artico y luego meneo la cabeza, riéndose de su propia ocurrencia, ya estaba dicho, ya habían llegado al cierre, al final de la misión.

-Quiero que Weasley venga conmigo- dijo de pronto Draco, Ron se adelanto y le dio la mano.

-Pensé que nunca lo dirías- le dijo Ron bastante serio, sino se lo pedía igual hubiese ido con él, los dos tenían mas cosas en común de lo que creían y una de ellas era Hermione.

-Tu la quieres tanto o mas que yo, es lo adecuado- le contesto Draco a modo de explicación – quien mejor que tu, por si yo fallo.

-No fallaras, Malfoy, hasta ahora lo has hecho muy bien- dijo Ron en un tono impregnado de dolor, pero en su rostro había una expresión de certeza absoluta- y te equivocas, nadie ama mas a Hermione que tu.

Pansy que estaba atenta a todos los acontecimientos, supo que era la separación final del grupo, Weasley y Draco irían por el Horrocrux, Harry, Nott y ella lucharía contra Voldemort, le tomo la mano fuertemente a Nott, le dedico una expresiva mirada y Theo asintió con la cabeza, a modo de comprensión, luego lo soltó. Draco Malfoy había significado muchas cosas a través de su vida, pero sus últimos 5 años con él habían sido muy felices, era su única familia, le alegraba que finalmente hubiese hallado el verdadero amor, aunque fuese un amor imposible y él había aceptado lo de Nott, de una manera muy esplendida, todo por su cariño hacia ella. El miedo se instalo en el corazón de Pansy, Theo ya no se iría de su lado, pero Draco caminaría a lo desconocido y no sabia si saldría vivo de allí, Pansy camino los pocos metros que la separaban de Malfoy y con lagrimas en los ojos, se echo a sus brazos, Draco la apretó contra él , y le dijo algunas cosas en el oído, ella asentía y miraba a Nott con ojos de amor, Malfoy le acariciaba su cabeza rapada y por ultimo, Pansy le dio un casto beso en los labios, solo unió sus labios a los de él un momento, un beso de amistad. En la lejanía Theo alzo una ceja, Draco lo vio y sonrió.

-Siempre jugando con fuego Pansy, Theodore va a matarme- le dijo con voz suave, liberando un poco su abrazo.

-No te preocupes, él sabe que lo amo. Draco si no nos volvemos a ver, quiero que sepas que a pesar de todos los dolores de cabeza que nos dimos mutuamente, te quiero mucho, eres y serás siempre mi hermano. Y tranquilo, se que la encontraras- Pansy se alejo corriendo y se echo a los brazos de Nott quien la abrazo posesivo y le dio un beso apasionado.

-Cuídala- le grito Draco a Nott- me lo debes.

Nott le hizo una inclinación de cabeza y dejo rodar una lagrima, apretó a Pansy contra su pecho.

-Harry, recuerda que Ginny te esta esperando- le grito Ron a Harry. El largo cabello de Ron ondeaba al viento, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa trágica, cada uno iría a enfrentarse con su destino, separados.

-Ron, nos volveremos a ver, te lo aseguro- le contesto Harry ya caminando detrás de Nott quien ya había tomado el frente de la caminata.

Tatiana y Sascha se sentaron en la nieve, habían decidido quedarse a rescatar a su amiga Hermione. Tatiana se acerco a Draco y le lamió la mano, consolándolo, Ron y Draco se miraron un rato y luego a la pared de fuego mágico.

-Ahora que hacemos- le dijo Ron a Draco, quien parecia abstraido en sus pensamientos.

-Supongo que esperar que Hermione consiga la manera de apagar el fuego- le contesto Draco lacónicamente. Clavo la espada de Gryffindor en el hielo y siguió mirando el horizonte.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de una hora caminando, Harry estaba muy impaciente, Theodore de pronto paro, su mente se puso en blanco, no percibía nada mas, habían llegado. Harry se toco la cabeza y se tambaleo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Nott preocupado.

-Esta aquí- dijo Harry, Pansy se estremeció, busco la marca oscura en su brazo pero esta estaba sin brillar.

-Ni te molestes en esperar que arda, Voldemort ya no avisa a nadie por medio de ella- le explico Theo- y menos a nosotros que somos unos traidores.

-Estén atentos- dijo Harry cuando de pronto un súbito viento hizo su aparición, como una ventisca, disolviendo todo el panorama que tenían adelante, como si se tratase de una ilusion optica y fue cuando………los vieron.

Un ejercito de mortifagos enmascarados estaban a 200 metros de ellos, con sus varitas fuertemente agarradas, unos magos vestidos de blanco los miraban atentamente, pero hacia un flanco, al parecer no iban a intervenir en la lucha, en medio de todo abriéndose camino, vestido de negro, una figura alta caminaba despacio y elegantemente, sus largos dedos esgrimiendo una varita que era conocida para Harry, luego de un rato reconoció el rostro era……Tom Riddle padre.

-Hola Harry Potter- la cara era de un humano, pero la voz era fría, espectral, siseante como una serpiente, esa voz que Harry solo oia en sus peores pesadillas- veo que me recuerdas.

-Como olvidarte, maldito- le dijo Harry, que sostenía su varita lo mas fuerte que podía.- Eres ………ahora eres igual a tu padre.

-Si prefieres puedo cambiar de aspecto- Lord Voldemort agito su cabeza y de pronto su cara asumió los rasgos de Fred Weasley, Harry no pudo contener un gemido, Voldemort rió, se agito de nuevo y era Tonks, luego Remus Lupin, Sirius, James Potter, y por ultimo Lily, su madre- eso es para que recuerdes a todos los que murieron vanamente por tu culpa, estupido- Voldemort volvió a reír.

Nott y Pansy tomaron de las manos a Harry, este temblaba impresionado, Nott tenia a Harry tomado de la mano en donde este llevaba la varita, así que lo soltó y se le acerco.

-Solo intenta que pierdas el control, se va a apoderar de tu miedo, le estoy leyendo la mente, esta tan concentrado en ti, que no me oculta nada, estamos en una trampa- dijo Theo Nott bastante asustado, súbitamente Theo no pudo contactar más la mente de Voldemort.

-Theodore, no te han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar pensamientos ajenos, sorprendente, nunca pensé que lo podrías hacer tan pronto- Voldemort de nuevo asumió su aspecto habitual, su cara con hendiduras, parecida a una serpiente, con ojos rojos refulgentes de maldad- he decidido que vivas y Parkinson también, pero su traición la pagara Malfoy- "Nott te puedo dar tantas cosas si te arrepientes y vuelves a mi lado", Theo escucho la voz en su cabeza.

Nott no dijo nada, se mostró imperturbable, Harry lo miro con duda.

-Que vas a ofrecerme- pregunto Nott de pronto, Pansy aulló desconcertada, luego de un momento Nott agrego- mejor dicho, nada de lo que me ofrezcas me hará cambiar de bando- Voldemort le dijo mentalmente "estupido, crees que no me he dado cuenta del lazo que te une a Parkinson, te la quitare" Theo le respondió "me encantaría ver como lo intentas, moustro".

-Bueno al parecer nadie quiere cambiar de opinión- dijo tranquilo Voldemort, caminando de un lado a otro- antes de matarte Potter, lo cual es necesario, digamos para mi salud mental, quiero divertirme un rato y vengarme de ti, decirles que a pesar de que creen que sucederá, no destruirán el Horrocrux, se que el fuego y el agua lo están buscándolo, así como también Hermione Granger quien es ya un interesante vampiro, pero no lo lograran destruir jamás, aquel que le ponga un dedo encima a mi Horrocrux, lo lamentara y sus amigos también. Tomaste la decisión equivocada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- esta vez Harry hablo, ya la impresión inicial había desaparecido, tenia dudas, Voldemort estaba intentando confundirlo, él separo al grupo, era lo mejor, destruir a Voldemort y al Horrocrux al mismo tiempo, confiaba en Draco, Ron y Hermione, ellos lo harían.

-Que nunca debiste debilitarte Harry, que tu estrategia no dará resultado y que los atraparemos a todos – esta vez Voldemort se puso serio- Yo solo te quiero a ti, los inefables del Proyecto Somaya me devolvieron el cuerpo, bueno me detendre un rato para darte algunas explicaciones, digamos que tomaron de nuevo prestado algunos recuerdos de mi padre, para ser mas preciso, sus huesos, mi propia sangre y me crearon, gracias por supuesto a ese Horrocrux que ni siquiera Dumblendore había previsto, el mas poderoso. Como recompensa, el proyecto Somaya recibirá a los 5 elementos, bueno para ser exactos 3, tu considérate un cadáver y a Malfoy no lo necesito, con el tiempo me haré de todos sus poderes, así como he podido obtener el tuyo Potter, por medio de tu sangre, la proteccion de tu madre no sirve, todo lo que obtuve en el pasado a través de ti sigue en mi, crees que íbamos a ser tan tontos como no guardar parte de mi sangre en un lugar seguro, por si moría. Tenemos 50 años previéndolo y no íbamos a ser tan descuidados. Y después de todo yo soy el mago tenebroso mas poderoso de la historia y ahora puedo matarte sin sufrir daño, destruiste hace 10 años el pedazo de mi alma que había en ti.

-Los inefables………-Harry de pronto comprendió, todavía había traidores y mortifagos en el ministerio de Magia.

-A pesar de todo, todavía te desaniman los humanos – dijo Volodemort- Potter cuando aprenderás a desconfiar de todos.

Harry callo, si todo era cierto, era casi imposible destruir a Voldemort, pero lo intentaría a pesar de todo. Llamo a Nott en su mente, tenia que intentarlo, si Nott pudo leerle el pensamiento a Voldemort era que podía hacerlo ahora con todos, Harry trago saliva y se concentro en Theodore "El proyecto Somaya de seguro esta aquí, debes ver que se traen entre manos, combate a los mortifagos con Pansy, yo me encargare de Voldemort", Harry miro a Voldemort. Este también usando la Legeremancia lo había escuchado. Demonios, ahora mas que nunca necesitaba la Oclumancia que nunca pudo aprender.

-Buena decisión Harry, pero una vez mas te equivocas, no llegaran tan lejos- dijo Voldemort, Nott y Pansy se alejaron corriendo hacia un lado. Los mortifagos empezaron a lanzar maldiciones imperdonables hacia ellos , Pansy creo una burbuja de energía, iridiscente de donde salian millones de pequeñas chispas, Nott y ella se protegieron dentro de ella.

Voldemort se lanzo sobre Harry ,lo tomo de la túnica y de pronto voló por los aires con él, cuando estaban bastante alto, miro a Harry a los ojos, este estaba impactado nunca había estado tan cerca de Voldemort y un profundo asco lo invadió, Voldemort lo miro con odio y lo dejo caer hacia el suelo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ron estaba sumamente ansioso, no le gustaba para nada lo que habia en la Snitch dorada.

-Malfoy, en esa snitch esta la piedra de la resurrección- le dijo Ron, mirando hacia la pared de fuego, que ardia violentamente, tomando formas exoticas.

-¿Qué es eso?- una esperanza se dejaban entrever en la voz de Malfoy, la palabra resurrección era lo único que había escuchado.

-Esa piedra devuelve a los muertos, Harry vio a sus padres en la batalla final gracias a ella- le dijo Ron- Pero………………

- ¿Que?, Weasley, tenemos la solución para regresarla, volverá a ser ella, podrá estar junto a mi- Malfoy se empezó a desesperar, tomaba con fuerza la snitch.

-Ellos no vuelven realmente, son otra cosa, algo siniestro y extraño, además no sabemos que efecto tendrá en ella- le contesto Ron y le contó la Historia de los 3 hermanos.

-No voy a desaprovechar la única oportunidad que tengo de estar con Hermione- dijo al final Draco, pero sin poder evitar que las palabras de Ron dejaran una sombra en su corazón.

Cientos de formas negras se acercaron volando hasta ellos, describiendo un circulo en el encapotado cielo, Draco percibió que la temperatura bajaba rápidamente, a Ron se le erizaron los vellos, miraron al cielo y se dieron cuenta de lo que eran:

-Vampiros- dijo Ron con voz ahogada, cientos de vampiros, sus manos se envolvieron en fuego, era su única arma posible, miro a Malfoy quien tomo la espada de Gryffindor.Las perras asumieron su posición de ataque.

-No me extraña, Hermione sabia que estaban cerca- Draco confiaba en que pudieran deshacerse de ellos.

-Estarás bien- pregunto Ron, no lo pudo evitar, no odiaba a Draco, era que simplemente su propia esencia, el fuego era incompatible con el agua, pero aun así estaba preocupado por él. Sabia que el fuego podía destruir a los vampiros, pero Malfoy estaba totalmente indefenso, dependería de la espada , de su astucia y de su magia.

-No lo se, pero no tengo otra salida- dijo Draco, quien tenso su cuerpo instintivamente hacia la amenaza, estaba en grave peligro y lo sabia.

Los Vampiros tomaron tierra. Su lider era un hermoso ser de cabello castaño largo, con unas facciones delicadamente esculpidas , angelicales, tenia el aspecto de un chico 16 años, frágil como el cristal, menudo y delgado. Sin embargo tenia una expresión en la cara rebozante de perversidad, y sus ojos blancos dejaban ver el conocimiento y la experiencia acumulada de cientos de años, en conjunto un rostro sin edad. Dos horribles alas de murciélago destacaban desplegadas sobre su espalda, el vampiro miro con expectación a los dos jóvenes, su presencia alli, cerca del Horrocrux no constituía ninguna sorpresa para él, de hecho, los estaban esperando. Tenia ordenes de atraparlos vivos, pero ya que había visto al pelirrojo, podía hacer una pequeña variación a los planes, a él nunca se le había escapado una presa y ese chico de pelo rojo era la excepción.

-Ronald Weasley, que gusto encontrarte, tenemos un asunto pendiente- dijo el Vampiro con voz gutural, a medio camino de ellos se detuvo- y lo vamos resolver ahora mismo.

-Demonios, es Lorcas Mander, tenemos problemas- casi escupió Weasley al lado de Malfoy. Reconoció al puber vampiro con el que 10 años antes tuvo que luchar para rescatar a Hermione.

-No dijiste que era viejo- contesto Draco, haciendo una mueca, ese vampiro se veía joven, como un adolescente travieso y……….malévolo

-Tiene mil años, así que es lo bastante viejo para mi- contesto Ron y le dijo a Lorcas gritando- Espero que hallas disfrutado tus vacaciones Mander.

-Ciertamente no gracias a ti, recibí una visita de un viejo amigo, quien me saco del calabozo donde tu y Hermione Granger amablemente me instalaron- esta vez el Vampiro no ocultaba su furia, le gruño. No le gustaba la magia, Ron y Hermione lo habían encerrado en una esfera mágica, la cual solo pudo romper Lord Voldemort. Pero el mismo Voldemort le había dado las herramientas para que eso no volviese a ocurrir.

-Malfoy- dijo Ron analizando la situación rápidamente, los 100 vampiros que estaban detrás de Lorcas, esperaban el primer movimiento de su líder- tendrás que enfrentarte a él, yo me ocupare de los demás, son demasiados para ti, ten cuidado, es demasiado fuerte y esta furioso, no lo matamos aquella vez porque Hermione y yo no sabíamos que le pasaría a ella si desaparecía, pero lo investigamos, puedes destruirlo, a la menor oportunidad, separa la cabeza del cuerpo, no te dejes engañar por su aspecto infantil y frágil, es un completo desgraciado.

-La preciosa Hermione se metió en el Fiendfyre, que tonta…….- Lorcas Mander permanecia en su sitio, meneando la cabeza, esperando un movimiento de los dos magos- la sacare de allí, cuando lo extinga, la he perdonado, he esperado mucho tiempo por alguien así, tan poderoso. Aunque creo que no será hermosa nunca mas. Weasley no pierdas el tiempo, yo me quedare con ella.

Draco empezó a molestarse, quien se creía ese bastardo. Un destello de rabia cruzo su mirada y Lorcas se dio cuenta, los vampiros no leían la mente, solo percibían las emociones de sus victimas y lo que Draco le transmita a Lorcas Mander era bastante contradictorio e intenso. Mander de pronto comprendió no tenia un rival, tenia dos rivales que amaban a su Hermione y ese humano rubio era………..tenia un lazo muy intenso con ella." Interesante", se dijo a si mismo," muy interesante", mejor así, sentiría gran placer destruyéndolos a los dos y apartándolos del camino. Mander no amaba a Hermione, simplemente la quería junto a él porque sabia que seria un vampiro muy fuerte y deseaba controlarla.

-Uhmmmm, asi que tu eres su pareja de sangre, te matare, ella es mía- le grito riéndose Lorcas Mander a Malfoy. Otro pequeño cambio de planes.

-Te equivocas- Draco respiro profundo- ella es mi mujer- Ron alzo una ceja en un gesto de molestia, aun le daban celos, Mander abrió la boca perplejo, sin saber que decir y Draco se calmo, sabia que ese vampiro lo estaba provocando. Beso el pomo de la espada de Gryffindor y susurro-_**Por ti Hermione**_-, la hoja de la espada de nuevo emitió un destello azul.

- Seremos tu y yo- le grito a Lorcas Mander, iba a vengarse del maldito que había convertido a Hermione en un vampiro. Tatiana y Sascha se pusieron en guardia a su lado, Draco les ordeno que se apartaran y se pusieran a salvo, las perras obedecieron un poco reticentes.

-De acuerdo- contesto Lorcas Mander satisfecho.

**Nota Autora:**

_**Bueno faltan dos capitulos para el final, espero que hayan disfrutado de este.**_


	27. Incondicional y verdadero AMOR

Capitulo 26

Hola, bueno bueno, decidí publicar porque ni yo misma me aguante, solo fueron 9 rr, pero que mas da, espero que este se merezca los 20 que siempre pido. Contestare los rr, de los últimos capítulos. El proximo capitulo es el final, Gracias por acompañarme en este viaje. (si me falto alguien háganmelo saber). Suban al blog, que toy poniendo fotos.

W W W . FUENAVA . WORDPRESS . COM (en minúsculas y sin los espacios OK). Por cierto me estoy leyendo ALTERED DESTINIES, esta en ingles, en el fanfiction, es el mejor fic de Harry Potter que he leido nunca, leanselo please.

**Naru**: gracias por leerme, me encanto la imagen, la guarde para colocarla en el blog.

**Kaz:** bueno de verdad tu rr, me alegro el día, estaba muy deprimida, pero gracias, tus comentarios me hicieron sentir rebien, no esperaras mucho y si lloraras y serás feliz al final del fic.

**Emmadrake**: siempre me gusta leer tus rr, desde el comienzo has estado conmigo, espero que comentes esta vez y que sea mas largo, por fa.

**Karyta34**: otra fiel para los rr, bueno me gustaría que me dijeses que te confundió para aclarártelo. Thanks.

**Diana:** tu eres un caso especial, de verdad que eres la primera que me deja un review, sin haberse leído el fic, j aja j aja. Bueno espero que comentes uno y cada uno de los capítulos. OK. Y si, yo también pienso que me merezco mas reviews, pero ni modo.

**Esme Black**: hola, claro que la pelea promete y mucho, será poco convencional, lo prometo.

**Kikio Shakelbolt**: no entendí lo del testamento, pero gracias, claro esta batalla Draco vs Mander, creo que alguien lo pedía a gritos unos capítulos antes, pero claro, tenia que haber esa pelea, es casi justicia poética.

**Beatufly92**: gracias por lo de escritora profesional, me hiciste sonreír, no te pierdas los caps, agrégame a las alertas.

**Victoria**: bueno lo de la espada era otra sorpresa del final y si, te contare, la espada fue forjada con acero de ETA POLARIS, los romanos la encontraron en Islandia y la entregaron al templo de Poseidon (el dios del mar o Maesltrön en el fic), Draco sin saberlo renuncio a ser el Maelstön, o la reencarnación de Poseidon, la espada esta consagrada al agua, por eso se siente bien con Malfoy, lo reconoce, Draco es el agua, además la segunda parte de la historia de la espada es para el próximo capitulo y alli entenderás, porque la espada es de Malfoy mas que de ningún otro.

**Carmen:** gracias , espero tu rr de este capitulo.

**Faby:** se que estas leyendo el blog, gracias.

**Caolinet:** hola, bueno lo de la "estrella con espíritu propio", se refiere a que Polaris y por ende la espada, son un poco caprichosas. Y lo de la transformación de Hermione lo explique en el capitulo anterior, pero me pareció buena idea de que fuera poco a poco, a lo largo de la historia.

**0obabyo0**: verdad que quedo genial el Seth/Hermione, suerte con tu historia, dame el link por fa.

**LilithWH:** gracias por tu comentario, de verdad que al hacer esa escena de Ron y Hermione, la intención fue confundirlos, pero de verdad que cuando Herms mordía a Ron había bastante tensión sexual, así que Draco no estaba del todo equivocado al respecto. Y ya entenderás porque Hermione no volvió a morder a Ron, después de morder a Draco, sin duda Malfoy lo hubiese matado de puros celos.

**Vic Black**: gracias por tus comentarios acertados y si falta poquito.

**Campanilla**: mexicana no es así, gracias.

**Oromalfoy:** hola, no me llegaron los rr pero se que me tienes en las alertas, gracias.

**Dulce invierno**: lo de las situaciones apocalípticas, me hizo reír muchísimo, pero no se a que te refieres, creo entender que a los fics de angst, bueno no son mis favoritos, pero _**devuelveme la vida**_ de Lady Lathenia es mi favorito, aunque en algunas partes se pone denso, denso, Que bueno que te guste mi fic, ( tengo una sonrisa en la cara por tu rr).

**Margara:** en este capitulo te explico quien es el guerrero de la luz, sin embargo vuelve a leer el final del capitulo 26, es una cita de Paulo Coehlo del Manual de Guerrero de la luz.

**Arrayan**: bueno tienes razón, pero igual me molesta la falta de rr. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Floriliciuos**: amiga, extraño tus comentarios, escríbeme pronto, gracias.

**Mineth , Zorion y Abril:** gracias pero estoy esperando sus nuevos rr.

Disclamer: personajes de JKRowling

Capitulo 27 Incondicional y verdadero amor.

_Porque no decirlo, la historia anda en __círculos, de alguna manera, a veces todo tiende a repetirse, pareciese que los seres humanos no aprenden de sus errores e insisten en tropezarse siempre con la misma piedra. O será que en el fondo toda la especie es masoquista, creo que es aventurado hacer esa aseveración. Pero en algún lugar del Polo Norte, en estos momentos se desarrolla una lucha, por un lado, un joven enamorado tratando infructuosamente de que no mueran sus esperanzas, enfrentándose a fuerzas superiores a él, para que la razón de su vida no desaparezca entre las llamas del fuego maldito, y por el otro, un hombre señalado por la tragedia, un alma destinada a sufrir, se enfrenta por tercera ocasión a un ser despiadado, que al parecer tiene como único objetivo, destruirlo a él y a todos los que ama, sin contar que desea ser dueño del mundo, tanto mágico como muggle, pero quizás la tercera sea la vencida. Pudiera ser que la responsabilidad sobre los hombros de Harry sea superior a la de Draco, pero ambos son movidos por el sentimiento mas fuerte que puede existir, el amor. Y esta es la verdadera esencia del Guerrero de la Luz, porque si nos fijamos bien, todos ellos son Guerreros de la Luz._

Nott y Pansy estaban confundidos, no veían a Harry por ningún lado y se defendían como podían de los mortifagos, protegidos por el escudo de Pansy, pero ella estaba agotada, eran demasiados hechizos, pronto la esfera de energía cedería, de pronto Nott escucho un extraño sonido, miro al cielo esperanzado y los vio………… cuatro puntos negros surcaban el cielo, Theo, sonrió, por fin habían llegado.

Cuatro helicópteros Black Hawk, se posaron en el suelo, y de pronto Ginny Weasley, Luna, Lavender Brown, Seamus, Dean, Bill, George y Percy Weasley acompañados por Neville se unieron a la lucha lanzando hechizos con sus varitas, corrieron dispersándose, el terrible frió no hizo mella en ninguno, habían llegado a pelear y lo harían con todas sus ganas, Ginny como era aurora, gritaba a todos dándole ordenes, parecía un mariscal de campo, era pequeña pero con una gran fortaleza y además había ido a ayudar a "su Harry", como ella lo llamaba. Los Mortifagos estaban sorprendidos, pero cuando empezaron a sufrir bajas, reaccionaron y lucharon fieramente, Theo y Pansy aprovecharon la confusión y se unieron a la pelea. Pansy lanzaba rayos eléctricos de sus manos y también maldiciones con la varita, pronto estaba cerca de Ginny.

-¿Dónde esta Harry?- le pregunto Ginny con preocupacion, salto para esquivar un rayo rojo, y cayo cerca de Pansy, esta la ayudo a levantarse.

-Lo tiene Voldemort- Pansy vio la expresión de horror dibujándose en la cara de Ginny- amiga, escucha bien, debemos encontrar a unos brujos , vestidos de blanco, son el Proyecto Somaya, corre la voz, no deben escapar. Harry puede cuidarse solo- esto ultimo lo dijo sin mucho convencimiento, Ginny asintió y corrió a reunirse con Bill y George para transmitirles la información.

Nott luchaba con la varita, con su espada y con la mente, pronto se dio cuenta que con un poco de esfuerzo la gente caía inconsciente a su alrededor, tuvo mucho cuidado de que nadie de su bando estuviese lo suficientemente cerca, un rayo verde por poco lo rozo, todo era un caos. Vio a Neville Lomgbotton y corrió hacia él para ayudarlo.

-Hola Nott- le dijo Neville todavía lanzando hechizos- Bonito espectáculo que armaron.

-Gracias a Merlin llegaron, si no estuviésemos muertos- dijo Nott serio- debemos buscar a unos mortifagos especiales, vestidos de blanco, ellos tienen la respuesta para todo esto, de acuerdo Nev- Neville sonrió.

-No me dices Nev, desde la escuela primaria, Theo- dijo Neville, creando un fuerte Protego para evitar mas maldiciones. Theodore Nott siempre había sido muy excéntrico y bastante loco, pero Slytherin de cabo a rabo, de pronto estaba teniendo un delirio o algo así llamándolo Nev.

-Eso es por la estupida costumbre de Hogwarts de separarnos en casas- Theo al final sonrió, Neville y él había estudiado la primaria juntos, y habían sido los mejores compinches de travesuras- Todo cambiara ahora, ya veras- Nott se alejaba- Y no estoy tan loco como crees, OK- le grito Theo mientras se alejaba a buscar a Pansy, quien estaba cercada por 5 mortifagos.

Pansy vio que estaba acorralada, las maldiciones no servirían, eran demasiados para ella y su varita, así que se concentro y envió una estela de energía a sus atacantes, con bastante impetu por lo cual se tuvo que apoyarse fuertemente sobre sus pies para mantenerse sobre el piso, logro aturdirlos lo suficiente para que Nott llegara y lanzara unos cuantos hechizos, Pansy vio a Theo acercándosele , quería abrazarlo, besarlo pero no era el momento, sin embargos sus anhelantes ojos azules lo buscaban hasta que se encontró con los de él.

-Tendremos toda una vida para amarnos Pansy, lo prometo- le dijo por lo bajo Theo, mirando hacia todos lados, buscando al enemigo-ve a buscar a los otros- finalmente la miro, con esos ojos azules amables pero tan intensos como los de ella- y por favor, ten cuidado.

-Te quiero- le dijo Pansy tomándole rápidamente la mano, apretándosela con toda la fuerza de la fue capaz, y deshaciéndose de ella con desgana corrió a reunirse con el resto del ED.

En ese momento Bill Weasley la vio, y fue como si un torbellino de emociones se apoderara de él cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Pansy.

Remus Lupin se lo había advertido muchos años atrás, pero no estaban seguros, él no era un hombre lobo completo, solo tenia alguna de sus características, así que no había ninguna certeza, a Lupin nunca le había sucedido, ni siquiera cuando conoció a Tonks, de hecho al parecer eso rara vez le ocurría a los hombres lobos actuales, la mayoría eran demasiado violentos para guardar algo mas que rabia en su interior. Pero nada lo preparo cuando sintió lo que sintió al ver a esa chica corriendo, un deseo irrefrenable de protegerla se apodero de él. Bill corrió sin pensarlo mucho hacia ella como un loco, logro sujetarla y echarla al piso esquivando una maldición, Pansy estaba perpleja y lo miro a los ojos, desconcertada.

-Tu debes ser Pansy Parkinson, debes tener mas cuidado- dijo Bill Weasley, con un tono de voz duro, regañándola, con rabia, culpándola de toda la vorágine de sentimientos que lo inundaba, todavía seguía encima de ella, protegiéndola con su cuerpo. Su corazón latía rápidamente y en su mente se libraba una lucha entre el deber y sus propios instintos. Nunca se imagino que seria de esa forma, tan contundente y tan intenso, enseguida lo supo, al tocarla, se dio cuenta, necesitaría mucho tiempo para dominar esa emoción que lo envolvía y se instalaba en cada fibra de su cuerpo, pero lo haría, no podía complicar su vida de esa manera y menos por una extraña.

-Y tu debes ser otro molesto Weasley, sabes que, me estas aplastando- dijo ella con un poco de coraje, las maldiciones volaban por encima de sus cabezas, así que ella creo una esfera protectora de energía alrededor de ellos, él la miro un instante, con sus profundos ojos castaños, devorándola con la mirada. Pansy sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda, jamás había sentido el peso de una mirada sobre ella de esa manera, escudriñándola, desvistiéndola, era como si él quisiera comérsela viva, poseerla allí mismo sobre el hielo y en plena batalla, sin poder evitarlo, sintió temor, ese hombre pelirrojo de pelo largo, con cicatrices en la cara, era demasiado inquietante, pero de pronto, algo dentro de ella le dijo que estaba segura en sus brazos, que no le haría daño. Él la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, y acerco su cara a la de ella, rozando su nariz, y Pansy soltó un gemido, estaba demasiado pegado a ella, podía sentir los latidos frenéticos de su corazón y los del suyo también. Bill la sintió temblar debajo de él y se calmo, la chica estaba asustada y no era para menos, hasta él estaba asustado por lo que sentía. "Esto esta muy pero muy mal" se dijo a si mismo. Se aparto y la ayudo a levantarse, sujetándola por un brazo. Pansy lo miro, no sabia porque pero se sentía apenada, titubeo un momento, pero al final hablo.

-Gracias- dijo Pansy tartamudeando- pero como veras, puedo cuidarme sola- Bill asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos centellaban, no le salían las palabras, estaba demasiado avergonzado y furioso consigo mismo, le dio la espalda, Pansy desapareció la esfera y se echo a correr a seguir atacando mortifagos, entre confundida, agradecida e incomoda por la reacción del hermano de Ron.

Luna y Lavender luchaban juntas, a pesar de que no eran amigas en la escuela, al planear la misión habían descubierto que tenían muchas cosas en común, Lavender le tenia mucho cariño a Ron y los gemelos de Luna la adoraban, ya le decían Tia Lav. Lavender era una bruja muy talentosa y entre ella y Luna se deshicieron de unos cuantos, luchaban juntas ya que Luna era incapaz de lanzar un Avada, su alma era demasiado pura para eso y Lavender sabia que su amiga corría mucho riesgo, así que no se separaba de ella. Al terminar se unieron a Percy.

-Han visto a Ron- les pregunto Percy.

-Esta bien, lo se- dijo Luna convencida, si Ron hubiese muerto seria la primera en sentirlo, lo sabia, ella lo quería demasiado.

-Ginny dice que debemos atrapar a unos magos vestidos de blanco-. De pronto Percy vio a un grupo de magos huyendo en un vehiculo de nieve, subiendo cajas y pergaminos- Allí están, ataquemos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Había una tensa calma en el ambiente, apenas se oian los ruidos de la lucha que Ron mantenía en la distancia, con los cientos de vampiros que se lanzaban como aves de rapiña sobre él, pero Ron Weasley tenia de su lado el poder del fuego, algo que lo hacia prácticamente invencible peleando con los vampiros. La luz de la aurora rodeaba todo el paisaje, las dunas de hielo, brillaban con luz espectral. Ajenos a todos, dos figuras permanecieron inmóviles durante un largo rato, valorándose y sintiendo una aversión mutua que eclipsaba cualquier otra emoción, que en otra circunstancia había sido completamente natural. Después de todo, se trataba de un enfrentamiento poco común, un vampiro y un humano, iban a pelearse a muerte por una mujer.

Draco miro al vampiro que tenia frente a él, los dos caminaron de un lado a otro, lentamente, cautelosos como dos leopardos, de los ojos de Draco saltaban chispas. Lorcas Mander también tenia una espada en el cinto, aunque pocas veces la utilizaba, seria agradable divertirse un rato con ese humano, aunque fuera un humano que irradiaba tanta fuerza. Voldemort se lo había advertido, era mago y era un elemento, el agua. "Tengo que ser cuidadoso" le dijo su voz en la mente a Draco "ese vampiro no es lo que parece, sabe mas de lo que aparenta".

Lorcas Mander de pronto se echo encima de Draco, quien salto ágilmente hacia atrás evitándolo, como ya lo tenia suficientemente cerca, trato de convertirlo en hielo, pero no pudo, eso si era inesperado. Mander sintió la energía y se sacudió un poco.

-Veo que nunca has intentado transformar a Hermione Granger, no puedes hacerlo, somos inmunes a ti, ya el Señor Tenebroso me lo había dicho, que mala suerte para ti- dijo Lorcas Marder.

"Diablos", pensó Draco, tenían que ser precisamente los suyos, los poderes que no afectaban a los vampiros, tomo su varita y la miro con duda, difícilmente el _Avada _acabaría con Lorcas Mander, sencillamente porque ya estaba muerto, sin embargo tenia que probar.

-_Crucio-_ le grito Draco lanzando el hechizo hacia el vampiro, de nuevo no ocurrió absolutamente nada, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Lorcas Mander desenvaino su espada y se fue hasta él, Draco sorprendido por la rapidez equivocadamente levanto la mano que tenia la varita para protegerse y Mander con su espada corto la varita en dos. Con la fuerza del golpe, el filo de la espada de Mander hirió a Draco en un brazo. Al oler la sangre, Lorcas Mander se echo sobre el cuello de Draco y empezaron a forcejear en el suelo, la fuerza del vampiro era impresionante. Draco sentía el aliento frío de Mander sobre su cara, y sus ojos brillando, también sus colmillos eran descomunales. Decidió convertirse en agua y lo hizo, la espada de Gryffindor se transformo con él, Draco se sorprendió por un instante pensó que la espada por ser mágica no le obedecería, el agua corrió por el piso y se transformo nuevamente en humano a una distancia prudencial del vampiro.

Frente a frente, volvieron a caminar de un lado a otro, Draco veía a la distancia a Ron luchando con los vampiros envuelto en llamas, la lucha era muy desigual pero Weasley lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Tomo la espada de Griffyndor con mas fuerza, y esta destello de nuevo. Draco se abalanzo contra él y Lorcas Mander con su espada le lanzo otro mandoble, la fuerza derribo a Malfoy, tirándolo unos metros hacia atrás, de espaldas, sintió de nuevo crujir las costillas fracturadas de su pecho, le dolía intensamente respirar, se levanto con firmeza tratando de ocultar que estaba herido. Sorpresivamente tenía todavía su espada en la mano. Sintió al vampiro detrás de él y logro esquivar otro mandoble de espada, Mander intento patearlo pero Draco, con una rapidez inusitada cambio de posición, había adivinado la intención del vampiro. Lorcas Mander arrugo la cara, deshacerse de ese estupido le estaba costando mas de lo que al principio creyó. Decidió utilizar un arma más temible que una simple espada.

-¿Tu crees que la linda Hermione permanecerá contigo? Estas equivocando, ella me pertenece, ella bebió mi sangre, no la obligue nunca. _**FUE SU DECISIÓN**_- le espeto Lorcas Mander y sonrió, los sentimientos de Draco eran un libro abierto y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad para torturarlo- no la mereces, tu menos que nadie ¿no es así? Draco Malfoy, tu que te avergonzaste de ella y la abandonaste a su suerte. _**COBARDE.**_

Draco cerro los ojos, la rabia y la desolación se apoderaban de su cuerpo, ese maldito se estaba adueñando de sus mas profundos temores y se los estaba echando en cara, pero no era cierto, él, que estuvo siempre dispuesto a morir por ella, sabia que no era cierto, nunca sintió vergüenza, solo miedo, temor de que los mortifagos o Voldemort la mataran, su vida fue una constante lucha para protegerla, a ella, a Hermione. Pero también era verdad que la había abandonado, embarazada, si bien no lo supo hasta mucho después, aunque en ese momento sintió que había hecho lo correcto, un profundo arrepentimiento se instalo en él. La espada temblaba en su mano, y de pronto Draco escucho algo en su cabeza, una voz tenue le estaba cantando dentro de su mente, y lo calmo, abrió los ojos y vio la espada de Gryffindor refulgiendo con una cegadora luz azul, como si tuviera vida propia y la voz provenía de ella.

-Se te acabo el tiempo Malfoy- se detuvo de pronto Lorcas Mander, detrás de él la pared de fuego parecía menos furiosa, menos intimidante, las llamas estaban agónicas- NO VOLVERAS A VERLA- Mander tomo su espada y con ambas manos la levanto sobre su cabeza, desplegó sus alas de murciélago, le enseño los colmillos y le gruño con fiereza

Draco tenso todos sus músculos, al escuchar las palabras de Mander, la ira se apodero de él y con ambas manos tomo la espada de Gryffindor y corrió de nuevo gritando a atacar a su oponente. Las dos espadas chocaron lanzando chispas, Draco retrocedió un poco ante la brutalidad de la fuerza del vampiro, quedaron con las espadas unidas frente a sus rostros, Draco empleo toda su fuerza para hacer ceder la espada del Vampiro pero no podía, la certeza de que aquel era un combate que iba a perder se instalo en su cerebro, pero no tenia miedo, que pasara lo que tenia que pasar, él estaba preparado para todo y si tenia que morir, haría todo lo posible para llevarse a Lorcas Mander con él, de pronto sintió algo frió recorriendo su cuerpo, miro su mano, se sorprendió, esta estaba adquiriendo el color y la textura de……………la espada de Gryffindor, sintió recorriendo el metal por todo su cuerpo, y sus órganos internos, el acero viajaba por sus venas, pero sin embargo Draco no estaba asustado, la sensación era parecida cuando se convertía en agua o hielo, pero a la vez distinta, ya que en esta había una energía desconocida que se estaba abriendo camino dentro de él. Lorcas Mander al ver lo que estaba sucediendo, se echo hacia atrás, sorprendido.

En unos segundos, la figura de Draco era completamente de metal, sin embargo permanecía tan flexible como cuando tenía su cuerpo humano, estiro los brazos hacia los lados, la espada ahora era parte de su cuerpo, miro a Mander y sintió de nuevo el odio. Se movió mas rápido aun que un vampiro y tomo a Mander del cuello, levantándolo del suelo, este lo miraba aterrado, no podia creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Draco lo tiro bastante lejos y luego de mirar como Lorcas Mander hacia el intento de levantarse, supo que era la hora. Mander se recupero, tiro su espada al suelo y lanzando un chillido, se fue hacia él intentando morderlo en el cuello, sus dientes rebotaron contra el metal, Draco lo volvió a lanzar lejos, blandió la espada y se fue contra el vampiro, salto sobre él y con un mandoble de espada, decapito a un estupefacto Mander que nunca supo lo que se le venia encima.

Draco vio el cuerpo de su enemigo sobre el hielo, y empezó a recuperar el aliento, seguía oyendo la voz en su cabeza pero mas tenue, de pronto fijo su vista en el horizonte, el Fiendfyre había desaparecido, en la lejanía una figura negra inmóvil estaba en el suelo. No necesito un segundo para darse cuenta que era Hermione y Draco tuvo una punzada en el pecho, con todas su fuerzas, ya que había bastante distancia, echo a correr hacia ella.

Ron que había acabado con todos los vampiros, vio lo mismo que Draco y también corrió en la misma dirección, el temor se instalo dentro de él. No quería ver lo que seguramente encontrarían.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry sintió que caía al vació, el viento le golpeaba la cara, después de tantos sacrificios, seria así, estaba seguro que no sobreviviría la caida y el impacto sobre el hielo, Voldemort lo había elevado demasiado alto, unos 500 metros. Cerró los ojos, ya no tenia lagrimas para llorar, pero el sentimiento de perdida era atronador. Sus padres habían muerto por él para nada, al final Tom Riddle se llevaría la victoria y arroparía el mundo con su maldad, la era de la Oscuridad empezaría y ya no habría nadie que pudiese detenerlo, no mas profecías, no mas presagios. Pero súbitamente, Harry sintió algo raro, el aire dejo de silbar en sus oídos, y él se sintió extrañamente liviano, incorpóreo, abrió los ojos y pudo observar el cielo, con las estrellas titileando perezosamente, tenia a la aurora mas cerca que nunca y se sentía envuelto por su luz, parpadeo y se dio cuenta que hacia rato debía de haber llegado al suelo, pero no de alguna forma se había detenido, parecía que flotaba. Una expresión de asombro lleno su cara, flotaba, flotaba en el…………aire………., claro él era el aire, podía controlar el aire……..fuese lo que fuese ese control. Su mente trabajo velozmente, se coloco de forma vertical y sin poder creérselo seguía flotando. Harry lo analizo rápido, quizás fuese como montar una escoba, no podía quedarse allí flotando, estático, para siempre, tenia trabajo que hacer, miro hacia abajo y vio infinidad de luces rojas y verdes , la lucha seguía, mientras él se encontraba en medio de la nada. De pronto supo como hacer para moverse, sus conexiones neuronales le dieron una solución, "igual que con la escoba", pronto tomo velocidad, y viajo en el aire como un ave o como un cohete. "Así que es por esto que Voldemort, vuela, él se adueño parte de mi poder al tomar mi sangre", "maldito sea". Harry de pronto se acordó de Voldemort, tenia que buscarlo, recorrió velozmente el pedazo de cielo y lo encontró, quieto en la lejanía, de alguna forma, esperándolo. Harry se detuvo y tomo su varita en la mano.

-Creo que ya se despertó tu elemento, Potter- le dijo Voldemort sin ocultar su desagrado, ahora estaban igualados, tenia la pequeña esperanza de que Harry se fracturara todos los huesos de su cuerpo al dar contra el suelo y muriera antes de descubrir sus habilidades, pero ya era muy tarde, lamentablemente para Voldemort , seria un duelo mágico.

-Así es- dijo Harry, su cerebro se acostumbraba a su nueva situación, pero de alguna forma, renacer en su verdadera esencia, no era perturbador, sino mas bien liberador. Instintivamente, sabia que podía hacer muchas cosas con ese nuevo poder y sin duda las probaría todas contra Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort envió un rayo verde a su dirección, pero Harry fue mas rápido y lo desvió, Voldemort rio amargamente, ambos se encontraban suspendidos en las alturas. En un parpadeo, Voldemort se acerco lanzándole mas maldiciones imperdonables, Harry se movía demasiado rápido, sus reflejos eran como los de los insectos, el despertar de su elemento, le había proporcionado nuevas conexiones neurales a sus músculos, no tenia que pensar ni siquiera en moverse, su cuerpo era demasiado veloz, mas que sus pensamientos. Harry se aprovecho de su agilidad y envió una maldición asesina a Voldemort, pero este creo un escudo de energía que lo protegió. Harry abrió los ojos, ningún hechizo era capaz de detener un _avada_. Voldemort, rió de nuevo.

-Tengo que agradecerle muchas cosas a Parkinson, sobre todo su sangre, digamos que me ha dado nuevos poderes- Voldemort sonreía de nuevo satisfecho, aunque sabia que esos poderes eran prestados, los podía usar casi, casi tan bien como sus dueños. Lo malo era que tampoco los tenia todos, necesitaba mas sangre.

Harry estiro la mano que tenia libre y envió una ráfaga de viento contra Voldemort, este sintió el impacto y se dejo llevar unos metros, pero luego recupero el control y voló hacia Harry.

-_Crucio-_ grito Voldemort, enviandole el hechizo directo al pecho de Harry. Él sintió el dolor de la maldición apoderarse de todo su cuerpo, pero la resistió. De vuelta le envió la misma maldición a Voldemort, pero este la esquivo. Empezaron a volar dando círculos.

-Deberías unirte a mi Potter- le ofreció Voldemort con sarcasmo- Pero mejor no, me dan dolor de cabeza tus sentimientos, es insoportable tu creencia en que el amor lo soluciona todo.

-Pero es la verdad, Tom, la mas absoluta verdad- le grito Harry, desviando otra maldición y enviando un hechizo con su varita.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Draco corría hacia ella, sintió que su cuerpo dejaba atrás la furia, que fue cambiando a desesperación, el metal fue retrocediendo hasta que se unió a la espada. La vio tendida en el hielo, su cuerpo estaba horriblemente quemado, ella todavía respiraba, Hermione abrió los ojos.

-Hermione- Draco tragaba grueso, no podía apartar la mirada de ese rostro que ahora era una mascara de terror, totalmente descarnado, solo sus ojos, eran los de ella.

-Drac….-ella tomo aire, sentía mucho dolor- el Horrocrux, tengo el Horrocrux, Voldemort sabia lo que hacia- hizo una pausa, le costaba hablar- esta hechizado, lo tome y se pego a mi pecho, no puedo deshacerme de él, - respiro con horribles estertores otra vez- lo siento tanto………

-No- Draco negaba con la cabeza y lo vio, una estrella de cristal pegada al pecho de Hermione, trato de quitarselo del pecho y no pudo.

Ron se acerco a ellos, vio a Hermione tirada sobre el suelo y Draco arrodillado frente a ella, temblando, tratando infructuosamente de quitarle el Horrocrux, no dijo nada, estaba horrorizado. Voldemort había embrujado el Horrocrux de tal forma que al estar adherido al cuerpo de quien lo hallase, impedir que fuese destruido.

-Debes utilizar la espada- dijo Hermione hablando mas claro, sus ojos color miel brillaban.

Draco vio la espada y sintió aun mas miedo, comprendió lo que le estaba pidiendo Hermione y su corazón se estrujo, recordó la Snitch, era la única salida, la saco de su bolsillo y se abrió, allí estaba la piedra de la Resurrección en el anillo, Harry tendria que tener la razón o lo mataria con sus propias manos.

-Usare esto para devolverte la vida- dijo Draco, ahora veía la intención de Harry, siempre había sabido que era la forma de regresarla.

Hermione al ver el anillo, abrió los ojos como platos, ella sabia lo que significaba, Seth se había ido, le había dicho que su cuerpo estaba destruido, ya no serviría para nada, ahora ella verdaderamente estaba muerta, el dolor era insoportable, la podredumbre atrasada de 10 años se abría camino rápidamente dentro de ella, haciendo lo que el fuego maldito no había hecho, pero si acelerado, destruirla. Pero Hermione también sabia, que si se colocaba el anillo y lo aceptaba ,no seria ella, seria menos que un fantasma, un alma en pena, recorriendo el mundo, obligada por el poder de la piedra, ni siquiera podría volver a tocar a Draco, nunca jamás sentiría su calidez, solo estaría allí, atada al poder de las reliquias de la muerte de manera inexorable, y aunado a esto, la maldad del Horrocrux y de su propia experiencia de vampiro estaría latente en ella, Draco no soportaría estar con ella, la maldeciría por siempre, por ser algo tan antinatural. No, por el bien del mundo, ella debía desaparecer sin dejar rastro y huella que había pasado alguna vez por él. De alguna forma siempre lo había sabido, sabia que Dumblendore la obligaría a escoger, la probaría, la tentaría con su propia maldad. Su alma lloraba de pena, ya no estaría mas con Draco, nunca jamás, pero lo amaba tanto que no lo obligaría a estar con un espectro.

-Seth no esta- dijo ella al final, las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos- moriré……pronto... Pero……..Draco, no quiero regresar como algo más terrible que un vampiro. No lo haré, no lo aceptare.

-No, no , no- Draco no quería entender, no podía entender porque ella no quería tomar su oportunidad -no puedo hacerlo.

-Si me quieres lo harás- le dijo ella – déjame morir, por favor. no me obligues a que sea peor de lo que ya ha sido para mi. No ... soporto el dolor.

Ella lo miro suplicante y la voz de la razón entro en Draco, ella tenia miedo, y se lo estaba pidiendo porque sabia que era lo correcto, Weasley se lo había dicho, ese maldito anillo no era la solución, nunca lo había sido, ella no quería ser un fantasma y él no quería verla sufrir mas. Respiro profundamente impotente, y finalmente lo acepto, ella sufría, el dolor de la muerte se apoderaba de ella, no habría vuelta atrás, lo sabia, lo haría, pero lo haría por amor y esperaba alguna vez poder perdonarse a si mismo.

-Draco, el horrocrux- Ron miraba a Hermione, pero también miraba el Horrocrux que brillaba maligno sobre el pecho de ella, él había presentido que terminaría con algo así, ella muriendo. Porque no estuvo con ella cuando Mander la mordió, porque diablos no estaba allí cuando sucedió, si lo hubiese evitado, todo habría sido tan distinto, a lo mejor nunca hubieran acabado juntos, pero por lo menos estaría viva. Camino de un lado a otro, tan indeciso como Malfoy, su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, ella también era el amor de su vida, pero era ahora o nunca, Harry y los demás quizás se habían encontrado con Voldemort, debían destruir el Horrocrux rápido, recordó como la espada había reaccionado con Draco, era él quien debía destruirlo, el poder del amor nuevamente acabaría con Voldemort, sentía ganas de gritar pero lo dijo, las palabras salieron ahogadas de su garganta- Debes hacerlo, por ella y por todos.

Draco miro a Hermione y le apretó una mano, ella le correspondió débilmente, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

-Abrázame- Hermione se lo pidió, quería sentirlo por ultima vez, Draco la ayudo a incorporarse y la abrazo, ella apoyo su barbilla en el hombro de él, el corazón de Draco latía rápidamente, ella le dijo al oído - Ron debe desaparecer mi cuerpo con fuego………, quiero que lo haga él, me lo prometió, esparzan las cenizas, es la única forma de asegurarse que no volveré como vampiro, que Seth no volverá a buscarme.

-Herms- Draco trato de hablar pero no le salían las palabras, estaba anonadado, pero tomo valor de donde no lo tenia, todas sus ilusiones se hacían añicos-Hermonie, llévame contigo- la abrazaba lo mas fuerte que podía, sentía la energía maligna del Horrocrux sobre la ropa, tratando de escapar de esa estrella de cuatro puntas hecha de cristal.

-No……. no puedo permitir que mueras……. trata de ser feliz…….. no llores por mi- Hermione jadeaba y recordó algo, tenia que decírselo, no podía morir sin decirlo y al final cuando ya no le quedaban mas fuerzas, lo dijo con toda su alma- _**Te amo**_.

Draco se estremeció, no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido, y cerro los ojos, tomo la espada de Griffyndor y sujetando a Hermione contra él, respirando cada vez con mas dificultad, coloco la punta de la espada sobre la estrella y con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, la hundió sobre el pecho de Hermione, atravesando el Horrocrux, que vibro incontrolablemente, dejando escapar un vaho negro, que desapareció en segundos. Las lágrimas salieron sin control de los ojos de él, ella se quedo inmóvil y dejo de respirar.

"_**EL ULTIMO ENEMIGO A VENCER ES LA MUERTE"**_ ALBUS DUMBLENDORE, The Deadthly Hallows, JKR.

Nota de la autora: lamento las lagrimas, hasta yo llore, perdón por los sufrimientos, DEJEN REVIEWS, aun falta el sorprendente CAPITULO FINAL, no las defraudare, lo prometo. Habrá para todas……………DEJEN REVIEWS aunque sea para insultarme. Pero tenia que ser así y ya lo entenderán.

Por cierto, antes de que vayan a decir que Pansy es una p…, esa pequeña escena entre Bill y Pansy (realmente hot, para la mayoría debió ser bastante loco lo que le paso a Bill, j eje je j eje, pareciera que se enamoro a primera vista) fue un guiño mio (homenaje) para S. meyer y sus libros eclipse y luna llena. Los que lo leyeron (los libros) saben de que se trata (algo llamado imprimación y que les pasa a los hombres lobos). Además odio a FLEUR DELACOUR y nada me daría mas gusto que Bill se fijara en otra. ACLARO: PANSY ESTA ENAMORADA DE NOTT, pero el desborde de pasión de Bill Weasley le dejara una huella duradera. Bill le lleva 10 años a Pansy, es decir él tiene 37 y ella 27. Me gusto la escena, me salio de un sueño como a las tres de la mañana y me puse a escribirla, j aja ja, Bill prácticamente le hizo el amor con los ojos, y lo mejor de todo fue que Pansy se dio cuenta, j aja ja, ni siquiera la beso, pero eso hubiese sido muy exagerado. Todos estos Weasley´s son unos infieles j eje j eje jej ej j eje j eje. Es un hecho, me volví completamente loca, j aja j aja (mis ojos brillan de perversidad). Bueno yo me he agarrado bastantes cosas de la Meyer en este fic, pero no lo suficiente para que sea un crossover. DEJEN RR POR LO MENOS 20 y les publicare el final. BYE.


	28. La Esperanza de Draco FINAL

Disclamer: todos los personajes propiedad de JKR.

A pesar de la falta de rr. Sin mas preámbulos a leer………………..

Capitulo 28 La Esperanza de Draco. FINAL.

Titulo I. El proyecto Somaya y el despertar del lobo.

Las luces del norte eran simplemente impresionantes, las cortinas centellantes, bailaban en el cielo, pero algo diferente a la aurora se movía con una rapidez tal que era imposible enfocarlo con la vista. Harry perseguía a Lord Voldemort a través del cielo, lanzando hechizos, la velocidad del vuelo de ambos era vertiginosa, Harry se sentía agotado y hambriento, al parecer tanto despliegue de fuerza había acabado con las reservas energéticas de su cuerpo, paro un instante y respiro profundamente, su varita estaba firmemente agarrada en su mano, Voldemort se situó a 100 metros de distancia, al parecer analizando la situación. Harry observo los ojos rojos de Voldemort, que lucieron por un instante preocupados. Si quería destruirlo tenía que tomarlo por sorpresa. Por un instante vio dudar a Voldemort, al parecer iba a tomar una dirección contraria hacia donde estaba él. Harry en seguida se dio cuenta ………"El Horrocrux", "sabe que el Horrocrux esta en peligro"……… "algo ha pasado, quizás vaya a defenderlo", cuando Voldemort dio la vuelta, rápidamente Harry se echo sobre él, lo tomo y ascendió lo mas rápido que pudo, pronto dejo la aurora boreal abajo, Voldemort luchaba para deshacerse del brazo de Harry, con su varita lanzo par de Maldiciones asesinas, pero ninguna toco a Harry. Seguía subiendo, y pronto vio la curvatura de la tierra y la banda azul contra el negro del espacio, que le señalaba que no podía ir mas lejos hacia arriba, sintió el cuerpo de Voldemort estremecerse, lo lanzo lejos. Pudo percatarse, que el cuerpo de Voldemort se agrietaba y de esas grietas salían pequeños rayos de luz. "El Horrocrux ha sido destruido" ese pensamiento golpeo su mente como una porra, escalofríos recorrieron el cuerpo de Harry, quizás, "maldita sea, no", quizás de nuevo alguien había muerto por él.

-Has perdido Voldemort y lo sabes-Harry se coloco frente a él, levanto su varita, iba a hacer la ultima jugada en su juego de ajedrez mental, el jaque mate. Tom Riddle sabia que era su final, de alguna forma habían destruido el Horrocrux y su cuerpo se estaba consumiendo, dejando escapar la malignidad de que estaba hecho, el único consuelo era el pequeño horror que dejaba atrás, le gustaría saber quien era el que había muerto con el Horrocrux, tenia la certeza de que Potter sufriría con ello, algo que sin duda seria digno de presenciar.

-Yo desaparezco Potter, pero él que vendrá a tomar mi lugar será mucho peor- fue lo ultimo que dijo Voldemort antes que le rayo verde de Harry lo impactara, al mismo tiempo el cuerpo de Voldemort se desintegro en una gran explosión cargada de luz.

Todos en tierra pudieron apreciar un destello en el cielo, de pronto una sensación de felicidad y alivio se sintió en el ambiente, Luna, Percy y Lavender no se dejaron distraer y siguieron en una encarnizada lucha con los magos del proyecto Somaya. Estos estaban enmascarados, eran pocos, 10 aproximadamente y usaban varitas para defenderse. Hechizos y maldiciones iban y venían de un lado al otro. Detrás del frente de batalla, un hombre alto, de unos 35 años, de cabello rubio dorado y ojos celestes, con un rostro hermoso pero severo, que parecía ser quien dirigía la lucha, camino firme y erguido para informar a otro hombre, que sin duda era de un rango superior, que esperaba en la retaguardia, protegido por dos imponentes magos vestidos de blanco, ambos llevaban espadas, el hombre rubio se inclino levemente y después hizo un saludo militar:

-Cual es la situación Franz Metzger- dijo suavemente en un alemán con fuerte acento extranjero, el Hombre custodiado por los dos guardias.

-Lord Scythale, hemos de irnos, tendremos que dejar casi todo, pero no debemos arriesgar nuestra identidad. El Alephio, el Horrocrux y Lord Voldemort fueron destruidos, no podemos dejar que las manos de nuestros adversarios se posen sobre Ud. Tendremos una próxima oportunidad, lo juro, señoría. Recuperaremos los elementos- dijo Metzger respondiendo también en alemán, debajo de su túnica blanca, vestía un uniforme militar de color gris, con una cruz de hierro en el cuello, había visto todo lo que había ocurrido con un telescopio mágico.

-Lorcas Mander y sus vampiros- pregunto de nuevo Lord Scythale, le interesaba de sobremanera como habían destruido el Horrocrux, la maldición de Lord Voldemort era un trago amargo para cualquiera, un detalle cargado de genialidad. Había que admitirlo, hasta Voldemort tenia sus días inspirados. Y los vampiros tampoco eran unos enemigos faciles.

- Destruidos, todos incluyendo a la nueva, se metió en el Fiendfyre - contesto Metzger- Por ella perdimos el Horrocrux y a Voldemort.

Malcom Scythale era un hombre viejo, de cabello blanco, corto, con unos increíbles ojos negros como el carbón, y en una sus delgadas, arrugadas y blancas manos portaba un anillo con una piedra idéntica a la del anillo de la resurrección, asintió, su voz era suave como un murmullo, cuando hablo de nuevo se dirigió a su lugarteniente en gaélico, se sentía mas cómodo hablando su lengua materna.

-Tiene razón, Conde Metzger, debemos dejar las cosas como están e ir a preparar el regreso del otro, Voldemort no sirvió para nada, demasiada obsesión con ese Potter. Que perdida de tiempo- Se lamento Lord Scythale, si había algo que no le gustaba (y muy pocas cosas disgustaban a Lord Scythale, era tan imperturbable como una piedra) era perder su tiempo, quizás no analizo bien las profundas heridas emocionales de Lord Voldemort y su fijación con el joven elemento aire, ni había tomado en cuenta a los malditos ingleses, sobre todo a esos magos que habían aparecido en los helicópteros de guerra, y lo peor de todo, lo que le había costado la derrota, tampoco había tomado en cuenta a esa joven vampiro que se atrevió a enfrentarse al fuego maldito, realmente impresionante, a lo mejor no lo había logrado esta vez, pero la próxima no cometería los mismos errores, empezó a caminar y sus dos guardianes lo siguieron , Metzger camino a su lado.

-Su abuelo se sentiría orgulloso de Ud.- agrego Lord Scythale condescendiente, al ver la cara descompuesta de su subordinado, a Metzger no le gustaba perder, y eso era lo mejor de él, Franz era eficiente, discreto, inteligente, con temple de acero, demasiado disciplinado para su gusto, pero aun así un mago formidable, el perfecto integrante del Proyecto Somaya.

-Mi abuelo era un maldito nazi- contesto Franz Metzger , retomando su compostura, le hizo un saludo militar a Malcom Scythale, a modo de despedida sin embargo agrego- No puedo creer que un mago se rebajara y cometiera tal deshonra.

-Mi querido Franz, los nazis eran unos idiotas, pero no por ello dejaban de tener ideas interesantes- añadió Lord Scythale con una tenue sonrisa y agrego en alemán- Y tu abuelo era el nazi más brillante de todos, fue su idea la de los _Einsantzgruppen._

- Deathcrows. Esos malditos locos- contesto Metzger estremeciéndose de escalofríos y asco al oír esa palabra, él era un mago oscuro, pero también un fanático del honor y los _Einsantzgruppen_ contradecían todas sus convicciones, todo lo que había aprendido en Dumstrang y en la Academia Militar Alemana.

-Creo que necesitaremos a los "**malditos locos**" como tu los llamas, otra vez, es evidente que los Mortifagos son un fiasco- dijo Lord Scythale, los _Einsantzgruppen,_ los Deathcrows, fueron la elite de la GESTAPO en la Segunda Guerra mundial, un montón de asesinos sádicos sin ningún tipo de control, una verdadera peste apocalíptica, todos les temían, hasta los mismos nazis, se habían extinguido porque se mataban entre ellos, solo por aburrimiento, y lo mejor de todo, eran brujos de magia negra, de la peor clase posible, Scythale sonrió al recordar sus tiempos de juventud- Pero basta de charla, debemos irnos, nuestro trabajo aquí, concluyo.

-Retirada- grito Metzger a sus compañeros, un humo blanco apareció y desoriento a Luna, Lavender y Percy, que pronto se vieron solos en la explanada, seguramente habían utilizado algún tipo de encantamiento ilusorio. George Weasley , Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas, llegaron corriendo con las respiraciones agitadas, mas atrás Neville.

-Creo que los perdimos- dijo Percy Weasley un poco frustrado.

-Pero ganamos la batalla- confirmo Neville, todos sonrieron.

-Vieron a Harry, lo vieron- gritaba Oliver Word, quien a pesar de tener varias heridas en los brazos, estaba emocionado, había visto en el cielo a Harry volando combatiendo a Lord Voldemort y lo divisaba regresando hacia ellos- Espero que le siga gustando el Quiddicth , por que le voy a ofrecer el puesto de buscador titular de los Puddlemore. Harry puede volar!!

-Estupendo- corearon George, Dean Thomas y Seaumus, ya imaginándose los partidos de Quiddicth.

-Vieron el destello de luz- dijo Percy feliz- además el ambiente se siente rebien, seguro que Harry acabo con Voldemort otra vez.

Y ya que la lucha había terminado, el bando victorioso empezó a celebrar, George abrazaba a Percy, dando saltitos hasta que Percy se deshizo de su hermano menor, con los lentes totalmente desacomodados.

-Madura, George, ni que tengas 100 años dejaras de portarte como un chiquillo- le dijo molesto Percy.

-Percy, tu siempre tan acartonado, cuando cumpla 100 haré una fiesta de strippers y no te invitare- George le revolvió el pelo a Percy, y este tuvo que sonreír a regañadientes.

Bill Weasley miraba a Theodore Nott abrazando a Pansy, una rabia incontrolable exploto en su corazón, una sensación tan extraña a él, que era un hombre muy comedido con sus emociones. "Dios, ten piedad de mi" se dijo a si mismo, quería agarrar por el cuello a Nott y apretar hasta matarlo, respiro profundamente y se sintió un poco mas aliviado. De alguna forma sus instintos animales estaban apareciendo, y tuvo miedo, miedo de convertirse en lobo, en hombre lobo, en 10 años había desechado totalmente esa posibilidad, pero esa chica había despertado lo que dormía dentro de él y lo sabia. Las únicas personas que podían ayudarlo a comprender, una estaba muerta y la otra en Azkaban, quizás no era buena idea hablar con Fenrir Greynback, pero tenia que hacerlo. Su mirada nuevamente se encontró con la de Pansy, pero no la desvió, ella seria su "perdición" y lo sabía. Se sorprendió un poco cuando ella se separo de Nott y fue directo hacia él.

-Hola- dijo Pansy, cautelosa, la mirada de ese hombre pesaba sobre ella y la llenaba de angustia, pero un impulso desconocido la había llevado a hablar con él- no nos hemos presentado correctamente, soy Alexandra Parkinson, pero puedes llamarme Pansy, te doy las gracias nuevamente.

-Bill……..William Weasley- respondió secamente Bill, sin estrecharle la mano, no quería tocarla, sentía que no podría controlarse. La miro un largo rato, ella tenia la cabeza rapada, pero eso solo acentuaba sus bellas facciones, como esculpidas por un artista, y unos ojos azul oscuro encantadores, alta, delgada, grácil y sutil en sus movimientos. Ella era hermosa, muy femenina, la mujer más bella que había visto nunca. Sin poder, evitarlo se emociono, la deseaba como nunca antes deseo algo. Cuando conoció a Fleur, se dejo subyugar por sus encantos de veela, pero algo en ella siempre le había parecido sobrenatural, parecía un hada, pero Pansy era completamente distinta, tenia un aura alrededor de ella que lo tenia absolutamente embriagado, era humana, tan humana que se sentía mas cerca de ella, que de cualquier otra persona en su vida, pero no podía dejarse llevar, tenia el presentimiento de que seria desastroso dejarse llevar. Además al parecer, ella estaba con otro.

-Quizás es una tontería- dijo ella, mirándolo con sus ojos azules llenos de interrogantes- pero por un momento, pensé que………….Tu me odias ¿no es así?, pero que yo sepa no te he hecho nada, ni siquiera te conozco.

-Tienes razón, nunca te había visto, hasta hoy- dijo Bill, su voz sonó ronca como un gruñido, no cortaba el contacto visual con ella- no te odio, pero seria mejor para ti sino volviésemos a vernos.

-No entiendo, ¿Qué te pasa conmigo?- Pansy podía ser bastante perceptiva, y apreciaba que ese hombre no le decía toda la verdad. Ella dio un paso hacia él, de nuevo atendiendo a sus impulsos, y Bill retrocedió obligado por su conciencia. Sintiendo de nuevo su corazón estallar en su pecho, se contuvo las ganas que tenia de apretarla contra él. "…_Es un hecho……confirmado…."_ pensó Bill Weasley con tristeza "_esta chica es mi perdición"._

-Me pasan muchas cosas contigo, ni te lo imaginas, pero tómame la palabra, no te acerques a mi nunca, yo quiero que mi vida siga como hasta ahora y me imagino que tu también- Bill mantuvo su control y le hizo una inclinación de cabeza- **No tientes al destino** Alexandra Parkinson- se alejo caminando lentamente.

Pansy se quedo helada, esas palabras le habían hecho mella , ese hombre era mayor que ella, ni siquiera era guapo con todas esas cicatrices en su cara, pero sin duda alguna vez lo había sido, tenia unos rasgos muy armónicos en su cara, le gustaban sus ojos, castaños oscuros, profundos y enigmáticos, no era corpulento ni alto como Nott, mas bien delgado y fibroso como Harry, y tenia una forma de caminar, tranquilo y sereno como si nunca tuviera prisa, el rasgo mas distintivo, su largo cabello rojo, igual que el de Ron, pero sin embargo tenia un no se que, que la intrigaba y su forma de mirarla, mas aun, sin duda ese hombre en apariencia circunspecto y callado, tenia un gran conflicto en su interior, una lucha de emociones, tal como se lo había demostrado mirándola. Pero William Weasley también la atemorizaba, sentía que él podía sacar a la superficie, lo peor y lo mejor de ella. Se sentía desnuda bajo su escrutinio, vulnerable e indefensa y eso no le gustaba para nada.

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunto Nott, tomándola de la cintura, no le había gustado como ese Weasley miraba a Pansy. Y además podía sentir el miedo de Pansy,¿ porque ella le temía tanto a ese hombre?, pero ella le cerraba su mente en ese momento, lo cual no le sorprendía, ella controlaba cualquier tipo de energía, incluyendo el poder mental de él.

-Pudiste leerle el pensamiento- pregunto Pansy curiosa.

-Para nada. Ese es el medio lobo Weasley, el hermano mayor de Ron, querida, su mente es un caos, totalmente impredecible, como la de un animal, no me gusto que te acercaras a él, te mira de manera muy rara- contesto Nott. Pansy se estremeció al recordar los ojos de Bill, ella no había percibido peligro, sino algo mas, movió la cabeza deshaciéndose de algunos pensamientos. A ella de alguna forma le atraía ese hombre, lo encontraba totalmente irresistible, pero le haría caso a su alarma interior, que le pedía a gritos que tuviese cuidado con Bill Weasley .

-Tonterías tuyas Theo, solo quería presentarme, no lo conocía- dijo Pansy tratando de despejar las dudas de Nott, como Bill había dicho, ella quería que su vida siguiera tal cual como estaba.

Harry descendió hábilmente sobre le hielo, Lo había hecho otra vez había destruido a Voldemort, Theo y Pansy lo estaban esperando, el resto del ED se hallaba desperdigado apresando al resto de los mortifagos, los magos del proyecto Somaya se habían esfumado como por arte de magia. Theo le sonrió a Harry:

-Bien hecho- dijo Theo dándole una palmada en la espalda. Harry no le presto atención, solo divisaba una cabellera roja en la lejanía.

-Voy a matar a Ginny- dijo Harry bastante molesto, ella se había puesto deliberadamente en peligro y él estaba preocupado, empezó a caminar hacia sus compañeros del ED que se hallaban a cierta distancia. Ginny sintió que la estaban observando y volteo, lo vio y sin poder contenerse corrió hacia él. Cuando lo tuvo cerca salto a sus brazos, enredando sus piernas en él para no caer. Harry se sorprendió totalmente, sin embargo la abrazo para sostenerla, Ginny lo miro intensamente, tenia su cara cerca de la de él.

-Te extrañe-le dijo Ginny con voz inocente. Harry sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas, él también la había extrañado, demasiado.

-Te amo- dijo Harry y le clavo un beso, todos aplaudieron, Harry camino hacia sus amigos cargando a Ginny a horcajadas, ella tenia puesto un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y le besaba el cuello a Harry, él nuevamente le busco la boca dándole un ardoroso beso. George y Percy miraban estupefactos la escena, nunca pensaron que su hermanita fuera capaz de demostrar tanta pasión como lo estaba haciendo y menos aun Harry.

-Ahora vuelas- le dijo Ginny al oído- sabia que haces cosas extraordinarias pero me gustaría mas que las reservaras solo para ciertas ocasiones- Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sabia exactamente lo que ella quería decir..

-Tengo que contarles algo a todos- le dijo Harry, definitivamente había que dar muchas explicaciones.

Harry la deposito en el suelo y la tomo de la mano. Pudo ver un helicóptero en el cielo. Saludo a todos. Neville le dio un gran abrazo.

-Como lo hicieron- pregunto Harry asombrado, Ginny rió, pero fue Lavender Brown quien contesto.

-Nunca te he dicho quien es mi esposo, Harry- dijo Lavender ruiseña, Harry la miro sin comprender-Gordon Brown, el primer ministro muggle, digamos que tenemos una división de la Royal Navy con nosotros, por supuesto hay algunos squid y magos en las fuerzas armadas inglesas, pero la mayoría va a ser desmemoriado.

-Eres increíble-Harry le dio un abrazo, nunca pensó que le fuese a caer tan bien Lavender.

-No podía dejar a Ro Ro en medio del ártico- Lavender se rió a carcajadas y tomo la mano de Luna quien también sonreía ante el chiste.

-Vinieron todos los de ED y la Orden- pregunto Harry mirando alrededor

-Hagrid esta en un portaviones, no cabía en los helicópteros-aclaro Luna- ¿Y Ron?.

-No lo se, pero destruyeron el Horrocrux- contesto Harry, sintió una punzada en el pecho, recordaba las palabras de Voldemort y no quería analizar su significado, no todavía.

Bill Weasley se acerco a Harry con unos pergaminos.

-Los magos de blanco huyeron, desaparecieron. Encontramos esto, es un lenguaje antiguo, seguro que en Hogwarts, sabrán que hacer con ellos, tengo el presentimiento que el ministerio no debe saber de esto.

Antes de que Harry pudiese contestar, todos divisaron a dos figuras caminando por la explanada de hielo, en la lejanía, dos perros corrían delante de ellos, llegaron primeros y se echaron en la nieve, cautelosos ante tanta gente. Ron caminaba lentamente acompañado de Malfoy quien todavía esgrimía en su mano la espada de Griffyndor. A Ron se le veían las lagrimas en la cara, pero el rostro de Draco era totalmente inexpresivo, se detuvo en el lugar justo donde estaban las perras, Ron siguió adelante a encontrarse con su familia y amigos, al llegar, miro a Harry y luego abrazo como un oso a su esposa, Luna le correspondió y no pudo dejar de contener las lagrimas, ella le acaricio el cabello, Ron le susurro en el oído "Tenemos mucho de que hablar, perdóname", y ella lo abrazo mas fuerte. Ron le extendió una mano cerrada, a Harry y la abrió, allí estaba el anillo con la piedra de la Resurrección, Harry lo tomo confundido. Nadie hablaba, solo Harry después de un rato camino hacia Draco, había algo muy extraño en su semblante, Draco no soltaba la espada y temblaba perceptiblemente a pesar de la expresión de su cara.

-Donde esta Hermione- le pregunto a Malfoy. Harry nunca había visto a Draco tan perturbado.

A Draco le destellaron sus fríos ojos grises, esa era una pregunta que definitivamente no quería contestar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0

Titulo II. La virtud y el silencio.

Draco Malfoy decidió ir a Howargts, habían pasado 5 meses de la muerte de Hermione, y él había decidido abandonar para siempre el mundo mágico, se iba embarcar en un barco mercante e iba a ir hasta el fin del mundo si eso era posible, no podía quedarse en Inglaterra, iba a morir de dolor. Solo Ron y él sabían exactamente lo que había pasado y como había desaparecido Hermione, Harry solo lo sospechaba pero no insistió en saber los detalles, Ron estaba dolido e igual de impactado que Draco, pero por lo menos tenia una familia. Él , Draco Malfoy estaba absolutamente solo. Harry y Ginny se habían casado, boda a la que asistió prácticamente obligado, se sentía profundamente desgraciado y había tomado la decisión de alejarse de todos voluntariamente, exiliándose para siempre, era eso o el suicidio. Pero antes quería echar un último vistazo a Hogwarts, al parecer Dumblendore quería hablar con él y aprovecharía la visita para dejar la espada. El Draco Malfoy que atravesó las verjas de los terrenos del colegio, era incluso mas frió y mas duro, que el mortifago que había salido de allí, hacia 11 años, su corazón se había quedado por siempre en el Artico, junto a Hermione. Y también tenia 5 meses encerrado en un absoluto mutismo, no hablaba con nadie, todos estaban muy preocupados, Theo y Pansy lo habían intentado pero el dolor no lo dejaba expresarse con palabras, solo Dumblendore escucharía su voz de nuevo. Esa era la penitencia que se había autoimpuesto, no volver a hablar jamás.

Al llegar al Despacho, el retrato de Dumblendore lo esperaba con su habitual calma, frente a él un gran espejo, que Draco había visto en contadas ocasiones, solo que en otro sitio.

-Profesor, vengo a traer la espada- dijo él sin mucho protocolo, el sonido de su propia voz dirigiéndose a alguien, le resultaba extraño después de tanto tiempo.

-Hola Draco, como estas- le dijo Dumblendore con voz calmada.

-Mal- contesto Draco de manera muy seca, esa era justamente la palabra que lo definía todo "mal".

- Quieres hablar de ello- le pregunto Albus Dumblendore con un dejo de preocupación en su tono de voz.- podrías incluso reconsiderar tus opciones.

-La verdad es que no quiero- contesto Draco tajante pero sin ser grosero- pronto no tendré que preocuparme de nada. No voy a cambiar de idea, ella no esta y mi vida no tiene sentido- dijo Draco de mal humor- Pero le prometí vivir y eso haré, solo que lejos de aquí, todo me recuerda a ella.

-Entiendo-dijo Dumblendore sombriamente, nunca se había detenido a pensar en las verdaderas consecuencias de toda la situación, sin embargo, él sabia que de alguna forma, todo se había solucionado, solo que Draco era Draco Malfoy e iba a tener que verlo con sus propios ojos.

-Quiero contarle algo- le dijo Draco cambiando el tema, mientras sacaba la espada de la funda y la colocaba sobre el escritorio, el brillo de la espada disminuyo cuando dejo de tocarla- me paso algo muy raro con la espada de Gryffindor, era como si ella formara parte de mi, inclusive logre adoptar sus propiedades metálicas, y adaptarlas a mi cuerpo, además la escuchaba, era como si cantara para mi.

-Uhmmmmm- contesto Dumblendore con los ojos abiertos como platos, pocas cosas lo sorprendían, pero esta sin duda era una- Draco , creo que esa espada es tuya , por lo menos hasta que mueras.

-No entiendo- dijo Draco- no se supone que la espada es para el mejor Gryffindor del año o algo así- Severus Snape abrió los ojos y emitió un sonido de risa ahogada ante el comentario sarcástico de Malfoy, todos los demás cuadros que estaban escuchando atentamente, igual de sorprendidos que Albus, lo miraron con ojos asesinos, Snape se callo.

-No, la espada es de quien demuestre ser un verdadero Gryffindor y tú sin duda lo hiciste- respondió Albus Dumblendore, él conocía la historia de la espada, pero solo le diría a Draco la parte más importante- demostraste valentía, coraje y verdadero desinterés por lo que me han contado. Incluso me atrevo a pensar que ahora tienes mas cualidades que te señalarían como Gryffindor en lugar de Slytherin.

-Pero Potter hizo lo mismo esta vez y la anterior- contesto Draco, aun sin creer toda la sarta de elogios dirigidos hacia él.

-Es diferente y te contare porque, creo saber la razón por la cual la espada te reconoce como su dueño- dijo Dumblendore, con una mirada penetrante en sus ojos azules-Sabes la historia de Godric Gryffinidor.

-No- y era la mas absoluta verdad, Draco no había prestado gran atención a Historia de la Magia, y todos los hechos históricos que se sabia estaban relacionados directamente con Salazar Slytherin y su casa.

-Godric Gryffindor embrujo esa espada para que formara parte de su cuerpo, de su alma y de su magia. La espada de Griffyndor conserva su espíritu. Su poder solo fue revelado, cuando Gryffindor tuvo que salvar a su amada de la muerte a manos de Salazar Slytherin, lo cual degenero en una profunda enemistad entre ellos.

-¿Y cual es su relación conmigo?- dijo Draco todavía sin comprender.

-Que usaste la espada para matar a Mander y llegar hasta Hermione Granger, por amor, destruiste el Horrocrux a pesar de que significo el fin de ella, por que te lo pidió - dijo Dumblendore, Draco se sobresalto como podía saber el Director eso, si solo lo sabían Ron y él- La Señorita Granger y la amada de Godric Gryffindor son ambas hijas de muggles. La espada, por lo que dices, se comporto contigo de la misma manera que lo hizo con Godric, y me atrevería a decir que con mejores resultados………

Draco se quedo callado analizando la información. Era cierto, todo lo que había hecho en ese viaje, desde el inicio hasta el final , había sido por ella. Inclusive la decisión de no utilizar la piedra de la resurrección, clavarle la espada, dejarla morir y esparcir sus cenizas para que no volviera como un terrible vampiro había sido por ella, esas imágenes no lo dejaban vivir, no podía dormir e inclusive cada vez con mas frecuencia tenia un dolor indescriptible en el pecho, estaba a punto de cometer una locura, solo lo atajaban las promesas hechas a ella, de ahí su decisión de olvidarse de su vida e ir al mundo muggle.

-El amor necesario para borrar todas las creencias en cuanto a la pureza de sangre y dejar atrás todas tus convicciones, debió haber sido muy fuerte, para que la espada reconociera el sentimiento, confundiéndote al principio con el verdadero Godric Gryffindor y revelara el verdadero poder que hay en ti Draco Malfoy, llévatela, presiento que esa espada todavía tiene cosas portentosas que hacer contigo- Dumbledore no podía ocultar su regocijo, a pesar de todo, no solo Harry había llegado a las fronteras de la magia conocida.

-Pero entonces la espada cree que soy Griffyndor- esta vez Draco se encogió de hombros en un gesto de escepticismo.

-No lo se- dijo Dumblendore- lo mas probable es que sepa ya quien eres, no es tonta, pero te ha aceptado, hay una guerra en un futuro cercano, donde será necesaria y tu también. No te apartes, te lo pido.

-Se refiere a los textos que encontramos- pregunto Draco-Esa gran guerra mágica. El enfrentamiento definitivo entre el bien y el mal.

-A eso me refiero precisamente- dijo Dumblendore- Es un arma de gran poder, lo pudiste sentir, no es así.

Draco tomo la espada nuevamente y sintió su reconfortante energía, sin embargo una oleada de frustración lo invadió.

-No sirvió para nada, igual ella esta muerta, destruida- dijo después de un rato, donde apretó el mango de la espada tan fuerte que su mano se torno blanca.

-Harry me dijo que no llevas varita- observo Dumblendore- ¿Qué le ha sucedido?.

-No necesito la varita, puedo hacer magia sin ella- le contesto Draco. Iba a contarle lo del Maesltrön, pero callo, había hecho una promesa y los Malfoy nunca faltaban a una. Dumblendore no pudo evitar asombrarse de nuevo, ese joven era especial sin duda alguna.

Draco hizo ademán de retirarse, pero Dumblendore le pidió que esperase un momento.

-Draco hijo, porque no echas una ojeada al espejo- dijo Dumblendore.

-No, ese espejo no muestra la realidad, sino nuestros mas profundos deseos- dijo Draco secamente con amargura.

-A veces, en contadas ocasiones la realidad y los deseos son lo mismo- Dumblendore miro el espejo.

Draco se acerco cautelosamente al espejo de OËSED, pudo ver los terrenos del castillo reflejados en el espejo, la cabaña de Hagrid y la entrada al bosque prohibido, después de un rato vio otra cabaña, mas pequeña, con un pequeño jardín, y de pronto………… vio algo que se le hacia totalmente descabellado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Titulo III. Paraíso Perdido.

Una luz blanca intensa la despertó, el terrible dolor ceso y de pronto se encontró tendida en lo que parecía ser una pradera, se incorporo y pude ver sus manos, estaban intactas, no había rastros de quemaduras y tampoco se veían surcadas de venas, sus uñas estaban cortas, se llevo una mano a su boca y pudo apreciar que sus facciones parecían estar bien y además no tenia colmillos, miro hacia el cielo y este lucia de un color opaco, como anaranjado, como si estuviese atardeciendo, lo extraño era que se veían las estrellas claramente y las nebulosas, se levanto del suelo y decidió caminar, cuando de pronto pudo observar dos figuras sonrientes que venían hacia ella, decidió esperar y le llego parte de la animada conversación:

-Como te decia Elaine, ya nuestra chica esta aquí- dijo el viejo hombre vestido con un overol, botas de trabajo y un sombrero de paja. Su ojos de un color indescriptible brillaban como dos estrellas, y tenia la voz mas clara y dulce que Hermione había escuchado alguna vez.

-Si, muy bonita, la verdad, Zacharias- le contesto la mujer, que lucia como de 60 años, pañoleta en la cabeza, traje floreado con un delantal y un cesto con flores de todos los tamaños y colores. Al igual que el hombre despedía una aura de serenidad.

Hermione se sorprendió un poco y cuando miro sus propias ropas, eran un vestido sencillo de estampado floreado color azul y estaba descalza, la hierba en el suelo le hacia cosquillas en los pies.

-Disculpen- dijo un poco desconcertada, cuando la pareja se situó frente a ella- ¿donde estoy?.

La pareja la examino un momento y luego le sonrieron.

-Estas en la tierra de los muertos que viven, niña, recuerda, tu moriste- le dijo Zacharias con cortesía, le hizo una inclinación de cabeza- Yo soy Zacharias y ella es mi consorte, Elaine, los hombres y los magos nos dan muchos nombres, pero nosotros preferimos llamarnos así, somos los Guardianes.

-Ah- dijo Hermione, ella sabia que estaba muerta, no pudo haber sobrevivido al fuego, ni tampoco a la espada de Gryffindor , pero que hacia allí, no se suponía que la esperaba el infierno o algo peor por ser un vampiro.

-Te estábamos esperando desde hace mucho, Albus nos dijo que vendrías, ya que sacrificarías todo por amor y eso te traería hasta nosotros- dijo Elaine- Fuiste inteligente al no ponerte ese anillo, superaste la tentación, mejor dicho, él lo hizo, hubieses sido…………..peor que cualquier demonio

-Dumblendore esta aquí- Hermione estaba sorprendida, miro hacia los lados buscandolo- puedo hablar con el profesor.

-No- dijo Zacharias poniendo semblante serio- él decidió seguir adelante, solo un eco de Dumblendore existe en tu mundo. Debido a tus buenas acciones, Hermione Granger, Elaine y yo hemos decidido darte una oportunidad. Si así lo deseas puedes……. volver.

Varios sentimientos entraron en conflicto dentro del corazón de Hermione y ella dudo, había sufrido mucho y su alma necesitaba un poco de descanso, el dolor que le provoco el Fiendfyre fue tan indescriptible que mas allá del daño físico le perforo el espíritu, y al final, lo peor fue estar en los brazos de él, ella no sintió la espada, pero si el corazón de Draco deteniéndose por un instante, al momento de atravesarla y luego la nada, el vació, la no existencia, hasta que... ( no sabia realmente cuanto tiempo transcurrió), abrió los ojos en ese lugar que la hacia sentir tan segura . Y en el reverso de la misma moneda, él, Draco, había tardado en darse cuenta pero al final lo hizo, estuviese en donde estuviese, sucediese lo que sucediese, su vida no tendría sentido si no estaba con él. Su mente, su alma, su espíritu y su cuerpo le pedían a gritos buscarlo y finalmente unirse para siempre a él, porque ella sabia que ya no habría mas separaciones, nunca mas. Contra todo pronostico e increíblemente a pesar de estar muerta, lo seguía amando, siempre lo había hecho, desde que vio realmente quien era hacia tanto tiempo y sus miradas de niños se encontraron, padeciendo el sufrimiento de haberse enamorado cada uno del enemigo impuesto por sus creencias de sangre. Las tres figuras se miraron sin hablar, solo compartiendo pensamientos y sentimientos, hasta que al final un profundo entendimiento surgió entre los tres, Hermione hablo firme y segura.

-Deseo volver- dijo calmadamente.

-Así lo creímos, no serás mas un vampiro, sin embargo tus dones naturales permanecerán contigo, uno de ellos, tu magia- dijo Elaine enigmáticamente- pero antes de que te vayas, quiero que veas algo, te estuvo esperando muchos años.

Hermione vio de pronto una pequeña partícula de luz que apareció de la nada, abrió los ojos como platos y sintió que su corazón iba a estallar de felicidad, nunca en su vida había sentido esa sensación de gozo, la partícula revoloteaba alegre alrededor de ella, las lagrimas acudieron a sus ojos, era totalmente inesperado, de pronto volvía a ser aquella chica de 16 años, emocionada por la vida que crecía dentro de ella, y lo entendió, miro a Elaine quien tenia una esplendida sonrisa.

-No…….no puede ser- dijo Hermione entre lágrimas, la partícula de luz se había posado en su mano, una oleada de amor la invadió.

-Ese es nuestro regalo, niña- dijo Zacharias sonriendo- por todas tus penas.

-En la tierra de los muertos que viven, habitan las almas de los niños que nunca nacieron, y ella…….. Quiere volver contigo- dijo Elaine, atrapando con su mano la partícula de luz y luego se la coloco a Hermione en el vientre, ella sintió un inmenso calor y de pronto se vio rodeada de luz y todo a su alrededor se volvió de un cegador blanco.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Titulo IV . Angeles.

-No es posible- dijo Draco atemorizado y esperanzado a la vez, la espada de Griffyndor cayo pesadamente al suelo.

-Por que no te cercioras tu mismo- le contesto Dumblendore.

Draco nunca supo como salio del castillo, solo corría como un desesperado por el Bosque Prohibido, cuando su túnica empezó a enredarse con las ramas de los árboles se la quito y siguió corriendo, de pronto vio la pequeña cabaña, pero no había ninguna persona esperando. Se paro jadeando, con lagrimas saliéndole de los ojos, maldecía mentalmente, cuando de pronto la vio, saliendo de la casa, una mujer con el cabello castaño cayendo hasta la espalda en una cascada de suaves ondulaciones, vestida con una blusa azul y un pantalón gris claro, que brillaba con luz propia, no lo podría creer era Ella, la mujer lo miro y le sonrió, él corrió hacia ella y la abrazo llorando.

-Te estabas tardando mucho, Draco, llevo horas aquí- le dijo Hermione con voz clara, se separo un poco de él y le quito un mechón de pelo del rostro, Draco no se había cortado el cabello en 6 meses y lo tenia bastante largo, de un color rubio claro como la paja, mas nunca seria rubio platino- me gusta mas así- le dijo finalmente ella.

-Estas viva!- Draco hablaba atropelladamente, la sujeto contra él, algo o alguien le habia concedido lo único que deseo toda la vida, estar con ella. Era demasiado irreal para ser verdad, pero allí estaba Hermione , en carne y hueso, respirando, viva.

-Te amo- le dijo Hermione pegándose contra el pecho de él, sintiendo de nuevo su calor

-Te amo- le contesto Draco aspirando el aroma de sus cabellos, percibiendo en el pecho de ella, la sensación mas maravillosa del mundo, el latido de su corazón, le acaricia con una mano la cabeza y luego le beso la coronilla.

-Hermione, lo lamento tanto- dijo él al final de un largo rato, donde habían permanecido abrazados, en silencio, nadie sabia lo que sufrió ese día, en el que eligió la muerte de ella- Tengo cinco meses sin dormir, por lo que tuve que hacerte.

-No importa, lo hiciste por mi, ya paso, estoy aquí, contigo- Ella pego sus labios contra los de él y Draco sintió estallar su cabeza de emoción y deseo, los labios y la boca de ella eran calidas, muy diferentes a lo que él recordaba, Draco rodeo la cintura de Hermione y la apretó contra él, quería hacerla suya ahí mismo, sin embargo se contuvo porque antes quería preguntar algo importante.

-Como lo hiciste- pregunto él- y además ya no eres un vampiro, lo se, sea lo que sea eres algo infinitamente mas atractivo, eres tu.

-Es una larga historia- dijo Hermione con tono despreocupado, le tomo de la mano y lo invito a pasar a la cabaña-¿seguro que quieres oírla?

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ti- Draco le apretó la mano- pero antes quisiera tenerte en mis brazos un largo rato, ¿sabes?, he esperado mucho tiempo por esto- Hermione le dio un golpecito de complicidad en un brazo y lo beso riéndose. Draco, que nunca la había oído reírse de una manera tan espontánea y vivaz, sonrió con todo su rostro, dedicándole igualmente a ella su sonrisa mas sincera y despreocupada, de alguna forma con ese simple gesto, Hermione y Draco estaban marcado un antes y después en su difícil relación, señalada como un amor imposible, llena de dolor, frustración y tristeza, pero sin duda, lo mas importante era que……… era su increíble historia de amor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Titulo V. Inesperado.

9 meses después.

Draco Malfoy caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro en un pasillo de San Mungo, frente a la puerta de la Maternidad, cada vez que salía alguien de la Sala de Parto, el rápidamente abordaba a la persona, pero la respuesta era la misma, todavía Hermione estaba en labor, y que apenas llevaba pocas horas, al ser su primer hijo se iba a tardar bastante. Draco Malfoy estaba vestido a la manera muggle, con jeans y su habitual swetter de cuello de tortuga negro, lo que levanto ciertos cuchicheos al entrar al hospital, con una Hermione radiante con su panza de nueve meses, y Sascha y Tatiana que correteaban alegremente por el pasillo del hospital, en San Mungo era habitual ver animagos, y esas dos perras casi eran humanas, pero ver a los señores Malfoy (Draco Malfoy y la desconocida que era su esposa, miembros de una de las mas ilustres familias de magos puros) vestidos de muggle se había hecho la novedad del día .A Draco siempre le llamo la atención, lo bonita que estuvo Hermione durante el embarazo, era la primera mujer que veía en ese estado, que le parecía tan sexy. Draco se aparto un mechón de cabello del rostro, no podía de dejar de sonreír al pensar lo que ellos estaban haciendo antes de que Hermione empezara con las contracciones, bueno el medico muggle les había dicho que si ella se sentía bien, podían continuar con su vida sexual con total normalidad, que era totalmente natural. De nuevo se sumergió en su preocupación, quería ver a su hija sana y salva. Mientras seguía caminando distraído choco con Ron Weasley que venia caminando hacia él.

-Ah, eres tu- dijo Draco un poco desanimado esperaba que Harry fuese el primero en llegar.

-Siempre tan amable, Malfoy- dijo un Ron con una gran sonrisa, ahora llevaba el cabello un poco mas corto, le había hecho caso a Luna, a medias, pero se veía muy atractivo, como siempre- ¿Cómo esta?

-Ya sabes como es la primera vez, va a ser largo- dijo Draco todo acongojado.

-No te preocupes, ya nacerá- le contesto Ron, Luna de pronto se acerco y saludo a Draco con un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, él le apretó la mano. Su relación con los Weasley´s había cambiado bastante, gracias a Hermione, Ron y Malfoy habían descubierto que aparte de su pasión mutua por el ajedrez, compartían su habilidad para los negocios, así que ya no peleaban tanto, si en su trato había algún tipo de descortesía era mas en broma que otra cosa. Pero igual siempre serian el fuego y el agua, totalmente incompatibles.

Draco finalmente se sentó y Luna le empezó a explicar como había sido el parto de los gemelos, con lo cual él se termino de aterrorizar.

Pansy y Nott llegaron finalmente, tomados de la mano y haciéndose cariñitos, ella lucia muy contenta, Draco aprecio que estaba muy roja, lucia como acalorada, su cabello estaba muy corto, pero ese estilo le favorecía, por supuesto estaba vestida elegantemente, con un pantalón verde oscuro y camisa blanca, Nott iba como siempre, jeans, camisa a cuadros y su gorro de lana, como todo un marino. "Que pareja mas dispareja", pensó Malfoy y sonrió para si mismo. Se levanto para saludarlos, Pansy se le echo al cuello.

-Tenemos que darte una noticia, Draco- dijo ella colgada de su cuello.

-Hola Nott- dijo Draco medio asfixiado, Nott la miro levantando una ceja, Pansy entendió el mensaje y se desafo de Draco. Ella era demasiado cariñosa con todos y Theodore demasiado celoso.

-Nos vamos a casar- Nott esta vez sonrió. Draco le estrecho la mano y luego le dio un abrazo. Pansy se fue a hablar con Luna.

- Al ministerio no le va a gustar nada la noticia- dijo Draco mirando fijamente a Pansy, tenían que solicitar un permiso especial para poder casarse, al igual que Ginny y Harry, el Ministerio de Magia, no quería, temía la unión de dos líneas genéticas con poderes extraordinarios, al enterarse de la existencia de los 5 elementos, los inefables declararon que eran los magos mas poderosos sobre la faz de la tierra, así que habían bastantes expectativas sobre la descendencia de todos, incluso habían planes para evitar que tuviesen hijos. Kingsley no estaba de acuerdo con eso, ya se estaban haciendo avances, pero el Departamento de Misterios no paraba de enviar informes solicitando cautela. Como Hermione estaba legalmente muerta, ellos no tenían ese problema, simplemente no se casaron, pero Hermione lucia su alianza en su mano, para todo el mundo ella era la señora Ingrid Malfoy, la esposa extrajera proveniente del lejano norte. Dumblendore había tenido la idea, de ocultar la identidad de ella, muy pocas personas lo sabían, entre ellos la familia Weasley, los amigos, y el ED. Draco les decía a Ron y a Harry en broma, "no estoy casado, pero me tienen bien atado". Ambos consideraron que después de todo lo que habían vivido, era completamente innecesario consolidar una unión, que estaba basada en lazos más profundos que un matrimonio mágico. Además el pequeño detalle de la resurrección de Hermione de por si era bastante escandaloso y ella no quería atraer la atención del Ministerio sobre ellos, ahora menos que nunca, con la bebe en camino.

-Lo se, ya escribí a Mc Gonnagall, Dumblendore nos dira que hacer- dijo Nott con el seño fruncido- igual Pansy y yo vamos a vivir en Noruega, ella quiere irse de Inglaterra, Draco, se lo prometí y a pesar de todas las dificultades que implica, lo voy a hacer.

-Pansy es una gran chica- esta vez Draco sonrió- estoy feliz por ti, ya veras que todo sale bien- Draco abrazo a Nott- cuídala.

-Gracias, ¿Cómo te sientes? Papa Malfoy -pregunto Nott, aunque sabia que la niña no había nacido, le encantaba ver a Draco en apuros, nervioso. La extraña conexión telepática con Hermione no había cesado, al contrario era mas fuerte aun, mas estrecha que con ningún otro ser sobre la tierra, así que Nott sabría exactamente el momento del nacimiento, pero lo guardaría para si. Draco se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que la bebe no había nacido.

Luego llego la tropa Weasley, Arthur y Molly Weasley con los gemelos de Ron, George con Angelina y Ginny llevando de la mano a Molly, la pequeña hija de Percy, a la que estaba cuidando porque sus padres estaban de viaje. Todos saludaron a Malfoy cortésmente, y George le dio una palmada en la cabeza. Bill no estaba y Pansy suspiro aliviada, gesto que no le paso desapercibido a Nott, quien seguía igual de desconcertado por el temor que tenia Pansy hacia el medio lobo Weasley.

-Hola socio, ya llego el paquete- le dijo George bastante ruiseño.

-No me golpees, socio- dijo Malfoy jugándose con George, de todos los Weasley´s, George era con el que mejor se llevaba, eran amigos, ya que compartían un perverso sentido del Humor. Ron, George y Malfoy se habían convertido en socios y planeaban convertir sortilegios Weasley´s en una transnacional, Draco no le incluyo el nombre Malfoy porque decía que su apellido no atraería muchos compradores.

Pasaron algunas horas mas y los empleados del hospital amenazaron con sacarlos a todos, ya que hacían bastante ruido, pero cuando George, Theo, Ron, Pansy, Ginny, Arthur Weasley y la misma Molly hicieron ademán de sacar sus varitas, además de Sascha y Tatiana quienes mostraron los colmillos, los empleados se retiraron discretamente.

Finalmente llego Harry con un hurón blanco de peluche gigantesco, al verlo Draco hizo una mueca y todos se echaron a reír, recordando el chiste familiar, Draco Malfoy el increíble hurón botador, pero generalmente no se lo decían en la cara.

-Bueno esto es para que mi ahijada, vaya conociendo a su padre- dijo Harry, todos rieron a carcajadas nuevamente.

-Voy a matarte, Potter- le dijo Draco fingiendo molestia, le dio la mano a Harry.

-Tienes 17 años diciendo lo mismo, Malfoy- le dio la mano a Draco y le sonrió. Tatiana le lamió la mano a Malfoy (él era su amo favorito) y Sascha le movía la cola alegremente a Harry celebrándole el chiste. De alguna forma Harry se sentia inmerso y participe de tanta felicidad, puso sus ojos por un momento en Draco, quien sonreía discretamente a todos, visiblemente feliz, se pasaba inconscientemente la mano por su cabello, inquieto para luego lucir bastante reservado y callado, pero Harry pensaba que solo era una mascara para ocultar su ansiedad, Draco sabia que ese día, mas que ningún otro, el día del nacimiento de su hija, cambiaria su vida para siempre. Después de mas de un año tratándolo y charlando con él, Harry se había dado cuenta de que Malfoy había cambiado mucho, quizás en esencia, todavía seguía siendo cínico, sarcástico y un poco arrogante, pero había visto en él otras cualidades: valentía, desinterés, daba sin esperar nada a cambio, perseverante, amigo incondicional, justo, y además en él coexistian en un precario equilibrio la terquedad y la idiotez, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Hermione.Y por ultimo, ellos eran amigos, por increíble que pareciera, verdaderos amigos.

De pronto una luz rosada, se prendió en la maternidad, todos se levantaron, claro ellos sabían que era niña, pero estaban emocionados ante la expectativa del nacimiento. La multitud corrió en desbandada hacia la puerta, dejando a Draco atrás, que solo miraba temeroso la luz rosada, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver una medimaga con tapaboca que llevaba un pequeño bulto. Todos trataban de ver a la pequeña, hasta que Malfoy grito.

-Si no quieren que les envié una maldición ahora mismo, se apartan para que yo pueda ver a mi hija- Draco dijo esto sin admitir ninguna replica, de pronto volvió a adoptar su expresión dura y fría, la gente se aparto. La medimaga le entrego el bebe un poco asustada.

Draco miro a su pequeña, blanca como la nieve, con el cabello de un color rojo oscuro, brillante y liso, él hizo una mueca, Ron se echo a reír, pero callo cuando se dio cuenta que Draco lo quería asesinar allí mismo, no desconfiaba de Hermione, pero se le hacia fastidioso que la bebe fuese pelirroja, pero cuando la niña de pronto abrió los ojos, eran de un color gris mercurio, exactamente iguales a los de Draco y todos los Malfoy antes que él, además la facciones de la recién nacida era una versión miniaturizada de las de su padre, él abrió la boca, y recordó lo que le había contado Hermione en relación a la niña y el pequeño milagro que significaba que estuviese allí, viva, con ellos, profundamente emocionado, le dio un beso en la frente a su bebe y le susurro a la pequeña, "debiste haber llegado mucho antes a mi vida, te amo", despues de un rato cargado de emocion, trago saliva y hablo finalmente:

-Creo que nunca he comentado que mi tío-abuelo Calixto Malfoy era pelirrojo- dijo como al descuido, pero pronunciando claramente cada palabra para que fuese bien entendida por todos- al parecer en mi familia eso significa que eres mestizo, saben ,su madre era muggle, lo cual fue muy bien ocultado en la familia Malfoy- de pronto se echo a reír sonoramente, disipando cualquier tensión o duda-Hasta parece una Weasley- todos rieron.

Sostuvo a la niña como un trofeo delante de todos los presentes.

-Elaine Narcissa Malfoy, te presento a tu familia- le llevo la bebe a sus amigos para que la vieran.

Después de unas horas, Draco estaba acostado en una cama, con Elaine dormida en su regazo y la cabeza de Hermione apoyada en su brazo, ella estaba acurrucada hacia él de medio lado, con los ojos cerrados y la niña se movía de vez en cuando o bostezaba, parecía muy a gusto en el pecho de su padre, Draco acariciaba la suave piel de pequeña con un dedo, le encantaba su hija, se había enamorado a primera vista de ella, y pensándolo bien ese cabello rojo oscuro no estaba tan mal, seria una joven muy hermosa, en el futuro. Se volteo hacia Hermione y vio que había despertado, ella estaba contemplando fascinada a la niña, la obligo a alzar el rostro y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Sabes que te amo, ¿no?- Draco siempre se lo preguntaba, en su corazón todavía rondaba un sentimiento de culpabilidad, Hermione lo miro con ternura y asintió-Solo tu podías crear algo tan perfecto como mi hija. La llamaremos Elie, Elaine es muy largo- dijo Draco y agrego un poco inquieto- estas segura de lo de la clarividencia.

-Totalmente, primero ella quiso volver conmigo, cuando vi que tenia el pelo rojo, lo confirme- dijo Hermione un poco desanimada, al parecer todas sus dificultades no iban a terminar en un "comieron perdices y fueron felices"- las profecías en los textos hablaban de una tercera guerra y una vidente de cabello rojo que volvería en el vientre de su madre desde el mas allá, además del mago con los 5 elementos fundidos en uno, me imagino que aun no ha nacido, pero podría ser cualquiera de los hijos de Ron, los nuestros o los que tendrán Harry , Nott o Pansy o alguien desconocido. Por cierto, nadie en tu familia a tenido nunca el cabello rojo, ¿cierto?

-Bueno dije la mentirilla, para no tener que explicar muchas cosas y además para que nadie crea que me montantes los cuernos con Ron- dijo Draco un poco hosco, pero Hermione le dio otro beso, la molestia se disipo como el humo, cada vez que ella lo besaba se aturdía y momentáneamente dejaba de respirar, no le importaba nada mas que sumergirse en los labios de ella, luego de un rato, empezó a hablar atropelladamente- quiero protegerla lo mas que pueda, debemos prepararnos para la fulana 3era guerra, ya Dumblendore me dio un discurso acerca de la espada y además tengo que ir a…………..

- Por ahora Sr. Malfoy, usted se queda conmigo y con su hija, descansando- dijo Hermione con determinación, él le había cambiado el significado de muchas cosas a su vida, Draco era apasionado, temerario, y valiente, pero sin duda lo que mas amaba de él era su lealtad hacia ella, su instinto irrefrenable de protegerla de todo, a ella y a Elie, pero necesitaba que se diera un descanso, para que ella pudiera cuidarlo, se lo debía por todo lo que había hecho y ademas se lo merecía. Hermione lo amaba con locura, había regresado por él y nada mas que por él, necesitaba tenerlo cerca y sentir el contacto de su piel todo el tiempo, si poder resistirse se pego mas a su cuerpo, Draco dio un profundo suspiro y sonrió, le encantaba tenerla acurrucada contra él, como una niña indefensa, aun cuando ya no era un vampiro, Hermione era dura de roer, con un carácter voluntarioso, su vulnerabilidad solo se la demostraba a él. Ya habían tenido suficientes episodios sobrenaturales por un tiempo, cuando Elie estuviese mas grande ya verían que hacer, tenían que enseñarla a utilizar su don y nadie debería enterarse, mucho menos el Ministerio de Magia. Al parecer la historia no terminaba allí, pero por lo menos había conseguido su objetivo, Hermione estaba con él y formarían una gran familia, la que él nunca tuvo.

-Soy condenadamente feliz- paso su brazo por debajo de Hermione, la atrajo hacia él, coloco la otra mano sobre el cuerpo de la bebe para protegerla y cerro los ojos mas tranquilo y sereno de lo que había estado en la vida.

FIN

Gracias a todos, siiiiiiiiii!!, el final tiene bastantes cabos sueltos, pero espero que les haya gustado, de alguna forma quisiera construir una continuación, así que si bien trate de explicar todo lo que se relacionaba con este fic, introduje ciertos elementos nuevos, que serian los que determinarían parte de la segunda parte de la historia, aquí algunos abrebocas y además les debo unas cuanta explicaciones, por si se aburrieron y querían dejar nuestra relación escritor/lector hasta aquí, j aja j aja:

1)**Pansy y Nott** se casaran, es un hecho lo harán, ella quiere casarse. **Pansy y Bill**, bueno de alguna forma, esta pareja se metió en mi cabeza, pero ¿Por qué? Si todo estaba bien con Theodore, pero de verdad por un lado pensé, Pansy estuvo detrás de Theo muchos años y él la hizo sufrir con su indiferencia, por lo que quise castigarlo un poco, pero se me salio de las manos simplemente, me quedo mejor de lo que hubiese previsto, (claro a mi juicio personal). Mi idea es que bueno, Bill no tiene ningún control por lo que siente, se trata de la imprimacion lo recuerdan, así que no hay ninguna duda, de que él la desea al menos, así que la decisión será solamente de ella. Me pregunto ¿puede ser verdadero un amor impuesto por el instinto? ¿en todo caso si Pansy ama a Nott, que la llevaría eventualmente a sentir lo mismo por Bill, a ella no la mordió ningún lobo? ¿Será que se puede amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo y con igual intensidad?, ¿serias capaz de llevar ambos amores hasta las ultimas consecuencias? y ¿Serias capaz de entregarte a ambos sin ninguna reserva o remordimiento?,en el final de esta parte Pansy ama a Nott, pero Bill la perturba demasiado. (me imagino que Pansy se la va a pasar genial, en los brazos de ambos, ojo que no estoy pensando en trios, ni nada de eso, va a ser super romántico, lo prometo y mejor que Memorias de Idhun, j aja ja)En cuanto a la idea de Bill de hablar con Fenrir Graynback, honestamente, es la peor idea que podrá tener. Esta historia va a ser muy importante en la segunda parte del fic, casi como el Dramione, porque aquí Bill Weasley pondrá a prueba sus lealtades, cuando lo deje todo y traicione a todos por ella, y veremos lo que Theo Nott llegaría a sacrificar con tal de verla feliz. El plato de la tragedia y el sufrimiento esta servido. Ah y por cierto, creo que mi Pansy es un ser humano maravilloso, lleno de amor y profundamente leal a sus sentimientos y ya lo verán cuando la lean.

2) Si, la pequeña **Elie** es el bebe que **Hermione** perdió a los 16 años, pensé si regreso a la madre, porque no regresar a la niña, Elie, todo un primor (tenia que ponerla pelirroja, el color rojo esta relacionado con los poderes extrasensoriales, y había que darle algo a **Ron** al final, j aja ja), tengo miedo de que no les haya gustado como resucite a Herms, pero bueno, se me ocurrió así, **Draco** es el mas poderoso de los 5 (ya se fijaron porque), la historia de la espada esta completa, Draco y Hermione no todo será color de rosas, pero están juntos. Estoy muy satisfecha de que les haya gustado su historia. Espero que hayan sufrido, llorado y reído como yo. Trate de resolver todo mi enredo de la mejor manera posible, matar a Hermione era la única salida, porque definitivamente Draco vampiro no encajaba en mi final feliz, además como se habrán dado cuenta, hice mucho énfasis en la historia con el embarazo de Hermione a los 16 años y en las reacciones que ese precoz embarazo genero en ella y en él, se mantuvo presente a lo largo del fic y no era de a gratis. Así que si quería a Elie de vuelta, Hermione tenia que ser humana a juro. En cuanto a **Eliane y Zacharias**, son inspirados en Tom Bombadil y Baya de Oro, personajes del Señor de los Anillos, no hablare mucho de ellos, para no meterme en asuntos sobrenaturales que van mas allá de mi comprensión, j aja ja, basta con saber que existen, por lo menos en mi historia. Porque Eliane Narcissa en lugar de Eliane Jane, me gusto mas la primera elección y además Hermione decidió el primer nombre y Draco el segundo.

3**) Harry** es doblemente mas sexy, **Ron y Luna** de alguna manera se arreglaron, pero créanlo su matrimonio nunca será igual, para la segunda parte Ron ya ha guardado dentro de su corazón lo que siente por Hermione, esta mucho mas calmado. Saben que la constitución anatómica de Harry cambio, al convertirse en aire, ahora su cuerpo y sus músculos, poseen mas conexiones neuronales que ningún otro humano, de hecho las respuestas de Harry son demasiado rápidas para el ojo humano, es decir imagínense a un insecto, traten de atraparlo en el aire y verán que no pueden, los reflejos del insecto son tan rápidos que ni siguieran llegan al cerebro, ni a la medula espinal, donde están las neuronas del arco reflejo, ellos los procesan directamente en los músculos (mas preciso en la placa neuromuscular, como lo hace mi Harry).

4) **Proyecto Somaya**: de verdad que no quiero que crean que son una cuerda de nazis pasados de moda o algo, así, los nazis son importantes pero como referencia. Empecemos por el malo mas malo ( al parecer era el jefe de Voldemort, recorcholis!!imagínense dándole el cheque del salario a Voldy), y luego con el malo Sexy, digamos que los del proyecto Somaya y toda mi idea tiene que ver mucho con la película The Highlanders y con el libro La conspiración de las tinieblas (esoterismo y nazis). Ustedes se preguntaran te lo inventaste todo al final, no quiza adorne algunas cosas al terminar, pero todo este fic ha estado cuidadosamente planeado, de inicio a fin, de hecho tengo cientos de hojas con esquemas y lineas temporales.

**Malcom Scythale**: la descripción física, me imagine a Sean Connery o a Cristhofer Lee en el papel del conde Dukoo en Stars Wars, la nacionalidad, la tendrán que descubrir ustedes, se podría decir que es el jefe visible del proyecto Somaya, educado, aristócrata (es un Lord), no le gustan los ingleses, en su juventud perteneció a los Deathcrows, es el ultimo que queda, sobrevivió porque no estaba tan loco como los demás, calmado, una inteligencia súper dotada, reflexivo y paciente, incapaz de sentir ninguna emoción profunda, solo el sadismo logra despertar algo en él y le gusta, no en vano era un Deathcrow, digamos que él es esencialmente tan malo, que te parece un viejito inofensivo y bueno con esa vocecita tan particular, pero es de lo que deberían tener un aviso luminoso en la frente que titilee en color rojo WARNING, es un mago tenebroso tan talentoso como Voldemort y Tom Riddle lo conocia desde la juventud. Como termino conociendo y siendo adiestrado por otro mago tenebroso, y como formo el Proyecto Somaya y para que , constituyen el eje central de la próxima historia así que solo lo presento. Scythale es un personaje de la saga DUNE de Franz Herbert, tan perturbador como mi Scythale.

**Franz **** Metzger**: cuando me lo imagine, me vino a la mente, Daniel Craig, pero no él esta muy viejo, así que me decidí por Ewan McGregor (me encanta este jueguito de ponerle cara a mis personajes), digamos que es un joven alto, rubio, apuesto, ojos celestes, sabemos que es alemán, militar, mago oscuro, que fue a Dumstrang, ¿¿será que algún personaje del libro lo conoce?? Es un aristócrata (es conde) y además tiene una historia familiar que para los pelos…….es decir, su dichoso abuelo, sin contarles que es un detallista de mierda, un fanático del honor y es el asesino perfecto, eficiente, rápido y limpio, detesta la vista de la sangre, a diferencia de Lord Scythale, que es un desgraciado sádico, ambos son muy poco emocionales y totalmente imperturbables, digamos que tienen un punto en común que se descubrirá a su tiempo. Su apodo, le dicen _**"la muerte blanca"**_ y si algún día leen mi próximo fic, sabrán porque, aunque ya les di bastante detalles para que sepan el significado del apodo. FRANZ METZGER , HOMBRE DE ALTO ALTISIMO CUIDADO Y PELIGROSIDAD, PARA AMBOS BANDOS, este personaje es una cajita de sorpresas y va constituir la Némesis de Draco en todos los sentidos, TODOS LOS SENTIDOS, en la segunda parte del fic. Ah se me olvidaba decirles, esta soltero y sin compromiso. Ahí se las dejo.

**Los DEATHCROWS** son millones de veces peores que los mortifagos o los infieri, espero que lo hayan entendido asi, sin embargo deberan renacer de sus cenizas. Lord Scythale se encargara de ello.

Tres preguntas: ¿Quién es el abuelo de Franz Metzger? (ANTES DE QUE ME LO DIGAN, NO ES ADOLFO HITLER OKEY, es un personaje de JK Rowling) ¿Qué mago oscuro reemplazara a Lord Voldemort? ¿Quiénes serán convertidos en los nuevos Deathcrows?

bueno material para mi próximo fic, la continuación de Polaris, que algún día escribiré. Perdonen mi aleman, lo de los _Einsantzgruppen _ es cierto, revisen libros de historia de la WWII y sabran de que se trata, escalofriante, de veras, mas aterrador que cualquier cosa que pudiera escribirles aquí, busquen fotos. No prometo nada Polaris me dejo exhausta, y no le voy a poner Solaris ni nada por el estilo, solo Polaris II igualmente seria un Dramione, pero claro me imagino que como ahora estan juntos, la situación va ha ser un poco diferente, pero no por eso menos excitante, LO PROMETO.

Un Beso, saludos a todas, los review los contestare después en un segundo aviso. POR FAVOR YA TERMINAMOS LA HISTORIA, ASI QUE ESPERO QUE TODO EL MUNDO QUE LA LEYO, ME ESCRIBA SU OPINION, BUENA O MALA, **COMPAÑERO LECTOR DE FANFICTION. NET, ME GUSTARIA SABER QUE IMPRESIONES O EMOCIONES PRODUJERON EN TI MIS IDEAS Y MIS PALABRAS ESCRITAS, ASI QUE DEJAME UN REVIEW.**


End file.
